Wonderland
by Cassy-Kay
Summary: Kim and Jared imprint story. Kim is not the cannon shy, stalker type. Her and Jared as well as her interactions with the rest of the wolf pack and even some Cullens. Rated T for some language and some suggestive themes. Last chapters are a Leah/OC story.
1. Note

November 27, 2014

Hello! Thank you to everyone for the support of this story! I never could have imagined I'd have this many reviews, favorites, and author alerts when I started this story back in 2011. The beginning chapters are pretty rough and so I've gone back and edited them to the best of my ability. I haven't really changed anything in the story but I hope it makes for a smoother read for new readers! Again thank you for everything, my lovely followers! You are all fabulous!

Cassy

**Wonderland**

**A Kim and Jared Story. Chapters 1-46, 54**

**A Leah and OC Story. Chapters 47-53**


	2. Kim

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>If you do something long enough it becomes a routine. You wake up, take a shower, get dressed, go to school. After a while you kind of just do these things, you don't need to think about it ahead of time and plan what is going to happen, it just...happens. You already are prepared for what you need to do. But what about when you are not prepared - you expect to get up but your alarm doesn't go off, you go to take a shower but you find you have no hot water, you get dressed and then spill coffee all over your shirt, you are on your way to school but your car breaks down. There are so many things that can go wrong in a routine. I can't even think about all of them because the things we don't think of are the things that always go wrong.<p>

So things go wrong..._What happens then_?

I'll tell you what you do. You rush to get ready extra fast, you suck it up and take a cold shower, you change your shirt, and you walk to school.

But what about when you can't fix the mistakes and you can't change the problems? What happens when fate is the one that screws up your routine?

I don't know what you do. _I just don't know._

* * *

><p>My life sucks. It absolutely sucks.<p>

What is the matter might you ask? Well, my coffee maker broke and I haven't had my daily mocha yet and it is second period. Unfortunately, I was running a tad late this morning and didn't have time to drive all the way into Forks to go to the little café they have. So now I am in chemistry class, glaring at the clock trying to will it to move, and tapping the life out of my pencil. I have a free period next and fully intended to sprint out of the school, get in my car, and drive to the Forks café hoping there are no cops around to catch me pushing the speed limit.

"Can you _stop_." An annoyed, deep voice complains next to me. A large, warm russet hand was suddenly placed over my hand with the pencil in it. I immediately knew whose hand this was.

Jared Thail's.

He sat next to me in chemistry and was in my history class. We had never really been friends, but then again I wasn't really ever friends with anyone. Jared was a typical popular guy…or was. He was a year ahead of me and in the beginning of last year, his junior year, he was out for a couple of weeks and then came back and was all...different. Thats the only word I can think to describe it. He was super buff and all muscly in ways I didn't even think was possible, he had grown at least a foot, and now towered over most people at, at least 6'6. This weird change had also happened with a couple of other boys at the school in his year, a few in my year, and even most recently a freshman and a couple of eighth graders. When they came back they all started hanging out with each other and ignored their old friends and most others. It was weird, most people thought they were apart of a gang but I think that is highly unlikely. A gang in La Push would be exciting and nothing ever exciting happened in La Push.

I wrenched my hand out from under Jared's and still not turning to look at him started tapping my pencil again. "Or _what_." I said through gritted teeth. Suddenly the pencil was out of my hand, I blinked in shock, and heard the sound of it hitting the ground a little ways away. I couldn't stop my mouth as it popped open in an 'O', _did he seriously just do that? _I turned slowly, trying to control my anger, to face him still not believing that actually happened. He was facing the front of the classroom as if he had done nothing wrong but I could see a smile playing on his lips.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I hissed, crossing my arms and putting on my best pout. I watched as a smirk appeared on his face. _I'll show him. _I quickly reached in my bag pulling out another pencil and then proceeding to tap it on the table, more loud and annoying then before. The smirk quickly disappeared from his face as one appeared on mine. He growled low. _Woah, someone didn't have a morning coffee either._ I raised my eyebrows slightly. _Did he seriously just growl at me? Well, two can play at that game. _I growled right back at him low and what I hoped sounded fierce.

That caught his attention. He turned to look at me for the first time and I watched as shock covered his entire face. Whether it was because I growled or something completely different I wasn't completely sure.

"Sorry, was I bothering you?" I asked sweetly making sure it was laced with sarcasm.

"No." He said breathlessly, still staring at me in shock. _Okay, someone obviously doesn't know how to play this game... _

"Good.", I said softly leaning towards him, "You know what would be great then?" He leaned forward too mirroring my movements.

"What?" He said lowly, we were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"If you could pick up my pencil you so rudely threw across the room." I finished leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms. I watched as he stared at me for a moment longer and then carefully got out of his seat, retrieved the pencil, and came back. He did all this while not breaking eye contact, it was as if he was afraid that if he broke it I would disappear. He reached out slowly and placed it in my waiting hand.

"I am _really _sorry." He said, stressing the really. _Wasn't expecting that... _I blinked a few times shocked with how much feeling and emotion he had put into those four simple words. Once I had gotten over that she managed to respond.

"Uhhh...no big deal." The bell went off and it snapped me back into reality. I quickly tossed both pencils in my purse before picking up my notebook and hightailing it out of the classroom. I had just made it to the doors at the end of the hallway when I heard my name being called.

"Kim!"

_Shit. _I took a deep breath before slowly turning back around, _I don't have time for small talk._ I had to be to Forks and back before my next class and I was already cutting it close.

"Uhh..umm..I-uh." It was almost comical the way he stumbled over his words.

"Spit it out Jared.", I said with a light laugh, "I really have to go." Panic quickly filled in his eyes and they shot up from the ground he was staring at to meet mine.

"Where are you going? Are you okay?" I sighed as the bell rang for the start of next class, _Great. I could have been part way to Forks by now._

"I'm sorry Jared but I don't have time for this, I am very low on patience and caffeine. We'll talk later." I said before pushing the door open. "Besides," I called looking over my shoulder, "_You're_ late for class." I smirked before rushing to my car as fast as I could - well as fast as I could with 3 1/2 inch heals. I heard a faint '_bye' _as the front door of the school closed behind me and I opened the drivers side of her car. I threw my purse and chemistry notebook on the passenger seat before putting the keys in the ignition and speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you." <em>I said, the gratitude and excitement in my voice was evident as I reached for my extra-large mocha coffee.

"You're welcome!" The voice of the girl I'd seen at the café many times before called. I payed for the coffee and placed a dollar in the tip jar. I was a regular and knew that the girl/savior who had made me the coffee was saving up for college. Her name was Caitlyn and although we had never been formally introduced, I felt as if this girl was one of the most important people in my life. Anyone who made me coffee was important in my book.

"Seriously Caitlyn, I thought I was going to die I was so deprived of coffee." The girl laughed and I couldn't help but let a grin come over my face. "I'm Kim by the way." I said sticking out the hand that wasn't holding my precious coffee. The girl took my hand in hers, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I guess you already know my name...name tag gives it away." She sighed, "It _totally _gives away the element of surprise." My grin grew wider. _I like her. _

"That is _such _a good point! I might have to talk to the manager about that..." I trailed off, still smiling. "Ruins the mystery of everything."

"Well, I'll see you around Kim...I know you're always in here."

"Yep.", I agreed, "I only have 20 minutes to rush back to school but it is totally worth it to have this coffee."

* * *

><p>I took a much needed deep breath. I had just barely made it to Algebra 2 before the bell and now all I wanted to do was go to lunch and have this day be over with. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had shut and looked around the classroom. Everyone was gone, even the teacher. The bell for lunch had just rang and most people couldn't get out of the classrooms fast enough. I got up taking my time picking up my things before making my way to my locker. I didn't feel the need to rush to lunch like everyone else. I usually sat at a table with a bunch of other people but they never really paid me much attention. I sighed before quickly putting my Algebra book, notebook, and my chemistry notebook I had failed to put in before leaving last period into my locker. I grabbed the lunch I had packed and made my way into the cafeteria with the few lone stragglers.<p>

As soon as I entered the big room I was greeted by the smell of the gross school lunches...whatever _it _was. I sighed making my way over to my usual table only to be blocked by a big mass in front of muscle. _What the...?_ I glanced up slowly a little scared as to what I might find. Standing in front of me was not one, not two, but _three _giant boys. An involuntary grin spread across my face.

"Hey Musketeers. Can I help you?" I said to the boys who were blocking my path.

Quil. Jacob. Embry.

They were three of the boys who had joined the supposed 'gang' last year along with Jared. I was kind of surprised they were talking to me but did my best not to show it. I had talked to them before and had even gone on a few dates with Quil and one date with Jake Freshman year but I hardly saw them talk to anyone except their 'gang' friends.

"Actually, yes." Jake said, spinning me around away from the table I was going to sit at and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"_You-" _Quil started coming to walk next to Jake.

"Are going to eat-" Embry continued putting an arm around my waist and pulling me along towards an unknown destination.

"Lunch with us!" Jacob finished. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Seriously guys? Finishing each others sentences?", I questioned letting out a trilling laugh, "But..um, I'm good...I can eat lunch back there." I tried to squirm out of their grip but they were too strong. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Oh, come on! This is going to be so much fun!" Quil reasoned. I sighed, _What was going on? _

"Please do this for me?" I heard Embry whisper lowly in my ear. His breath blew across my face reminding me of Jared this morning. "Jared has not shut up about you since third period and is too much of a wimp to come ask you to eat lunch with us himself." He continued. "If you really don't want to you don't have to but I am not prepared to have him talk about you _all _lunch. I would much rather he talk to you."

I laughed again, "Sure Em, Only cuz I you're so sweet." I said with a smirk.

"Hear that Quil? I'm sweet and obviously her favorite since she has a nickname for me." Embry stated matter-of-factly.

"Nuh-uh." Jacob quickly jumped in. "She calls me Jake sometimes...short for Jacob."

"Dude, _everyone _calls you Jake. Doesn't count." Embry flashed me another smile while Jake scoffed.

"It's okay Jakey, I still like you too." I cooed, an evident smirk on my face.

"Always. Left. Out." I heard Quil mutter.

All three stopped at the same time causing me to stop as well.

"Hey guys, look who we brought to join in the fun." Jake said, smiling widely. I looked away from Jake and flashed a smile at the six people already sitting at the table. The first thing I noticed was Jared glaring at Jake and Embry. _If looks could kill. _They both immediately dropped their arms from around me and I instantly felt cold. _Maybe he didn't want me to sit with them. I shouldn't have come with them...should have said no when I had the chance. Em was nice giving me an out! _

Quil had moved to sit at the end of the table and I watched as Embry took a seat next to Paul. There were two seats open, one in between Jared and Quil, and one between Embry and Leah. I quickly opted for the seat next to Embry making Jake walk to the other side of the table to sit next to Jared. If Jared was mad I was sitting with them I really didn't want to sit next to him. I glanced up at his face and I saw a look of hurt wash across it. _Was he upset I didn't sit next to him or upset that I was here? _He quickly composed his face.

"I'm Kim." I announced to no one in particular. I knew most of their names except for two of the boys.

"We know." Paul said, giving me a wide smile. I hadn't really talked to Paul that much before. He was a senior like Jared and the only time I saw him was during Spanish class. Either I was really smart in Spanish or he was really dumb because somehow we ended up in the class together, with him sitting behind me. Jared shot Paul a pleading look as if to say: 'Don't say anything stupid.'

"I'm Collin." One of the two boys I didn't know stated. I gave a slight wave.

"And I'm Brady." The other finished giving me a wink.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. I turned to Leah, smiling. She was the only other girl at the table and she didn't look to happy to be there.

"Hi Leah." I said. She seemed a little surprised that I had acknowledged her, as if she wasn't acknowledged very often. That made me upset, I had always thought that Leah was such a beautiful girl and well, everyone knew the whole story about Sam and her cousin Emily. I felt bad for her but I didn't look down on her with pity, I was sure she felt others do that way too often.

"Hi Kim." She responded softly back once she gained composer. I glanced down at her arm that was resting on the table.

"Ooh...I love you bracelet, it is gorgeous! Can I see it?" I asked. She nodded and moved her arm closer to me. "Where did you get it?" I asked as I traced the patterns, it was definitely made by a Quileute. It had designs of wolves and even had her name carved into the brown leather of it.

"I uhh...made it myself." I looked up at her in awe.

"No way Jose Cuervo! You totally have to teach me how to make one!" I said back, excited of the idea of having one of the bracelets like hers.

"Ohh..um sure." She said cautiously, before flashing me a real smile. I clapped my hands together in a few quick motions before reaching for my lunch and opening it on the table. I unwrapped my turkey, lettuce, and honey mustard sandwich. I pulled a half of it out of the little sandwich container bringing it up to my mouth to take a bite before stopping.

"What?" I asked, everyone at the table was staring at me intently; they had even stopped shoveling food in their mouths just to gawk at me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable. I placed my food slowly back in the container and immediately my bottom lip was between my teeth, something I always did when I was nervous. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. _Maybe I should go sit somewhere else... _

_"_No, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong." Different voices answered me. It was silent again and I wasn't sure exactly what to do. I shifted under their gaze uncomfortably not quite sure what to do.

"Kim?" A voice questioned softly.

"Yeah?" I answered Quil. All eyes had flickered to him before coming back to me.

"Who or what is Jose Cuervo?"

"It's a brand of Tequila." I answered as seriously as I could, flashing him a smile. He immediately started laughing along with a couple of the others.

"I like her." Paul said, grinning dangerously at me. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Jared

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Luck.<p>

We all have little superstitious things we do. It might be that we avoid sidewalk cracks or we might forward those stupid chain letters to everyone in our contacts before midnight. We don't want to mess up just incase there is some tiny chance we will get a little bit of luck. Because, lets face it - we need all the help we can get.

But if you step on a crack will your mothers back really break? And if you knock on wood does that mean you wont jinx yourself? Most of us don't really believe in these childish things…but at the same time we do. We all have these little things we do that we think will help us complete something and give us a little bit of luck. Maybe we use a certain pencil for every tests or we have a neckless from a loved one that gives us courage or maybe we even say a little prayer before taking on a difficult task.

_Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck._

No one wants to pass up a chance for good luck, but does saying it a certain number of times really help? Is anyone really listening? And, if no one's listening, why do we bother doing those strange things at all? Maybe because we know we don't have all of the answers. And sometimes things happen in life that we have no explanation for and all we can think of, all we can thank is…luck.

* * *

><p>I sat there putting on a topcoat of my nail polish.<p>

_Turquoise and Caicos_.

I had a permanent smirk on my face as I glanced up every couple of seconds at the gorgeous boy who sat across from me at my kitchen table. He had been starring at me for the past 25 minutes. Just sitting there, chemistry book open, pen in hand, just looking at me.

This was my life.

Well, my new life...It had been one week since the first time I had sat with Jared and 'the pack'. I had taken to calling them a pack instead of a gang after Seth had referred to them as that. I don't think they liked being called that since they all shot poor Seth glares so I made sure not to let it slip about my little nickname for them.

When I had walked into the cafeteria on Friday, the day after my first encounter, I had made my way over to the table I usually sat at, thinking yesterday was a one time deal, only to be stopped by my three Musketeers again. Yes you heard that right. _My Musketeers. _My freaking personal Musketeers.

The pack had even invited me to hang out with them at the beach over the weekend but I declined due to the fact I was going up to Seattle to see my parents. On Monday I was met at my locker by Jared who wanted to make sure I was sitting with them at lunch and who also wanted to know if I could tutor him in chemistry. I, of course, said yes to both. By Tuesday I sat down all by myself at the table without having to be told. They all seemed very ecstatic about this, apparently I was apart of their group now.

"We have trained her!" Paul's voice boomed out over the sounds of the other students in the cafeteria.

"Geez Paul, I'm not a freaking puppy." I had shot back in reply. The others found this absolutely hilarious while I didn't really think it was that funny. Brady had leaned over and whispered to me that it was an inside joke.

I had really started to like the three young ones of the group: Brady, Collin, and Seth. They were so easy going and were cracking jokes at any chance they got. Seth was a freshman while Brady and Collin were both eight graders. La Push is so small that the middle and high schools are connected which is why they had lunch with us.

This brings us to Wednesday. Everything was relatively normal at school, well as normal as my new life as part of 'the pack' was going. Jared came over after school so I could help him with homework but we didn't get much, if anything, done. Apparently Jared has a problem with staying focused and on task. I didn't know what was up with him, he had never striked me as the kind of person who couldn't stay on task or complete his work. We had given up after a couple of hours and he had promised he would be more on task tomorrow.

So now it was Thursday and here we were getting nothing done...well, _I_ was painting my nails. If he was just going to sit there I might as well do something important.

"Jared?" I questioned softly. His mouth turned up into a huge smile as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Have you answered any of the problems?" I responded sweetly, still smirking a bit at how funny this was. I truthfully didn't care if he did his work. Granted I didn't want him to fail, but I was fine with him just sitting in my kitchen being near me. I had always thought Jared was cute, I would say he is the best looking guy in our school but I never really thought I would hang out with him or even become friends with him. And I guess that was what we were...friends. I just didn't understand why I wanted it to be more and it hurt to think of it as anything less.

I let out a quiet giggle as he shook his head 'no' furrowing his brow a little. _I didn't think he had done any of the work. _I sighed dramatically twisting the cover shut on my Essie nail polish and blowing on the nails of my right hand a couple times trying to help the polish dry quicker. I stood up before moving to the other side of the table and leaning over him to get a better look at the problem. I snatched the pen out of his hand and copied down the first problem onto his paper.

"So do you just not get it or is it something different?" I questioned. I was very close to him, my face leaning over his left shoulder. He had stiffened when I had first made a move towards him but had since then relaxed.

"I just don't get it." I took a deep breath so I could will myself to be patient with him. I didn't think it was that complicated, but then again chemistry just came easy to me. Math was my weakness.

"Okay here is something that will help you." I indicated, writing an 'R' on one side of the paper and a 'P' on the other standing for reactants and products. We were learning how to balance chemical reactions and this had helped me when I first started to learn them. I next wrote the three elements involved in the equation down the center. I watched as he paid close attention to what I was saying and doing as if it was the meaning of life. "Now you write down how many of each element is in each side of the equation and-"

"I thought you were right handed." Jared interrupted looking up at me expectantly. _So much to me thinking he was paying attention to what I was teaching him. Nope, he was just paying attention to me. _His comment caught me off guard though.

"I'm ambidextrous." I informed him. I normally wrote with my right hand but my nails were still drying and I didn't want to smudge them. "I'm surprised you noticed...no one ever does. I don't even think my parents know that." I was shocked that he paid this much attention to me, it made my heart give an extra squeeze knowing that in some weird way he cared that I could write with both hands.

"I see where you are going with this..." Jared said smiling at me. "I think I understand it." _Yes! Victory. I knew he would get it somehow. _"

Really? Thats great, I was starting to think I failed you. I'm a lousy tutor." I admitted. My neighbor, Mrs. Lance, had once hired me to tutor her daughter in fifth grade history and I had completely lost my patience and went ballistic on the poor girl. She only had me come once... I was actually surprised that I had made it this far with Jared. Maybe it was because I actually wanted an excuse to spend time with him.

"No, no, no." Jared quickly assured me, "You are a _great _tutor. The best! I'm just not the easiest student to teach." His compliment, no matter how little it was, made my smile grow wider.

"How about you finish these problems then and I will order some pizza. Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He said eagerly. Whether it was because he wanted food or he wanted to spend more time with me I wasn't sure. _A girl can dream._

"Any requests?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to retrieve the phone and get the number for the lone pizza place in Forks that was sitting on my bulletin board.

"I'm good with anything." He called back and I believed him. I knew he wasn't just being polite. I had seen him and the other boys eat just about anything and everything in site. After ordering a large cheese and a large margarita pizza I went back to check on him. I was surprised to see him working diligently on a problem. I walked up behind him to check at what he was doing.

"Thats correct!" I sang, skipping past him to sit in my seat across from him. "Maybe I'm not a complete suck-ish tutor after all!" He rolled his eyes and went back to his work. I opened my nail polish and started the top coat on my left hand so it would be dry by the time the pizza arrived.

The doorbell rang a little while later and I quickly ran to my purse pulling out enough money for the pizza and a tip.

"Hey Tyler." I greeted as I opened the door. Tyler was a friend of mine from Forks. We weren't very close but I had talked to him at a few parties before and even saw him at the beach a couple times. He worked at the little pizza place in Forks and was the only worker that delivered pizza.

"Hey Kim. Two pizza's this time...I'm impressed." He mocked. He knew my usual order was just a margarita pizza...it was one of my favorite foods. I snorted delicately.

"Sorry buddy, not all for me. My friend just happens to be a pig." I replied, raising my voice a little louder at the end so Jared would definitely hear.

"Not cool Kim." I heard from the other room. Tyler chuckled lightly, I winked at him before handing him the money and taking the pizzas into the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and retrieved two plates.

"Cheese or margarita." I asked. "Never mind," I quickly added as an after thought.

"Both." We finished at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh, I wonder if he realized how perfect we were together. I was surprised at how well I knew him in such a short amount of time. I placed two pieces of cheese on his plate along with two of the margarita slices.

"Are you finished? No pizza until you're done." I told him.

"I think I am all set..." He said, glancing over his work again. After putting two slices of the margarita on my plate I skipped over to the table. I placed my plate in front of the chair that I had dubbed as my side of the table before holding his plate out of reach from him. "Kimmy!" He whined, holding out the y's in my name. Normally I would beat anyone up who dared call me the childish nickname but when Jared said it, it sounded cute. He said it in a caring way...not taunting. I decided not to correct him.

"I want to see your work." He huffed and held up his notebook for me to see. I quickly glanced over the page. "Good job Jared!" I cheered as I placed his plate in front of him. "They all look correct to me." I added as I walked back over to the fridge to get us drinks.

"Sprite?" I questioned as I opened the fridge. I looked up in time to see him nodding his head. I grabbed a can of Sprite for him and my usual Diet Coke before walking back over to the table. I placed his in front of him before plopping down in my seat. I quickly busied myself by grabbing a napkin from the center and placing it on my lap. I tapped the top of my Coke a few times making sure it wouldn't explode when I opened it before opening it and taking a sip. I looked up to see Jared waiting for something. I reached slowly for my pizza not breaking eye contact as I pulled it up to my mouth and took a bite. As soon as the pizza was in my mouth he lifted his also taking a bite. _Aw, he waited for me to take a bite before he started eating! _

"You know, Jared, if I knew you were going to wait for me, I would have prolonged the moment." He rolled his eyes in response before opening his sprite and taking a sip.

_I really like him. _I thought to myself as I watching him take another bite. _I better not screw this up! _I knew he probably didn't think of me as anything more the a tutor or at the very least a friend but I had to have a little hope. _I hope someone up there is looking out for me because I need some real luck._


	4. Paul

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>You know those people that just drive you over the edge? Sometimes you know them well and other times you just look at them and think: 'How come no one has punched you in the face yet?' We all know people like this, sometimes it's the kiss-up in class. The one that asks for homework and practically has the book memorized. Other times it's the bitchy gossiper who never shuts up long enough to take a god damn breath. But other times, it is your friend who you can't stand.<p>

You are friends or frenemies, you don't get along that well...or you pretend to not get along but they are important to you. You see them everyday and in some odd way you miss them if they aren't there.

I have one of these and I am going to let you guess his name…

* * *

><p>"Kim. Kim. KIM. Kimmy!"<p>

"I am going to castrate you if you don't shut up!" I whisper yelled, turning around in my seat to glare at a very amused Paul.

"Aw, Kimmy don't be like that...you know I love you." Paul responded smiling innocently at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." I hissed.

"What, Jared can call you Kimmy and I can't?" _How did he?...Oh, never mind. _"What?" Paul urged, "You gonna growl at me? I heard you growled at Jared."

"PAUL, KIMBERLY." Senorita Lynch's voice rang through the all but silent classroom. "If you are going to talk, you are going to go to the office. Una problema?" The teacher questioned.

"No Senorita. No problema, lo siento." I quickly apologized back. I knew she liked me, I was the best student in the class - Heck! I was probably the best student she had _ever _taught. The reason being was that I spoke Spanish almost completely fluently. I found languages fascinating and had thought, more then once, going to college to become a translator or interpreter. My parents had gotten me Rosetta Stone a year and a half ago and I had gone through so many courses on it that I was practically a walking Spanish book. I felt a slight tug on the ends of my long hair. I sucked in a deep breath so I could hopefully calm myself and not murder him.

"Hey...Kimmy?"

And I lost it.

"WHAT!" I whisper yelled a little louder then I intended too. I turned around slamming my hands down on his desk. Paul had taken to annoying me this past week. He found I was fun and while most others would ignore him, I fought back and pushed him to his limits which he loved. He leaned forward in his desk.

"I like your tights." _I liked my tights too. _

"Thank you." I replied with a nod of my head. Unfortunately, Paul knew the way to make me calm down: compliment me.

I was wearing these crazy-outrageous cheetah print tights with a slightly oversized white t-shirt with a picture of a perfume bottle on it that said 'Love Potion Number 9'. Of course, I had my signature pair of heals. Today they were grey and black boot-like making me around 5'11, still a pitiful height compared to the guys - and Leah - that I hung out with.

"Paul. Kim. Office. Now."

And now my angers back..._Well that was fun while it lasted... _I immediately turned to face the teacher who was glaring at us. I quickly went into a tirade in Spanish apologizing and saying how it wasn't my fault and Paul was the one to blame. Most of the students had figured out that I somehow knew more Spanish then the average Junior but now they officially knew just how much. Part way through my spiel she interrupted me.

"La oficina. Ahora." I stood up still mumbling in Spanish about how much I hated Paul and this class was stupid. I knew she could still hear me but few probably understood what I was saying, other then her. _Idiots. _One look at Paul's amused face sent me over the edge, I turned around and smacked him in the arm twice with the books I was holding in my hand. He barely flinched and I had put all my strength into that! He stood there in shock as I turned on my heal and walked out of the classroom still mumbling to my self. I got almost to the next classroom door when I realized Paul wasn't with me.

_Hell no. If I have to go, so does he. _I turned around and rushed back into the classroom. He was still standing there looking around nervously as if he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I don't have time for this." I said angrily, as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door after me. "Adios!" I called over my shoulder. Once we were out in the hallway, Paul let out the loudest laugh ever.

"That. Was. Priceless." He managed to get out between laughs. I couldn't help but smile.

"Glad I amuse you." I was still holding his hand and managed to walk right past the office towards my locker.

"Uhh...The office is back there." Paul informed me.

"Thank you Captain Hooke, but there is no way I am going to the office."

"Well, where are you going then?" Paul questioned.

"Out to ice cream." I responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stopped at my locker throwing in my Spanish book and retrieving a plastic container. I quickly ripped out a page in my notebook and scribbled a note on it. "I just have to put this is Jared's locker." I told Paul, shutting my locker and making my way down the hall to where Jared's was. I kicked the bottom of the locker and it opened. I placed the box and note in before closing the locker and turning back to Paul.

"Well." I said holding my hand out that he had dropped when I opened my locker. "Are you coming with?" He quickly nodded his head and took my hand. I led him out of the school and towards my car. _Ah. I love the smell of ice cream in the morning._

I clapped my hands together slightly as the lady scooped my ice cream. Mint chocolate chip. _My favorite. _Paul was shaking his head at me holding his large dish of chocolate ice cream. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the lady, showing her my ID in the process.

"I can pay for my own." Paul quickly said pulling out his wallet.

"Don't bother, my parents are jerks so I charge up as much on their accounts as possible." I said nonchalantly, "They think money can buy happiness." I shook my head slightly a little disgusted by the ways of my parents. We made our way to a table in the back and sat down. I had made an extremely important decision on the way here. Said decision: I was going to figure out what was up with the guys and Jared. I just prayed to God that it was not some joke. I was a relatively tough person who didn't let too much bother me but I didn't think I could handle it if these friendships were all just jokes. I couldn't handle it if my new life was fake.

Other decision made: I was going to spend some quality bonding time with each of the guys...and Leah. I could tell they were keeping something from me. Even after only knowing them for a week I felt like I knew them so well...yet at the same time I knew nothing at all.

"Do you always get chocolate ice cream?" I asked Paul randomly, interrupting my inner monolog.

"Most of the time...Yes, sometimes I get cookie dough." I nodded my head in fascination at this new piece of information. If this wasn't some joke and this was really reality I wanted to know everything about these people. They were all so close, like a family. _I bet they know everything about each other... _I was new to this family. I wasn't even sure if I was actually apart of it. _Maybe I'm the crazy aunt thats a Wicken and only visits at Christmas or maybe I'm the pet dog. They did train me after all... _I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I thought of what Paul had said earlier this week.

"I always get mint chocolate chip, it's my favorite." I informed him with a grin. "There is this place in Seattle that makes the _best _ice cream in the entire world. I'll take you there sometime."

"Looking forward to it." He said with a smile.

"So, do you do this often?" He asked, continuing on the conversation. I shook my head slowly,

"Only if I get in trouble...I think the point of going to an office for punishment is stupid. Why should I talk to somebody else if I really have a problem with the teacher? Talking to somebody else doesn't make the problem go away...I'm still going to have the same opinion _and _if I'm lucky a detention." I rolled my eyes. He seemed to agree.

"That is a very good point. I like your way of thinking."

It was silent for a little while longer, it looked like he was mulling over information in his head, thinking very hard. It was a comfortable silence though, not the kind that was awkward and nerve wracking. I was completely at ease.

"You know Paul?" I said snapping him out of his thinking, "I think people underestimate you. I think you are more then just a pretty face with an attitude problem. I think your smart and you probably are a very organized person. You put your hands in your pocket when you are trying to keep calm and you are so loyal to your friends...they're your family. You are the most loyal person I know. I also don't think your as tough as you let on, you're like a teddy bear. You're not a bad person like some people say you are. I think your great." Paul looked at me, shocked for a minute. I realized that was probably the longest thing I have ever said to him. "And." I added, smiling slightly. "I promise I won't castrate you."

* * *

><p>Some time later we hopped back into my car. "Do you need to go back to school or do you want me to bring you home?" I asked. There was still two periods of the day left and I would have invited him over but I remembered him saying yesterday at lunch that he had work right after school today.<p>

"Home would be fine." He responded, as his phone went off in a ding. He chuckled at whatever it was that was texted to him. "

What?" I asked glancing over at him as I started back to La Push.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

He gave me directions to his house and after fifteen minutes I was pulling into his driveway. He jumped out of the car, "Thanks Kim, I had fun today." I smiled wide.

"Me too."

"Next time you need someone to ditch school with you know who to call." He assured me. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind...though I don't think Senorita Lynch will mess with either of us anytime soon." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you are probably right. See you later." I nodded my head. "Oh, and Kimmy?" He questioned, as he moved to shut the door. I looked up at him expectantly, "I think you're pretty great too." He shut the door and without another look walked up the steps and into his house. I sighed and smiled so wide.


	5. Quil

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>You know that scene from Mean Girls when Cady describes everyone in the cafeteria as wild animals fighting for survival? Well, I don't think she was so far off.<p>

The scene starts out with Cady walking into the cafeteria and then becoming so mad with Regina that she jumps across the table and attacks her like a wild animal. Everyone else in the cafeteria starts jumping around and acting like animals and then…it all stops and Cady is just sitting there at the lunch table, no one is attacking anyone, and everyone is acting like a human…or so it seems. Cady compared her schools cafeteria to the watering hole in Africa. Everyone fighting for survival, doing what they all truly want to do, and showing who the leader of the pack is.

We all may be considered superior to the animals. We have opposable thumbs, we think, talk, and dream but deep down I think there is a little animal inside of all of us dying to come out. We all have had moments in our lives when, like Cady, we wanted to just jump across that table and attack someone. There are people we see everyday that get on our nerves, but we don't attack them…we can't attack them. We are humans and humans don't attack people, for the most part. If we were cheetahs or a wolves and we saw someone or something that we didn't like, we would automatically attack.

It's instinct.

People might say it is just because they are animals but they forget that we are animals as well. We all have animal instincts. We react, we adapt, and sometimes…we attack.

When things fall apart is when people usually see the animals in others. When continuous bad things happen to one person and everything goes wrong we don't feel human. We feel like some higher power is treating us badly and we snap.

I didn't say that it was bad to be an animal though…

Being an animal can be good…it's what makes us want to stay with our pack and seek comfort when we need it. Some animals may be put in a cage or may be trained to do something but as humans we are always free. Because what sets us apart from the animals is that we think and dream and talk and no matter what we always evolve.

* * *

><p>"Cuz I feel like dancing tonight!"<p>

My voice rang out through the now silent room. I had just turned off my blowdryer. It was Saturday morning and I had errands to run. I quickly changed into my the clothes I had laid out on my bed for the day: Ripped skinny jeans, a loose gray shirt, and black boots. After getting dressed I retreated back to my vanity running a brush through my now dry hair, letting the ends curl naturally, and applying some neutral make-up. There was no need to do anything to fancy, I was just heading up to Port Angeles to go grocery shopping and run by the book store to pick up a book for class.

Fifteen minutes later I had my second cup of coffee for the day in my hand and was pulling out of my driveway. I drove down my street out onto the main road that lead to Forks and towards Port Angeles. Fumbling with my iPod I would have missed the person walking on the side of the road if he wasn't practically a giant. An idea popped into my head and before I could think it through I was pulling over next to the hulking figure and sliding my window down.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." I called out the window, quoting one of my all time favorite movies. I watched as shock then recognition came across the boys face and he sauntered up to the car leaning in through the window to talk to me.

_Quil._

Phase two of my plan to understand my new friends: Bond with Quil.

"Hey Kimmy-Cobra." Quil said grinning and ducking his head to peer into the car. I let out a trilling laugh.

"Thats a new one! I like it!" I said, still chuckling slightly. "Well, we have to leave now if we want to be back before lunch." I said sighing dramatically, "Come on Quil, I don't have all day."

"Uhh...I don't know, I have work later and-" Quil started only to have me cut him off.

"Get in the car Quil." I said flatly. He was not ruining phase two of my plan. "You will be back before work and I'll...I'll get you candy!" He sighed running his hands through his hair before opening the passenger door and getting in. The second the door was shut I put the car in drive, stepping on it. I drove quickly through Forks pushing the speed limit and onto the highway that would take us to Port Angeles.

"Crap, Kim...where are we going? _Shit._ Sam is going to _kill_ me. Kim! You know kidnapping is illegal right?" I let Quil's clear panic amuse me for a couple of seconds before responding to him.

"It's not kidnapping." I informed him bluntly, "I offered you candy and you got in the car. It's not my fault you didn't learn stranger danger when you were younger." I frowned sliding my sunglasses onto my face, even though it was never sunny, before turning to smile at him, "Besides, this is going to be _fun." _I insisted.

"I have...work in...an hour and a half." He informed me looking at the little clock on my dashboard, it was a little after 8:30 in the morning. _I wonder why he was out walking around this early in the morning… _

"Chill Quil. It's not the end of the world. You work for...Sam, right?" I asked, he nodded his head. "I'm sure he wont _actually_ kill you and I'll take the blame. Pinkie promise." He still didn't look convinced, actually he looked as though Sam truly was going to kill him. "How about I text Jared and make him cover for you...take your shift or something?" He mulled over this information for a second.

"Okay." He agreed slowly. I pulled my iPhone out of the cup holder that wasn't holding my coffee. I quickly scrolled through my phone looking for his number.

"KIM!" Quil practically screamed. I glanced up at him.

"Indoor voices inside my automobile please."

"NO TEXTING WHILE DRIVING!" He said panicking, whether it was for my safety, his, or my cars I wouldn't know. I laughed and swerved purposely into the next lane then back. There was not a single car in sight. "KIM!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez Quilly, you're worse then Jared." I had noticed over the past week that Jared was _very _protective of me. I wasn't sure why but it was nice that someone cared since no one ever had. I quickly finished my text to Jared.

_I kidnapped Quil, Could you pretty pretty please cover for him at work today? I will be in your debt forever! xx. K_

"There you go Quil. Happy?" I asked placing the phone back in the cup holder.

"Very." He admitted. I rolled my eyes before tossing him the iPod that I had placed in my lap when I had stopped the car to get him.

"I am even going to let you control the iPod which I never let anyone do, so you are really lucky." I told him. He started scrolling through the music trying to find something he would like. "

What exactly are we doing again?" He asked. "Why are we going to Port Angeles?"

"We are going shopping!" I told him laughing at his horrified expression. I assumed he was thinking something along the lines of: _Oh God! How did I get roped into going shopping with her? Just kill me now. _Or, you know, something kinda like that. "Don't worry Quil, we are going _grocery _shopping." His expression relaxed slightly.

"Why are you going all the way up to Port Angeles for food?" He questioned. There was a small grocery store in Forks that most people in La Push and Forks shopped it. I usually went there if I needed anything during the week but usually twice a month I drove up the Port Angels and went to the Whole Foods they had. They had the best food and they were also one of the few places that carried my favorite drink.

"Because I love their yummy delicious food they have." I informed him, "And I also have to stop at a book store to get a book for English." He nodded his head in understanding. He had selected 'I Feel Like Dancing' by All Time Low and I couldn't help but smile at the song I had been singing this morning. It played softly through the speakers while we talked.

I heard the brief sound of the Kim Possible 'do do do dodo' signaling that I had a new text message. I opened it and rolled my eyes at Quil who was now looking down on me with disappointment and worry.

"_I will cover for him but only because you asked. You will owe my forever. xx. Jared_" I read the text out loud pleased with myself.

"Kisses?" Quil questioned in a taunting voice, "Is there something you aren't telling me little Kimmy-Cobra?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh yes, Quil. Jared and I are madly in love...I'm guessing you didn't get our 'La Push wide' email we sent out?" I asked letting the heavy sarcasm slip through.

"That would be nice." I heard him mutter to himself. _That would be nice? What does that mean? It would be nice if Jared and I were in love? _My thoughts trying to decipher what he meant were interrupted. "Uh, Kim?" Quil started, I glanced at him signaling him to go on, "I hate to break it to you but it's cloudy as hell and you are wearing sunglasses…" I flashed him a smile.

"I know but I_ love_ sunglasses. One of my most _important _laws of life: Everybody looks better in sunglasses. It's practically a proven fact."

A little over an hour later, I was pulling into a parking space at the Port Angeles Whole Foods. I hopped out of the car grabbing my purse and started walking towards the entrance, Quil trailing behind me. I clicked the lock button on my keys twice before throwing them in my bag and putting the bag in top part of the nearest carriage.

"Kimmy? Can I please push the carriage?" Quil pleaded looking down at me expectantly.

"Knock yourself out." I said walking past the carriage and into the store. I heard a 'yes!' and the sound of the carriage being pushed behind me.

We went up and down every isle and I threw the things I needed into the carriage. Of course Quil made his opinion on the food very well known and informed me of what I should and should not get. He also told me all of his favorite foods, snacks, and drinks just so I would know for future reference.

Our last stop in the store was the drink isle where I proceeded to load the cart with about twenty bottles of my favorite drink, IZZE's. I had to explain to him that these were one of the best inventions ever and that he had not lived until he tried one. I also made him promise me he would try one. He had agreed before pushing the cart to the checkout line. I paid for the food and we made our way back to the car to load everything in the trunk and head home. Pulling out of the parking lot I purposefully skipped our entrance onto the highway and continued on.

"Kim? You skipped the exit." He told me a little uncertain as to what I had planned.

"Yup." I responded popping the 'P'. I drove for another five minutes before pulling into a small plaza and parking on the end. I got out of the car and motioned for him to follow. "Kidnappers might be kidnappers but they always keep their promises and I promised you candy." I told him. A grin came onto his face as we entered the small candy store. He looked like a child on Christmas as he glanced around at the sugary substances. I had been in this place a couple times. Not many people knew this about me but I had a weakness for Sour Gummy Worms and Swedish Fish. I handed him a bag, "Run along now. Let me know when you're done."

He quickly took the bag and ran around the store from one candy container to another. I chuckled grabbing two bags and went on filling my bag with most the gummy worms and fish along with a few other things. Once mine was all set I filled the other one a mixture of a bunch of different candies, I finished with a big scoop of skittles. I had decided I was going to make Jared a bag of candy since he covered at work for Quil. I had also remembered him saying at some point earlier in the week that he loved skittles. I finished my bag and placed both of them on the counter.

"I have to run next door real quick and pick up a book. Can I leave these here? My friends still looking." I said motioning to Quil as he went from container to container being very selective with what was in his bag. The woman nodded her head yes and I quickly rushed out of the candy shop and next door to the small bookstore. I called ahead of time and they had set aside two copies of our assigned reading book for school. I had told Jake I would pick one up for him since we were in the same class and the little book store in Forks didn't have the book.

"I have an order set aside for Kimberly." I told the man at the front. He took the two books out from under the counter.

"Here you go." He said handing them to me. I thanked him and paid before walking back into the candy store.

"Ready?" I asked as Quil came bouncing back over to me.

"Best. Kidnapper. EVER." He said excitedly. He surely would have scared the other customers away if their had been any. It was only us and the old-ish looking lady at the register looking over at us with a curious gaze. I was sure that she wasn't used to seeing 6'7 giants in her little store.

"_And _I am not even going to make you share your candy with your friends." I said grinning at him. This only made his smile grow wider and I chuckled as I watched him skip to the front counter with his bag of candy. Even the lady at the counter was watching him with amusement now.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later I was pulling into his driveway. We had been relatively quiet on the drive home. We had listened to the music and ate our candy but I found that, like when I was with Paul, this silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, familiar and I craved comfortable and familiar almost as much as I craved the Sour Gummy Worms. As soon as the car was in park I jumped out and opened the trunk. I dug through the bags before pulling out an apple flavored IZZE and handing it to him.<p>

"Let me know what you think." He nodded his head.

"Thanks for today Kim. Don't tell the other guys this but this was _way _better then hanging out with them at work." I smiled, shutting the trunk and making my way back to the drivers side.

"Hey, Quil?" I called as I reached for the handle of the drivers door. He looked up waiting for me to continue. "I'm really glad you guys made me sit with you last week."

He smiled nodding his head, "Me too Kim."


	6. Kidnapping, Part 1

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Night is a truly wonderful thing. It gives an edge to things that you are at ease with during the day. It adds a little mystery to everything.<p>

You never know what to suspect, and while some parts of the night may be scary. Some of the best things are those that go bump in the night.

Some of the best things are those that are unknown. They are the best because there is always that possibility that you will discover them.

But until you discover them…they remain a secret.

* * *

><p>I hadn't really done much after dropping Quil off. I had stopped at Jared's to drop off his candy but he was still at work. His truck was in the driveway though. I assumed he must have walked to work. Jared being Jared had, of course, left the doors unlocked. I had briefly mulled over the idea of hot wiring his car to teach him a lesson, I was sure Paul would help me, but I had groceries in my car that needed to be put in the fridge. Instead I had put the candy in his car on the drivers seat, I assumed he would find it, and left a simple note with it so he would know it was from me.<p>

I had unloaded the groceries, done some cleaning, and danced around my kitchen. It was now eight o'clock so I decided a movie would be good. I went upstairs changing to my pajamas before going back downstairs to the living room, popping the movie in the player. The movie hadn't been on ten minutes before I started dozing off. Being with Quil for too long made me sleepy.

I hadn't been asleep for that long when I could hear banging, I wasn't exactly sure what it was and while my mind was semi-awake and aware something was going on, my body was still asleep. Suddenly a warm pair of hands was shaking me.

"Kim? Kimmy! Kim! Wake up!" I jumped in surprise at the familiar voice.

"Seth?" I asked still a little groggy.

"Come on sleepyhead! We've got to go!" He lifted me up off the couch while I gasped in surprise, my eyes going wide. He set me on my feet and I stumbled forward and he quickly reached out and caught me.

"What are you talking about Seth?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. You never realize how tired you are until you are woken up in the middle of a sleep. "I'm not going anywhere." I said firmly, crossing my arms. He narrowed his eyes as if to say:_ challenge accepted_. He was taller than me but, not to brag or anything, but I had ran a mile in sixth grade and was sure I could take him...probably. He took a step closer to me and I automatically took a step back. He was too fast and in one swift motion had me in the air and flung over his shoulder.

"Seth!" I squealed as he let out a low chuckle. "Don't. Do. This." I called out as I struggled to get down. _Holy crap he is strong. "_Put me down!" I yelped as he tightened his grip on my legs.

"We have really got to go." He said no starting to walk to my front door. Although I was upside down I could tell what he was going to do. _Oh no. _He was out the door and shutting it in a flash. The cold hair hit me and I shivered. He took off down the road at a very quick pace.

"Sethhh!" I whined stretching out the end of his name, "It is _fucking _freezing!" I could hear his laugh echo through the dark night. "I am going to _die _Seth." I said being over dramatic as usual, "The blood is rushing to my head!" I was already starting to get a tad dizzy and lightheaded as we continued on. Seth's only response was a chuckle. I didn't know where he was taking me but I was a little scared to find out. "Kidnapping is a crime, Seth." I growled, at least when I had kidnapped Quil I had offered him candy.

"Are you going to report me?" He taunted. "Because I am good friends with the Fork's chief of police, he is kinda dating my mom, so I will win that battle Kimmy." He informed me. _Crap. _I was starting to hyperventilate a little and was beginning to really freak out.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I yelled but got no response.

_Oh my god, he is a murderer. He is going to kill me. I am going to die and I didn't even get to finish my movie. _

_Oh my god. _

Of course, I was going to die and the only thing that I can think about is my stupid movie. I attempted to calm myself down, Seth is not going to kill you. He is not a murderer. He is fun, lovable Seth who is totally _GOING TO KILL YOU_!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I tried yelling again. Suddenly I could hear a door opening and I was covered by warmth as we stepped into a house. I was still hyperventilating slightly and my head hurt really bad from being upside down for so long.

"Hey guys!" Seth's cheery non-murderer like voice called out. _Where was I? _"I brought a friend." Now at this moment all I could think of was that scene from Finding Nemo when the Sharks bring the fish to their 'Fish Are Friends, Not Food' meeting. _How did that scene end again? _Oh right, they tried to eat the fish! _THEY ARE GOING TO EAT ME! _Highly unlikely...but still.

"Put me down!" I whined one more time. I hadn't been this scared in a long time. Here comes this guy who I have known for a little over a week. He breaks into my house and kidnaps me, brings we to some place that is still unknown, and on top of all that he is holding me upside down so the blood is rushing to my head making it very uncomfortable. I blinked a couple of times trying to make my unshed tears go away. There were other voices but I was to concentrated on trying not to die that I couldn't make out who they belonged to or what they were saying

"Right now?" He asked.

"YES!" I practically yelled.

"Kay." He said suddenly letting go of me. I stuck my arms out just in time. _Damn that was a long fall to the ground. _I went into a handstand for a split second before rolling forward into a summersault and landing on my ass.

I opened my eyes attempting to figure out what was going on and where I was but everything was spinning. I quickly shut my eyes and leaned my face into my hands, "Ow."

"Kim? Kim!" I heard a frantic voice calling me. "Oh God, what the fuck Seth. What the hell did you do?"

_Jared?_

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Yup, that was Jared.

I looked up at him taking my hands away from my face. The room had kind of stopped spinning a little. Jared looked so worried that I wanted to ask him if _he _was okay but then I realized he was staring at me, waiting for me to answer his many questions. I nodded my head slowly that I was okay but, my bottom lip trembled slightly giving it away that I wasn't.

_Jared isn't going to kill me. _I realized Seth had taken me to see the pack but I still wasn't sure whose house I was at. Jared wrapped one of his arms around my waist so he could lift me up and place me on my feet.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

"No," I assured him shaking my head, "My heads just spinning." He looked as though he was in pain.

"I am _so _sorry." He murmured.

"It's not your fault, the big idiot who kidnapped me, it's his fault." I said pointing my finger at Seth. He was standing there rubbing the back of his head as though someone had just hit him. Paul was glaring at him with so much force even I was a little taken back.

"Sorry, Kim...I...er...didn't think it through." He said sheepishly. It was only then did I realize I was shaking. I wasn't scared anymore, I knew Jared wouldn't let anything happen to me. For some reason I always felt so safe around him.

"Kim…" He said softly, "You're shaking."

"Kidnappers never give you enough time to grab jackets." I said, my teeth chattering. Suddenly I was pulled close to Jared. He wrapped his arms around me rubbing soothing circles on my back and down my arms warming me up.

"I am so sorry." He said again.

"Just drop it Jared, it's no big deal." I insisted. I leaned my head into his chest thinking that I might as well enjoy this moment and in response he hugged me closer. I turned my head to the side so I could look at the room. Paul and Seth were still standing there, Seth looking very apologetic along with Embry who was pouring freshly popped popcorn into a large bowl. "Hey Em. Hey Paul." I said smiling slightly at them.

"Are you sure your okay?" Paul asked surprising me with his evident concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." I was much better now especially being in Jared's arms. I felt Jared face press into my hair and I swore I felt him kiss the top of my head but I couldn't be sure. "Um. Guys?" I said softly, "Where am I?" I still had yet to figure it out. This wasn't Jared's house or Paul's. I wasn't sure where the others lived. Jared chuckled softly into my hair.

"Sam and Emily's." Embry answered shoving some popcorn in his mouth, "I am _so _glad that you are joining us for movie night. It will be _way _more enjoyable now that you're here." I couldn't help but smile at that a little that I was wanted here. An unfamiliar woman's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Where did you guys go? We have been waiting to start the movie. You went to get food and-" The woman stopped, "Oh, hello." I knew immediately that the women who had walked in was Emily. After all this was her home, but what made my guess certain was the three jagged scars going down the right side of her face. Emily's face lit up with a smile. "You must be Kim!" She gushed, "I didn't know you were coming tonight! I have been begging the boys to let me meet you and they're always like: 'No, not yet! You'll scare her away!' and I'm always like: 'Fine, then I'm not cooking for you!' and then I get bored and end up cooking for them anyway. Oh! And I am Emily by the way! This is just so exciting and-" Emily's spiel was cut off by the sound of another voice entering the kitchen.

"Em. Calm down. Remember to breathe." Emily nodded her head taking in a few deep breaths. I pulled my hand out from between me and Jared reaching it towards her.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling, shaking her hand. I knew immediately the man who had entered the room was Sam. He not only went right over to Emily kissing her cheek, which was a dead give away, but he practically had 'authority' written all over his face. He just had a vibe coming off of him that showed he was the one who called the shots. He was the boss man.

"I am really sorry I just barged in and-" I was cut off by a couple different voices.

"You didn't barge in!" - Emily.

"She was kidnapped by the brave puppy over there." - Jared.

"…Sorry…" - Seth

I sighed slightly. I was so comfortable in Jared's arms.

"Seth!" Emily's voice called out, "You kidnapped the poor girl! Really. Really? And you guys thought _I _would scare her away." _Did they really talk about me that much? _"I'm sorry sweetie, are you okay? Do you need anything." Emily asked stepping out of Sam's grasp and towards me. She had definitely gone into mother mode.

"No, no. I'm fine, really."

"Do you want to join us for our movie?" She asked hopeful. _Does she really want me to stay? _I wasn't really sure what to say so I turned my head to look up at Jared who was staring at me intensely as if he was still scared I was hurt or something.

"Do _you _want me to stay?" I asked. I figured if I left it up to him then either way my answer couldn't be wrong. He nodded his head immediately without hesitation. "Okay. Then I'll stay." I said, turning back to look at Sam and Emily. Sam was looking above me at Jared as if they were having a silent conversation but Emily was bouncing up and down clapping excitedly. I really wasn't that interesting of a person, I didn't know why she was so happy I was here. Jared unwrapped his arms from around me leaving me cold so he could lead me into the living room.

"I'm Sam by the way."

I stuck my hand out to shake his, "Nice to meet you." I said flashing him a smile. I could see how the other guys were a little scared of him but he seemed harmless. Jared placed his hand on the small of my back so he could lead me into where the movie was being played.

"I call sitting with Kimmy!" Quil's voice boomed as he picked me up, spinning me around.

"Thats not fair Quil" Brady whined.

"Yeah, you got to be with her _all_ morning." Jake agreed. I watched in amusement.

"Shiny new toy…" I muttered quietly. I heard a chuckle from besides me and looked down at the boy sitting on the ground. "Hey Collin." I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Kimmers, wanna sit with me?" He asked patting the free space next to him. _I want to sit with Jared. _Before I could even answer Sam interrupted.

"Enough. Jared gets to sit with Kim." He said in an authoritative voice.

"Ha!" Jared said in a teasing tone as he pulled me closer to his side and walking over to the couch.

"Next time Collin." I said laughing slightly at his disappointed face. Jared pulled me over to the couch sitting down. I quickly climbed into his lap resting my head on his shoulder. _Crap. _I hadn't realized what I had done until it was to late. He wrapped his arms around me without hesitation though, so I must not have made too big of a mistake. I relaxed into his arms cuddling closer into his chest.

"What movie are we watching?" I whispered. He leaned down to whisper in my ear letting his nose brush up against my cheek. "Finding Nemo." A smile tugged on my lips as I thought about earlier. 'Fish are friends not food.' "It's Emily's favorite and Sam _always _lets her pick." I giggled softly.

"Not true." I heard Sam hiss. Jared had been talking really low, I thought there was no way Sam could have heard us from across the room but I guess I was wrong.

"Jared?" I asked looking away from Sam and up at him.

"Yeah?"

"If I fall asleep, I expect to wake up in my bed tomorrow or heads will roll." I informed him. He chuckled lowly along with a few of the other guys.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He said placing his lips on the top of my head kissing me lightly. I grinned leaning back into his chest to watch the movie.


	7. Kidnapping, Part 2

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

Wow.

Wow.

_Wow._

I can't believe this is actually happening. I glanced down at her now sleeping form. She was cuddled up against me, on my lap, clutching the front of my shirt in her little hands. She had gone to sleep almost instantly, she must have really been really tired...or really comfortable. I wasn't sure. I had been shocked when she climbed onto my lap in the first place, but didn't complain because that was exactly where I wanted her. I just wrapped my arms around her holding her closer and sat there admiring her.

I reached my hand up to move a piece of stray hair out of her face letting my fingers graze her cheek as lightly as possible as to not wake her. I buried my face into her hair totally content with life at the moment. I breathed her smell in deeply, I would need it later for when she wasn't with me. During the movie I sat the whole time just memorizing every detail of her, all her beauty. Everything about her was amazing. The way her eyes fluttered slightly to let me know she was dreaming or the content, soft sigh the she would make sometimes when I touched her cheek. She was so unbelievably perfect. So many thought were buzzing through my head as I gazed down at her.

_I think I love her._

"Jared?" I glanced up when Emily's soft voice broke me out of my daze. "The movies over." _Oh. _I glanced to the television that was rolling the credits_. _I was surprised, it felt like it had just started moments before.

"Come on Jared, bring her home. We have to get to _work." _Quil said emphasizing the word work_. _All the guys, and Leah, had been begging me to tell her, at least, about the wolf thing but I couldn't. Not yet. It was just too soon. I glared at him slightly letting out a low warning growl. A slight movement in my arms brought me back to the present and my head snapped down to look at Kim. She was still asleep but had shifted slightly in my arms.

"HEY! Don't even think about it!" Quil yelled grabbing a blue bag out of Collin's hand that Collin had obviously taken from him.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. If they woke Kim up, heads would roll as she had stated earlier. I tuned them out until a certain person's name caught my attention.

"Kim said I didn't have to share!" _Kim? My Kim? _I watched as Quil shoved a gummy worm in his mouth, obviously bragging to Collin. _Kim bought him candy? _I was instantly jealous, he had gotten to spend the whole morning with my imprint while I had to cover for him on patrols. It wasn't fair _and s_he had gotten candy for him. _What else had they done? _Quil must have noticed the jealous look on my face.

"Dude, she got you some too." This caught me off guard.

"Really? Why?" I asked suddenly excited with the idea that she was thinking about me when she was with Quil. _I wonder if she thinks of me a quarter of the time I think of her?_ Imprinting is supposedly both ways but you just never know...we don't really have anything to compare it to. Emily has been the only imprint since at least a hundred years ago so we can't be one hundred percent sure about anything to do with this amazing phenomenon. _Maybe she wont want to be together. Maybe she will just want to be friends._ I wasn't sure how I would live if that was the case but I would do it if it made her happy. _Anything for her._

"Yeah, she probably has it at her house. She got it for you as a thanks for covering for me today." I smiled widely. _Today was a great day. _I stood up, still holding Kim, carefully trying not to move her too much. She was so peaceful when she slept, I didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Here." Paul said tossing me his keys. I managed to catch them without jostling Kim. "You can take my truck, just leave it in my driveway when your done." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." I could tell Paul really liked Kim but I knew it wars harmless, more of a best friend slash little sister. I wasn't really sure what had happened when they went out for the day, he had been careful not to think about it, but she had definitely said something to him to make him go all soft around her. I carried her through the front door towards Paul's car with Paul following me.

"Jared?" Kim mumbled sleepily, I wasn't sure if she was actually awake.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm going to bring you home. Okay?" I asked. She nodded her head lazily, her eyes still shut. Paul opened the passenger side door to his car so I could place her on the seat.

"Night Kimmy." I heard him whisper as he walked away. She mumbled a faint 'Paul'. After placing her in the seat I pulled back only to be stopped by the two hands that had a death grip on my shirt.

"Kim, honey. You have to let go of my shirt." I rubbed the backs of her hands getting her to relax and ease the grip she had on my shirt. "There you go…" I said as I placed her hands in her lap and buckled her seatbelt for her. I shut the door and was in the drivers seat in a matter of seconds.

She was slumped slightly to the side. I reached over tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She reached up and grabbed my hand before bringing it back down to hold in her lap. I knew she was asleep or at least very out of it but I couldn't help but hope that she was holding my hand because she really wanted too. I rubbed her hand soothingly, though it was probably more soothing to me then her. Within about five minutes I was pulling into her driveway. I let go of her hand and quickly made my way to her side of the car so I could get her to bring her inside. I unbuckled and quickly picked her up.

"I can walk…" I heard her mumble groggily. I chuckled.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep, I'll make sure you get in bed." She nodded her head again and snuggled into my chest. Seth had left her front door unlocked and all the lights in her house were on. Her television was also playing the main screen of a movie I guessed she had been watching before Seth had come to get her. _Damn, it really did look like a kidnapping. _I walked up the stairs and easily figured out which room was hers based on where her amazing scent was the strongest. I pulled back the covers on her bed and placed her under the sheets.

"Jared?" _Her voice is perfection. _

"Yes, honey?" I asked, still not sure if she was awake. _I wonder if she was a sleep talker? _There was so many things I didn't know about her and I craved to know it all.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She asked her eyes still shut.

"I would love to, more then anything, but why don't you ask me tomorrow." _She asked me out! SHE ASKED ME OUT! _I couldn't remember when I had been this excited. Who cares if it is in her sleep? It has to count for something. Right?

"Okay." She agreed, nodding her head slightly. I pulled the covers around her, tucking her in. "Am I asleep Jared?"

I chuckled, "I don't know Kimmy." I kissed her forehead, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." I murmured softly._  
><em>

"I hope I'm not dreaming." She muttered as she turned over and got comfortable in her bed.

"Me too." I whispered as I shut off the light and closed her door. I quickly went around the house shutting off the lights and the television before leaving her a quick note on the whiteboard she had on her fridge. I let myself out of the house making sure the door was locked and heading back to Paul's truck so I could drop it off before patrols. Walking by my house on the way back, I decided to leave my shirt and shoes in my truck. I opened the drivers door to find a familiar looking blue bag and a note. I smiled looking at the note.

_J - Thanks for covering for Q today. Promise to make it up to you but here is some candy as a start?(: xx. K _

_P.S. Leave your car unlocked again and I will take it next time._

I love her.

_I love her so much._


	8. Pack

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>A lot of times you don't know how things are going to end. Sure, once upon a time usually ends in a happily ever after and a comic book usually ends with the good guy winning but in real life it doesn't work like this. The good guys get hurt and happily ever afters sometimes don't come.<p>

But sometimes, things can seem like they are not real life.

* * *

><p>After my morning cup of coffee <em>all <em>of last nights events came back to me. _Oh. My. God. _I had fallen asleep in his lap. I had let him carry me to and from the car. I had acted all loopy and stupid. And last but not least, I had asked him out. Yeah you heard that write: ASKED HIM OUT. _I am so stupid. I am so stupid._

I couldn't believe that I had done that. I remember being really tired and him being all sweet to me and I just blurted it out. I couldn't help it. _I won't be able to talk to him ever again._

I had made a fool out of myself and I am sure he knew that. The only thing was though, I was sure I could remember him saying yes to my date request but that couldn't be right. He couldn't have feelings for me other then friendship, could he? But then I remembered how he pulled me into his arms and how he cuddled with me on the couch. We had fit so perfectly together. Sometimes we were so in sync it was crazy.

I gulped down the rest of my coffee before spinning around heading to the stairs. I was almost there when something bright orange caught my eye. I turned around walking over to my fridge where someone had written a note on my whiteboard.

_Kim, We are having a barbecue at Emily&Sam's tomorrow. I really want you to come, hopefully I'll see you there. 1:00 pm. Love, Jared_

I couldn't even focus on the sweetness that he had left me a note or the part of the note where he specifically said he wanted to see me again. All I could focus on was that he signed his name with 'love'. _LOVE_. Jared Freaking Thail wrote me a freaking note and signed it love.

I glanced at the clock. 11:18. I need to get ready. _Now. _

I ran upstairs and took one of the quickest showers of my life. I wrapped my hair in a towel and quickly put on an oversized T-shirt with a pair of shorts before running downstairs. I had decided, while in the shower, that I was going to make cookies to bring to Emily's. I was actually really excited to go to Emily's. I had a running list in my head of reasons. The first and most important: Jared. Nuff said. Secondly, I got to hang out with the pack again. Third, I had to talk to Seth. Seth was so sweet he was probably still thinking I was mad at him for the stunt he pulled last night. I was _so_ over it. It had been one of the best nights of my life.

I set the oven to 350 before heading upstairs to blow dry my hair. I blow-dried my hair as quickly as possible before going back downstairs to mix the batter for the cookies. I mixed enough batter for at least 70 cookies before putting them on the trays. The oven had already beeped to let me know it was heated up so I put three trays in, one on each rack, before shutting it and setting the timer for 15 minutes.

I went upstairs to get dressed and decided to wear shorts. It wasn't extremely warm out but I always managed to stay warm when I was around the guys. I chose a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and a black see through sweater. I paired the outfit with a pair of black combat boots and a pair of my sunglasses. I was practically bouncing with excitement of spending the afternoon with my friends. I quickly applied some light make-up and went downstairs to take the cookies out of the oven. I put them on the cooling rack I had set on my counter and used the rest of the dough to fill two more trays with cookies. I put two of the trays back in the oven, setting the timer for the second time, and pulled out my math homework to work on until they were ready. Half way through the homework the timer went off again. I took them out adding them to the cooling rack and scooping the cooled ones into a big Tupperware container. I finished my homework and added the rest of the cookies into the container.

I glanced up at the clock. 1:02. _Late. _I ran out to my car putting the cookies on the passenger seat before backing out of my driveway. Oh well, fashionably late with cookies. What better way is there to arrive?

It was a good thing I knew where Sam and Emily's house was because there was no way I had paid attention last night. I pulled into their driveway a couple minutes later and could already hear the voices in the backyard, but instead went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A second later the door was flung open by a smiling Emily.

"Kim!" She yelled before dramatically quieting her voice, "You came!" I smiled at the tiny woman.

"Yup." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"We are whispering because as soon as the guys find out you're here I wont get another minute with you!" I had to laugh at that one. I didn't know why the guys were so fascinated by me but they never left me alone, not that I minded though. She let me in the house.

"I made cookies!" I said, holding up the container. She giggled.

"The boys will be so excited. I better hide them before the realize they are here." We walked into the kitchen and I immediately knew this was Emily's place.

"You like to cook don't you?" I asked. She laughed.

"You could say that."

"Do you need any help?" I asked looking around.

"Why don't you bring out this tray to Sam, he's cooking on the grill, and you can say hi to everybody." I nodded my head in agreement taking the tray and moving towards the back door. Sam was talking to Brady by the grill and the rest of the boys were throwing a football around a little ways away. I made a beeline for Sam and Brady hoping I wouldn't get attacked by any of the guys on the way.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" I sang skipping over to them. They both smiled when they saw me. "I come bearing more food." I gave Sam the tray and moved to sit next to Brady on the bench. Sam spoke up.

"Jared was worried you weren't going to come. He freaked out for about an hour before." I rolled by eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a little late. Kinda how I roll, fashionably late for everything. He shouldn't take it personally." I said winking. He chuckled softly. "Whats up?" I asked, turning to Brady. I definitely had a thing for Brady. He was so adorable and if I was a few years younger and wasn't in love with Jared I would totally go for him. Woah, woah, woah. Love? _Did I just tell myself I love Jared? I don't love him, I hardly know him, we aren't even dating! _Before I could have a freakout over my realization Brady answered my question.

"Well, Kimzy, I am _very _upset." He told me, starring at me expectantly. I knew he was waiting for me to ask why.

"Poor Baby-Brady!" I said tapping his cheek affectionately, "What ever is the matter? Is someone being mean to you? I will beat them up." I couldn't help the smile that was tugging on the corners of my mouth. He snorted.

"No, it's just that you take Paul and Quil off and they get to have special time with you and do fun things and I am not included in that." He pouted causing me to laugh. I pulled on the sleeve of his a shirt to bring him down to my level, cupping my hand over my mouth so I could whisper in his ear.

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked lowly, he nodded his head. "I have something special planned already for next week with you and Collin. You guys are going to love it." His smile was so wide causing me to let out a loud trilling laugh. This alerted the other guys I was here and within a matter of seconds I was knocked off the bench and into a pair of arms being swung in a circle.

"Kimmy!" Embry's voice called. He set me on the ground leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Jared has been freaking out thinking you weren't going to come. Literally, we had to beat him up to keep him from whining." I laughed again as he pulled back. _Did Jared really care about me this much? I hope so. _I glanced over at Jared who was glancing down at the ground, I could see the slight red tinge on his cheeks though. _Aw, he is blushing! He is so cute!_

I immediately started conversations up with all the guys. I didn't talk to Jared though, I didn't know what to say about last night. _Should I say something? _I didn't know how to react, should I take his advice and ask him out...or was that really a figment of my imagination? I just didn't know what to do.

"Food's ready!" Emily's voice called out. The boys immediately ran over to the table that was piled with food. I shook my head following them over and getting a cheeseburger and some chips. They had a couple picnic tables set up so everyone could sit together. There was an empty seat next to Jared and he was looking at me expectantly. _I can't ignore him forever_, besides, I was craving to be near him. I sat down next to him and Paul quickly claimed the seat on my left.

"Hey Jare." I said smiling. _I am going to make this as least awkward as possible. I am going to make this as least awkward as possible._ _I am going to make this as least awkward as possible. _

"You talk in your sleep." Jared interrupted my inner monolog. _Well, someone just made this awkward. _

"Really?" I asked pretending to have no knowledge of this. To be truthful, I didn't usually talk in my sleep. My mind was asleep but my body was awake last night, or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, big difference. He nodded his head. "Oh." That was my lame answer.I was suddenly not very hungry and pushed my cheeseburger away that wasn't even half way eaten before turning away from Jared to talk to Paul who had already managed to eat at least four hot dogs and three hamburgers. "

Are you okay?" He asked swallowing his food.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head and putting on my best fake smile. A couple hours and bit more awkwardness later we were all making our way down to the beach to hang out. I had somehow ended up walking next to Jared while he tried to talk to me and I ignored him. He had figured out he had said something wrong and I couldn't bare to look at the sad, guilty, worried look on his face. I ran ahead of him jumping on Seth's back.

"Oh, so _now _you want me to carry you." He said, putting his arms on my lower thighs to hold me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"_This _is proper means for transportation, Seth, _not _upside down."

"I said I was sorry!" He whined.

"I know Sethy, and I forgive you just because you're so cute." He turned his head to the side to look at me and winked letting him know I was messing around with him.

"Damn right I am. You can't buy looks like this." He insisted, causing me to giggle again. We made it to the beach and the guys broke off doing different things while I sat down watching the waves roll and crash into the beach. They were small waves but they were so pretty. I loved it here. I kept stealing glances out of the corner of my eye at Sam and Emily. They were so cute together. He loved her so much, you could just tell. He had his arms around her waist holding her to him and every once in a while he would place a kiss on her scar covered face, or he would whisper in her ear causing her to smile or giggle. And the way he ignored the other guys to be with her would make any girls heart melt.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't I have that? I heard someone come up next to me and knew immediately it was Jared. He sat down close to me but just far enough that we weren't touching. I longed to close the small space between us but I had done enough. The silence was killing me. I wonder if he had told his friends..._our _friends. They wouldn't laugh at me, would they?

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"What?" He questioned looking at me confused. I couldn't help myself I had to keep going.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid last night. I sat in your lap during the movie, and I fell asleep in your arms, and then I asked you out. _Oh God, _I still can't believe I did that. I am _so _sorry. I made things awkward when they were fine the way they were. I'm so-" He cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth to stop my feeble attempts to apologize. He moved his hand away from my mouth to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into the warmth a little but I kept my gaze down so I wouldn't have to look at him. He turned my head and craned my neck until I was forced to make eye contact with him.

"Kim?" He said slowly. I gulped, I had never seen him so seriously. "Will you go on a date with me?" _Was not expecting that! He wanted to go on a date with me? He wanted to go on a date with me! Jared freaking Thail asked me out! _After getting over my mini freak out I glanced up at him. He looked...nervous? Did he think I was going to say no? After all, I am the one who asked him out first. A small smile spread over my face.

"Yes!" He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as to close up the space between us. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean your not going to ignore me anymore?"

I shook my head, "I won't ignore you."

"Why were you ignoring me exactly?" He questioned.

"I thought you would make fun of me." I mumbled. He hugged me a little closer.

"I would never make fun of you." He said it with so much passion and truth that I wanted to say I believed him, but instead I had to turn a serious moment into to something more joking.

"Thats what people who make fun of people say." I said with a completely straight face. He chuckled resting his cheek on top of my head.

"By the way," He murmured into my hair, "Thank you for the candy." I grinned.

"Thanks for covering for Quil. Sam wasn't to mad at me right?" When you saw Sam with Emily, he seemed relatively harmless but overall, he was _not_ someone I wanted to be on the bad side of.

"He wasn't mad at _you." _Jared replied cautiously.

"Oh no! Quil didn't get in trouble did he? It was all my fault, I didn't give him a choice. I had kidnapped him!" He chuckled at my reaction.

"Chill sweetheart, it was no big deal. He just has to work an extra…shift."

_Sweetheart?_ Okay Mr. Jared Thail, how can I be chill when you give me cute little nicknames that make my heart melt? Hmm? What do you have to say for yourself?

"Wanna go see the others?"

"Sure."


	9. Collin&Brady, Part 1

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Confidence is the most important thing any person can have. I truly believe that with enough confidence a person can do anything. If you hold your head up high and act like you know what you are doing, people tend to think you actually know what you are doing. If you doubt yourself, they doubt you. It is actually quite simple.<p>

I have found that when you do something risky you have to act like it will work or else it wont.

The more daring the move the less people question.

And that is exactly what I do. I make the daring moves because if I didn't then life would be boring. Boring is no fun and there is something about the possibility of being caught that makes everything you do a little bit more exciting.

And exciting is what I live for.

* * *

><p>11:27<p>

11:28

11:29

_Yes! 11:30._

I immediately jumped out of my seat and was out of the door before the bell had finished ringing. I quickly walked into the girls bathroom putting my purse on the ledge. I had packed an even bigger purse than usual for a school day but it was necessary and it matched my shoes so I didn't care too much.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with pink heals and a long sleeved grey t-shirt. I opened my bag pulling out a flowered tank top blouse and a white suit-like jacket. I stripped off my t-shirt before pulling on the blouse and jacket. I tossed the grey shirt in my bag and grabbed my blowdryer I had packed. I plugged it in to the nearby plug. I turned it on and aimed the heat at my forehead. I kept the blowdryer there for a minutes before unplugging it and quickly putting it back in my bag. I rushed out of the bathroom stopped in front of the nurses office before changing my expression to one of sick and walking into the office slowly. I sneezed a couple times very believably and sniffled a little bit.

"Oh, dear!" The nurse, Mrs. Knight, quickly rushed towards me taking my purse out of my hands and setting it down. "Are you alright? Here, sit down." She quickly ushered me over to take a seat.

"I-I-" I sneezed. "Don't feel well." I whined, using my best sick voice. I coughed a little and rubbed my nose.

"I can see that sweetie." She said putting her hand on my forehead. "You're warm." She said frowning. "There is a flu going around the school, you are probably coming down with that." I nodded my head weakly. "Do you have someone who can drive you home?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"I can make it home I think...It's only a couple of minutes." She looked at me skeptically for a couple of seconds and I let out another sneeze with a cough on the end.

"Okay sweetheart, if your sure." I nodded my head. "I'll excuse you from the classes for the rest of the day, you get some sleep." I nodded my head again, grabbing my purse and making my way out the door slowly. "

Thank you so much." I said turning back around.

"You're welcome dear, feel better."

As soon as I was around the corner I hightailed it towards the middle school wing. I pulled out my phone to check the time. 11:46. I had exactly 14 minutes. I had 14 minutes to either pass or fail. 14 minutes before _Jared _would come looking for me.

As I walked I pulled out a pair of fake eyeglasses, putting them on, and put my bluetooth in my ear. I thought it made me look more professional this way.

Deep breath.

_Confidence is key._

I pushed open the door, "Oh. Mark, I am at the next class. I will call you back when I'm done." I said in an overly perky voice as I tapped the side of the bluetooth pretending as if I was hanging up on someone. The teacher and the rest of the class was now looking at me. "Hi!" I said smiling and shaking the teachers hand. "I am so excited to be here, I have heard great things about the school and the students here. We are so excited to work with you guys." I nodded my head looking around the room at the students. They all looked confused except for two boys sitting in the back whose eyes were so wide I thought they might pop.

"What are you up to now Kim?" The teacher asked looking at me with the most peculiar expression trying to figure out what I was playing at. I cocked my head to the side.

"My name's Kate Williams...I don't know who this Kim is but she must be stunning if she looks like me." I informed him tossing my hair over my shoulder and flashing him my best smile.

"Okay, I'll bite what is this for…" He inquired._ Perfect._ That had been exactly what I wanted him to say.

"I am an intern working with the Washington school board, we are doing research on the students and curriculum from different schools around the state. They told me all of the teachers were informed of my arrival. I am so sorry, I thought you knew I would be here." I quickly apologized. He rolled his eyes, clearly knowing me all too well. Mr. Jonathan Roy had been my eighth grade teacher and he was used to my antics and quirkiness. I knew he would most likely recognize me so I had a plan B just in case.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kimberly..or Kate Walker, whoever you are, but are you done? You are wasting precious teaching time." Plan B in action. I burst into tears. I had considered joining the drama club many times over the past three years at this school and if this plan actually worked I would definitely join.

"That was so bad. I am sorry, I suck at everything!" I wailed, "I need extra points in theater and that was supposed to be the hardest tryout. I just really wanted to prove I was good at something!" I let a few more tears fall down my face as I put on my best pout. Mr. Roy looked a little panicked as if he wasn't quite sure what was going on. He sighed.

"There there, Kim, don't cry. That was a great performance, I just know you is the problem." I nodded my head still pouting slightly. I wiped some of the tears away. "What is it that you need to do so you can get your extra points or whatever in theater?" I sniffled a bit stopping my tears.

"I need to borrow two of your students. I was supposed to play this reporter and I have to interview them...Can I please borrow two of your students, Mr. Roy?" I asked giving him my best pleading look. He sighed and glanced around the room at the amused students.

"FINE. Take your students." He sighed, finally giving in. Plan B success. "Thanks so much Mr. Roy, you are the best teacher ever!" I exclaimed before turning back to the classroom of eighth graders. They all looked relatively confused and many of them looked as though they were pleading me to take them away from this teacher. I pointed to the two boys in the back and then motioned with my finger for them to come with me. I turned back to Mr. Roy.

"Thanks again! Maybe the boys can get some extra credit for helping me out?" I questioned raising my eyebrows at him. He chuckled slightly.

"I'll see what I can do. Now go before I change my mind." I turned on my heal and walked out of the room, the boys hot on my tail.

"When are Oscar nominations?" I muttered to myself. Brady was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He stated. Before I could answer Collin spoke up.

"Who cares? That was fucking awesome."

"Wow, you two boys have a mouth. Maybe I should talk to Sam about seeing what we could do about that…" I trailed off as a look of fear passed over both their faces. I didn't even really know Sam but I knew enough to know that he was a threat. He was authority and the boys feared him and his power. Of course I wasn't going to tattle on them but it was fun to mess around with them a little. I giggled a little to let them know I was joking before making my way to the exit of the school.

"Ready to go?" I asked, they both nodded there heads in agreement just as the bell went off. "We have to get out of here. _Now." _They followed me out of the school over to my car. I opened the back door and put purse on the ground before getting into the drivers side. Collin got in the back while Brady sat in the front.

"I am so joining the drama club." I informed them before pulling out of the parking lot and zipping down the street and out of La Push.

"You aren't even in the drama club!" Brady gasped as I pulled onto the highway. I had to laugh at that one.

* * *

><p>I was on a huge adrenalin high at the moment. I can't believe I actually pulled it off. I had almost backed out at the last second but the outcome was pure awesomeness. I had decided on Sunday that I was going to take my two favorite little (not so little) eighth graders out one day next week. I was planning on doing it later in the week but I had figured out Monday was the only day that would work. I needed to be able to leave without anyone (Jared and the pack) knowing and this was the only time that I would be fully away from them. I had been in math before the bell rang and that was my only class I had without anyone from the pack in it. I was able to leave the class, slip away, and be gone before anyone had noticed.<p>

Collin spoke up, "I still can't seriously believe you just did that." I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Can't believe I did it or can't believe I succeeded?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Both." Brady piped up from his seat next to me. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." I said smiling at them.

* * *

><p>Ask yourself the following question.<p>

What is the most important thing to my 'pack' of boys in La Push?

I bet you can guess. They are pretty predictable. Incase, for some reason you have no idea, the answer is_ food._

An hour and sixteen minutes later we were pulling into a small parking lot located across the street from our destination.

"You brought us to a Chinese restaurant?" Collin asked as we walked across the street.

"Yup!" I said, grabbing Brady's hand and skipping forward.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I love food, but we drove over an hour for Chinese food instead of just going to the diner?" Collin asked a bit skeptical.

"I have my reasons." I said, rolling my eyes. "First of all, I bet you guys don't leave La Push very much since you don't have your licenses. I thought it might be nice for a change of scenery. Secondly, I know how much you guys love food and we don't have any Chinese restaurants near us so I bet you don't get it often. Thirdly, this Chinese restaurant is all you can eat. They literally have to serve you more food until you pass out or die. I thought you might like that. And lastly, I couldn't just pull off an extremely awesome plan of getting you out of class only to stay in La Push. It doesn't work that way."

We crossed the street and made our way into the little restaurant.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later we were pulling into my driveway. Brady was leaning back in his seat rubbing his stomach. "Can we go there again?" He asked.<p>

"Sure Boo-Boo." I said grinning. He groaned at the nickname I had given him somewhere between the restaurant and my house. I laughed jumping out of the car and grabbing my bag from the backseat.

"Yeah, Boo-Boo." Collin taunted. I smirked.

"Now, now Co-co. No need to be mean." He paled slightly but nonetheless shut up. Both boys followed me inside. I tossed my bag and car keys on the side table. "Welcome to my home!" I sang throwing my arms in the air and walking into the kitchen. The boys looked around while I quickly started taking ingredients out of the fridge and pantry closet. They watched me cautiously.

"What are _you_ doing?" Collin asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer to come.

"_We_ are making desert for Emily's tonight." I replied casually. Emily had invited everyone over for dinner and I had told her I would bring desert. I knew the boys would argue at helping but I thought that it would be good for them to learn a few things and we could have fun while doing it. They grimaced. I laughed lightly before pulling out three bowls from the bottom cupboard. They walked cautiously over to the counter standing on the opposite side of me and I passed them each a bowl.

"You are going to pay attention to what I do and do the same thing, okay?" They nodded their heads a little nervously. "Wash your hands and we'll get to work. This will be fun!" I assured them. They didn't look fully convinced but they walked over to the sink to wash their hands as I walked to turn on my iPod so we could have some music. I kicked off my heals, leaving them on the other side of the kitchen and dancing back over to where the boys were. They both had amused expressions on there faces as I quickly washed my hands and turned back to face them.

They watched me carefully as I mixed certain ingredients in the bowl, stirring occasionally. They mimicked me and they were concentrating harder than I had ever seen. Brady even had his tongue stuck out to the side slightly as he made sure he was pouring in the right amount of sugar. I smiled. I loved these guys so much. In the short time I knew these people, I felt like they were my family. I didn't have too many people I could count on to be there for me but I had definitely gained some new ones with these friendships I had formed.

"So…" Collin started, "We are making cookies?" He didn't seem very impressed. I smiled widely at him. We had just finished mixing our cookie dough and now came the fun part. I went over to my pantry closet and pulled out a package of Oreos. I opened the package pulling out an Oreo and covering it with cookie dough then placing it on the cookie sheet.

"You are going to love these." Brady jumped right in making them. Collin joined in and I set the oven to 350. We finished with the cookies and put them in the oven. I set the timer for fifteen minutes and turned up the music. "Dance with me!" I sang loudly grabbing Collin's hand as he twirled me in a circle a couple times. Brady grabbed a spoon and started singing into it.

"My first kiss went a little like this! Mwah and twist mwah, mwah, and twist!" I laughed so hard. I loved that he knew all the words and what made it even better was that he was actually pretty good. I sang along as well shaking my hips and dancing around crazy. The oven beeped and I went to take the cookies out still singing. The boys stayed in the other room joking around and playing with the drums from my guitar hero even though the television wasn't even on. I set the cookies on top of the stove to cool when a thought occurred to me.

I rushed to my purse grabbing my phone out of the side pocket. I cringed at the number of missed calls and texts I had. The phone was still on silent from school and I hadn't thought to check it while I was out with the boys. Almost all of the missed calls were from Jared. There were a few from Paul and one from Seth but other than that, all Jared. I scrolled through the texts.

_Where are you?_

_Are you okay?_

_Why aren't you answering?_

_Did something happen?_

_Are you with Collin and Brady?_

_Kimmers! Jared is about to blow a freaking gasket! As much fun as it might be to watch, will you just text him and tell him you're not dead or eloping with Brady? (Thank Seth for that idea.)_

I laughed. The last one was from Paul. I quickly texted Jared.

_Jeez Jared, No need to freak! I'm just making out with Brady, the usual. Nbd. (:_

I smirked. He was going to kill Brady. _Poor kid_. I quickly sent another message as soon as the first had sent.

_Kidding! We will see you at Emily's at 5:00. Sorry to worry you. You're sweet to care. xx._

It was actually sweet the Jared worried about me. I wasn't exactly sure what we had though. We weren't dating, that was for sure. We hung out a lot. A lot of times I would lean against his shoulder or he would put his arm around me but I did that sometimes with the other guys too.

We were friends.

I just wasn't sure if we were working our way up to be something more then friends. He hadn't mentioned anything after he asked me out yesterday. I wanted him so badly to bring it up but he hadn't said anything about when or what we would do. I was starting to wonder if maybe I had imagined our conversation but I knew that wasn't true. Maybe he had just asked me out to be nice because he knew I liked him. The thought of that was a real slap in the face and hurt more then anything I had ever experienced. Collin came up behind me flinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked. I smiled, rolling my eyes a little.

"Answering one of Jared's fifty text messages." Collin visibly gulped.

"What did you say?" He asked nervously. My smile grew wider.

"I told him I was busy having a make-out sesh with Brady." I watched as Collin's eyes grew wide with fear for his friend.

"He will kill him!" Collin exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dramatic much? And besides I think me kissing Brady would be illegal."

"Seriously, Kim? He cares about you so much. He will not put it past kicking mine and Brady's asses." His words turned off my joking manor. How much did he care about me? He must have realized he said too much because a quick look of shock came over his face before he composed himself and looked down. I looked at him curiously begging him with my eyes to elaborate. He sighed running a hand through his hair nervously. "He just cares about you a lot Kim." He said softly. I walked past him into the kitchen.

"I just don't get it." I murmured incredibly softly.

"Get what?" Brady asked in his cheery demeanor. I jumped slightly in shock, there was no way he could have heard what I said.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He looked at me a little skeptically. I quickly went over to the stove and put the cookies in two plastic containers. When I finished I turned back around to see Collin and Brady having what looked like a silent conversation. I raised my eyebrows and they immediately stopped. I checked my phone and couldn't help but smiling at Jared's reply.

_For his sake I hope you are kidding. Glad you're alright. See you soon._

"We have about five minutes until we leave, I'm just going to change real quick and we will get going!" I told them grabbing my purse and heals, that had been discarded on the ground, and heading upstairs. Once inside my room I opened my purse and pulled out my grey shirt. I changed out of my nicer blouse and jacket putting on my grey long sleeve shirt again. I put my pink shoes in my closet and grabbed a pair of grey flip flops. I quickly ran a brush through my slightly curled hair and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Let's go!" I called grabbing the containers of cookies and heading out the front door to my car.

"Hey Brady, if Jared kills you, can I watch?" Brady paled slightly and I scowled at Collin before getting in my car to head to Emily's.


	10. Collin&Brady, Part 2

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>In my experience if someone looks like they aren't paying attention, chances are they aren't. But sometimes people pick up on these little things. They surprise us with information that we think that no one knows. They are paying attention even when we aren't.<p>

Sometimes people are more attentive then we think.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to Sam and Emily's we were laughing and joking again. They were arguing which one could beat the other in different Wii and playstation games. I sat back and watched, enjoying the bickering. I didn't have any siblings but these boys acted like they were my brothers and I loved that. We walked up to the front, each of the boys carrying a container. Collin reached the door first and opened it without knocking before walking inside. I pushed past the two giant boys to give Emily a hug. They handed Emily the containers and she looked at them oddly.<p>

"They helped make desert!" I informed her. She looked shocked.

"Y-you got them to cook?" She asked, bewilderment was all over her face. I nodded my head slowly not seeing the big deal.

"I can never get them to cook! No matter how much I beg! How did you do it?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't realize it was such a big deal.

"I just told them we were making desert." I said nonchalantly, "I think I have as much authority as Sam." I told her winking.

From behind me I heard Collin mutter, "More than you know." I turned to ask him what he meant when suddenly a warm pair of arms engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. I knew it was Jared but it still surprised me nonetheless.

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes going wide in shock. One of his arms was around my waist while another was in my hair, holding my head under his chin. I could have stayed like this forever but at the time I was too shocked my his actions to respond.

"You really have to stop doing that." He mumbled into my hair.

"Doing what?" I whispered back breathlessly.

"Running away without telling me. I was so scared, I didn't know where you were. Promise me, next time, you will tell me before you do something crazy." _How could I refuse that? _

"Uhh...yeah, I'll see what I can do." Paul was looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out but he definitely saw the panic and shock in my eyes.

"Hey, uh Jared. How about we go pick out a movie for tonight?" No, no, NO. I wanted to scream. I had just gotten used to this position and he must have taken the look in my eyes to mean I didn't want Jared to hold me like this. Jared slowly released me and I instantly took a step back. He glanced at me for a second more before turning and walking into the T.V. room without another word. _Screwing things up is what I do best! Kimberly Connweller: Girl of many talents. _I turned back to Emily who was frowning slightly but quickly turned it into a smile when she saw me looking.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. She quickly shook her head.

"Go talk to the other boys." I took a step closer to her and lowered my voice.

"Is Leah coming tonight?" I asked softly gauging her reaction. She looked a bit sad and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, she will be here soon." I smiled, _good. _I had learned yesterday that Leah didn't normally come the 'pack gatherings'. There was still tension between her and Sam; her and Emily didn't really get along well either. I didn't blame her but I was glad she was coming tonight. I stepped away and walked towards the television room. I poked Brady in the side along the way there and he quickly shot his arm out around my waist to catch me into an embrace and tickle my sides slightly. I laughed, for some reason I couldn't help smiling or laughing around these guys. Suddenly he pushed me away from him and I quickly put my hands out to stop myself from slamming into the counter. I turned to glare at him.

"What the…" I trailed off seeing his petrified face. I quickly followed his gaze to be met with Jared's who was glaring. My eyes narrowed slightly at Jared. I quickly walked towards him so he wouldn't go after Brady. For God sakes, the kid had done nothing wrong and yet Jared treated him like he was a horrible person. I tugged on his arm slightly. "Did you pick a movie?" I murmured softly. He shot his gaze immediately down to me. He nodded his head slowly as his expression relaxed. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" I asked giving him my best smile. He stared at me for a second, blinking a few times, before nodding his head no. I pouted a bit. _Unfair_. He seemed to forget about Brady completely and grinned at me.

I truly didn't understand him. Part of me wanted to believe that he could like me when he did things like hug me or get jealous when another guys touched me but at the same time it was hard to believe. Jared was great. He was gorgeous and nice to everyone and very funny. I wasn't anything too special. I thought I was pretty but I certainly wasn't stopping traffic. He always gave me this weird look and it looked like he was in pain when he was away from me. I didn't understand why though. We had never been friends before this. We had barely ever talked. I just wanted answers. We walked into the room where almost the rest of the pack was.

"Hey Kimakazi!" Quil called throwing an arm around my shoulder. "I heard you had quite the performance today over in the middle school wing." I grinned and nodded my head.

"Tears and everything. I'm a natural, what can I say?" He laughed before going back to his game that he was playing on the Wii. He gave me one last tight squeeze before removing his arm completely away from me.

"Hey Jakey!" I said plopping down on the couch next to him. Jared, of course, came to sit next to me. I leaned into Jared's side while I talked to Jake, unable to help myself. He seemed please by the gesture and was playing with me hair slightly, either running his fingers through it or twirling a piece around his finger. We were teasing each other. We were seeing how far the other could go without it becoming awkward or having to address it. "I still have that book for you...remind me to give it to you tomorrow." I said smiling at him.

"Will do." He said grinning back. He made eye contact with Jared and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. He finally shook his head before turning back to the game. Jared and I were interrupted from our game by Emily telling everyone dinner was ready. The boys immediately dropped their game and rushed in for food. I rolled my eyes and followed. I got a small, compared to the rest of the guys, plate of spaghetti and a piece of Italian bread. I sat down between Jared and Brady and started eating. I noticed Leah had come in and she was sitting across from me.

"Hi Leah!" I said smiling, I really liked her despite what some of the guys thought of her. She smiled at me.

"Hey Kim."

"You know what I noticed, Kimmy?" Brady asked between mouthfuls. Before he could continue I answered for him.

"That you don't know how to talk without food in your mouth? You want to run away to join culinary school with me? Ooh, ooh, You have decided you want me to interrupt your class everyday?" He shook his head.

"You are really short without your heals."

I scoffed, "I am of average height, thank you very much! You guys are just giants!" He smirked at me before taking another bite of the pasta.

"Sure, Kim. Whatever."

"You know, Boo-Boo, I am so nice to you and how do you treat me?" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Don't call me Boo-Boo!" He whined while Seth laughed from the other side of the table. "

Thats a new one! Do I have permission to use it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"If Brady was nice to me I would say no but apparently I am too short so I am going to say yes." Brady groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. After dinner was over with me all made our way into the television room to watch a movie. Jared sat at the same spot he had last time we had movie night. I took a deep breath and once again climbing in his lap.

"I thought you told me that Emily always got to pick the movie? Why did you get to pick?" I asked as he kissed my temple. This had become our new thing. He would often kiss me on the forehead of cheek to say goodbye or pretty much whenever he felt like it. If only his aim was a little lower.

"Because," He said pulling me closer to him, "She told me I could pick." I nodded my head before leaning into his chest. Sam was fumbling around with the DVD player.

"I love this movie!" I exclaimed as the opening screen for Inception came on.

"I know." Jared murmured in my ear. My heart swelled, had he picked out a movie he knew I liked on purpose? I had mentioned it maybe once in passing that I loved this movie but I didn't think he was paying attention, definitely not enough to remember it. I couldn't help the grin the formed on my face.

We watched about half the movie before Emily paused it saying we should have desert. I could tell Brady and Collin were both very excited about the cookies they had made.

"What is it?" Seth asked looking at me.

"Ask Brady and Collin." I said smiling at the two younger boys. Both of them immediately went into a spiel about what they were and how we made them and how they had helped the whole time. Of course, the wolf pack ate all of them while saying how delicious they were. We were soon watching the movie again and I zoned out a little thinking about everything that had changed in my life recently as well as someone who had become one of the most important people in life.

_Jared._

I felt a strange need to be around him all the time. It wasn't like I couldn't be away from him, it was that I didn't want to. When I was away from him I over thought everything. But when we were together all my doubts went away. The thoughts that maybe he didn't feel the same way about me disappeared because how could he not feel this way? It seemed impossible. It was like I was a puppy wanting to follow my owner around all the time. _Puppies can be so annoying._ If I was really misreading the situation then this was going to end badly for me but I decided it was worth the risk.

"Are you okay?" Her murmured softy in my ear sending chills down my spine. I nodded my head. He was so observant of me. He always knew what to say and when not to push it. I turned my head and rested my ear over his beating heart. It was one of the most calming sounds I had ever heard. I pulled on one of his arms that was wrapped loosely around me and hugged it closer to me while intertwining our fingers. I placed a small kiss on the back of his hand and sat there for the rest of the movie only half paying attention to it.

When it was over and after I had said goodbye to everyone, Jared walked me to my car. He seemed a bit nervous, different then from how he was earlier tonight, I hoped I hadn't overstepped by sitting in his lap again or kissing his hand. He had kissed my forehead and cheek multiple times so I thought it was fine but maybe he had changed his mind.

"Hey, so listen…" He started off. _Uh, oh. That doesn't sound good._ I gulped and my heartbeat sped up. His face snapped up and he stared into my eyes seeing my panic. "Nothing bad! Nothing bad! Promise!" He assured me quickly. I sighed silently and nodded my head. "I was...uh...wondering if you wanted to go out of Friday?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous. "On a date." He added as an after thought as though it wasn't obvious. I couldn't be calm or collected. At that moment I couldn't pretend to be cool. I just smiled widely and nodded my head.

"I'd love that!" He leaned down and kissed my cheek. _Dang Jared, get your aim better_.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kim." I nodded again, getting in my car and starting the drive home. My thoughts were buzzing all over the place but the main theme was the same: _I am going on a date with Jared Thail!_


	11. Reference, Number 1

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I just want to post this so you guys can have an idea of what is going on. It is not necessary to read but it will help and it's a good thing to keep in mind while reading my story. These are things that are common knowledge to Kim or the pack but not necessarily something they would say or think. It also tells about the changes from Steph's version of twilight to mine because ours are a tad different.<strong>

**Reference:**

**First: Kim's schedule.**

**These are the classes she is taking and who, from the pack is in them. Keep these in mind when reading.**

Chemistry - Jared

Algebra 2 - no one

Spanish - Paul

Art - Embry and Jake

Free period/gym - Seth

English - Jake

History - Jared and Leah

**I have her schedule rotating each day while she drops one class every day. She has Gym once a week and it is mixed in with students from all four years which is why Seth is in the class with her.**

**Second: Time period.**

As of Chapter 10: It is the end of Apirl.

Jared imprinted on Kim a year after becoming a wolf. My viewpoint is that if he hadn't looked at her or paid her any attention for so long, why would he suddenly do so? In my mind, the newborn army battle has already happened and Victoria is dead. Bella is not married to Edward yet (but that will be coming up in August). Bella will go on her honeymoon and get pregnant. I am not sure yet if the whole debacle with the volutri will happen. Jake will not imprint on Rennesme though.

My Jacob is not as distraught over Bella. He is disappointed but I don't want him to be this miserable ball of sadness over Bells. I mean, how can someone as hot as Taylor be miserable? Exactly.

**Third: Wolves.**

**Current wolves as of chapter 10:**

Sam Uley: Alpha, 21.

Leah Clearwater: 18, Senior.

Jared Thail: 17, Senior.

Paul Breen: 17, Senior.

Jacob Black: Beta, 16, Junior.

Embry Call: 16, Junior.

Quil Ateara: 16, Junior.

Seth Clearwater: 14, Freshman.

Brady Fuller: 13, Eighth Grader.

Collin Cameron:13, Eighth Grader.

I intend on having some more wolves phase so they will be all original and be coming soon.

Also, I have changed Leah's age a bit...I made her younger so she could fit in more with the wolf pack and I also intend on her and Kim becoming quite good friends.

Sam's age has also changed, if Leah is younger than Sam has to be too...she would have been a freshman when he was a junior. i am also picturing Sam to have phased when he was 18 or 19.

**Fourth: Kim.**

Kim is not antisocial she is just a bit more of a loner. She is very nice and people like her but she tends not to make very close relationships. In the beginning of freshman year she had a bit of a tiff with one very popular girl and she was shunned a bit for it but not anything she couldn't handle.

She is indecisive. If you haven't figured it out yet, Kim has no idea what she wants. She wants to be happy but she is not positive how to be that. She also tends to doubt herself. When she is alone and can think everything through she is a doubter but if you notice, when she is with Jared she doesn't doubt him or their 'relationship'. That would be the imprint talking.

**Relationships:** Kim does not have many relationships if you haven't noticed. Since she hasn't ever really had any close friends, she doesn't quite know how you are supposed to act. She is all knew to this. Kim has been on dates before, guys like her and many find her attractive. Before the pack Kim tended to interact mostly with guys since they are nicer and their is less drama than with girls. She hasn't had a serious boyfriend so she isn't fully sure what to do with Jared. Keep that in mind


	12. Wolf

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>It is amazing how people can be so oblivious. It is amazing about how<em> I<em> can be so oblivious. I often miss things that are right in front of me.

_We_ tend to miss things when we are near each other. It is easy for _us_ to slip into our own world and leave those watching behind.

I like that world.

They love me there.

* * *

><p>I slammed my head down on the table.<p>

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Geez, Kimberly. Don't let Jared see you do that. He might have a heart attack on the spot and I don't really have time to dispose of a body today." Jake told me. I spoke into the arm I was leaning against. "Whats that, Kimberly?" He asked leaning forward slightly. I looked up to glare at him.

"I said, shut up before I kick your ass and stop calling me Kimberly!" He shook his head still smiling.

"I would like to see you try." He told me, rather cockily. Then again, he did have a reason to be cocky…I didn't really think I could take him but I thought for sure I could get some friends to help.

"You would be surprised Jacob Black. You would be surprised." I slumped my head back down on top of my arms.

"Aw, Kim. It's not a big deal. It's fine." He said patting my hand comfortably.

"It is a huge deal!" I grumbled, "She _hates _me!" He just laughed probably knowing it would do no good to deny it.

"Who hates you?" A voice asked who I knew was Paul's. Before I could answer Quil piped up.

"Mrs. O'Leary." I looked up to meet Paul's confused expression.

"The art teacher?" He asked. I nodded my head and slammed it back down on top of my arms. I heard the chair pull back slightly next to me and I knew Paul had taken a seat. "What did you do this time?" He asked. I'm sure he thought that I had done some big dramatic thing in front of the class or told the teacher off. Maybe he even thought that I decided I wanted to be Willow Smith so I whipped my hair back in forth with paint in it like in her music video. _Not that I haven't tried…_ But heres the catch:

"I didn't do anything!" I practically screeched. Quil laughed. Him and Jake were both in my class and they witnessed the torture she put me through.

"What's the matter?" The best person in the entire world asked. I instantly felt a little better. He said it so caring and sincere, he wasn't making fun of me like the other guys. Jared sat down on the other side of me in his usual seat.

"They are being mean!" I whined, pouting slightly. He immediately pulled my chair a little closer to his a glared at the other guys at the table.

"Tattle tale." Jake mumbled causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"Uh oh." Seth said sitting down with a mountain of food, "Who was being mean to little Kimmy?" He chuckled slightly and Quil answered.

"Mrs. O'Leary!"

"It is not my fault she hates me!" I argued.

Everyone seemed to have an opinion on this and answered all at the same time.

"Yes it is!" - Quil.

"HAHAHAHA." - Jake.

"Did you try to paint with your hair again?" - Seth.

"No one hates you! You are perfect!" - Jared.

"What did you do." - Brady, who had just sat down.

"Did you try to steal students from her class?" - Collin, who had arrived with Brady.

"I'll totally beat her up for you." - Paul.

I smiled slightly. I loved these guys.

"She has absolutely no artistic ability." Jake informed the group. I frowned. I couldn't really argue with that, I couldn't draw or even trace anything for that matter.

"Just because I am abstract doesn't mean she can be mean to me." I scoffed. Leah chose that moment to stroll over and push Paul out of his seat so she could sit next to me.

"What are you neanderthals and Kim discussing?" She asked sounding quite bored. Paul growled at her and it would have been disturbing if I wasn't used to this already.

"Mrs. O'Leary." Seth told his sister in his usual cheery voice. Leah rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her food.

"I _hate_ her. She failed me because I never did her projects right." I slammed my hands down on the table.

"Thank you! Finally, someone who understands. So what if I can't draw a freaking flamingo or a house! I shouldn't have to be subjected to this criticism by her!"

"Aw, Kim, you are a great drawer!" Jared told me. Forever being the one who sees good in everything...or maybe just me.

"Seriously Jared, don't say that. That makes me feel even worse." He frowned a bit at me before wrapping his arm around my waist so I could lean against him. He kissed my left temple instantly making me feel better.

"It's not the end of the world. You only have to finish the year and then your done with it." I nodded my head. I could do this.

"Miss. Kimberly!" Kill me now. Seriously God, I'm in Jared's arms. I would say this is a pretty good way to go. "I should have you suspended!" The voice scolded me.

Mrs. O'Leary.

_Great._

Jared's arm tightened protectively around me.

"Now I wont have you suspended because I am such a nice teacher but you have detention for the next two days where you will be cleaning the art room." I growled and I could see the surprised faces of the pack and witch of an art lady.

"Gee, Mrs. O'Leary. I'm sorry, I was just expressing myself. I thought that was what the meaning of art was?" She was furious. _Damn, she hates me._

"Principal's office. Now. He is waiting for you." She stormed away before I could make a witty remark.

"She gave you two detentions because she didn't like your work?" Jake asked in disbelief. I grimaced.

"Well, I might have lied. I might have done something." I sighed, "I'll see you guys later." Jared was pleading with me with his eyes not to go.

"What did you do?" Leah asked as I gathered my stuff to take with me. I smirked.

"Apparently finger painting is not part of the curriculum." I kissed Jared swiftly on the cheek, high-fived Leah, and turned on my heal to go to the principals office.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was sitting home eating my dinner alone when I got the call.<p>

"Mom!" I called excitedly into the phone.

"Hey sweetie!" My moms voice responded from the other end. I hadn't talked to my parents in a couple days and although I liked living on my own, I still missed them.

"I haven't talked to you in forever! I miss you! I got my chemistry test back and-" She cut me off.

"Hey, listen. I only have a couple minutes to talk. How about you email me about your day later? I just wanted to tell you, rather than have you find out over an email, that your father and I can't make it home this weekend." My world came crashing down.

"What?" I whispered softly. I hadn't seen them in two and a half weeks and this is what they do. Cancel the two days they spend with me? I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said in a calmer, sweeter voice now.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" I snapped. Jared called me sweetheart. When Jared said it, it had had care, emotion, and possibly love put into it. When she said it, it was out of guilt and pleading.

"I am really sorry." I had been looking forward to this weekend since they left the last time. "This gala came up and your father and I really have to go to it…" She trailed off. Did she realize how much this crushed me? A few silent tears slipped down my face. "How about the following weekend you come up for the day? You can bring some friends, do some shopping, and we'll take you all out to eat. How does that sound?" She asked, trying to make amends. I knew I was going to lose it soon and I wouldn't be able to hold back the loud tears that would come.

"Whatever." I snapped. "Bye."

"Email me later!" She called as I hung up the phone. The second I hung up the phone the tears started pouring down my face. I couldn't stop them as the sobs racked through my body. _It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair at all._ My phone started ringing again. I glanced down at it expecting it to be my mom, only to realize it was Jared. I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't. I didn't want to pick up and have Jared know something was wrong but at the same time he was the only person who I wanted to talk too.

"Hello." I said quietly, my voice thick from crying.

"Kim? Kim! Are you okay? Are you crying? Whats the matter? I am coming over right now." Jared's frantic voice sounded from the other end. His caring made my tears start all over again. Jared wanted to know everything about me. He always listened to what I said even if it was stupid. He never told me to 'email him later'.

"S-she...i-it...n-not coming-g...e-email." I tried to tell him what was the matter but I couldn't manage to tell him the problem through my tears. "

Shhh." He soothed, "I will be right there. It's gonna be okay." I just nodded my head still crying. I knew he couldn't see me but I felt like he probably knew that I agreed with him.

_Jared is coming. Everything will be okay._ I tried to sooth myself. In this short time I had spent with Jared I already trusted him more then anyone I had ever known. I believed him that everything will be alright because he hadn't failed me yet and I didn't think he was going to start anytime soon. I heard the front door open and close as I tried to wipe my tears and keep them from falling anymore.

"Kim." I heard a worried voice sigh. I was scooped up in a pair of warm comforting arms and hugged close. Jared's worried and caring expression made me start crying all over again. "Sweetheart." He soothed rubbing my back causing me to cry harder. He carried my into the living room and sat down on the couch with me in his arms. He let me cry into his chest while he held me and whispered soothing words to me. He rubbed comforting circles into my back and smoothed down my hair, every once and a while placing a kiss on my hairline. "I'm sorry." He murmured which made me feel worse. He was apologizing, having not even known what the problem was. He didn't cause it and yet he was apologizing.

I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually I calmed down enough to stop crying. I just clung to his shirt whimpering softly willing myself not to cry anymore. It was a stupid reason anyway, it wasn't a big deal. I could go up the following weekend and have dinner with them. Maybe even bring Jared.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He whispered softly, "I want to help." I bit my lip at the sincereness of his words.

"It was stupid." I whispered back, "I over reacted. I'm sorry." He tightened his arms on me slightly.

"I hate to see you like this." I pulled one of my hands away from his shirt to wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess." I whispered, a little embarrassed that he saw me like this. He shook his head quickly.

"That's not what I meant, it just hurts me that you are hurting and I don't know what to do." I sucked in a breath. He was doing way more then he knew.

"They canceled on me." I whispered, closing my eyes and turning my head into his chest. I wished he could just protect me from everything. I turned my head sideways again as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "My parents." I clarified since he probably didn't know who I was talking about. "I haven't seen them in over two weeks and they were supposed to come home on Saturday and stay the weekend." I sniffled a little bit. "I know it is stupid to get so upset over." He shook his head looking down at me.

"It is in no way stupid. You were upset. They shouldn't have done that no matter what came up." I nodded my head, it was nice to have someone on my side for once.

"How did you know I was upset?" I asked, realizing he had known almost instantly that something was wrong. He hesitated before replying.

"It is stupid." He mumbled into my hair.

"I just cried into your chest for God knows how long, we are way past stupid." I scoffed. He chuckled slightly.

"Truthfully? I don't know. I just felt that something was wrong and when I called you all you had to say was one word for me to know something was wrong and you were upset." He was the best.

"You always make me feel better." I admitted snuggling closer to him.

"Really?" He asked clearly pleased with himself. I nodded my head.

"How about we have fun and hang out all weekend?" He suggested. My eyes lit up and I leaned back to get a better look at him.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Of course." I grinned and hugged him tighter. We sat like this for a long time just talking and cuddling. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that but eventually I fell asleep in his lap, clinging to his shirt, and my head tucked under his chin while I listened to his heartbeat. He had his arms wrapped securely around me with one hand in my hair. He was part way laying down and I can honestly say I have never slept better in my life. When I woke up the next morning he was still holding me and I was very warm. I shifted a bit which cause him to open his eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered. I hadn't meant to wake him.

"It's okay." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. I let eyes flutter shut again enjoying being with him. Next time we will have to sleep in my bed, there was only so much room on the couch. _WOAH WOAH WOAH. Did I just say next time?_ There is no next time. There probably is not a next time. I hope there is a next time.

"We have to get ready for school." I whispered.

"Five more minutes." He whined, hugging me closer. I laughed.

"Come on." I unwrapped his arms from around me and stood up attempting to drag him with me. "Jareddd!" I whined giving up. He sighed and stood up wrapping his arms around me in an embrace.

"I will go home and get changed and then come pick you up for school." He kissed the tip of my nose before turning and walking out the door. I sighed. _That was new._ He had never kissed my nose before. It seemed like a thing couples did but then again couples also fell asleep in each others arms. _What were we? _I didn't have time to contemplate it. I went upstairs to my bathroom, took a shower, and changed into my clothes for the day. When I got back downstairs Jared was already there flipping pancakes in a pan on the stove. I could tell his hair was still damp from his shower and he was in clean clothes. He grinned when he saw me.

"I made your favorite!" He said as I sat down at the counter.

_Chocolate chip pancakes._

He was the sweetest person ever. I clapped my hands excitedly as he set a plate in front of me before going back to make himself some.

"I love chocolate chip pancakes." I sighed contently. "Thank you soooo much!" He chuckled.

"You're welcome." After we finished our pancakes I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door for school with Jared following close behind. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled as I got in his truck and he shut the door before making it to the other side. On the way to school we were relatively silent.

"Thanks again for last night." I said softly as we pulled into the parking lot. He rolled his eyes as if it would have been weird not to do anything.

"No need to thank me, Kim." I frowned slightly. Sometimes I just didn't understand him.

* * *

><p>"Shut up."<p>

"_Shut_ up."

"Shut. Up."

"So help me God Jacob I will buy a crowbar and I will kick your ass with it." He laughed.

"You know, Kimzy, I really like you. I think you're good for Jared. You'll keep him in line." He winked at me, scooting his desk a little bit closer to me knowing it would annoy the hell out of me.

"Good for Jared?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him, "There is no Jared and me." _Ouch._ It hurt just saying that to myself.

"Really? No Jared and you? You guys are always together and you hold each others hands and he always kisses you hello or goodbye. He threatens to beat one of us up if we just look at you wrong." I paled slightly. "Say whatever you want Kim, but there is a you and Jared." I turned back to the front of the room without saying anything.

_Was this how other people saw us? Was this how Jared saw us?_ There was a rumor going around that we were dating but I didn't think much of it because people in La Push make up rumors like monks chant their prayers._ Every freaking day. _Jared wasn't my boyfriend. He was a friend. I couldn't keep acting like he was anything more. Letting him kiss me, comfort me, and pick me up for school. That was what boyfriends did. Going on one date with a guy doesn't make him yours. Jake leaned over in his seat to whisper to me.

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything…" He trailed off and I shook my head.

"Whatever." I mumbled and focused back on the teacher. She was talking about a group project we would be working on that had to do with the book she had assigned. I had missed the entire explanation of the project and the only part I heard was her ending words.

"Okay. Go!"

_Go where?_

"Kim?" Jake questioned. I turned to look at him. "Be my partner?" _Oh, go get partners._ I nodded my head.

"Sure." He grinned before scooting his desk over the rest of the way so we could discuss what we would be doing. By the time the bell rang we had decided we would work after school today so we hopefully wouldn't have to do so much over the weekend. It was due on Monday. I was still a little quiet and Jake new that what he said had hit a nerve. We walked out of the classroom and towards the lunch room. I needed some time to think and I didn't want to be near Jared right now. _Correction:_ I didn't want to be near Jared and prove Jake right about his theory. As we walked into the cafeteria I figured out an escape route.

"I actually am going to go to the library and work on some homework." I told him. Jake's face fell. I knew he felt bad about what he said but in all honesty, what he had said wasn't bad. He had spoken the truth, what he saw, what _others_ saw.

"Come on Kim. Don't do this. I'm _really_ sorry. Please sit with us." I shook my head.

"It's no big deal Jacob. I'm not upset or anything. I just really have to get some homework done." _Lie. _

He sighed looking a little dejected. "Jared is gonna-" He cut himself off deciding it was best not to mention Jared and me. We had almost reached the table when I stopped to turn around.

"I'll see you after school." I told him, ready to head to the library.

"Kim!"

Crap.

I knew that voice, I turned around and walked back towards the table.

"Hey Jared. I have to go work on some homework so I am just gonna go to the library today." He looked like a kicked puppy and I instantly felt bad for avoiding him.

"I'll come with you!" He suggested, clearly please by the idea. I shook my head.

"No. That's okay. I'll see you later though." I replied, smiling slightly. He nodded his head and looked down. I turned around and headed to the library to have my lunch.

* * *

><p>I sat in the library eating an apple and working on my math homework. I could have just done it at home but by actually working on work I didn't feel like I was lying to Jared too much. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the conversation with Jacob. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. He was just stating what everyone else was thinking and to be honest, it was what I wanted. <em>Right?<em> I would love to be able to have Jared be mine, to be a couple. I just wasn't sure how to get there. We were kinda stuck in an awkward friends-with-cuddling-benefits stage. _I wish I had eaten lunch with them_. I sighed and went back to my work. At least I wouldn't have to do this horrid algebra work at home.

"Hey _Kim_." A voice sneered. _Great._ I looked up smiling widely.

"Monica! It's so great to see you! I haven't talked to you in _forever_!" I gushed. She sat down in front of me.

"So, your gang-friends ditch you already?" She asked with a smirk, getting right to the point.

"Who?" I asked innocently, cocking my head to the side. She rolled her eyes at my false stupidity. I knew exactly who she was referring too.

"You know," She urged. "_Jared_ and his friends." I laughed lightly.

"They aren't in a gang, Monica! You silly-goose, you need better sources." I pointed out, smiling at her._ Damn, I hated this girl._ "And no, they didn't _'ditch' _me. I had some work to get done so I decided to eat in here. Are you gonna join me?" I asked excitedly. She looked at me as if it was a horrific sin to have to eat lunch with me. _Perfect._

"No. I just wanted to know if Jared was single again."

I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. I knew I had no right to be jealous of Monica liking Jared but at the same time I couldn't help it. I narrowed my eyes. _This is your chance. This is your chance to deny you and Jared are dating. She will spread it around the school and the rumors will stop._ I couldn't bring myself to deny it.

"Well, I really have to get back to this work but I would love to talk later. I'll text you!" I asked making a face at her. _There is no way I am texting her. _I watched as her jaw locked and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't pleased that she couldn't get information or a reaction out of me. She stood up from the table, ready to leave. "

You're right. I should let you get back to work." She started to walk away but stopped, turning around and putting on her 'best' smile. "Bye Kimmy!" She called, blowing a kiss.

"Bye Moni!" I called back in an equally annoying voice. She frowned at the use of the atrocious nickname and turned around walking straight out of the library without another look back.

Some things never get old.

* * *

><p>I had gone to my last two classes of the day before going to Jakes to work on the project. I had talked to Jared as if I hadn't been weird at lunch and let him drive me to Jake's even though Jake had his car with him. I had kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car and walking to where Jake was waiting for me. I was dreading this project. I hated projects in general but book reports are the worst. <em>At least we got to work in pairs.<em> I had my laptop with us so we could type it up.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." He apologized again. I rolled my eyes.

"It was no big deal Jake and besides, you are right." I walked past him into the house.

"I know but-wait. I'm right?" He rushed after me. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. It was obvious.

"I mean you're right. I act like Jared and I are a couple even though I shouldn't and we aren't. You're right Jake." He shook his head quickly.

"Kim, thats not what I mean." He said softly. I ignored him, opening up my laptop.

"Okay. Lets get this project done!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later we were finished with a majority of the project and had decided we would meet one more time over the weekend and be done.<p>

"I should get going, I have to make dinner and I still have homework to do." He stood up handing me some of my stuff.

"Come on, I'll drive you." I shook my head, "It's not that far, I can walk." It was his turn to shake his head.

"Not happening. You're coming with me. In the car." I sighed as if it was some big deal.

"Really, Jakey. It's fine." He rolled his eyes before poking me in the side and grabbing my hand to pull me along and out the front door. "Jaaakeeee!" I whined. I gave up knowing I wasn't going to win. "Fine! I'll get in the stupid car." He laughed.

"Good girl." He cooed like he was talking to a baby. I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned forward to see a man wheeling up the walkway. He was smiling as if he knew more than everyone else. "Hey dad!" Jake called. "This is-"

"Miss. Kimberly. Ah, I have heard all about you." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Black and I am sure you have only heard good things about me since I am loved by all the boys." I said winking at him. He laughed and nodded his head as if he had expected me to say something like that.

"Please, call me Billy and of course all good things. All the boys seem to find you very fascinating." I laughed as Jake poked me again.

"Someones a bit full of themselves." Jake mumbled.

"Just speaking the truth, _honey_." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Billy asked. I shook my head.

"I am actually just leaving." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Another time then."

"Yeah, I'm just bringing her home. _In the car._" Jake emphasized. I rolled my eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Billy!" I called as I walked to the side of the house where Jake had parked his car.

"Wow." I whistled. "I love your car, Jake." He grinned, catching up to me.

"Built it myself." He said proudly, "With some help from Quil and Embry." He added on as an after thought.

"You built it all by yourself?" I questioned, surprised. He had done a fantastic job on the black rabbit.

"You want to drive it?" He asked. I spun around to face him.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" I couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Okay," He said shrugging his shoulders and tossing me the keys. "I trust you." I squealed before jumping into the drivers side. After readjusting the seat and mirrors, _damn, he was tall,_ I put it into drive and listened to the sound of the car purr. I drove down the road to my house visibly excited. He chuckled at my reaction. "Wow Kims, you're really easy to please. Next time your mad at me I'll just let you so a few laps around La Push and you'll be good as gold." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when a brown object flashed in front of the car. I slammed on the breaks just in time causing myself to snap forward and back into my seat giving me whiplash.

"What the…" Jacob stopped when he saw what I was staring at. A ginormous brown wolf was standing right in front of the car. My hands had started to shake slightly as I stared at the creature with wide eyes. It was staring right back at me and not breaking contact. He seemed so intelligent and it terrified me. It was a beautiful wolf but I had never seen such a big animal in my life. I didn't even know wolves could be that big. I heard a howl in the distance and suddenly the wolf shot out of its revere and sprinted into the forest. I sat there in shock. _What the hell?_

"Kim?" Jacob questioned softly reaching out his hand to take my shaking one.

"D-did you see that?" I stuttered, trying to make sure I didn't just imagine the whole event. "

Yeah." He said slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Don't worry about them though. You know the legends...the wolves protect us." I nodded my head, not quite sure what to say. It hadn't looked like it was going to hurt me but it was a beast. It could eat me in one bite. I remained stopped in the middle of the road for at least another five minutes before Jake unbuckled his seatbelt and came to the other side of the car. He opened the door, unbuckled my seatbelt, and pulled me up easily out of the car. "Don't be scared Kim. He is just a _stupid_ wolf. The stupidest one of the all in fact." He said the last part louder than necessary.

"Them all?" I gulped.

"Wolves always travel in packs." He informed me. _Packs._ He brought me over to the other side of the car and placed me in the seat buckling my seatbelt. "I'll drive." He told me and I knew I wasn't in any place to argue. He drove me to my house and once he was sure I was okay, only a bit shaken up, he sped out of the driveway. I locked the door, which is something I started doing by Jared's request, and went inside.

I think I need to lie down.


	13. Date

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Little things can seem so insignificant or so important depending on how you look at them.<p>

A test can mean nothing or absolutely everything. A little thing a person does for you can be the sweetest thing ever or just another 'little thing'. A compliment can make your day or just cause you to say: 'thank you'.

If we made every little thing a big deal then people would hate to be around us, but there are some things we can't help but make a big deal about. If we don't make a big deal about them then they might not seem like they really happened at all.

I wonder if some of the things that I observe actually happen…

* * *

><p>I was practically bouncing in my chair at the kitchen counter. Jared was going to be here any minute to pick me up for our date. I honestly couldn't control myself or the huge dopey grin that was on my face. I had been waiting since I had met Jared to go on a date with him and now it was finally happening. I waited nervously tapping my foot on the lithium of my counter stool while I wondered where we were going.<p>

I thought back to our conversation on Wednesday.

_"Hey Jare." I said as a warm arm slipped around my shoulder. _

_"Hey Kimmy." He responded, smiling down at me. _

_"So listen, I was wondering if there was anything specific you wanted to do on our date on Friday." He looked a little nervous, as if I would deny that we were going on a date at all. I shook my head. _

_"Nope. I really don't care." As long as I'm with you. "Lets do something fun though!" He grinned at me. I could tell he was already planning in his head._

The doorbell rang and I jumped out of my seat, rushing to the door to see Jared. I had seen him a couple of hours ago but I missed him already.

"Hey!" I exclaimed opening the door and throwing myself into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, chuckling slightly. I pulled back slightly embarrassed by how forward I was.

"These are for you." He said sounding just as nervous as I felt. In one of his massive hands he was holding a bouquet of the most beautiful lilies I had ever seen. My eyes lit up.

"Lilies are my favorite!" I told him, taking them from him and turning to go put them on a vase. "Thank you so much." He looked very pleased with himself that I liked them so much. After I put them in them in a vase on my table, I turned back around to face him. He looked positively overjoyed. "So...what exactly are we doing tonight?" I asked, smiling at him. He grinned cheekily at me.

"That," He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the door, "Is a surprise." I pouted slightly and sighed dramatically. He laughed and I grabbed my purse that was sitting on the side table on our way out the door. He led me to his car and opened my door before getting in on his side. "You look beautiful, by the way." He told me as he backed out of my driveway. I smiled and looked down.

"Thank you." He had told me to dress comfortable and casual so I had decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a pale pink sweater that was a bit long, and a black leather jacket. I had paired it with black, knee-high boots and a black purse. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard but I hoped I looked okay for whatever was coming up.

* * *

><p>"Bowling?" I asked.<p>

"Yup." He said, pulling into the parking lot in Port Angeles. "Unless you don't want too...we can go somewhere else." He quickly added, looking worried that I wasn't going to want to go.

"No!" I said quickly. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

"Well are you sure because-" I didn't hear the rest of his objection because I had gotten out of the car and started walking towards the building. "Hey!" I heard him call running up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my middle and dragged me forward so I barely had to put any effort into walking. He kissed just below my ear. "Opening your door is my job." He said lowly in my ear.  
>Swoon.<p>

"You're sweet Jared." I mumbled as he gave me one last squeeze before letting go of me but choosing to take my hand instead. We walked into the place and I looked around. "I haven't been here since I was little." I whispered. "My mom took me here for my tenth birthday." I smiled slightly and he gave my hand a slight comforting squeeze.

"I am going to win." He informed me. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Challenge excepted."

I had been expecting to go to dinner and a movie, typical first-date date places, but Jared always seemed to surprise me. This sounded way more fun anyway. We walked up to the guy who was waiting at the counter. He smiled at us, he looked about our age.

"Hey, welcome to Laurel Lanes. How can I help you tonight?" He asked nicely. I smiled and Jared answered. "Can we have 45 minutes?" He asked. "Sure." The guy responded punching in some things into his computer. Jared walked around to the other side of the counter to pay the older gentleman who was waiting by the register.

"I _love_ your shirt!" I exclaimed, motioning to the guy behind the counter.

"Thanks. You like Yellowcard too?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I saw them in concert a couple months ago in Seattle." He smiled leaning forward.

"Me too! Small world."

"Come on Kim." I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me over to get shoes.

"Bye." I called as I stumbled over to the shoe counter. Jared was frowning. "Whats wrong?" I asked, his frown making me frown.

"He was flirting with you." My frown deepened.

"He wasn't flirting with me Jare, I just commented on his shirt. You know I wouldn't do that to you…I was just being nice." Jared was jealous. That made me feel good inside knowing that I could make him jealous without even trying. _Does that make me a bad person? Whatever._

"I know you wouldn't." He said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're cute when your jealous." I smirked and I thought I could see a little trace of pink across his cheeks. Once we got our shoes we went over to our lane.

"Okay, confession time Jared. I can't bowl to save my life." He laughed. "I'll help you if you need it." I nodded my head smiling at him. I was up first so once I had my shoes on I went up and rolled the ball down the lane knocking down two pins.

"Bravo!" Jared cheered clapping. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I only got six of the pins down on my turn but I thought I did pretty well...until Jared went up. He threw the ball right now the center getting a strike. I crossed my arms.

"Stupid strong people." I knew I could never throw the ball with that much force. He laughed and dropped a kiss on my cheek. _Oh my God...I wonder if he will actually kiss me tonight!_ I hadn't even thought about it since I was so nervous with everything else to do with the date. I picked up a ball and went to bowl my turn. An arm wrapped around my waist causing me to smile. Jared smiled down at me and placed his hand under mine.

"Keep your wrist straight. It makes you throw the ball faster." I nodded my head and did as he said, keeping my wrist straight. Six down on the first shot. _Yes!_ "See I told you, you were a good bowler." I smirked.

"I bet thats what you say to all the girls you bring here." He chuckled softly.

"Actually, I'm more of a dinner-movie kinda guy with other girls." He released me from his grasp and went to sit back down on our bench while I finished my turn._ What is that supposed to mean? That I'm special? That he wanted this date to be fun?_ I hoped so.

Forty-five minutes later we were walking out to his car hand in hand. He ended up beating me, of course, but I had so much fun. It was by far the best date I had ever been on. We had gotten in his car and driven about ten minutes to this little restaurant that had a variety of food.

"What to get, what to get." I murmured tapping the table.

"I bet I can guess what you are going to get." He told me, leaning across the table.

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked leaning forward as well. He shook his head.

"If I tell you then you will change it because you're stubborn." I opened my purse and pulled out a pen. I grabbed a napkin from the table and pushed the two items across to him.

"Prove it." There was no way he knew me_ that _well. He scribbled something down before folding the napkin and handing it back to me along with my pen. I put it in my pocket still smiling.

"Hi. My name is Jason and I'll be your waiter tonight." A smiling guy who was probably a few years younger than me said. "Can I start you off with any drinks?" He asked looking between the two of us. Jared motioned for me to order.

"Can I have a Diet Coke?" I asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Jared said smiling. We went back to talking about miscellaneous things. One thing with Jared is we never run out of thing to talk about. We don't have any awkward silences and when there is silence it isn't awkward. It is comfortable.

A couple minutes later our waiter was back with our drinks and we ordered our food. After all the time I had spent with the guys I was still shocked at how much they could eat. Jared ordered so much food that even the waiter looked at us a little funny. I opted for an individual margarita pizza. _Yum._

* * *

><p>It was close to ten when we finally reached my house back in La Push. I found myself not wanting this night to end. He was so sweet and I couldn't help falling for him. We were just walking up my walkway when the worst thing in the entire world happened...<em>well<em> probably.

"Jared! _Jared_!" My Jared froze turning around slowly to face his best friend.

"What the hell?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh…" Paul's eyes flickered to me. "Sam needs you. _Now_." Jared took a sharp breath through his mouth.

"I am sure he can wait five minutes." Jared said getting impatient. Paul sighed as if he really didn't want to be doing this. "He's having some trouble with the new...worker. He needs some of the more experienced guys to come help out." Paul told Jared evenly. I didn't really have time to ask what he meant or why they would be working so late. I was a bit disappointed Jared would have to leave but then again, he would have been leaving soon anyway.

"It's okay Jare. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll pick you up at ten o'clock?" I nodded my head in agreement before turning to walk inside. I heard Jared turn around and start to walk towards Paul mumbling something to him. I turned back around. I was going to hate myself if I did this but I would hate myself if I didn't. I didn't have time to weigh my options. It was now or never. _I guess now? _

"Jared!" I called running after him. He had almost reached Paul but turned around as soon as he heard my voice. I reached him and grabbed on to the front of his shirt to pull him down closer to my level while I leaned up. I kissed right on the lips but only for a second. I knew he had to go and I knew we had a one person audience. I pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow at ten." I told him before turning around and hurrying back into my house. The last thing I saw was Paul laughing and dragging Jared away as he looked longingly back at me.

"I told you I liked her…" I heard Paul chuckle.

I couldn't help but grin as I shut the door to my house and locked it. I couldn't believe how quickly I had become attached to, not just Jared, but the rest of the guys. I couldn't imagine not seeing them everyday. I actually hurt to think about. I knew I was falling way to hard and fast for Jared but I couldn't help it. I was trying to convince myself it was just a crush and it would pass but I was having a lot of trouble with that.

It's just a crush. It's just a crush.

I took off my jacket and flung it onto the back of my desk chair. I watched as something white fluttered to the ground. I reached down and picked it up.

It's just a crush. It's just a crush.

It was the note Jared had written me when we were in the restaurant. I wonder what he wrote down… I blinked back the tears at what he wrote. I wasn't upset or angry...I was happy and overfilled with_ love._

_Margarita pizza. :)_

This is so not a crush.


	14. Weekends

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>As humans we are skeptical of everything because people lie all the time. The saying is 'everyone is innocent until proven guilty'...but sometimes, it's the other way around. We sometimes mark people as guilty until there is proof they are innocent.<p>

The point is lying is bad but the truth is lying is sometimes necessary in our lives.

We may lie to others, but a lot of the time, we lie to ourselves.

Either we don't want to face reality or we don't want to believe it. We lie to ourselves because the truth...it freaking hurts.

But no matter what we tell ourselves or others the truth always finds a way to come out. The truth is painful and people may not want to always hear it but we have to say it out loud. Sometimes the truth is painful, sometimes we have to say it to believe it, and sometimes we tell people the truth because it is all we can give them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

Paul dragged me away from her house. I wanted nothing more then to run back to her, scoop her up in my arms, and kiss her senselessly. I hadn't been sure if I was going to kiss her tonight but Paul showing up had ruined any chance. I didn't want to push her into something too quickly. The real surprise was that_ she _had kissed _me_. I honestly hadn't expected that.

"I told you I liked her…" I heard Paul say, laughing.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled. _Let me go back to Kim_! I wanted to scream.

"No, seriously, dude. Phase. We gotta go. I thought it would be better if I got you instead of Sam…" He trailed off and I knew I owed him one. I sighed, nodding my head. He released me and once we were far enough into the woods, I phased.

_This better be good, pup. This is the second time you have screwed with me when my imprint is involved. I am not so forgiving a third time._ I growled. All I got back as a response was: _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I am not a wolf. I am a boy. I am not a wolf. I am going to wake up in my bed soon and find this is all a dream. This isn't happening. This isn't…_

I drowned him out as I entered the clearing where Sam was, sitting, at the edge of the field. The new puppy, Ryan, was pacing back and forth across the field. Paul entered the field right back at me, sighing, apparently this had been going on for a while. I trotted over to where Sam was perched. _I thought we were over this stage in the 'welcome to the wolf pack guidelines'._

_'Welcome to the Wolf Pack' Guidelines By Jared Thail:_

_Phase__Denial__Explaining the stories__Running around and getting used to being a wolf__Calming down__Phasing back__Eating food _

_That was wonderful Jared. You should be a writer. Jake says Kimmy loves English class so I bet she'd love it if you wrote books for a living._ Paul told me, sarcasm dripping through his every thought. I growled back in response. He laughed, shrugging it off.

Ryan was the newest wolf to join our pack. He was a freshman, like Seth, and had phased for the first time yesterday. He had freaked out, and unfortunately the only two who were on patrol were Collin and Brady who had also freaked out. Sam hadn't been watching him and we weren't sure if anymore would phase. I had heard Collin and Brady's frantic howls and had phased immediately. As soon as I realized what was going on, I rushed to get to where they were only to step out right in front of a car.

_*Flashback*_

_Crap. We didn't think anymore would phase. I'll be right there._ I told them. _Try to calm him down a little bit. Do you know who it is?_ I asked.

_His name is Ryan I think, he is in Seth's grade._ Brady informed me. I didn't know the kid personally but I knew he must have been freaking out. I was pulled out of my thought by the squealing of breaks. Out of instinct, I stopped. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ I chided myself. I hadn't bothered to look when I crossed the street to get to the other side of the forrest. I turned to see the car and was relieved to see it was Jake's. _Phew._

That was when I realized that someone else was driving Jake's Rabbit.

_Kim. _

_Oh shit. _

She was frozen watching me with wide eyes while Jake was looking at me, as if questioning my sanity. I couldn't tell if she was scared or not. I wouldn't blame her if she was but I didn't want her to be frightened of me.

_Jared, what the…? _I barley registered Brady's thoughts as he realized what was going on. Suddenly Sam was in my head.

_Jared! _He snapped. _Now! _A howl rang through the air from the new wolf and I quickly sprinted into the forrest following the Alpha's orders.

_Sorry._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ryan had already been through steps one through three but apparently he felt the need to go back to step two.

_Can you see if you can try calming him down a little? I don't want to have to force him to calm down by mistake. I know this is a lot to process._ Sam questioned. I knew Paul wasn't going to help. He had a thing against new pack members. I was actually a bit surprised he had taken to Kim so well…

Paul's thoughts of Kim and him laughing and talking, eating ice cream filled his head before he could stop them. He quickly composed himself and blocked us out again. _Kim's annoying._ He responded, but I could tell he was lying.

_Liar._ I mocked. _You like her because she doesn't put up with your shit and in your words she is 'fucking hilarious_'. Paul gave me a wolfy grin.

_I know._ I rolled my eyes and walked over to the still pacing wolf.

_Hey Ryan. _I barked. He stopped immediately and looked up at me. J_ust calm down, dude. The quicker you phase back, the quicker you can go to Emily's and get food._ I could hear his stomach growling. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had eaten and he hadn't let us help him get food.

_Who is Emily?_ The new wolf asked.

_Yay! A coherent thought!_ I practically shouted for joy. I laid down a couple feet away from him.

_Em? Oh, she's Sam's imprint slash fiancé. They are actually getting married this summer. You can probably score an invite to the wedding if you ever phase back into a human._ He laid down as well listening to what I had to say.

_What's an imprint?_ He asked. Images and thoughts of Kim filled my head.

_She's pretty._ He commented._ Is she an imprint?_ I nodded my wolf head. He seemed like he was probably a pretty good kid who was a little quiet. He'd be a nice addition to our little pack.

_An imprint is a wolfs soulmate._ I explained. _All the wolves have a possibility to imprint but only Sam and I have. It's basically love at first sight_. He mulled over that information and I waited a couple minutes before continuing.

_I know this is a lot to deal with but you just gotta except it. It's actually pretty cool. We have great hearing, unbelievable speed, and our sight is pretty good too_. I told him. He was paying attention carefully.

_Can we read everyones minds?_ He asked. I let out a wolfy chuckle.

_Nope. Just each others when we are in wolf form and after a while you get used to it. You can even learn to keep your thoughts hidden if you really want too._ I could tell he was starting to calm down slightly. Sam stood up and walked over to where we were talking.

_How about we try having you phase back? _He suggested. Sam went through the whole process of telling him to think happy thoughts and be calm. Out with the bad, in with the good. Yada yada yada. I swear this guy could be a meditation monk.

_Thank you._ He told me, smirking. I watched as the dark brown, almost black wolf changed back into a human. I stood up.

_You're welcome. I take my payment in cash and jelly beans._ I trotted into the woods and headed to Kim's house. I wanted to check on her and make sure she was alright. I heard Sam laugh before he disappeared from my head probably going to help Ryan adjust and stay calm. Paul started running along the border, patrolling.

_The date went well?_ He asked.

_I think so. _I thought. I_ had a really good time. I'm not sure if she did though._ I let pieces of our date fill my mind. Her hugging me at the beginning of the night, the guy at the bowling counter, me helping her bowl, us at the restaurant, and finally the amazing kiss she gave me at the end of the night.

_It sounds like she had a good time and she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't. _He pointed out.

_Yeah_, he was right. I just wondered what would happen if I asked her to be my girlfriend.

_I'm sure she would say yes. I mean, imprinting works both ways, right? And you guys are practically a couple anyway_. I nodded my head. Since when did Paul become so insightful? I wondered. I could hear his chuckle as I made my way to the edge of the forrest behind Kim's house.

Her even breathing calmed me instantly. She was asleep. I listened to her calm breaths for a couple of minutes. I wished I could be holding her again. The night I had stayed over was the best night of my life. I had never slept to well and I planned on doing it again soon. I thought back to that night and how upset she had been. It killed me to think about how distraught she had been. I didn't know her parents but I wasn't sure how anyone could put their daughter through that. Especially someone as amazing and sweet as Kim. Paul grunted in agreement. I got up from where I was sitting and started to run to meet Paul so we could patrol together.

_Are you going to bring her to the beach tomorrow or are you guys going to go off on your own?_ He asked.

_The beach, I think._ I responded. I knew Kim loved the pack and would have a lot of fun with them. I didn't want her to think about her parents at all tomorrow.

_You know Emily's been dying to see her too._ Paul snorted. _She never shuts up about her. She's almost as bad as you_. I chuckled.

_Yeah._ I was in no position to argue. We were silent for another twenty minutes. Paul thought about...well, whatever stuff he thought about while I was occupied thinking of Kim. Paul was a good friend. He didn't even complain to me, he just let me enjoy my moment and memories.

_Jared?_ I could tell Paul was using his serious voice. _How are you going to tell her?_ I sucked in a breath.

_I don't know. I don't want to screw everything up. What if she decides she wants nothing to do with me?_ Paul was quiet.

_I think you have to tell her soon._ He finally decided. _She hasn't had very many close friendships with people but I don't think she will take it well being lied too._

_Hey guys!_ Brady's chipper voice came into our minds. _Did the date go well?_ He asked.

It was hard to get annoyed at the kid when he was so nice to everyone. He was a Seth in the making. _Thanks Jared. Didn't know you liked me so much. Maybe you like me just as much as your girlfriend does._

_Okay, he was definitely not as nice Seth._ I growled. He just laughed.

_I'm glad you're bringing her to the beach tomorrow, she's way more fun than you guys._

_Agreed._

Jake popped into our minds. _Where were you when we were calming down the puppy? _Paul asked.

_I…I was calming down the puppy._ I corrected.

Images of Bella filled our minds. Jake had been pretty upset when she chose the leach instead of him but he had gotten better. They had agreed to stay friends but I knew it was hard for Jake to be friendly with her when he still had feelings for her. He rolled his eyes at Paul.

_Brady and I are here to relieve you of patrol_.

I automatically started running back to my house. By now it was around 1:00 am and I was ready for sleep. I phased back once I was close enough to my house and put my jeans on. I carried my shirt since I didn't see much purpose in putting it on if I was going to take it off to sleep. Once in my room, I changed into a pair of shorts and fell asleep almost instantly dreaming of my sweet Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I woke up the next morning around 9:00. I had one hour to get ready. One hour until I would get to see Jared. I took a shower before going back into my room. I had a text from Jake on my phone telling me that Jared was picking me up to go to the beach with the rest of the guys, I should wear my bathing suit, and bring clothes to change into later.

I opened my drawer and rummaged through my bathing suits finding the one I wanted. I wanted to look hot and this was one of my favorite bathing suits. It was a one piece and solid black. The sides were cut out and it was halter. It was gorgeous, in my opinion, and hopefully it would make Jared sweat a bit. I put it on and chose a simple white dress to put over it. I packed my bag with some spare clothes, brush, towel, and makeup before going downstairs.

I had an apple and worked on some homework while I waited for Jared. At ten on the dot the doorbell rang. I and ran to the door. I opened it, smiling widely.

"Hi Kimmy." He said mirroring my smile and wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my arms on his SHIRTLESS chest looking up to him. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back after only couple of seconds. I wanted to pout and throw a temper tantrum but hey,_ I'll take what I can get_. If it was possible, my smile grew wider. He had initiated this kiss. That was a huge deal.

"You know, Jared. I don't really let people call me Kimmy so you should take this as a complement." I told him smirking slightly. He laughed.

"Gee thanks." He replied kissing my nose before pulling back and removing his arms from me.

"Let me just grab my flip flops then we can go." I told him walking down the hallway and up the stairs. I slipped on a pair of purple flip flops and grabbed my sunglasses before heading back downstairs. I picked up my bag before meeting him back over at the door.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and we headed out to his truck. He opened the door for me and I got in, throwing my bag on the ground. We drove in silence to the beach. He got there and I didn't even protest when he opened my door for me. We started walking towards the beach when I heard my name being called.

"Brady!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck as he spun me around.

"Told you she liked me, Jared." He said tauntingly.

"Of course I do, Boo-Boo. You're my favorite." I said, winking at him. He grinned.

"I'm going to ignore the 'Boo-Boo' part just because you said I was your favorite and that made Jared jealous." I laughed.

"Jared doesn't count Brady." I told him as if it was obvious, rolling my eyes. I grabbed one of each of their hands and walked towards the beach.

I could see in the distance a group of shirtless guys doing various things. I could also see Emily who was sitting on a blanket, basking in the rare sunshine. Emily stood up when she saw us. I dropped my bag near the other guys stuff and ran forward to give her a hug. I absolutely adored Emily. She was the nicest, most kindhearted person I had ever met and I wanted to get to know her better.

"Hi Emily!"

"Hey Kim!" She returned my greeting. Brady moved over to the other guys and Jared looked over at them before looking back at me. _Was he seriously waiting for me to tell him he could go?_ I raised my eyebrows.

"You can go." I said slowly.

"Thanks!" He said excitedly and kissed my cheek before running after them. I rolled my eyes turning back to face Emily. We both sat down on the big blanket. Paul waved to me and I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"Where's Collin?" I asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"Oh." Emily said, seeming surprised I had noticed. "Um...Collin is with his friend Ryan. They probably will come by later." I nodded my head and put on my sunglasses.

"Well, I need to get a tan." I told her. She laughed.

"But you're Quileute. Naturally tan."

I smiled, "Anyone can tan, Em."

Emily was wearing a one piece red bathing suit. She also had a loose, see through, white coverup on top of it. You could see the outline of her scars through the shirt but she was still so beautiful. I stood up and took off my dress so I could tan...or whatever it was we Quileutes do.

"Looking hot Kim." She said winking. I laughed, sitting back down next to her and stretching my legs out. The boys came running over and Seth pulled me up from the ground and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sethhh!" I whined. "You're all wet!" He laughed and hugged me closer, knowing I didn't want to get wet yet. I pouted when I realized I wasn't going to be able to escape. Suddenly Jared was there and pulling me out of Seth's arms and into his own, _dry_, ones.

"Sorry. We tried to get him to stay home but he wouldn't." I laughed. While Seth glared.

"We are going to go cliff diving. You wanna come?" Jake asked me. My eyes lit up. _Cliff diving? I had never been but it always looked like so much fun. _

"I don't think thats a-" I cut off Jared's attempts to make me stay.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said excitedly, jumping out of Jared's arms and starting down the beach towards the path were the cliffs were. He, of course, immediately caught up with me.

"Are you sure? You don't have to prove anything. I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, we can-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, brushing off his comments and grabbing his hand, pulling him down the beach. Let me tell you: not an easy job. As we walked, well he walked I jogged, I thought about what he said. "You don't want me to get hurt?" I blurted out, looking up at him. Surprise flickered across his face before he nodded his head.

"Of course not." I mulled over this piece of information for a second, trying to think of what you say as a response for that. _Thank you? I don't want you to get hurt either?_ But, of course, all I said was:

"Oh."

We reached the cliffs.

"I can't believe you're gonna go cliff diving. Coolest. Girl. _Ever_." Brady told me while jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Yeah!" Seth agreed. "Emily never goes!" I laughed and walked over to the edge of the cliff. I looked down and gulped. That was a long way down.

"Totally bet she chickens out." I heard Jake mumble to Paul. I turned to glare at him.

"Are Collin and Ryan coming soon?" I asked. Everyone immediately tensed and they were frozen in place. _Had I said something wrong? Did I get his name wrong?_ "I mean...I…" I stuttered. "Emily said Collin was with his friend, I think she said his name was Ryan, and that they were coming later. I could have been wrong. I-I'm sorry." I quickly got out in one breath. I had never seen them like this, they all looked very alarmed. After I spoke they started to relax.

"No. No, Kim. You're right. We were...uh, just wondering how you knew…" Jared trailed off and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I narrowed my eyes slightly, unable to help myself, before turning back to the water.

"Watch and learn." Brady told me, stepping towards the edge and relieving the tension in the group. I leaned forward and watched as he sky-rocketed down into the very uninviting looking water. Jared grabbed my hand, pulling me back from the edge.

"You're jumping with me so I can make sure nothing happens to you." I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. It wasn't that it wasn't nice, it was just that no one had ever been really protective of me and I just wasn't used to it. I watched as Jacob winked at me before getting a running start and jumping off the cliffs. It actually looked like a lot of fun once you got over the whole jumping to your death thing…

"I better not lose this bet." Paul told me, smiling smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned to Jared. "Collin wanted me to tell you he can cover for you tonight because he is on babysitting-He is gonna show Ryan around anyway." He quickly corrected. _Whatever_, I hated being lied to and people being careful around me but I could worry about the later. Right now I wanted to cliff dive. Jared started mumbling something to Paul but I blocked him out and took a step forward so I was right on the edge of the cliff. I took a deep breath and jumped.

It was absolutely exhilarating. Definitely one of the best things I had experienced in my life and that was saying something, because I have kissed Jared Thail. I screamed, but not because I was scared, because of the rush. I plunged into the water and quickly kicked my legs and forced myself to the surface. I gasped for air and blinked my eyes a couple times. Brady was about ten feet away, laughing his head off. Paul popped up a couple feet away from me. "FIVE BUCKS JAKE!" His voice boomed. I looked up to the cliffs and watched as two more people jumped off._ Quil and Embry...Then where was-_

"Kim!" My teeth were chattering slightly from the cold water and Jared pulled me into a hug effectively warming me up. "I told you to wait for me!" He scolded. I laughed slightly, trying to keep my bitterness from seeping in.

"I hate when you get all cryptic when I'm around and I wanted to jump." I told him truthfully. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, the best I could in his arms. "Whatever." I didn't really care that much. He had no reason that he had to tell me everything and I didn't have the right to ask to know it all. I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw. I squirmed out of his grip and started to swim over to Paul and Brady. I jumped on Brady's back before addressing Paul.

"I expect you to take me out to ice cream with that five dollars." I told him. He laughed.

"Let me guess, mint chocolate chip?" I nodded my head quickly.

"You know me so well!" I cheered as Brady started swimming back to shore with me on his back. Once we reached the beach he set me to my feet and I walked over to where Sam and Emily were sitting. I opened my bag and pulled out my towel before wrapping it around me and securing it on the top. Embry, Quil, and Seth were still in the water while Jake had just gotten out and was coming our way. Paul was staring intently at my feet, Brady had plopped himself down on the sand and was laying back basking in the sun, I walked over to where Jared was standing. He was watching me, _surprise surprise._ I leaned into his chest and he didn't have to be asked as he wrapped his arms around me to warm me up. Paul was still staring intently at my feet.

"What Paul? Like the color of my toes? It's elephantastic pink if you would like to borrow it some time." I asked.

"Whats that?" He asked suddenly. I looked down, alarmed at what could have caused his expression. I laughed when I realized what the problem was.

"Tattoo." I said shrugging my shoulders. Jared pushed away from me to get a good look at my foot.

"When did that happen?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face. "And how did I not notice it?"

"I got it in Seattle a little over a year ago. It's just a star." I said shrugging. "I usually have it covered because the weather here doesn't offer much time to wear shorts and flip flops." I shrugged again and wished Jared hadn't pulled away. Jake had reached us and was also looking at my foot. Quil, Seth, and Embry had gotten out of the ocean and were heading our way.

"What is this I hear about sweet, innocent Kimmy having a tattoo?" Embry asked heading our way. I quickly collapsed onto the ground sitting on top of my feet so he couldn't see.

"You guys are_ really _tall." I stated looking up at all of them.

* * *

><p>A little while later we were walking into Emily and Sam's house for lunch. "First door on the right upstairs, Kim." Emily told me, directing me to the bathroom I could get changed in. "Thanks!" I called, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once I was changed I ran down the stairs jumping from the third step. I dropped the bag by the door before making my way into the kitchen. The boys were standing around Emily as she made sandwich after sandwich. She was swatting their hands away when they attempted to grab one and it looked like she was starting to get annoyed.<p>

"Okay. If you are over six feet tall. Out." I said pointing to the door. "Now." The guys slowly backed away from Emily and grumbled as they went out the back door. Everyone but Jared and Sam moved. "I'm not kidding Jared." I told him. He nodded his head and followed the guys to the back door.

"I live here." Sam said evenly.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at the guy who was over a foot taller then me. I could see Paul giving me a thumbs up from where he stood behind Sam. Sam turned around and followed the rest of the guys outside. I laughed and went over to help Emily.

"Thanks." She said smiling warmly at me. "I mean, I love them but sometimes it's to much."

"No worries." I said. I knew we were going to become such good friends. I could just feel it. I pulled cups out of the cabinets and started filling them with the Sprite she had put on the counter I finished and took one so I could have a sip.

"So..." She started off innocently. I turned to face her. "Whats going on with you and Jared." I almost spit out the Sprite that was in my mouth and ended up almost choking as I went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. I nodded my head as I stopped coughing.

"Um…" I started off, unsure what to say. "I don't know." I finally decided on. She frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" She asked. I shrugged.

"He's not my boyfriend if thats what your asking." She smiled a crooked smile.

"But you want him to be." She accused.

"What? I-I no." I stuttered out. _Why was a lying to her? She was my friend. She wasn't going to stab me in the back or make fun of me._ "Don't tell anyone." I said softly. "If he wants to be together he'll do something about it." She smiled sadly at me as if she felt bad for us.

"I wont say anything but I can promise you that he really likes you." She said quietly. I smiled.

"You're a good friend." I told her smiling. She grinned wide as if I had just made her year.

"I don't really have any friends other then them." She admitted pointing to the back door. I reached forward and took her scarred hand in mine.

"You have me." I told her.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is ready!" Emily yelled out the back door.<p>

"Did Kim say we could come in?" Brady asked half serious, half mocking.

"I guess it's all right!" I called back. I was sitting on one of the stools in front of Emily's counter. The boys rushed into the house as if they hadn't eaten in a week. A warm pair of arms draped over my shoulders, hugging me to person the belonged too. I smiled and leaned into them, unable to help myself. I looked up, leaning my head against his chest. He kissed my forehead. I couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped my lips.

I reached forward and grabbed two plates. I handed one to him as he unwrapped his arms from around me. I stood up and took a sandwich from the large tray and a handful of chips. I rolled my eyes at Jared who took five sandwiches and a huge amount of chips. He gave me a look of innocence. I placed my plate on the table before turning back to get my drink. Jared mimicked my movements. Before I could get my drink, the front door opened.

"...But she doesn't know so don't say anything." Was all I heard from the end of Collin's conversation with, who I was assuming was Ryan. I studied the boy that was in front of me. He looked like the rest of the guys. _Quileute. Tan. Tall. Cropped hair. Muscular._ He was definitely the shortest of the group and couldn't have been much older then Collin. He looked familiar, I had probably seen him around the rez before. He was studying me and looked as if he knew me but at the same time didn't.

"Hi." I said smiling and moving to take as step towards him. Jared's arms wrapped protectively around me, pulling me back. I glance up at him. _Why wouldn't he want me to say hi? Was he jealous? He didn't look jealous, he looked concerned. For what? My safety?_ I squirmed out of his arms and walked over to Ryan, sticking my hand out. "I'm Kim." I told him. He looked a bit scared and very nervous, not quite sure what to do. He reached out slowly and grasped my hand in his big one. I hadn't been expecting him to have the same warmth as the rest of the guys and my eyes widened for a second, glancing down at our hands, before I pulled back. "It's nice to meet you." I told him turning, getting my drink, and walking past Jared back to my seat. I realized everyone had been watching what had just happened. "What?" I asked. I was getting tired of all this crypticness with them. There was only so much I could take. None of them answered and Jared walked back over with his drink and sat down next to me. Emily interrupted the silence.

"There is food on the counter boys, take what you want and come join us!" She said happily.

"Thanks Emily!" Collin called back in an equally happy voice. He grabbed a plate before I turned to my food, eating one of my chips. I could still hear him and Ryan, though. "Don't take it personally, dude. He just doesn't want anything to happen." I heard Collin say quietly to Ryan. _What did that mean?_ Collin came over and sat down next to me and Ryan sat in the empty seat across from me. "What did you guys do today?" Collin asked me. Everyone had gone back to eating and talking with those around them.

"I went cliff diving!" I announced happily. He laughed.

"And Jared here let you do that?" He asked. I shook my head and leaned closer to him.

"I waited until he was distracted." I whispered, even though I knew they all could hear me. He laughed again.

"I knew I liked you!" He said.

"Oh, so it's my cliff diving skills not my kidnapping you from class ability?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"A mixture of both." He shrugged.

"Guess what we learned!" Embry called from across the table to Collin. He hadn't really asked. He had more of stated, I knew he was going to say what he wanted no matter what. "Little Kimmy here has a tattoo." He said sounding smug. I glared at him and kicked him under the table._ Ow_. He didn't even flinch.

"I thought we were over this." I informed him.

"Just another reason why I like you Kims." Collin said winking and I laughed.

I didn't care about their crypticness. I loved these guys. And I was possibly_ in love _with Jared. I couldn't leave them just because they had secrets and this worried me greatly.


	15. Kisses

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>If you look closely the eye picks up more then you think. A simple blur becomes something, a light becomes a shape, a world becomes colorful.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake pushed down very hard on another colored pencil.<p>

"Stop it!" I shrieked. He laughed again and took another colored pencil and proceeded to flatten it out. "Jacob Black! I am going to sacrifice you to the wolves if you don't stop RIGHT NOW!" He laughed harder.

"Sacrifice away, sweetheart." I growled.

"Don't call me _sweetheart_." He gave me his best look of innocence and if I was anyone else I would have believed him.

"What? Jared can call you sweetheart and I can't?" He asked in fake sweetness.

"Yes." I growled out. He laughed and took another pencil. "I FUCKING SWEAR, JACOB. I SHARPENED EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PENCIL IN THE GODDAMN ROOM DURING MY DETENTIONS AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU FLATTEN OUT ANOTHER ONE ON PURPOSE!" I screeched. He laughed even harder.

"Language, sweetheart!" He called. I dipped my paintbrush into a blob of purple paint that was supposed to be for my mono-printing project. _Oh well, it didn't look good anyway… _I swiped the brush right across his face, effectively shutting him up. Embry burst out laughing.

"Whats the matter, _sweetheart_?" I asked, smirking. He growled at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. I laughed along with Embry.

"Language, _Sweetheart_!" I mocked. He snatched the paintbrush out of my hand and wiped it across my face. I let my mouth form into an 'O'. _Did he seriously just do that?_ I tried to grab the brush out of his hand but he pulled it back. Ms. O'Leary walked back into the room. She had been in the kiln room in the back.

"Jacob! Kimberly!" She shrieked. _Crap_. "Office. Detention after school today." I couldn't get another detention. I had, had way to many with this teacher and my parents got mad every time I had to fax them a detention slip to sign. Jake looked apologetic to me.

"It was my fault." He quickly said. "She didn't do anything."

"I don't care. You were both involved. Office." I sighed and stood up grabbing my things.

"Make sure Jared doesn't freak." I told Embry who was still chuckling. Jake and I walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry-" He started but I waved it off.

"No big deal. I'm not mad but you are going to sharpen all the pencils, I'm not helping with that." He nodded his head as we made our way to the office. I turned to go into the door.

"Wait!" Jake questioned. "You're seriously going to go? You're not going to kidnap me and go somewhere fun?" I snorted.

"I don't think you really deserve a fun day with me. Besides, Seth's day is next." He frowned and sighed dejectedly. "Don't worry." I added quickly. "I have something fun planned for us." He smiled and we went into the office to take our punishment. I felt like I should be on a first name basest with the principal by now…

* * *

><p>We walked out of the office laughing. "God, Kim, how many times have you gotten detention? He had, like, a whole file on you!" He asked letting out another laugh. I smiled.<p>

"I lost count a while ago." Lunch had started a few minutes ago and we walked into the cafeteria to find our friends.

"The look on his face when you told him you were bored with the regular canvasses so you had to use my face was priceless!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. I'm amusing."

I looked across the lunchroom to our table. Quil and Embry were laughing, probably talking about what happened with me and Jake, Paul was shoveling food into his mouth, Jared was tapping his leg, something he did when he was nervous, Leah looked relatively bored, and Seth had is usual goofy smile and was looking back and forth between all the guys like a puppy wanting a treat. Collin and Brady both weren't there today. Paul had told me that they weren't feeling well and probably wouldn't be at school this week which was weird since they were perfectly fine yesterday. Jared's head snapped up to meet my gaze before I even had reached the table. He looked relieved and the tapping of his leg stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly as I took my seat next to him. I sighed.

"Detention." Jared snapped his head up to glare at Jake.

"Did you apologize." He growled. I rolled my eyes and Jake nodded his head.

"It wasn't all his fault." I defended him. "It was my idea to make him a human canvas." Jared reached up and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"You still have paint on you." He observed.

"What? Don't you think it looks _pretty_?" I asked with mock hurt. "I think it could be the next big thing." I smirked, opening my purse and pulling out a small compact mirror. Purple paint was down the whole left side of my cheek. I frowned and rubbed my cheek to get the paint off before passing the mirror to Jake and letting him get the paint off his face. I reached across the table and grabbed half of one of Quil's sandwiches while he protested. "Oh, suck it up." I told him, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat on Jared's counter swinging my feet back and forth. "I don't think you really need me to tutor you in chemistry anymore." I told him truthfully. "You have brought your grade up to a B, thats almost as good as me." He looked alarmed.<p>

"I-I...I think I still need you to help me." I frowned and looked at him skeptically.

"Jared Thail. Are you using chemistry homework as an excuse to hang out with me?" I accused. He looked a bit nervous but walked over to where I was sitting and placed his hands on either side of the counter around me.

"What if I say yes?" He challenged.

"I'd say you're cute." I told him smiling. He leaned forward and hesitated an inch away from my mouth. I leaned forward closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me closer to him. This kiss was longer then any of the other small pecks we had shared together. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and flicked his bottom lip with my tongue. He moaned, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with mine. I had, had a good number of kisses in my life but this was by far the best. I saw the cliche fireworks and never wanted to pull back. Eventually I had to break the kiss because I thought I was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. We were both breathing heavily and he leaned his forehead against mine. He leaned forward and pecked my lips once, twice, three times before pulling back farther. My breathing was still slightly ragged.

"I think I should still tutor you so you can keep your grade up." I managed to get out. He nodded his head, "Thats a good idea."

* * *

><p>We finished our chemistry homework together in twice the time it normally took us, probably because we kept stealing glances at each other. "What now?" I asked. I wasn't ready to leave but we had both run out of homework and excuses to spend time together.<p>

"Well, I am going to make you dinner." He told me standing up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"Really?" I asked, jumping out of my seat and following him over to the little island where he was putting ingredients on the counter. I hoisted myself back up onto the counter and watched him.

"Consider it...our second date." He said, pausing to look up at me to gauge my reaction. I nodded my head, ecstatic at the idea.

"I didn't know you could cook." I admitted. He chuckled.

"I can make very few things." He admitted.

"Do I get to help?" I chuckled. He shook his head.

"Nope."

I pouted. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before pulling out a pan. He was making chicken stir fry. _Yum._ A guy had never cooked for me before and it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me. A little over a half an hour later, he was putting the food on plates.

"This is_ so_ good." I said, taking another bite and licking my lips. "You know this means you are going to have to cook for me more often." He smiled as he studied me.

"Deal." I grinned. He was so great and I wanted nothing more then to kiss him again. "What?" He asked and I realized I had been staring.

"Just thinking." I said slowly. He looked at me skeptically for a second before turning back to his food. We finished and I took the plates to the sink to wash them. He came over to help me, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and turned around in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips again. I didn't have a chance to deepen the kiss because he pulled back. I couldn't help but make a face and pout a little. He chuckled and I splashed him with some water from the sink.

"Hey!" He yelped removing his arms from around me and reached out to splash me slightly. I laughed and splashed him again. He grasped both my hands in one of his.

"Unfair advantage!" I accused. He chuckled and turned off the sink. He scooped me up in his arms, both of us still laughing. He walked into the living room and dropped me on the couch before climbing on top of me to hover over me. He growled.

"You splashed me." He accused.

"So!" I yelled back. "What are going to do about it?" He smirked and kissed all over my face before finally pressing his lips to my mouth. He pulled away almost immediately. "Tease." I growled. He laughed before suddenly a serious expression appeared on his face.

"Kim?" He breathed out. His warm breath blew out over my face intoxicating me for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. Girlfriend? _Girlfriend!_ GIRLFRIEND! YES! _YES!_ ABSOLUTELY YES! He started to look very nervous. He was frowning and looked really sad. _What's the matter? _I wondered. It was then that I realized I hadn't answered him. He opened his mouth to say something but instead I planted my mouth over his, kissing him long and hard.

"It took you long enough." I mumbled, pulling back. "Yes." I said, kissing him again. We stayed like this for another hour, just cuddling and kissing every once in a while. "When will your parents be home?" I murmured. He turned his head to look at the clock in the kitchen.

"Any minute." He told me. I wasn't in the mood to meet them, especially in this position. I definitely wasn't ready for that yet.

"Well then that is my cue to leave." I said, pulling myself out of his arms.

"Come on, Kim! Don't go!" He complained, attempting to pull me back to him. I jumped out of the way.

"It is getting late anyway, Jared. I'll meet them some other time." I assured him. He nodded his head and followed me back into the kitchen. He helped me gather up my stuff and once I had everything, he walked me out to my car. I placed my books on the passenger seat so I would have them for tomorrow before turning back to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist pulling me into a hug. He leaned down and I stood on my tippy toes so I could kiss him goodnight. This kiss wasn't as passionate as some of the other kisses we had, had tonight but it was still perfect. We pulled away at the same time. "I'll make sure I wear heals tomorrow so it is easier to kiss you." I said frowning. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"_Great _idea." He kissed me once more before I got into my car to head home. It took me longer then usual to fall asleep that night. I had so many thought and events running through my head. They were all centered around Jared. I finally fell asleep a little after midnight. The last thought I can remember having was: _I am Jared Thail's girlfriend._


	16. Seth

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot of the school a bit earlier than usual. I would be lying if I said I wasn't here early to see Jared. Since I was early, I left my things in my car and made my way over to where the guys were. I didn't see Jared. <em>Bummer.<em> I continued to make my way across the parking lot when I caught site of a familiar truck. Jared was sitting in the car fumbling with something. I watched as he got out of the car and turned to make his way over to the guys. He suddenly stopped and turned to my direction, as if he sensed I was there. He rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms, spinning me in a circle. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. After a couple seconds he broke the kiss but rested his forehead on mine.

"Hi." I mumbled. He grinned and leaned in and kissed me again.

"Hello." I smiled and he mirrored my expression. I pulled back and took his hand so we could walk over to the guys. I looked up and noticed they were all starring at us with a bit of confusion.

"That is new." I heard Seth say as we got closer. Jared wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I immediately leaned into his chest. Everything was just so simple with him. It was easy. I didn't have to try too hard, I didn't have to be something I wasn't, we fit together perfectly and while that was a little scary, it was also so refreshing at the same time. Collin and Brady were still out and I found myself missing them.

"Are Collin and Brady feeling any better?" I asked breaking the silence. Embry was the one who answered.

"Er...not really. They might be back on Friday though." He told me hopefully. I nodded my head.

"Soo…" Seth trailed off and I looked at him skeptically. "You two…?" He trailed off a second time a bit suggestively. I nodded my head smiling.

"Finally!" Paul cheered. "Seriously. I love you, Kim, you know that but I can only hear so much about you before I crack and let me tell you it was getting pretty close. All I've got to say is Jared better shut up about you now that you're together." I smirked and looked up at Jared who was carefully avoiding my eyes. I looked back over at Paul and winked before leaning in and kissing the side of Jared's shoulder that I was leaning against. He turned back to face me, smiling.

"You can talk about me all you want because I personally_ love_ annoying Paul." Paul groaned. I laughed and turned back to Paul. "You know better then to tell me your weakness." I said smirking again. He sighed dramatically but ended up smiling at me. The warning bell rang. "I have to go get my stuff from my car. I'll see you guys later." I said, pulling out of Jared's arms. Jared quickly grabbed my hand and started walking with me.

"I'll come with you." He said nonchalantly. I smiled before making it back to my car and opening the passenger side to retrieve my books. We walked into the building and walked to his locker first. I leaned up against the locker next to his and watched as he got his books out for his first class. He shut his locker, smiling, and leaned in, kissing me again. I realized we had become _that _couple and we hadn't even been dating for twenty-four hours. I also realized that I didn't care and I knew I would never complain about couples who were like this ever again. We walked to my locker next and I got my stuff before we went to chemistry together. We sat at our table together and talked until the bell rang. I had never been more happy in my life.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway to the freshman lockers and immediately located Seth. He was talking to a girl who was batting her eyelashes and obviously trying to flirt. "Come on Sethy-Boo!" I called taking his hand and pulling him with me. The girl glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Seth came nonetheless though, he knew better then to mess with me.<p>

"Seriously, Kim? That girl was totally into me." I laughed and continued down the hall.

"If she is really into you then she will talk to you tomorrow. Right now _we_ have plans."

"You're kidnapping me!" He said excitedly. A couple people turned to look but I just continued down the hallway, out the double doors, and to my car. I let go of his hand when we reached it and pulled out my phone. I remembered that I had promised to tell Jared next time I left school early.

_Just letting you know that I am kidnapping Seth...2 minutes ago! I promised I would tell you before I left school and I remembered! How great of a gf am I? (: See you after school. xx_.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Seth definitely acted the youngest of the group. He was a little kid at heart and I truthfully couldn't see him ever acting older.

"You'll see Seth." I told him and he huffed in annoyance like a two year old. I got on the highway and started towards Port Angeles. Seth was very patient and good in the car so part way there I stopped at McDonald's and got him three big-macs._ Blah._ I personally wouldn't go near one of those things but they made him very happy and he was even quiet for a bit of the ways.

"You know," He finally said as we entered the little city of Port Angels. "I'm really happy for you and Jared." My face lit up.

"Really? You guys aren't mad at me, right?" I asked. I had been worried that maybe they would be mad that I was now dating Jared. He gave me an extremely confused look.

"What do you mean? Of course not. We _wanted_ you guys to date."

"Well, I kinda just joined your tight little group and I don't want you guys to feel like I am intruding." I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, you aren't intruding. Second of all, we forced you to sit with us and hang out with us. Third of all, you know we all love you. You have practically as much power as Sam and finally, we just want you guys to be happy." He told me with the most serious expression I have ever seen on him. I smiled.

"Thanks Seth. That means a lot to me and I am happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time." I told him. I parked on the street and put a quarter in the parking meter. "Come on!" I said excitedly. I had thought long and hard about what to do with Seth and decided that he was child-like enough to enjoy what I was bringing him too. "We are going to Paint and Pottery!" I exclaimed. His face lit up.

"NO WAY!" He followed me up the steps through the door of the little shop.

Paint and Pottery was a crafts store that younger children would often go to or that they would have birthday parties at. You picked a piece of pottery in the shape of what you wanted then painted it. They put it through the kiln and a week later you could come pick it up. It was very fun even for the artistically challenged, _myself._ I thought Seth would have the most fun here and apparently I had been right.

"I always beg Leah to take me and she says it's stupid!" He informed me. I could practically feel the excitement coming off him. I laughed.

"Well, Leah's stupid but I still love her so don't tell her I said that."

We each chose a figure to paint. I chose a ballerina while he painted a wolf. I asked him why he chose the wolf and he said he was painting it for Leah which didn't really answer my question but I just nodded his head. He had made sure to mix a very specific color of grey that he used for the wolfs fur.

"Looking nice, Seth." I complimented. He beamed up at me. I chuckled. He was so easy to please. He was definitely one of those few people who were always one hundred percent in their kindness and responses to things. I was so lucky to have him as a friend. We spent a couple hours walking around the town and went into the little pet store they have to look at the animals. "Oh my God, Seth! We should get fish!" I squealed excitedly as I looked at all the tanks. We were probably the two most irresponsible people and shouldn't be allowed to take care of another living thing but we ended up each getting one of their goldfishes that were only a couple of dollars. We finally reached La Push around 4:30. Seth pulled out his phone that was vibrating.

"Oh hey...No, I left her in Port Angeles...She was getting annoying...I stole her car...I know...Jeez! I was kidding...Yeah! And I got a-...I know...I'll ask her…Hey Kim, wanna go meet everyone at the beach?" I shook my head yes. "She says she never wants to see you again."

"Seth! He's lying!" I yelled.

"FINE!...I was kidding...God, _Jare_...Oh really, I can't call you that? Kim can...I know...You're crabby when you aren't around Kim...We will be right there...Bye-He hung up on me!" I was laughing by the end of Seth's conversation with Jared. "How do you stand to be around him?" Seth asked me.

"Well, he's nice to me." I reasoned. Seth frowned.

"I think you should _make_ him be nicer to us."

I smirked, "I can't _make _him do anything." Seth grinned.

"Bet you a million dollars you could. Try it some time." He urged. I rolled my eyes and pulled into the beach parking lot. We both got out of the car and walked towards the group that was fooling around. Jared broke away so he could meet us...well me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me for a couple of seconds.

"Gross." I heard Seth mutter. I broke away laughing.

"Aw Sethy, I was _so_ nice to you today. Don't be fresh!" I mock-scolded. He rolled his eyes and the three of us made our way over to the group.

"You guys have fun?" Jake asked.

"Of course!" I responded, bouncing up and down a little. "Hanging out with me is _always_ fun!" He scoffed. "Oh come on Jake, that trip to the principles office was me was the best trip you ever had there!" He shrugged a bit and I knew I had won. I smirked then thought of something. "Oh! Seth, we have to show them what we got!" I jumped out of Jared's arms and grabbed Seth's hand, running back up the beach to the car.

"Hey look, Jared! She's running away with someone already! I knew you wouldn't keep her for long!" Paul's voice sounded out. I heard a sound of someone being smacked and an 'oww!'. I laughed. Seth and I came back to the group a couple minutes later with our new friends in the plastic bags we were given at the pet store.

"You got fish?" Leah said, grimacing. "You let_ Seth_ get a _fish_? You know I am going to be the one who takes care of it right?" I nodded my head while Seth protested that he could take care of his fish alone.

"Her name is Ke$ha." I said, mesmerized by the fish swimming in the bag.

"I'm naming mine Justin Bieber." Seth told us confidently. I looked away from my fish and stare at him.

"Why?" Leah asked, obviously disgusted with the idea.

"He has this little fin flip he does and I keep thinking of Justin Bieber doing his little hair flip thing." I burst into laughter.

"That is perfect! I one-hundred percent agree with the name choice!"

* * *

><p>I offered to drive Jared home later that evening. "So…" I started off, still a bit unsure of myself. I took a breath. "Okay. Just listen to what I have to say. You can say no and I wont feel bad, we can forget I mentioned it. I don't want you to feel like you have too, because you don't. I just thought I would ask incase-"<p>

"Kim! Spit it out." He said, cutting me off mid sentence. "I'm sure it's not that bad." He told me smiling. _Depending on how you look at it…_

"Well, I talked to my parents and they want me to come down on Saturday to see them and go out to dinner and they said I could bring a friend if I wanted...and well I was wondering if you wanted to go, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's still early in our relationship and I could just introduce you as my friend if you want but I wont be offended-" He clapped his hand over my mouth and I continued to speak into his hand but finally stopped once I realized it wasn't helping anything. I pulled into his driveway.

"Kim. I would love to come with you and meet your parents on Saturday as _your boyfriend_." He said smiling and removing his hand from my mouth.

"Really?" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and practically jumping into his arms to give him a hug. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" I loved referring to him as my boyfriend. He chuckled into my hair.

"But this means you're going to have to meet my parents." He informed me.

"Okay." I said pulling back and getting out of the car. He quickly met me at the front of my vehicle.

"Woah, woah, woah. It doesn't have to be right now." He said putting his hands on my upper arms to hold me in place. He continued, "I mean, I know this is a big deal. You don't actually have to meet them if you don't want to. I'll still go with you on Saturday. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." I smiled, he was so caring.

"No, no. It's fine. There home now right?" I asked. Two other cars were parked in his driveway and I didn't recognize either of them. He nodded his head. I didn't see what the problem was. _Oh. _"Do you not want me to meet them?" I asked slowly, a little dejected. Surprise crossed his face.

"No, no! Thats not it. I want you to meet them and they want to meet you too but I don't want to pressure you into meeting them or make you uncomfortable." I smiled.

"Your parents know about me?" I asked. He nodded his head. If a guy talked to his parents about you then he really liked you. "Then I want to meet them." He smiled, I could tell he wanted me to meet them too.

"Okay." He said smiling. He leaned in and kissed me for a long second. I smiled as he pulled back.

"How about after this we go back to my house and we can have dinner, do our homework, and you can help me figure out what to put my fish in because, apparently, it can't live in a plastic bag forever." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Deal." He mumbled into my hair before giving me a kiss on my forehead. I grinned and pulled back, taking his hand and going up to the front steps to his door. He paused before opening the door. "Last chance to back out." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"You're making it seem like they are going to hate me." I let out a little laugh. "_Oh my God!_ Are they going to hate me!" I panicked. Maybe him giving me an out was his way of telling me they wouldn't like me. My heartbeat sped up.

"What? No! They are going to love you! I've told them how great you are." He said quickly trying to calm me down. I nodded my head. _Okay, I could do this. I am fabulous. Everyone loves me...except Mrs. Lynch...and Principal Grey...and my chemistry teacher isn't my number one fan because I talk to Jared all of class...Crap! Everyone hates me! I don't think I can do this._

"Are either of your parents teachers?" I asked quickly. He gave me a confused face but shook his head no. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. Teachers _hate _me." He let out a booming laugh and opened the front door.

"No one hates you." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes, he was too sweet.

"Jared. I was wondering if-Oh!" Mrs. Thail stopped in front of us, her eyes widening slightly. I bit my lip, a sure sign I was freaking out on the inside. Jared rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. I knew he could tell I was scared out of my mind. A smile spread Mrs. Thail's face. "You must be Kim!" She squealed, pulling me away from Jared's comforting hand and into her arms for a hug. Unsure what to do, I hugged her back. "It is so great to finally meet you! All Jared talks about was you but he insisted that I couldn't meet you yet and-"

"Mom." Jared interrupted. "Please don't kill her." His mother let go and pulled back to look at me.

"Jared was right, you are really pretty." She said, still smiling her genuine smile. I could tell I was going to like her. I flashed her a smile.

"Oh, um thanks. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Thail." She waved her hand through the air as if to swat away imaginary dust.

"Please, call me Kathleen." I nodded again and Jared pulled me back closer to him and which I was grateful for.

"Kathleen the pan on the stove is boiling over, do you want me too-Hello." And here is Mr. Thail. He paused like his wife and smiled at me.

"Oh shoot! The pasta!" Kathleen yelled, running into the kitchen. Jared chuckled, I elbowed him in the stomach, though I doubt it hurt him at all. He stopped laughing though.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Kim." He said introducing me. That's right people, _GIRLFRIEND_. Don't forget it! I hadn't heard him refer to me to anyone as his girlfriend and the teenager inside of me squealed, did a happy dance, then jumped up and down. I stuck out my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Thail." I told him truthfully, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Eric." He told me smiling. Jared's parents seemed so nice and I knew I had been worried for nothing.

"Eric! Can you get me another roll of dishtowels?" Kathleen's voice called from inside the kitchen. Eric rolled his eyes but went over to the supply closet and got another roll of the towels. Jared pulled me with him down the hall and into the kitchen. Eric followed us.

"Not so bad, huh?" Jared whispered low in my ear before kissing my temple and pulling back. I shook my head 'no' and gave his hand a tight squeeze. He chuckled lowly. Once in the kitchen, Eric handed Kathleen the towels and she quickly cleaned up the water that was on the counter.

"Will you stay for dinner?" She asked hopeful. Jared answered before I could.

"We actually are going to Kim's to work on homework, we'll eat there. We just stopped by to say hi." Kathleen frowned.

"Okay, but you'll come for dinner next week?" She asked hopefully. I smiled, she was really sweet. I could see where Jared got it from.

"Sure." I agreed and I could see Jared's face light up out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, we have to go…" Jared trailed off. I knew he was making sure I didn't have to be with them for too long and start to feel uncomfortable. Kathleen looked a tad disappointed but nodded her head. Jared turned to pull me back down the corridor.

"Oh, Jare? Do you know if I left my assignment pad here yesterday? I can't find it." He thought about it for a second.

"I'm not sure. Go check the living room. It would probably be in there." I nodded my head and let go of his hand before turning to go into the living room. I walked over to the couch. Memories of him tackling me on it last night floated into my mind. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I kneeled on the ground and found the pad with the tie-dye duck tape wedged under the couch. I picked it up before making my way back to Jared. I could hear his mom talking.

"Oh Jared, she's perfect. She seems so sweet! Did you tell her we were scary because she looked a little nervous? You better have her over next week for dinner. No excuses!" She ranted.

"I know mom. I didn't tell her you were scary...in those words. I'll make sure she comes to dinner." He said, sighing dramatically. "I'm so happy for you." I heard her whisper before I turned the corner to the foyer.

"Found it!" I said cheerfully. "It was so nice to meet both of you!" I told them, giving Kathleen another hug. "I can't wait to see you guys again." Eric smiled at me while Kathleen nodded her head avidly.

"I can't wait to get to know you!" She exclaimed and even her husband rolled his eyes at her over excited-ness. I giggled and Jared pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"See you guys later." I called as Jared steered me out the front door. He shut the door behind us and picked me up so my back was pressed up against his chest. He carried me down the three steps before placing me on the ground. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." He whispered. I turned around in his arms so I could look at him.

"For what?" I asked, turning my head to the side slightly.

"For meeting my parents." He clarified as if it was obvious. "My mom, as you could probably tell, really wanted to meet you." I giggled, something I had been doing a lot since I met Jared.

"They were really nice, you got me all scared for nothing!" I pouted slightly. He kissed my lips until my pout turned into a smile which, unfortunately for me, wasn't very long, much to my disappointment. I pulled away and started part hopping, part skipping to my car. "Here, you can drive." I told him, throwing the keys over my shoulder, knowing he would catch them.

"Are you serious?" He asked jogging to catch up to me. I shrugged.

"Sure, I mean, I trust you. Besides, I want to hold my fish!" I exclaimed, jumping in the passenger seat as he rolled his eyes and went to the other side of the car.

* * *

><p>"It's pancake night!" I announced pulling the mix out of the cupboard and filling the shake bottle with the correct amount of water. "What kind do you want?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment.<p>

"Blueberry." He responded. He got up and opened the fridge, pulling out the chocolate milk and blueberries. He placed the blueberries next to the skillet and went to pour us each some milk. A little while later we were sitting and eating, talking about random things. We never ran out of things to talk about which always amazed me. Things weren't supposed to be this effortless but I was not going to complain.

After dinner we retreated up to my bedroom to work on homework. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed cuddled up with Jared while he did his math homework and I read the short story assigned in English class. I was secretly hoping he would end up staying the night again. I had never slept better or woken up in a better mood then when I had woken up in his arms. I finished with my book and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his math book on my leg so he could finish with his homework. I fell asleep like this and when I woke up I was under the covers wrapped in Jared's arms. This was how it was supposed to be. It just seemed _right_ and _normal_ for us to be like this. I cuddled closer to him and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.


	17. Fear

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>All people are lying heartless demons.<p>

Okay thats a little harsh...I don't know why I just thought that. There are some people who are just amazingly good. Who do the right things. Who always tell the truth. There are good people in the world.

But there are also people who are the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>I captured his lips in mine again and tangled my hands in his short hair. I heard a groan from behind us and a 'Can you stop for just <em>one second<em>?' I flipped Quil off, who was somewhere behind Jared without breaking away from_ my boyfriend_. If Jared was willing to make out with me than by all means I was going to do so because he was a _great_ kisser. Jared pulled back chuckling, but wrapped his arms tighter around me to hug me to his chest. I leaned my head over his heart and shut my eyes for a second.

I could stay here forever but unfortunately Jared had to leave for work. He told me that all the guys-and Leah-had a staff meeting or something like that. I still wasn't 100% sure what they even did for work but I didn't pry because I knew they didn't want to tell me.

"I'll come over tonight and we'll watch a movie or something, okay?" I nodded my head. He pulled back and kissed me once more on the lips. "I'll call you when we're done." He told me smiling. I grinned back.

"Sure." I responded pulling out of his arms and going around to the drivers side of my car. "Have fun!" I called, "Bye Quil!" Quil waved and looked relieved that we weren't making 'kissy-face' anymore. He was so immature. I knew exactly what I was going to do while they were at work. A couple minutes later I pulled into Emily's driveway. I parked my car and before I had even reached the front steps, the door flew open.

"Kim!" Emily called excitedly, running out to give me a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thought you could use some company, girl time?" I asked as she nodded her head avidly. We made our way back into her house. Her kitchen table, that was usually filled with food, had stacks of magazines covering it. I looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, "Wedding magazines." _Oh._

"Do you want to help?" She asked excitedly. I nodded my head and followed her to the table, sitting on the opposite side. We looked through magazines for an hour straight, chatting about mundane things and laughing. We were trying to decide what style of dress she should wear. She kept mentioning how she didn't want her scars to show that much and I just kept telling her that her scars made her who she was and she shouldn't worry about them because she was beautiful. I could tell she thought the strapless dresses were pretty but she refused to even think about wearing one.

"I got it!" I screamed, throwing the magazine I was holding onto the table. She jumped in surprise at my loudness in the kitchen that had been silent before.

"Got what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she studied my exuberant expression.

"You can wear a strapless dress and-" She opened her mouth to protest but I continued. "-Gloves! You can wear those long white gloves like Cinderella! It will be super classy and will cover the scars!" I was very pleased with myself. A wide grin slowly formed on her face. She looked so excited.

"That is a great idea!" She said clapping her hands together. She jumped out of her seat and pulled me out of mine to give me a big hug. "I am so excited Kim! This is the best!" She was strong for someone so tiny. I laughed. "Will you come with me when I go to Port Angeles to go shopping?" She pleaded with me._ How can I say know to that?_ I nodded my head. She jumped and clapped a little again, then caught sight of the clock. "Oh no! I was supposed to have already start dinner! Time flies." She said, laughing it off and heading over to the cupboards to pull out the makings for macaroni and cheese. "Do you want to stay?" She asked as I picked up the magazines, removing them from the table. I nodded my head.

"Sure, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom quickly. I'll be right back." She nodded her head and went back to filling a huge pot with water to boil on the stove. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom on the top floor. The window was open letting in a cool breeze. It was a bit chilly and I wondered who had left it open. I moved to close it only to spot two figures walking towards the house. My face lit up, it was Collin and...Ryan? I wasn't really sure what Ryan was doing here but did this mean that Collin and Brady were feeling better? Another question spinning through my mind: Is Ryan apart of our group now? He fit in with the others and he seemed pretty nice, it was just very sudden for him to join us. But then again, me being an addition to there group was very sudden.

I pulled on the latch to bring the window down when I heard Collin tell Ryan to calm down. I paused glancing at them only to see Ryan shaking. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. He was full on vibrating. I paused and stifled a gasp, unsure of what to do.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Collin backed away while Ryan's shaking got worse. Ryan seemed to crumple up and his muscles were shifting. One second he was a boy and the next he was a furry wolf snapping his teeth at Collin. I wanted to yell at Collin to run but I couldn't find my voice. I heard Collin growl back and he suddenly leaped forward, turning into the same type of creature as Ryan. I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit the side of it to keep from screaming.

_*Flashbacks*_

_"We have trained her!" Paul's voice boomed out over the sounds of the other students in the cafeteria. "Geez Paul, I'm not a freaking puppy." I had shot back in reply. The others found this absolutely hilarious while I didn't really think it was that funny. Brady had leaned over and whispered to me that it was an inside joke._

_I had taken to calling them a pack instead of a gang after Seth had referred to them as that. I don't think they liked being called that since they all shot poor Seth glares so I made sure not to let it slip about my little nickname for them._

_"She was kidnapped by the brave puppy over there." Jared informed Emily._

_"Don't be scared Kim. He is just a stupid wolf. The stupidest one of the all in fact." He said the last part louder the necessary. "Them all?" I gulped._

_"Wolves always travel in packs." He informed me. Packs._

_"He's having some trouble with the new...worker. He needs some of the more experienced guys to come help out." Paul told Jared evenly._

_"Collin wanted me to tell you he can cover for you tonight because he is on babysitting-He is gonna show Ryan around anyway." He quickly corrected._

_"Jacob Black! I am going to sacrifice you to the wolves if you don't stop RIGHT NOW!" He laughed harder, "Sacrifice away, sweetheart."_

_I chose a ballerina while he painted a wolf. I asked him why he chose the wolf and he said he was painting it for Leah which didn't really answer my question but I just nodded his head._

_*End of Flashbacks*_

They were all wolves. Once I saw the two boys change everything fell into place. The crypticness, the obvious secret, the hugeness of them in general. I realized I had stopped breathing. I quickly released my hand from between my teeth and took a gulp of air. I was afraid I was going to start crying but I was still in shock._ I have to leave_. That was the only thing on my mind. I stumbled out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"KIM? CAN YOU-oh there you are, can you help with lift this pot. It's really heavy." Emily asked, smiling at me. I tried to put on the most normal expression possible onto my face but I knew it was all wrong. She frowned at me, "Whats the matter?" She asked. The concern was clear in her voice. I wonder if she knew they were wolves.

"I-I...I saw a spider." I told her, finally finding my voice. She laughed.

"You had me worried there for a second." She admitted. I laughed but I knew it sounded off. She was waiting for me to come over and help her.

"I actually can't stay. I forgot I have to...work tonight." Yeah, thats a plausible lie. She frowned.

"Aw. Okay." I was slowly inching my way towards the door. "If you wait two minutes, Jared will be here and you can say goodbye!" She informed me in her usual cheery manor.

Jared. _Jared._ My heart was now beating even more rapidly. Jared, _my Jared,_ was a wolf. My boyfriend, my best friend, someone who I thought I trusted could turn into a wolf. The color drained from my face.

"No, no!" I said quickly. "I really have to go." I turned and ran out the door before she could object or ask what was really wrong. I ran right into a solid wall of...chest before gasping and stumbling backwards. I was shaking slightly.

"Hey Kimmers." It was Collin. I didn't know what to do. "Are you alright?" He asked taking a step towards me with his arm raised as if to pull me into a hug. I shrank away from his touch.

"I-I-I I have to go." I quickly dodged him and sprinted towards my car. I was almost there when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. The moment the warm hand was touching me my heart beat went through the roof. I was surprised I was still alive it was beating so fast. The hand was Collin's. He spun me around to look at him. He didn't look scary and evil and like he was going to kill me. He looked worried, concerned, and a little upset.

"Whats the matter Kim? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, clearly hurt. I wanted to hug him and tell him no and go back inside and have dinner with them but I couldn't, not when I knew what they were. They were wolf people. They were monsters.

"Uh...nothings wrong. I just have to go." I said pulling my arm from his grasp. He looked dejected.

"Jared will be here any minute. He'll be so happy to see you." He said, trying to brighten me up or maybe calm me down. Whatever he was trying to do didn't work because I instantly stiffened. I couldn't see Jared. I couldn't talk to him. I was never talking to him again. I turned to go back to my car and this time he didn't try to stop me. Someone else did.

"KIM!" Jared's arms flew around me. I froze. _I can't do this, I can't do this._ I was having a panic attack. I couldn't break up with Jared but I definitely couldn't date him. I loved him too much and I knew it would crush him. He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my face to the side at the last second so he ended up kissing me cheek. I stiffened when his warm lips met my cheek and when he pulled back he gave me a confused and hurt look. I squirmed out of his arms. The look on his face made me feel like I just got hit by a truck.

"I have to go." I said backing away slowly. I was going to make it to my car this time.

"What's the matter?" He asked taking a step towards me. I instantly scurried back faster.

"NOTHINGS WRONG!" I screeched. If another person asked me what the matter was I was going to lose it. He and Collin looked shocked at my outburst. "I just have to go." I said in a much more even voice. He looked destroyed and if he was human I would have jumped into his arms and kissed him until he was smiling again but he wasn't human and he wasn't going to be kissing me ever again. Paul, Brady, and Embry came walking out of the woods laughing. They paused and Embry waved enthusiastically at me while the others smiled. Their smiles slowly turned to frowns as they saw my cautious stance and Jared's defeated look.

"Kim.." He said softly and making a move to reach out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed backing away until my back was against my driver door. "Just don't touch me." I whispered before opening my door and jumping in the car. I locked the doors, put the keys in the ignition, and drove faster then I ever have in my life. In my rearview mirror I could see Jared shaking slightly. I was shaking as well and the tears were starting to fall down my face.

I loved him. I _love_ him. So much. I was in so much pain leaving him there, denying him. I wanted to curl up and die. He had lied to me. How could he lie about something as major as this? Was he ever going to tell me? How could he do this to me? How could he make me love him and then forget to mention this huge detail? I parked the car outside of my house and rushed to the front door. It took me a couple of minutes to get the door open because my hands were shaking so bad. As soon as I was in the house I locked the door and quickly went around the house locking all the windows. I than went up to my room and put on my pajamas. I was still shaking but my crying had stopped and now my mind was buzzing while I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I turned off the light and buried myself under my covers.

Were they werewolves? That was what it looked like to me but it wasn't a full moon. Was the full moon thing just a myth? What was the matter with me? I wasn't crazy. I had actually seen that. If wolf people were real than what else was real? Witches, wizards, vampires? I didn't know what to believe anymore. I had been brought up thinking that supernatural things just didn't exists. You can't just change your way of thinking part way through life. It was like when everyone thought Pluto was a planet and then they changed their minds and told us it wasn't.

Okay, maybe this was a much bigger deal but still, the same concept. My heart hurt. I was in actual pain and I knew it was because of what I did to Jared. I quickly grabbed my phone. The pain was becoming unbearable.

_I'm sorry I freaked. My mom texted me and upset me about something. Shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I felt extremely better as soon as I hit send. I took some deep breathes and grabbed my laptop that was sitting on my nightstand. I opened it and went to Google. _Wolf People._ I typed into the search box. Over nine million hits. _Werewolves._ Over eight million hits. _Crap_. Then a thought hit me. What did the boys all have in common? Besides the muscles, height, and big appetites. They were all Quileute.

_Werewolves in La Push Washington._ This was only a little over a hundred thousand hits. I scrolled down through the list before something caught my eye.

Werewolf Legends: Quileute

I clicked on it and started reading through everything. It was the legends of our people...my people. I had never heard them before and they were so enthralling to read. It felt like you were really there. Half way through I realized these stories were true. I couldn't read anymore. I shut the laptop.

Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Sam, Ryan, and Seth were werewolves or shifters as the story called them. Seth, _oh Seth_. Sweet innocent little Seth. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He was too sweet and kind to hurt anyone. I couldn't fully bring myself to regret these friendships though. As much as I wanted to admit that it was a mistake to have sat with them on that first day, I couldn't do it. I couldn't regret them no matter how hard I tried.

The only information I had been able to find on the Quileute shape-shifters was the story about the original ones and how they shifted to protect the tribe. It wasn't much information and I wasn't sure what they were protecting the tribe from. It had been vague, as if the writer wasn't even a hundred percent sure about the stories. I wasn't even hundred percent sure of these stories. I didn't know what to do.

My phone rang. It was Jared. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Kim? I am so sorry, I am so _so _sorry, I-" I cut him off, he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Shut up Jared. I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you. Forget it." I don't think I had never snapped at Jared before. I had never really had any reason to be mad at him or get annoyed with him. He seemed surprised by my attitude.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"No." I said evenly. I wanted nothing more then for Jared to comfort me and if it had been anything else I would have had him come over but what do you do when the person who comforts you is the one you need comforting from. "I'm just going to go to sleep." I added on. I could practically see him nodding his head sadly.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. _Tomorrow?_ I hadn't even thought about tomorrow. I couldn't go to school with these guys. I couldn't sit next to them everyday and pretend something wasn't wrong. They didn't want me to know about them, I couldn't let them know I knew. They might kill me.

"Maybe." I said. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. Even though he lied about one of the most important things ever, I still couldn't lie to him. What type of messed up world is this?

I'll tell you the kind. The kind with werewolves.


	18. Alice

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>You know those moments when you have so much going on that you can't even think straight? Those moments when everything is threatening to come crashing down and every little thing could make or break you?<p>

You know those moments when you choose to ignore all of the drama and all the problems?

You know that sense of peace and tranquility you feel when you just stop for a minute and breathe. You know those moments when you decide you don't care? When you decide, heck with it, I am going to enjoy this moment before everything crashes down on me?

Yeah, me too.

* * *

><p>This is real life. This is reality and I have never felt so lonely. I have never felt like I didn't belong so much. I have never been so scared in my life. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can survive like this. Is that why I am scared? Why do I have to be so frightened of them?<p>

I took a sip of my sixth cup of coffee that day. I hadn't slept at all last night. How could you sleep when you just found out your boyfriend and best friends turn into wolves? Early this morning I had escaped to Port Angeles. I couldn't go to school and deal with them right now. I still wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. I knew one of them, probably Jared, would come by my house if I wasn't at school so I drove over an hour away so I wouldn't have to speak to them.

Pathetic, I know.

I had decided that shopping would help me clear my mind, it always does. After a couple of hours I found myself sitting outside at a quaint café. I was drinking yet another cup of coffee and I knew this wasn't healthy but I couldn't stop. Coffee calmed me and boy did I need some calming.

I was people watching. All these people were shopping or on their lunch break or with friends and loved ones. They all were passing right by me. None of them had a clue in the world what type of place they were living in. They were so carefree and happy. That had been me twenty-four hours ago. Carefree, happy, making out with my boyfriend; but a shape-shifting werewolf complicates things. A beautiful woman caught my eye. She was pale and had spiky inky-black hair. She was also carrying so many shopping bags that they looked like they were heavier than her. She looked familiar.

As if sensing my gaze, she looked up and met my eyes. She tilted her head to the side while looking at me. Maybe she recognized me too. She continued walking past my table. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. _Should I call Jared? I bet he's worried._ Someone walked up in front of me.

"Is it okay if I sit here, all the other outside tables are taken?" A musical voice asked. I looked up, surprised to find that it was the young woman who had just walked by me. I shook my head yes and she took a seat, smiling at me. "I'm Alice Cullen." She introduced, sticking her hand out. I smiled back, my first real smile since yesterdays events.

"Kim Connweller." I said, taking her hand. It was unusually cold but the weather wasn't the warmest so that was probably the reason. "Are you from Forks?" I asked. She nodded her head. I knew there was a Doctor Cullen who lived there with his children. This must be why she looked familiar. "Thought so, you look familiar. I'm from La Push."

A waitress came over and Alice ordered a regular cup of coffee, black. "I couldn't help but noticing when I walked past that you looked a little sad." She said as she stirred her coffee with her finger. I smiled weakly. I wished I could tell someone about what had happened but I knew I couldn't mention it to anyone. Not only would they not believe me, they would think I was crazy and lock me up.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend." I admitted. It just came out, I couldn't help it. Alice had a very persuasive quality about herself. That wasn't even the truth. "Well, I didn't really have a fight. I'm mad at him because he lied about something important." More word vomit. She nodded her head.

"Did you talk to him about it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He doesn't even know I found out about his lie." She frowned slightly and looked as if she was trying to see off into the distance.

"Who is your boyfriend?" She asked cautiously.

"Uh...Jared Thail?" It came out like a question, was I still considering him my boyfriend? "Do you know him?" I asked. Her eyes lit up for a second in understanding.

"I know him well...My future sister-in-law is good friends with Jacob." She told me. I nodded my head. I wasn't sure who Jake was friends with because I had only ever seen him with the pack. "I think…" She said slowly. "That you should talk to him about it." I grimaced and shook my head.

"What I found out...he didn't want me to know. I can't tell him I found out because it could ruin any shot we have." I confessed. _Dang, what is with this girl. I want to pour my life story out to her. _She shrugged.

"That might be the case but you can't keep him forever if you don't tell him the truth. You never know, maybe he wanted to tell you the truth all along but just wasn't ready to say it out loud. Maybe_ you_ weren't ready to hear it." She was wise.

"I miss him." I admitted, looking down at my coffee. "I was really mean to him yesterday. He looked like a kicked puppy when I told him off." I couldn't help but notice the irony in this. She smirked as if she found it slightly funny as well. She leaned forward.

"Do you love him?" She whispered. I nodded my head.

"I think I do." _Wow_. That was the first time I admitted it out loud. She grinned.

"Then you should talk to him." I didn't know her but she was talking to me like she was my best friend or therapist. I wasn't quite sure. I pulled out my wallet and put some money on the table for my coffee.

"I need to go see him, right now." I said pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen. She was grinning triumphantly. I wrote down my name and cell phone number before handing it to Alice. "Thanks, I really needed someone to talk too. Call me sometime and we will hang out or go shopping. You look like you are a great shopper and we could have some fun." Her eyes widened and she nodded her head avidly.

"I'm glad I stopped, we are going to be great friends Kim. I just know it." I smiled and she stood up, surprising me by giving me a hug. She was shorter then me even with the monster heals she had on. I wrapped my arms around her cold body. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't come along. I picked up my purse and walked away from the little café towards the area where I had parked my car. "Oh, and Kim? Keep an open mind to things. You never know the full side of the story." She called behind me. I turned and nodded my head. Why did I feel like she knew the more of the story then me?

* * *

><p>I sped down the road to La Push. School would be getting out in five minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Paul's truck. I got out of my car before climbing onto the hood of Paul's truck so I could wait for the guys. People started to make there way out the building and to their cars. I could see Brady and Collin walking out. They must have came back to school today. Brady stopped when he saw me and Collin, who had kept talking, walked right into him. They both rushed over to where I was. I was dying like this, I couldn't pretend I didn't care about them. Wolves or not they were still the guys I had grown to love. Brady pulled me off the car and into his arms.<p>

"We've all been so worried. Jared was about to die, he thought you weren't coming back but I told him you would. I knew you would." He told me sounding please with himself. I wanted to burst into tears at the worry they had for me. I pulled back and went over to Collin, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I am so so so sorry. I freaked out on you yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you. I am so so so sorr-" He cut me off my pressing my face into his chest.

"It's fine Kimmy. I'm not mad. Are you alright though? You were pretty upset yesterday." He asked, his question was laced with concern. _Was I alright? No. Was I going to pretend I was alright? Hell yes. _

"I'm a lot better now." I told him truthfully. I couldn't lie to him especially when he was being so sweet to me. I was in a better place then I had been earlier. Collin suddenly tensed and leaned in closer to me.

"Where were you today?" He asked. He sounded mad, furious. _What had I done?_ I glance over at Brady and he had the same expression on his face. I backed up into the side of Paul's car. _This was a mistake. This was a mistake. Why did I do this? _

"I-I...I went to Port Angeles and went shopping then had coffee with a friend." I said, gulping. He noticed my scared expression and immediately softened his gaze.

"Oh." He mumbled, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or hurt or anything." He finished lamely.

"More lies." I muttered. I had put myself out there for these guys and all they kept doing was feeding me lies.

"What?" Him and Brady both asked at the same time. My eyes shot up to meet theirs.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. There was no way they could have heard me. _Correction:_ There was no way a human could have heard me.

"I am going to be right back. Stay with Brady, Kim." He told me turning around to head back towards the building before stopping to turning back to face me. "And please don't run away or leave, please see Jared first. He's been messed up all day." I nodded my head feeling horrible that I caused that. I wrapped my arms around Brady again. I needed to be close to them. Forcing myself to stay away from them was the worst thing I have ever experience. He wrapped his arms back around me.

"Does he hate me?" I whispered. He looked down at me with a shocked expression.

"Jared?" He asked. "No way. He isn't even mad. He was just so worried that you weren't going to talk to him ever again. He was upset because you were upset." I pulled back out of his arms and leaned against Paul's truck, putting my hands over my eyes.

"I screwed up Brady. I overreacted and he _has_ to be mad at me. It wouldn't be logical if he wasn't." I heard Brady sigh.

"I really don't think he is mad at you, Kim." I nodded my head, a little unsure. I opened my eyes and Brady was looking at me apologetically. I brought my eyes up to the school exit. Collin was coming out with the rest of the gang closely following. He was explaining something very fast and Jared was tense until his eyes met mine. He rushed over to me and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me close and I wanted to cry all over again. My heart didn't hurt as much and I knew I had made the right decision.

"I am so sorry." I chanted over and over again while he tried to shush me.

"Don't be sorry, it's no big deal." He murmured into my hair.

"I screwed up Jare, and I am so-"

"Don't even say it." He warned. I sighed and buried my face into his chest, relishing in his warmth. I really did feel bad. He was still Jared even if he could turn into a wolf. I wasn't going to tell him I knew but I was hoping they would tell me, in time, what they were. He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"Why'd you go to Port Angeles?" He asked softly. I pulled back slightly from his chest so I could look at him.

"I was really upset and I didn't think I could face you guys so I went up there to go shopping but then I was sitting at this coffee shop and Alice. You know Alice Cullen, right? She said she knew you. Well anyway, she convinced me to come talk to you and I'm glad I did because I-" He and the rest of the guys visibly stiffened. Did they not like Alice?_ Alice seemed so nice, how could anyone not like her?_ There hard expressions made me shrink back slightly and Jared noticed. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me back against his chest.

"I'm glad you came to see me." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>A little while later we were cuddled up on my couch. I was clinging to him, I didn't ever want to let go of him again. He seemed perfectly content like this. I wasn't normally the clingy type of girl but I couldn't help myself and he didn't seem to mind. I was still upset and a little scared but I thought it was worth the risk. I had decided that maybe I could get them to tell me their secret. If they told me then they wouldn't be mad at me knowing, they wouldn't be lying to me, and maybe we could find a way to work this out. I placed a kiss on his chest.<p>

"You'll stay tonight right?" I asked. I hadn't had any sleep last night because I had been freaking out and I knew I would sleep best if I was in Jared's arms.

"As long as you want me too." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Things had gone back to normal and my freakout had been forgotten by the next day at school. I couldn't help myself from being a bit cautious around them but I was trying my best.<p>

"You know." I said, taking a pretzel from Jared's bag. He didn't fight me like the other guys did about taking their food. "I'm a cat person." I informed them. Quil choked on the soda he had been chugging. "I just wanted you guys to know." I added on. They were all a bit tense and I smirked slightly.

"Why would you say that?" Jake asked evenly. I shrugged and took another pretzel from Jared.

"Just thinking about it."

"Well." Embry said, sitting up a bit straighter. "_I'm_ a dog person." _I know_.

"Dogs can be very stupid." I said making eye contact with a couple of them. I smirked and grabbed my bag. "Well, I have to go turn my history paper in to Mr. Cale." I said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." I gave Jared a kiss on the cheek and walked away before any of them could respond.

I didn't want to be mad at them. I was going to try to make this easy on them. I was going to give them as many opportunities as possible to tell me. I could do this. I was going to survive this. I mean, after all, this world was full of mythical creatures. Anything was possible.


	19. Parents

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>"You still up for this?" I asked, "You can back out now...no hard feelings." He wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"Of course I am not backing out. I really want to meet them." I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. I had called my parents before this whole wolf thing and told them I would be bringing my boyfriend to dinner on Saturday. My mom was excited, I could tell, I had never introduced a boy to my parents before and I was a little nervous. We had left around nine this morning and gotten to Seattle a little after one. There had only been a little traffic and we had kept occupied by talking the whole time. We had walked around and hung out the entire day. My parents had meetings and work but were meeting us at the restaurant for six o'clock.

"By the way, did I mention how beautiful you look?" He said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"You might have mentioned it." I responded as we continued to walk down the busy walkway. I was wearing a fitted black skirt with a loose pink blouse tucked into it. It was cute and he had told me multiple times how beautiful I looked today. He always said beautiful or pretty not hot which, in my opinion, was a much better compliment. I swung our hands back and forth between us.

"So, are you planning on kidnapping any of our friends this week?" He was smirking slightly and I was so excited that he said _our_ not _his._ I nodded my head. "Who?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"You would tell them and kidnapping is a surprise!" He huffed in mock annoyance. "Don't worry Jare, I'll text you as I am pulling out of the parking lot so you know I am leaving but at the same time, can't stop me." He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"You know, Kim, you're really adorable." He told me, leaning down and placing a kiss on my temple. I sighed and rolled by eyes.

"That's not the word I would use for it…" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Well, thats the word I would use." Weird, crazy, funny, blunt, overeager, I could go on and on but adorable was not one of the words I would use.

"The restaurant is right up here." I said as we turned the corner. He sucked in a breath. I rubbed circles into the back of his hand.

"They're not bad. Promise." He looked at me skeptically.

"Is that what your other boyfriends said?" He raised his eyebrows sightly and I shrugged.

"I've never introduced them to any of my boyfriends." His expression softened.

"Than I better make a good impression." I rolled my eyes.

I could see a woman chatting on her phone and a man either texting or emailing someone on his blackberry in the distance. I was used to this. The woman hung up on her phone and tossed it into her bag as they came closer to us. I let go of Jared's hand.

"Mom!" I threw my arms around her giving her a hug.

"Hey, Sweetie!" She said wrapping her arms around me. She was trying extra hard to be nice, she knew she had hurt me by canceling on me last weekend and she was attempting to make it up to me by being extra sweet.

"Dad! Dad?" I asked. He looked up from his phone, startled.

"Oh! Didn't even see you there! How are you doing, Honey?" He asked, giving me a one armed hug while he balanced his phone in his other hand.

"Good." I said calmly trying not to get annoyed. I reached behind me and found Jared's hand again, pulling him closer to me. For his comfort or mine I wasn't sure. He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"This is my boyfriend Jared." I said, introducing him to my parents. He shook both their hands and told them how nice it was to meet them. We followed them in to the restaurant. I didn't know what to expect but I hope this went well.

* * *

><p>"I'm sleepy." I told him leaning into his chest. He chuckled.<p>

"I know." My mom stepped forward and gave each of us a hug.

"It was so nice to meet you Jared. You guys will come up again sometime?" She said hopefully. I wasn't about to put Jared on the spot to spend quality time with my parents. I opened my mouth but Jared answered for me.

"Of course, this was fun." He said sincerely. Even in my tired state I grinned widely. My mom seemed happy too.

"Yeah," My dad said, shaking Jared's hand again. "We miss you."

"You can always come to La Push more often." I told them softly. He nodded his head slowly. I knew they weren't going to visit more often.

"I took the day off next Friday so I will come home and stay for the weekend." My mom told me squeezing the hand that I didn't have wrapped around Jared. I nodded my head as excitedly as I could manage with my half-asleep state.

"Come on, Sweetheart." Jared murmured, pulling me away after we finished saying goodbye to my parents. I nodded my head and leaned into him more. He was supporting most of my weight as I stumbled along to the car. It was only around 8:30 but I hadn't had any sleep last night because I was so nervous for today. He led me over to the passenger side and helped me into the seat. "I'll drive." He said and I sleepily nodded my head. He reached over to buckle my seatbelt. I reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Jared?" I asked still fighting off the tiredness. He paused, waiting for me to go on. "Thanks for doing this. It really means a lot to me. I know they screw up a lot and are workaholics but they are still my parents and it means a lot to have you meet them." He smiled and his eyes softened.

"I'm glad I met them." He said softly before leaning in to kiss me. He pulled back before I had to the chance to deepen this kiss too much. I frowned and he laughed, kissing my forehead and pulling away from me. He shut the car door and went to the drivers side. I held the keys out for him and he started the car, taking us back to La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I know you're tired." She shook her head groggily. I knew she was half a sleep.

"Thats not fair to you." She slurred. I chuckled softly.

"It's okay. I know you're tired." I told her. I had run patrol last night and when I passed her house at two in the morning, she was still tossing and turning in her bed. I wasn't sure why but I think she had been nervous about tonight. Throughout the next hour she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Jared?" A groggy voice asked. I was pretty sure she was still asleep.

"Yes, Kim?" I answered back, not sure if she would respond.

"I hate liars." She told me. Even in her half-asleep state I could hear the truth in those words. I gulped, _where had this come from?_

"Why do you say that?" I asked but she had gone back to sleep and never answered me.

I knew I had to tell her. The longer I waited, the harder it was going to be. I just couldn't take the chance of losing her. If she freaked out and didn't accept me than what would I do? Die._ Yup, that sounded about right._ There was also the imprint. I didn't know how I was going to tell her that. I knew she definitely wasn't ready to hear about _that_. I needed to wait a little bit longer in our relationship before I started dropping big words like soul-mates and eternal-bonds. I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't take that well.

She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile. I was fine like this. I was fine with being her _normal_ boyfriend. I didn't want to screw things up and complicate them with wolf things. She was so unbelievably perfect.

Just after midnight I pulled into her driveway. I carried her, bridle style, into her house and brought her upstairs. She was still in that half asleep state, I noticed she tended to get in that state a lot, especially when she was overtired. I placed her on the bed and she curled up. I sighed, looking down lovingly at my beautiful imprint. I didn't want to wake her fully up and make her get into her pajamas but she was still wearing her skirt and blouse. I knew her outfit wasn't appropriate or comfortable for bed. I opened her bottom drawer of her dresser, hoping she wouldn't get mad. I had seen her go through this drawer to get her pajamas earlier in the week. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a Black Eyed Peas concert T-shirt. I placed the clothes on her bed and untied her the laces on her heals. _Damn, how did she walk in those? _Once her heals were off I lifted her up, attempting to stand her up.

"Wake up, Sweetheart." I whispered low in her ear.

"Jared." She mumbled.

"Yeah, Honey. You need to get changed into pajamas, okay?" She nodded her head and steadied on her feet as best she could. I picked the clothes up from her bed again and led her towards the bathroom. I placed the clothes on the counter. She had opened her eyes and was a little more awake. I walked out, shutting the door behind me. I heard the sink turn on and I assumed she was brushing her teeth.

I went back to her room and found my bag I had brought over earlier. She had told me to pack a bag and stay at her house since we would be getting home late. I, of course, agreed. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and my toothbrush before going to the second bathroom that was upstairs. I think it was her parents but it looked like it had hardly been touched, showed how much they were here.

Kim's parents were really nice. They were good people and you could tell they loved her but they were more concerned with their lives. They were all business and every move they made was from a business standpoint. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it bugged me the way they sometimes talked to her. Like she was a client or person making a business deal with them. I know they didn't mean too but I hoped they didn't do it often. She seamed oblivious to this fact about them so I didn't bring it up.

I exited the bathroom in my shorts with my teeth brushed and went back into her room. She was just exiting her bathroom, stumbling a little. I followed behind her and shut off the light. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with me. She sighed contently and cuddled closer to me.

"Thanks Jare." She breathed out softly. I smiled against her neck and placed a small kiss there.

"I love you." I said quietly but her breathing had evened out and I think she had already fallen fully back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"KIIIIIIIM! JAREDDDDD!" I cringed at the sound of the familiar voice. I wanted to go back to bed. I was so comfortable and even though I had slept great, I was still tired. I fought to stay in dream land and not come back to reality but the loud voice was persistent and another had joined in. I groaned. I was starting to wake up. I was aware of the very warm, comforting arm that was around my waist. _Jared._ He was holding me close and I was pressed up against his chest, him spooning me. Our legs were tangled together and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I couldn't even enjoy this because there were two other people there ruining my moment. I turned over in Jareds arms to face him and pressed my face into his chest. I prayed to God the voices and the people that they belonged to would go away.

"I don't think she's awake-"

"She is so awake! Kimmy!"

_Jake and Embry._ _What the hell were they doing in my room on Sunday. What time was it? It had to be early._

"Go away." I mumbled into Jared's chest. He was obviously still asleep or he would have beaten the crap out of the guys for waking him up.

"Told you she was awake." Jake's very smug voice said. I turned back over in Jared's arms and he instantly tightened his grip on me. I finally opened my eyes to glare at the two boys in my bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked, doing my best to glare at them. Embry smirked while Jake at least had the decency to look a little bit scared.

Embry answered, "Just making sure you and Jared weren't dead. Neither of you have answered your phones all morning and no one had heard from you." Okay, that was a little sweet. But whether they cared if we were all right or not, that still didn't give them the right to break into my house. The sweetness behind the gesture didn't get rid all my anger.

"So?" I challenged. "What gives you the right to break into my house?" I growled out, then something occurred to me. "Wait. All morning? What time is it?" I asked, straining to find a clock but Jared had me pinned to him.

"Uh...It's almost one in the afternoon." Jake told me. My eyes bulged slightly. _One? Had I really slept that long? How was that even possible? _I never slept that late. I mean, sure, I loved to sleep in a little on the weekends but never that long. He chuckled.

"What were you and Jared doing last night that you were so tired?" Embry asked suggestively. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We didn't get home until around midnight." I said slowly, daring him to suggest differently.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will hear_ all_ about it." He said smirking. I was getting angrier and angrier at them by the second. First they break into my house, then they wake me up from a very happy slumber, and finally they start chiding me on my nonexistent sex-life with Jared. Jared moved slightly from next to me. Oh boy, he was going to love this. A warm set of lips pressed into my neck making some of my anger go away.

"Morning." My boyfriend's husky voice whispered. His lips brushed against my neck again before his head snapped up to face the intruders. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. His growl was much more impressive than mine. Jared's arms loosened around me and I got up rubbing my eyes. I picked up a pillow on the ground and whipped it at Embry. "Hey!" He yelped. I proceeded to hit him a couple times until I noticed Jake had started laughing, then I moved to hitting Jake. Jared's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the boys who were laughing at my feeble attempt to hurt them.

"Don't worry. They are going to be dead later." He said lowly and both boys immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm still sleepy!" I whined like a two year old.

"I know, Sweetheart. Go lay back down and sleep for a little bit longer. I'll take a shower first and then we can head over to Emily's for some food. Sound good?" He asked. I nodded my head and he pecked me on the lips before going over to where his bag was and pulling out his clothes for the day. I grabbed a blanket from the end of my bed and wrapped it around my body. I was cold without Jared. I laid back down on my bed. "Stay away from her." Jared growled as he left the room.

I shut my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep but hoping I could rest a little bit longer. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. I turned and glared at Jake who had just jumped on my bed and was now laying next to me. I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at these guys no matter how hard I tried.

"Your bed is really comfy." He informed me. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. Embry was walking slowly around my room analyzing everything.

"What Em? Never been in a girls room before?" I teased. He turned around, blushing a violent shade of red. Jake and I burst into laughter.

"I am so glad I could share this special moment with you Embry." I managed to get out between laughs.

"Aw Emmy. Jared's gonna love this!" Jacob said excitedly, still laughing from next to me.

"Oh, you're one to talk Jake. How many girls rooms have _you_ been in?" I asked. He stopped laughing.

"Tons!" He quickly blurted out. I laughed even harder.

"Sure, Jakey." He looked flustered for second and Embry came over jumping on the end of my bed.

"I bet you haven't been in many guys rooms." He accused. I raised my eyebrows. I had only been in a few and had yet to be in Jared's but they didn't know that.

"Really Em? I could be a part time prostitute for all you know." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure Jared wouldn't like that Kimmy." I rolled my eyes and moved into a sitting position.

"You don't know, he could be into that kinda thing." I reasoned. Jake started laughing again.

"See!" He reasoned, "This is why we came to get you! You are hilarious!" I smirked.

"Gee Jake, thanks for the compliment. Aren't you _so_ sweet." He reached out and poked my side causing me to flinch and almost fall off the bed. He grabbed my hand to keep me from falling.

"Hey!" I yelled, poking his sides. It didn't have nearly the same affect on him as it did on me. He tickled my sides. "Stop! Stop!" I got out between laughs. "I'm promise I'm not a prostitute!" Jared chose that moment to walk back into the room.

"Well I would hope not." He said coming over to rescue me from Jake. He pulled me into his arms. "Now get out of _my_ girlfriends bed Jake because I don't want it smelling like you." Jake laughed and hugged my pillow, probably hoping to get his smell on it._ I guess dogs can be a bit territorial._ I reasoned with myself. Jake got off of my bed and I pulled out of Jared's arms.

"I am going to shower. I expect everyone who wasn't invited into my room to be gone when I get back." I turned, without another word, and went to take a shower.

After I had brushed my teeth, showered, and dried off; I wrapped my towel around me and went back into my room. All three boys were gone which was probably good because this could have gotten very awkward, very fast. I changed into a pair of black tights and a long striped sweater that looked almost like a dress. I ran a blow dryer through my hair to dry it a bit before putting on some make up and heading downstairs. I had gotten ready relatively quickly. I entered the kitchen and Embry was watching Jake and Jared have an intense staring contest. Or more like glaring. I knew neither was going to back down and I was hungry. I walked past Jake grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me. This caused him to break his glare with Jared. I smirked.

"Coffee?" I asked. He nodded his head yes, Jared said yes, and Embry shook his head no in disgust. I took the hazelnut that Jared liked and made his first than my mocha. "What kind?" I asked Jake. He was looking at all of the little cups trying to decide but in the end just opted for regular. I poured the coffee into to-go cups and we headed out the door to Emily's.

Jake and Embry had walked here so they went over to my car so they could get a ride was us. I drove and let Jared sit in the front seat while the two others sat in the back. We pulled into Emily and Sam's a couple of minutes later. Jared was the first one to the door.

"I am starving." He announced to anyone who was in the house. I turned to roll my eyes at Jacob and Embry but they were avidly nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Emily said cheerfully. She was making omelets which was a typical Sunday lunch in the wolf pack. I gulped. _Wolf pack. _I had always seemed to forget what they were. In a way that was probably good though because then I wasn't scared of them. Leah and Paul were in an intense game of Mario Cart. I went over and wrapped my arms around Leah from behind.

"Ewww!" She mock complained. "Don't hug me! You hug Jared with those arms, he might be contagious!" I laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Mwah!" She laughed a real laugh and continued on with her game. I walked into the kitchen to see the boys arguing about who was going to get the first omelet. Quil was already sitting at the table eating. I walked up and sat down next to him.

"Hey Kimmy-Cobra!" He said, excitedly shoving another piece of his omelet in his mouth.

"Hi Quilly." I said eyeing his omelet. He smirked at my longing expression. "Did I mention I haven't had breakfast?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. He sighed dramatically.

"Come Kimmy. Don't be like that." He said bringing up another forkful into his mouth. I let my bottom lip tremble slightly. He ran one of his hands through his short cropped hair. "Fine!" He sighed holding out a bite for me on his fork. I took it happily.

"Love you Quilly." I told him hugging him and moving to walk over to where the guys were bugging Emily. "Oh." I stopped, turning back around to face him. "I forgot to mention, you are officially my favorite musketeer. The other ⅔ of your group woke me up and I was not very pleased about it.

"Score!" He said, sticking his fist in the air. I laughed.

"Do you need any help Emily?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You get first omelet." She told me as the others protested. I grinned.

"I'll have whatever you made Quil." I told her smiling. Jake glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't hate me because I'm everyones favorite, Jakey." I told him.

"You're not everyones favorite." He scoffed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really want to take that bet Jacob?" He shook his head no and I laughed, following Jared over to the table. He pulled me down onto his lap once he had taken a seat. I hadn't talked to him since we walked in the door, yet we were so in sync with each other, it was crazy. He wrapped his arms tight around me and placed a trail of kisses across my jaw bone. I giggle and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm sorry they woke you up." He murmured. I shrugged it off.

"It was fine, I can't believe we slept that long! I have work in about two hours anyway." He nodded his head and Emily placed an omelet in front me. "Thank you Emily! You're the best." I told her, cutting my omelet with the side of my fork.

"Hey! I thought I was the best!" Quil complained.

I laughed, "You were, but now I have my own omelet so Emily is the best." I winked at him and he huffed in fake annoyance. I giggled again and held up my fork so Jared could have a bite. I knew he was starving. I shared the omelet with Jared until it was gone. Jared also then proceeded to eat the entire omelet that Emily had made him.

"You guys eat like wolves." I told the group of boys who were eating. A couple of them laughed and I couldn't help the smirk on my face. We hung out for a little while and I got my ass kicked by Embry in Mario Cart. I sighed and unwrapped myself from Jared's arms. He was about to protest but I told everyone I had to go to work. I said goodbye to everyone and thanked Emily for the food. On the way out she told me that she wanted to go dress shopping on Wednesday afternoon and would I be able to come. I agreed wholeheartedly and told her I'd see her then. Jared walked me out to my car. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tightened around my waist.

"We never got to talk about last night." I told him. "Was it okay? They weren't too bad, right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It was fine, Kim. I really liked meeting them and I'm glad you like me enough to have wanted to introduce me to them." My eyes lit up. _Ha, if you knew how much I liked you, you would be running in the opposite direction_. I leaned up and kissed him. I felt his mouth part and his tongue go across my bottom lip. We finally pulled back and he rested his forehead on mine. "I wont see you until tomorrow because I have to work a double shift tonight." I nodded my head._ I wonder what they did in the wolfie forms? What exactly was their job?_ He kissed me once more, this time a little slower and sweeter. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told me pulling away from me. I nodded my head, getting in my car.

"See you later Jare."

* * *

><p>I was a little distracted at work but did my best not to show it. I was trying to figure out everything I knew about the pack. Mainly I was trying to figure out Emily and Leah. What did they have to do with this secret? Emily was definitely not a werewolf. I didn't know much about them but I would bet on her being one hundred percent human. Leah was a different story though, I didn't think she was a werewolf. She wasn't as close as the other guys were but she probably knew the secret. Maybe she was allowed to know because she was Seth's sister. <em>Was it a family only thing?<em> If that was the case then they wouldn't be allowed to tell me. I frowned, _they had to tell me._ I was going to explode soon if I wasn't told this information officially.

"Kimmy-Kay!" Brady's voice echoed through the relatively quiet diner. I had, luckily, not had to work the lunch shift today so it was relatively quiet and calm.

"Kimmy! Kimmy! Kimmy!" Collin chanted, walking in behind him. _Ah, my puppies are here._

"Hey boys, whats up?" I asked, leaning forward on the counter.

They both exchanged glances and Collin whispered to Brady, "She likes you more, you ask." I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Well, you see, we were wondering if we get free ice cream since you work here." Brady told me. I shook my head.

"Nope. Full price like everyone else." They sighed dramatically.

"Worth a shot." He mumbled.

"So did you just come to see my gorgeous face or do you want me to get you something?" I asked.

"Cookie dough ice cream!" Brady told me happily.

"M&M for me! Extra M&Ms!" Collin said, equally as excited. I rolled my eyes and scooped them dishes of ice cream before placing them at the counter. They immediately dug in.

"Hey, if you were a dog, what color would you be?" The both froze, their spoons part way to their mouthes. Collin finally composed himself and answered first.

"Redish-brown." He told me. I already knew this information but I was curious about Brady. I looked over at him.

"Uh...ashy-brownish." _Interesting._ He wasn't the wolf who had jumped in front of my car. I had a strong feeling that it had been Jared but I couldn't be sure since I had never seen him turn into a wolf. I took their bowls away and put another scoop each in them. I put my finger over my mouth to tell them to be quiet about it. The grinned.

"Jared wanted me to remind you to feed Ke$ha." Collin told me. _Oh! My fish!_

"Shoot, thanks. I totally forgot!" Collin laughed.

"We know." I rolled my eyes. _I wasn't that irresponsible...most of the time._


	20. Emily

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Many people say they want to stand out, be different but no matter what everyone always wants to fit in. We all want to belong, we want to have people to go to and people to comfort us. We all want people like us, we crave familiar even if we don't realize it.<p>

We all seek our pack. We all want to fit in.

We want to have people who are just like us. Sometimes it takes people their whole lives to find others like them but sometimes we realize they were right there all along.

* * *

><p>"Stoichiometry Jare. It's like the easiest thing we've learned all year." I told him, sighing slightly. I had learned to become very patient with Jared. I surprised myself with the patience I had for him but I guess it came with the love. He sighed and leaned his head on top of mine. We were cuddled up on his couch after school on Monday. I had been attempting to teach him what we had learned on Friday and today in chemistry. He just wasn't getting it. He leaned down and kissed my temple.<p>

"Jareddd!" I whined. I wanted nothing more then to have a full on make out session with him but he had to learn this. "We have a quiz tomorrow and if you fail I am breaking up with you." I almost laughed at his horrified and panicked expression. There was no way I was actually breaking up with him, even if he got a zero but he didn't necessarily know that. "Okay," I continued, "I am going to put this in terms that you will understand." He nodded his head, obviously still horrified with the idea of is breaking up. I wouldn't admit it, but I was a little horrified too. I flipped to a new page in my notebook.

"Okay. Two eggs plus ¼ cup of water plus ¾ cup of vegetable oil plus 1 bag of brownie mix equals…?" I trailed off and looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh...twenty brownies…" He didn't see where I was going with this.

"Exactly, so if you have two boxes of brownies then you have…?" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You have forty brownies?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

"Good job Jare. Now just replace the ingredients with elements." He laughed.

"I can't believe you have put up with me this long." He said, kissing my temple again.

"Hm. Me too, I must really like you." I said winking at him. His eyes lit up. The simplest and seemingly unimportant things made him so happy.

"So, a four would go there." He said pointing to one of the problems written in my notebook. I nodded my head.

"See, this isn't that hard." He chuckled again and I looked up to find his mom looking at us. She had just walked in the door and was smiling widely. "Hey Kathleen!" I called returning her smile.

"Hey Kim! You know, if I had known that all he needed was a girlfriend to make him get better grades, I would have insisted on him getting one a long time ago." She said, winking at me. I chuckled.

"I'm sure not everyone is as patient as me." I responded winking back at her. Jared shoved my playfully and I giggled quietly.

"You'll stay for dinner tonight?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Wish I could but I have to leave in a couple minutes for work." She nodded her head a little sadly then brightened up.

"Thursday?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure, as long as I get to meet Matt because Jared has not introduced me to him yet." Jared huffed in annoyance.

"Because he is annoying and you will run away, never to come back after you meet him." I shoved him.

"Jeez Jare, dramatic much?" I asked. He shook his head no.

Matt is Jared's little brother. He is eleven years old and a fifth grader at the La Push Elementary School. Jared has literally refused to let me meet him. He keeps telling me he is a brat and that I don't want to meet him. I figured he wasn't a wolf boy because he didn't hang out with the pack or at Sam's. I wondered if he would become one though. _Maybe it was the only the first born child in the family that turned into a wolf? No, that would mean that Leah was a wolf._ I still wasn't sure if she was..._Maybe it's the first born male? _I was brought back to the present by Kathleen's voice.

"Yay! I'm so excited! And I can't believe Jared hasn't let you meet him, he's really not that bad." His mom defended. I smirked at Jared's face that showed his obvious disagreement. Kathleen went into the kitchen humming to herself. Jared took the pencil out of my hand and filled in the correct number in one of the problems and placed a kiss on my neck. His arms tightened around me as if he knew it was time for me to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jared." I murmured, not wanting to leave.

"Don't go." He whined softly in my ear. _OKAY!_ I wanted to scream. _I'll stay in your arms forever!_ But, unfortunately, I had to go to work.

"Come on Jare, don't be like that. I'm going to be late for work." I told him, cupping his cheek and bringing his mouth down to mine. After the kiss, his arms loosened around me. I got up from our position on the couch. "I will see you tomorrow." I told him placing another chaste kiss on his lips. I gathered my stuff and put my shoes back on. "What do you want me to bring on Thursday, Kathleen?" I asked as I walked through the kitchen that let to the front hallway.

"Nothing." She told me. I opened my mouth to protest. "I'm serious Kim. Just bring your pretty self. If you show up with anything else, you will be in trouble." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine!" I said very dramatically. She laughed.

"See you on Thursday Kim." She told me smiling. I waved goodbye and headed to the front door. I had gotten lucky. Not only did I get Jared but his family was so nice to me and seemed to really like me. I was so excited to meet his brother. I didn't have any siblings and I thought maybe I could sorta become an older sister to him. I had always wanted a little brother or sister. Jared leaned in and kissed me again. I would never get used to that.

"Have fun at work." He mumbled against my lips.

"Mhm." I agreed against his lips before pulling back. "Bye." I told him, stepping away and opening the front door. I felt like I should say something after it like 'I love you' but I wasn't sure if that would be very appropriate. I couldn't tell him I love him until he loved me back and until he told me the truth. And when I did tell him I love him for the first time, I didn't want it to be when his mom can hear. I made my way to my car and waved once more before getting in and pulling away.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited! I'm <em>so<em> excited! I am _so, so, SO_ excited!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know Emily, you've told me multiple times." She squealed again.

"How much longer!" My sarcastic mood couldn't even bring her down.

"Two minutes less since the last time you asked."

"So...eighteen minutes?" She asked in her still peppy mood. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Emily. Eighteen minutes." She clapped her hands. It was Wednesday and we were on our way to Port Angeles to go dress shopping to see if we could find her a wedding dress. Emily and Sam were getting married in a little over two months and since Emily had finally decided on the type of dress she wanted, thanks to me, she couldn't wait to go shopping and actually find it. We pulled into the plaza where the dress store was. She was practically out of the car before I had even finished parking. I chased after her and she suddenly stopped causing me to slam into her.

"I forgot." She mumbled.

"Forgot what?" I asked, rubbing the arm that had smacked into her.

"Kim?" She asked, turning around. "Will you be my maid of honor? I really wanted to ask you earlier but I thought maybe you wouldn't want too since you haven't known me that long but you have become my best friend here in such a short amount of time and I would love for you to be apart of my wedding but if you don't want to I understand and-"

"Emily!" I interrupted. "I would love to be in your wedding as your maid of honor!" She squealed again and I hugged her. She dragged me into the store and immediately started looking at everything. I had learned that Emily was not one of those girls who looked with her eyes. She had to touch and squeal at everything. "She's very excited." I told the worker who was watching her. The lady smiled and nodded her head as if she was used to this.

"Let me know if you need any help." I went around holding the dresses Emily wanted to try on and sat down in the fitting room as she put each one on. I made sure to compliment her on all the dresses and tell her which ones I liked the most.

She had told me to pick out whatever style of dress I wanted and then we would worry about color. I had found a spaghetti strap dress that was a little low cut and had a thick band the went around my waist. She had decided on a beige dress for me with a brown band. Her sister was also going to be in the wedding, as well as her niece, she was also trying to convince Leah with no luck. I made a mental note to talk to Leah. I understood why she wouldn't want to but it would be worth a shot to talk to her.

"Do you want a veil?" I asked running my fingers along the silky fabric of some of the dresses.

"I think so...It will help cover up my scars." I groaned.

"Seriously Em, it's not a big deal. You're gorgeous and you shouldn't have to worry about what Sam will think because, seriously, have you seen the way he looks at you?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know." She sighed again, "My scars don't bother me but I just want to feel like a princess. Just this one day. And princesses don't have scars, Kim." I frowned and shook my head back and forth.

"Everyone has scars, Emily. Some people just don't wear them on the outside."

* * *

><p>"Jar-red!" I squealed. He tickled my sides a bit more while I tried to escape. He turned me around and cut off my protests with a kiss. "You guys really have to stop doing that." I said, resting my head on his chest. He chuckled into my hair.<p>

"But you're too ticklish not too and you have such a cute laugh." He reasoned. I let out a humph.

"Says you!" He laughed again and left a trail of kisses from the top of my hairline all the way to my chin. I couldn't help but smile. We were hanging out around Paul's, mine, Jared's, and Jake's car after school on Thursday. Of course, Jared and I were in our own little world. I turned around in Jared's arms to face the group again.

"Jake? Can I drive your car again some time since that wolf so rudely stepped out in front of the car last time?" I asked, smiling innocently. Jared arms that were around me, stiffened. Jake nodded his head.

"Uh, sure." I smiled widely.

* * *

><p>A little while later we were sitting on the couch in my house. "Will your mom seriously get mad if I show up with something?" I asked. A smile played on his lips.<p>

"Absolutely." I huffed in annoyance. "But," He continued on, "I have something that will make you feel better." I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. He dug through his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ninety-one on my chem quiz." He said excitedly. "Guess you can't break up with me." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I am very proud of you and I was never going to break up with you, silly." He pulled me into his arms. "You could have told me that! I was freaking out through the whole quiz!" I laughed and kissed his neck. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I can't wait to meet Matt!" I said excitedly as we made our way out to his truck. He groaned. "Oh, come on Jared! I don't have any siblings. Let me be excited about this!" He sighed.

"FINE, but you two better not become best friends or something because your mine." _Protective much? _I laughed.

"Afraid I am going to leave you for an eleven year old, Jare?" I joked. He stuck his tongue out at me and opened the door for the truck for me. A couple minutes later we pulled into Jared's driveway. He opened my door and took my hand pulling me out.

"I know your mom will be here tomorrow and Saturday but I was thinking...how about we go on a second date on Sunday?" I smiled.

"I thought our second date was you making me dinner?" I asked smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you really want to count that. Third?" He asked. I opened the door and headed inside.

"I'd love to." I told him smiling. He wrapped one of his arms around me and led me into the kitchen area. "Hey Kathleen." I said as we walked in. She put down the bowl she was holding and came to give me a hug.

"Kim! I'm so glad you could come tonight!" Thats the thing about Jared's mother. She was always happy to see everyone. She made you feel at home and always had a smile on her face. She was nothing like my mom. Jared was so lucky to have her. I pulled back and my eyes fell on a young boy standing off to the side in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said sticking my hand out at the boy. "My name's Kim." He grinned at me and shook my hand.

"I'm Matt and Jared has told me _all_ about you. Jared's right, you are beautiful." Matt looked like a younger Jared. They had the same hair and similar features except Jared's were more mature and defined. I grinned at the boy. Jared told me many times I was beautiful but it was different when he told other people I was beautiful. In a way, it meant even more to me.

"Oh, really?" I asked, "Because he is _so_ mean and wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"You see it too! He is a jerk, I bet he has no friends." Matt scoffed.

"Yeah, he is sucha jerk. He has no friends at all." I responded. The boy seemed elated that I was taking his side on things. Jared narrowed his eyes at me and I looked at him innocently. Matt was so adorable, I couldn't see how Jared didn't love him enough to want to spend every waking second with him.

"Do you want to see my Wii games?" He asked.

"Sure, can Jared come so he doesn't feel left out?" I said, smiling as he took my hand and led me into the living room. He sighed but agreed Jared could come. Matt dropped my hand and went over to a drawer under the television set. I assume it had the games in it. Jared wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't like him." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"But he's adorable." I responded. He huffed.

"_He's_ annoying." Matt was holding a stack of DVD like boxes and walked over to sit on the couch. I pulled on Jared's arms until he let go and I moved to join Matt on the couch. He went into a spiel about each game telling me where he got it, what you did, and what level he was on. I just smiled and nodded my head. I was very distracted because the teenage werewolf sitting to my right was running his fingers through my hair and rubbing circles into my left hip where his arm that was around me was resting. He was also placing kisses on my neck or jaw line every couple of seconds which wasn't helping much. It was like he didn't want me to enjoy talking to Matt which was probably the case. _Jealous dog_.

"Dinners ready!" I heard from the kitchen. I sprung up from the couch, eager to get away from him before I climbed on top of him and kissed him until the zombie apocalypse came. That wouldn't be appropriate in front of his brother or with his parents in the next room. _Bummer_.

During dinner I sat between Jared and Matt. We talked the whole time with his parents and it was actually really fun. I wondered if this is what regular families did. _Did all families eat dinner together?_ Mine never had, even when I was younger. We usually were all eating different things at different times anyway. This was different but I found I liked it so much more than what I was used too. Jared didn't realize just how lucky he was to have them. They were so great. Everything was great, until his parents brought up graduation. They invited me to go out to dinner with them, Jared, Matt, and some of their family after the graduation ceremony. I put on my best fake smile, hoped Jared didn't notice, and agreed.

Since Jared was a year older than me, he would be graduating in a little over a month from now. I truthfully hadn't even thought of that. This was a big deal, it meant more to me than anyone else. _What would happen to Jared and me?_ I didn't have the heart to ask if and where he would be going to college. I didn't want to burst into tears if he said he was going somewhere across the country. The truth was, it hurt to think of us breaking up or me being away from him. We hadn't even been going out that long and I was already so possessive and obsessive of him. He would break up with me on the spot if he knew just how much he meant to me.

* * *

><p>I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed across the little space in the truck to cuddle up into his side. He wrapped an arm around me instantly. "You should be wearing a seatbelt." He murmured. I raised my eyebrows and looked up at him. He was watching the road though.<p>

"Are you planning on getting us in a car accident?" I asked and I watched as his famous half smile, half smirk appeared on his face. He shook his head causing me to grin._ Gah, why did I have to love him? Why couldn't I love someone who was in my grade? _I knew I would be heartbroken if he left but I also knew I wouldn't regret the time we had spent together. I had to ask, I couldn't wait until he brought it up, I had to know now.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was always so perceptive of me. He sounded genuinely concerned. He didn't say something just because he was supposed to. He actually wanted to know. I nodded my head. _Just ask him!_

"Jared?" I said softly. He glanced down at me for a split second before putting his eyes back to the road. "What...never mind." I chickened out. He tightened his arm around me.

"No. Tell me, I want to know." I shook my head at him. "Come on Kim, you know you can tell me anything." He pleaded. _I know I can._ He was always there for me and never questioned or made fun of me. His fingers reached up and brushed over my bottom lip. I hadn't realized it but I had been chewing the life out of my poor lip. _Great, now he knew I was nervous or upset about something_. I released my lip from between my teeth. "Kim...What's wrong? Did I do something? Did you not have fun tonight? Oh God, You didn't want to come tonight and my mom forced you too. I am so sorry, I am so-"

"Jared!" I interrupted. "Stop! It's not that! Jeez, you always expect the worst." I took a deep breath. "What are doing after graduation?" I asked. There, I got it out. Now all I have to do is wait for him to answer.

"I-What?" He asked, clearly confused at where I was going with this. I let out the breath I had been holding. Is he seriously going to make me say it? Is he really going to make me sound like a clingy girlfriend? I mean, maybe this was just a fling. No. I couldn't even think that to myself with a straight face. There was no way this was just a fling. Flings didn't get introduced to parents and invited to family events. Flings didn't have sleepovers unless sex was involved.

"What are you doing next year, Jare? Where are you going to college?" I whispered. I could practically hear the resounding _'ohh'_ going off in his head right now and I looked away from his perfect face.

"Thats what this is about?" He asked, slightly amused. His caring, worried voice from moments before was gone. _Great, now he is making fun of me. Nothing like admitting you're crazy._ He had practically just informed me I was a clingy girlfriend. I tried to pull away from him but he tightened his arm that was around me. I was sure my cheeks were stained red. I wasn't one to usually blush but this was too much. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm staying here." He told me and I couldn't hold back the big smile that appeared on my face, no matter how hard I tried. "I have a job lined up next year. Sam is going to be teaching a course on our tribes history at the high school and he asked Paul and me to help out. Maybe in a year or two I'll head to college but right now I have everything I need here."_ A year or two? Thats when I would be going to college_…I sighed. "What, would you miss me?" He asked, with a slight teasing tone. _Oh well, no use trying to deny it now._

"Yes." I said confidently. He pulled into my driveway and looked down at me.

"I'd miss you way more."


	21. Mom

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>I walked into the house still laughing. That was one of the best things about Jared, he always made me laugh. Even if all I wanted to do was sit there and cry, he would find a way to make me smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.<p>

"Oh, you think I'm funny, huh?" He accused, making me laugh harder.

"Incredibly so, it's probably your best quality." I told him winking. He grinned.

"Oh, you mean it's not my rugged handsomeness or my winning personality." I laughed again.

"Or what about your huge ego?" I added. He frowned.

"Kimberly!" I turned away from Jared to see my mom standing in the kitchen. I hadn't realized she would be here this early. I was half expecting her to show up in the middle of the day on Saturday or not even show up at all.  
>"Hi Mom." I said smiling and moving to hug her.<p>

"Hey Sweetie." She responded before pulling back. "Hello Jared." Jared, of course, always being the polite one; responded using his sweetest voice that he often used on teachers and other adults.

"Hi Mrs. Connweller, it's so nice to see you again." She grinned. He turned to me, "Call me later tonight?" He asked me, still smiling. I nodded, though I didn't want him to leave but at the same time I knew I should enjoy the time with my mom.

"You don't have to leave if you guys had plans." My mom quickly interrupted. He shook his head.

"No, you guys should do something together." I smiled gratefully at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Have fun." He whispered and I grinned.

"Bye Jare."

After he had left, I turned back to my mom. She was standing there a little awkwardly. We were never alone together. She wasn't here often and when I went to visit them we were usually out at a restaurant. I wasn't sure if she fully knew how to act around me. She was a very professional woman and I knew it was hard for her to just lay back and relax.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said excitedly, taking her hands in mine. "What do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"How about we order some pizza and rent some movies? Have a girls night?" She suggested. I nodded my head happily. I was up for anything that she was involved in. A little while later we had chosen three movies and were sitting on the couch talking. Well, I was mostly talking. I wasn't sure if she was listening.

"I'll call in the pizza." I told her, standing up to go to the kitchen. "What kind do you want?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"I'm in the mood for Hawaiian." She told me.

"One Margarita and one Hawaiian." I smiled nodding my head and reaching for the phone.

"We don't need two whole pizzas, Kim. How about just Hawaiian, you like that right?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm allergic to pineapple." I reminded her._ I'm sure it just slipped her mind. It just slipped her mind._ Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh...right." She mumbled.

"Any of the leftovers, my friends will eat." I told her. She just nodded her head and went back into the living room. After I called in the order we turned the first movie on.

_The Social Network._

The pizza came a little while later and we ate while we watched. I laughed at a funny part and glanced over at my mom to see if she thought it was funny. She was on her phone doing something. Probably emailing a client or something. I sighed and tried my best to enjoy the movie. Part way through the second movie, I told my mom I was going to bed. She nodded her head and told me 'goodnight'. I went upstairs and called Jared. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He sounded happy.

"Hey Jared." I responded. I instantly felt a hundred times better.

"Having fun with your mom?" He asked. Now I felt fifty times worse.

"Yeah, we watched some movies, had a girls night. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Of course you'll see me. I was actually wondering if you and your mom wanted to come to a party down on the beach tomorrow evening. It will be the guys, some of the elders, and some of the other adults." He asked. This sounded like a great idea. I'd get to spend time with Jared and my mom without it being just the three of us.

"That sounds like a like fun! I'm sure she'll say yes." I told him, smiling at the prospect of seeing him tomorrow. A chorus of howls erupted from outside.

"Er...I have to go." He said quickly. "I will see you tomorrow. Call me?" He questioned. I knew it was his pack calling him...I hoped everything was all right.

"Sure, Jare. I'll see you then." We hung up at the same time and I went to my window to look out of it. I squinted, attempting to see any wolf like figures from outside. I wonder if any of them ever checked on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared. <strong>

_I hate her. I don't care what I said about her before. About how she is nice and deep down is a good person. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._

Kim was so perfect. Any person would be lucky to have her as their daughter yet her mother seemed to take her for granite and was perfectly content with pushing her down.

_Whats the matter, dude? _Seth's cheery thoughts asked me. I instantly showed him what I had just witnessed.

_"Mom! Mom!" I heard a cheery, excited voice coming from inside the house. I halted immediately. I was running patrols and was just running by Kim's house. I paused and moved a bit closer to her house. I just wanted to check on her quickly. I hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon and I was going crazy. We hadn't been apart this long since we started dating. I could see through the kitchen window that her mom was on a laptop, typing away. Kim skipped into the room looking so happy. God, I loved her. She was holding a set of papers in her hands and she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. _

_"I took this national Spanish exam and the results came yesterday but I only just opened them now and I-"_

_"Not now!" Her mother snapped. Kim froze, her smile disappearing from her face. Her mother's face softened slightly, as if she realized that she shouldn't have snapped like that. "I am trying to email someone about something very, very important and I don't have time right now. Sorry." She said evenly, not sounding sorry at all. Kim looked so hurt and I just want to burst into her house and comfort her. _

_"This is important too." Kim mumbled softly but her mother didn't answer, she had already gone back to typing on the computer. Kim walked away, dejectedly._

I let out a whine and Seth's cry followed too. _That is fucking messed up._ Paul growled out. _How can she treat her like that?_ I laid down and rested my head on my paws whimpering slightly. I, along with my pack members, could feel just how much pain Kim was in. I could hear her sniffling slightly. Probably trying to hold back tears.

_You only have about five minutes left of patrol. Just leave early, I'll cover for you if Sam gives you crap. _Paul told me. I sighed in relief.

_Thanks. _I said back before phasing. Just as I was pulling my pants on, my cell phone started ringing. I walked through the woods on the trail that led to the road so I wouldn't look like a freak coming out of her backyard. I flipped the phone open and answered.

"Kim?" I asked urgently.

"Hi!" She said brightly as if she hadn't just been crying and her mom hadn't just been a complete ass to her.

"Hey…" I said slowly a little confused by her happiness.

"I wanted to know if we could hang out. I miss you." She told me, I grinned.

"I miss you too, I was actually just on the way to your house. What do you want to do?" I asked. I could practically see her shrugging.

"I don't care, we can just take a walk or go to Emily's or something." She didn't even sound upset about her mom, _was she used to this? She better not be used to this._

"What about your mom, don't you want to be with her?" I asked wondering what her response would be.

"Oh yeah, she wanted to do something but I'd much rather be with you. I'll see her later." She said lightly. I didn't argue because I knew she was lying. "I will be there in one minute." I told her as I started down the road.

Thirty-seconds later a beautiful figure was jogging towards me. I met her half way and scooped her up in my arms, spinning her in a circle before placing kisses all over her face. She giggled and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around me. She was so perfect. I had also come to realize she was a very good actress. I knew she could cry on command because of the stunt she pulled with Brady and Collin but she was acting completely fine, as if nothing was wrong. I rested my forehead against hers and rubbed our noses together slightly.

"You know." She whispered, her minty, intoxicating breath blew across my face. "Thats how dogs kiss." I froze slightly, _had I heard that right?_

"What?" I asked. Sometimes she said those things that made me wonder if she knew that I was a shape shifter but at the same time I knew she couldn't possibly have known. I wanted to tell her so bad. It was literally killing me inside but I was selfish and I wanted to keep her a little while longer before she freaked out. She rubbed her nose against mine again.

"Thats how dogs kiss." She repeated, "They lick each others faces and rub noses." I licked her cheek. "Jar-red!" She squealed, reaching up and rubbing her cheek, laughing. "Gross, you dog!" I joined in with her laughter before kissing her. She giggled against my lips.

"How about we go to Emily's? I am starving and if I'm starving that means you are too because you are always hungry." She told me. I patted my stomach as I pulled away from her. _That was true, I was always hungry. _She giggled again and I wrapped both my arms around her as we started walking. We got to Emily's quickly and Kim instantly tried to pull out of my arms to go see Brady who was waving enthusiastically at her. I pulled her back to me and she forced herself out of my arms.

"Stupid Mutt." She mumbled. All eyes shot to me and I shook my head. I wish, so badly, that I could have nodded my head and said 'yes, she knows I'm a werewolf and accepts me' but that wasn't true. She pranced over to where Brady was sitting and plopped down next him. She leaned against his shoulder and he instantly wrapped an arm around her. He smirked at me.

"Are you serious, Kim?" I asked. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Go get me food!" She ordered and I obeyed, going into the kitchen. "You're right, Boo-Boo, he does do whatever I say." I heard her tell Brady. Brady snickered. _Great, so he is the one who informed her of the power she had over me._

"I heard that!" I yelled from the kitchen. Her trilling laugh kept me from getting mad. I went to the fridge and pulled out some turkey, lettuce, and a bottle of honey mustard. Emily wasn't anywhere to be found but I knew what type of sandwich Kim would like. A little while later I came in with two sandwiches and a big bowl of raspberries, Kim's favorite fruit. I sat down in front of the couch, cross-legged and started eating my sandwich. She immediately got up from her seat with Brady and crawled over to where I was sitting.

"Oh," I said between mouthfuls, "Now you want to be near me." She nodded her head smiling. I moved my plate to the ground next to me and reached out to grab her. She cuddled into my lap and I held up half of one of the sandwiches to her. She took it eagerly and ate it quickly before taking the other half. She must have been really hungry. Once she had finished I picked up the bowl of raspberries and held them out in front of us. I took one out of the bowl and brought it up to her lips. She opened her mouth allowing me to feed her. Her tongue brushed against my finger causing it to tingle.

"Ugh, can you guys stop for like thirty-seconds. Please!" Quil complained from where he was sitting across the room.

"Shut up. We're adorable." She said bluntly, clearly not affected by his comment. I chuckled softly, letting my lips brush up against her ear. She turned around slightly, placing one of the berry fruits in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and she let her pointer finger and thumb slid into my mouth a little more than I had to her. I sucked on her pointer finger, ever so slightly, as she pulled back. She smirked and turned back around to watch whatever basketball game was on the television. I couldn't tell you what game it was, I was too busy watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Emily!" I sang, running down the beach. Jared was running next to me...well more like jogging or walking at a brisk pace._ Stupid, super fast werewolves._

"Hey Kimmy-Con." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I groaned.

"Oh, not you too! Why must I have so many nicknames?" She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. I frowned but sighed and eventually smiled at her.

"Kim! Kim! We need you to settle this argument!" Embry yelled to me from over where he and a group of the guys were sitting. I rolled my eyes at Emily and walked over to where Embry, Jake, Quil, and Seth were lounging on the sand. I sat down, Jared immediately taking the spot next to me. I looked at them expectantly.

"Okay," Jake said, "Would you rather be able to, A, read minds or B,-"

Embry interrupted him, "See the future!" This is what they were arguing about. Where did they even get this stuff? Should I pick A or B? Which person do I like best today?

"C. Shift into a creature or animal." I told him, smirking. I was giving them the perfect opportunity to tell me. I was practically walking right into it. I raised my eyebrows slightly, "What about you, Jare?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"Uhh...C sounds pretty cool." I grinned and he, of course, returned my smile.

"Kiiiim!" Jake whined, "That was _not_ one of the choices!" I thought about it for a second.

"I wouldn't want to see the future, you'd go through life scared of what was to come, there would be no surprises. And if you could read minds that would just be awkward and you would totally get a major migraine. Shifting into an animal sounds _much_ cooler. Don'tcha think?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, very cool." He said awkwardly. We sat there a bit longer, talking, before I decided I was bored just sitting there. I snatched Jake's phone from where it was perched on his leg. He reached to grab it but I pulled it away just in time.

"Waiting for a text, Jakey? Hot date coming up?" I asked. I heard Quil mutter 'he wishes' which earned him a smack from Jake. I got up and started sprinting down the beach with his phone in my hand. Jake got up to chase after me and Embry grabbed his ankle, tripping him so I could have a bit of a head start. I knew there was no way I could outrun him but I could get a little ways before he reached me. I screamed as a warm arm wrapped around my middle and pulled me back. I squirmed to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Jake-y!" I whined. He flung me up, bridal style, and started carrying me towards the water. "No, no, NO! Don't even think about it Jacob!" I squirmed but he just laughed. He reached the water and started wadding in. "I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JACOB! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! HERE, TAKE YOUR PHONE! I DON'T WANT IT! SO HELP ME GOD JACOB, I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He snatched the phone from my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief for a second before he finally spoke.

"Wouldn't want to get this wet."

I screamed again and he threw me into the freezing water. I came up spitting out water. I wiped my face, coughing.

"I HATE YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched, splashing him with water and hitting his chest as he laughed. I stopped suddenly, remembering something I had against him. "I'm telling Jared." I said smirking. He laughed harder as I made my way out of the water.

"Go for it Kim, I'm sure he already saw." I rolled my eyes, backing away from him.

"Nope. I'm telling him the other thing. The thing you didn't want him to know." His face was in full panic as I sprinted back down the beach to our friends.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT KIM!" He yelled coming up behind me. I was almost back to the group. He grabbed me and put one arm around my waist, lifting me off the ground and holding me securely to him while his other hand went over my mouth. I squirmed and tried to get away from him with no avail. "Don't say anything. You don't understand, he will kill me." He whispered lowly in my ear. He carried my slowly over to where the others were. I was attempting to talk but his hand was still over my mouth. Jared got up, looking worried, coming over to me while the others were trying to hold back their laughter or weren't even bothering and were just laughing out loud.

"OW!" Jake screamed as he pulled his hand away from my mouth. "You bit me!" He accused. As soon as his hand was away from my mouth I announced what I had threatened Jake with.

"I used to date Jake!" Jake groaned and smacked his hand on top of forehead.

"She used to date Quil!" He quickly accused pointing at Quil who was holding his hands up in innocent surrender. Jared growled lowly and glared between the two boys. Jake dropped me and the coldness of the early evening suddenly hit me. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Karma's a bitch." I growled and Jared pulled me into a hug trying to warm me up.

"If she gets sick Jake, I will kill you. No questions asked." Jared said menacingly to Jake. Jake held up his hands in surrender and nodded his head. My teeth were chattering and I was shaking slightly but Jared was so warm and he rubbed comforting circles into my back and down my arms. "I'll deal with you later." He told Jake in an even voice. Jake made a face at him but didn't push him while I rolled my eyes. Jared picked me up and carried me back over to where everyone was hanging out. Embry looked like he was still trying not to laugh and I winked at him causing him to chuckle even more. Jared sat down, leaning against a log, and held me close to his chest while he rubbed my back. I rested my head over his heart like I usually did. His heartbeat was a little faster than normal. _Was he upset?_ I reached up and stroked the side of his neck. He responded right away, smiling and looking down at me. He leaned down and kissed my nose. "Are you okay?" He mumbled. I nodded my head. I was perfectly fine and content.

"You know Kim, this is so entertaining. Feel free to do stuff like this more often." Paul told me from his seat on a different log. I turned my head in the opposite direction to face him and smiled.

"I'll have to remember to blurt out things you guys don't want others to know more often."

He snorted, "Pshh...you've got nothing on me." He reasoned. I shrugged from within Jared's arms.

"I always know everything Paul, it's kinda my thing. Remember that for the future." He rolled his eyes at me as Jared continued to rub up and down my back and arms. He was so soothing to me, just his touch had the strangest effect.

* * *

><p>"Shh." I said bringing my finger up to my lips. He nodded his head and I opened the front door. We had hung out at the beach for a little while longer and I even gave Jake a big hug goodbye when it was time to leave, much to Jared's annoyance. Jared insisted on walking me home and the whole way there I tried to think of a way to get him to stay. I hadn't slept well last night, whether it was because I was upset about my mother or I missed Jared, I wasn't sure.<p>

Jared had only slept over a couple of times but each time he had, I had slept better than the last. I was starting to crave sleeping with him every night. He was so warm and comfortable and he loved to cuddle almost as much as I did. I had finally maned up and asked him to stay with me because I hadn't slept well last night. He agreed with no questioned asked. Now all I had to do was sneak him into my room which, considering my mother, shouldn't be too hard.

We walked into the house, me clutching his hand. My mom was still sitting at her computer, facing away from us. She hadn't bothered to come to come hang out at the beach even though she had promised to try and come.

"Hey Mom, I'm home. I'm just going to take a shower and head to bed." She didn't answer. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head. "I'm sneaking a boy into my room to spend the night, I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled something sounding like 'mhm'. I frowned but pulled Jared up the stairs after me before leading us into my room and shutting the door. Jared pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. I sighed loudly and pushed away from him.

"It's okay Jare, really it's fine. I'm used to it anyway." I didn't want him feeling bad for me, it wasn't a big deal and I didn't need anyones pity. I reached into my bottom drawer and pulled out pajamas. "I'm gonna take a shower, please be here when I get back." I said leaning up and pecking his lips. He smiled.

"Of course I'll be here." He mumbled back. I grinned and pulled away.

"Oh," I said stopping and turning back around, "Your clothes that you left here are clean and in the top drawer if you want to change." I told him, smiling sweetly before turning and heading out the door to take my shower.

A little while later I came back into my room to find him looking at the pictures that were on my bulletin board. Most of them were from recently with the guys, Leah, and Emily. There was one with me, Embry, Quil, and Jake. Embry had his arms wrapped around me and the other guys were leaned in close. We were all making faces at the camera. Another was of me and Seth holding up our fish that were still in the bags, smiling widely. There was one of me and Brady singing into wooden spoons and another with Collin giving me a piggy back ride. There were a couple of me and Jared and a few of me and Emily. There was also ones of all of us together, laughing and enjoying whatever we had been enjoying at the time. He turned when he noticed I was there, watching him. He came over and scooped me up in his arms before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed with me. I snuggled into his arms and relaxed.

"How long did you date Jake? And Quil?" He asked softly. I laughed.

"Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?" He gave me a pleading look. "It wasn't anything serious, a couple dates each, freshman year." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." I added. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was mad at Jake and I knew he didn't want me to tell you. Sorry." He shook his head and kissed my temple.

"You didn't do anything and I didn't know Jake was going to throw you in the water or else I would have stopped him. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, he was always thinking of me.

"Don't tell them this...but I like when they come up with weird nicknames for me that I pretend to hate and when they tease me and are annoying. They're like my family and they make me feel like I belong with you guys." His arms tightened around me and he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth for a couple of seconds.

"Thats because you do belong, Kim."

* * *

><p>"Jared." I whispered again. This wasn't working, time for a different approach. I swung my leg over his waist so I was straddling him. I started placing kisses up the side of his neck to his ear. "Jared." I whispered again, nibbling on his ear slightly. He moaned slightly and I nudged him with my nose before placing more kisses across his face. His arms wrapped around me and pulled my face to his again so he could kiss me. I finally had to pull back to get air and rested my forehead on his.<p>

"This is a lovely way to wake up...can we do this every morning?" He asked, hopefully. I giggled,

"I'll see what I can do but I've been trying to wake you up and apparently this is the only method." I unhitched my leg from around him and moved to get up. He made a noise of unhappiness and reached out to grab me. I swatted his hand away. "I made breakfast though!" I told him, pouting slightly. He instantly brightened up and sat up, propping the pillows up on my bed. I carried the huge plate of french toast and bacon that I had set on my desk over to where he sat. He took the plate from me as I climbed into bed next to him and cuddled up to him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not that long but I decided I'd make you breakfast and I had been trying to wake you up but you like to sleep. I didn't know you were that heavy of a sleeper, Jare." He chuckled and cut off a piece of french toast, putting it in his mouth before doing the same for me.

"I'm usually not such a heavy sleeper, I didn't sleep well the night before and then I had to work all morning yesterday so I was pretty tired." He admitted. I stroked the back of his hand as I chewed on a piece of bacon.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said apologetically. _I should have just let him sleep. He looked so peaceful and calm and I had to ruin it._

"No, no. Believe me, it was a _great _way to wake up." I shoved him playfully and he leaned down kissing my temple. It was sort of our thing. He would always kiss my temple and it instantly made me feel better. It was a sweet gesture that always made me smile. After we finished breakfast we laid in bed a little while longer talking about random things and just enjoying spending time together. I cradled his huge hand in mine and traced random patterns on it. During the time we were laying her I almost brought up the wolf thing numerous times. I just couldn't bring myself to ask about it or tell him I knew. After a little while I sighed, "Jared, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked. He nodded his head avidly.

"Of course." He responded as if it was painfully obvious.

"Okay...I just wanted you to know."


	22. Truth, Part 1

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>They say the calmest people are the dangerous ones. The crazies, the psychos, the lunatics...they are just normal people. Until one day they crack. They are fine, they laugh, they smile, you pass them in the hallways but things start to build up and eventually they can't take it anymore. Everyone has a breaking point and when that point comes, no one wants to be around someone who is going to freak out.<p>

I am going to freak out_. Soon._

* * *

><p>I can't do this anymore. I can't do it. I can't see them every day. I can't hug them, I can't talk to them, I can't fall asleep in Jared's arms without knowing the whole truth. I just can't do it. Today was the final straw, I have given them countless opportunities to tell me. I have spent alone time with almost all of them, I have asked them questions, I have suggested they more or less aren't fully human. I have been perfectly calm about this. I have waited but I am done.<p>

Today, in the middle of art, Embry and Jake just got up and left. Not only did they leave me to suffer through this class alone, but they also didn't come back until part way through lunch. Normally I wouldn't have been mad, except all of them were gone. My next class was gym and Seth wasn't there, after that I had English and Jacob still wasn't back. They came back part way through lunch and Jared looked so relieved to see me that I couldn't be mad at them so instead I asked them a simple enough question.

"Where did you guys go?" They all turned to Jake for his oh so clever response:

"Uh...my car broke down and we went to Dowling's to get a new part."

Okay, first of all, they were inside when this supposed break down happened. Second of all, they all needed to go, really? Third of all, Jake is smart, though sometimes he acts like an idiot, he would never buy a part from Dowling's. He would pay to have it delivered or would look through the junkyard. I bit my tongue. I knew they were lying. It was obvious. I also knew it had something to do with the wolf thing. Me being...well, me, couldn't hold back a comment to save my life.

"If you are going to lie to me then at least make it convincing, otherwise just say you can't tell me." I shot back. He frowned, looking torn between two things.

"_I _can't tell you." I noticed how he had annunciated the 'I' and everyone had turned to Jared. _Ah, so Jared was the one who wouldn't tell me. _

"Thank you, was that really that hard?" I didn't bring it up the rest of lunch but after school that day, I gave Jared another chance.

"Jare? Is there anything you want to tell me?" I was straight out asking. He told me no. _Did he really not trust me?_ I trusted all of them so much, even with them lying to me, and Jared couldn't trust me. That was a kick in the gut, a slap in the face, a punch in the arm, a bunch of other injures inflicted by my imagination. I told him I didn't want to hang out today and he looked like a kicked puppy. When he asked why, I told him I had to bring my car to Dowling's to get it looked at. He knew better than to push it but had told me everyone would be at Emily's tonight for dinner and I was invited. I told him I probably wouldn't go.

That day led me to where I am now: Pacing back and forth across my kitchen, trying to decide what to do. It just wasn't fair. Why did I have to be making these decisions, I wasn't even 17 yet and I felt as if this was one of the biggest decisions of my life. I didn't want to have to worry about things like this.

I need to talk to them.

They were screwing things up by not talking to me and I was screwing up by not talking to them. I wasn't going to follow in their footsteps. I grabbed my keys and headed outside to my car. I sat for five minutes trying to get my car to start before giving up. I told Jared my car was broken and so it broke._ Karma's a bitch._ I had four options. Option one: Sit like this, with my head against the steering wheel, until one of them finds me or I die. Option two: Go back inside and wallow in unhappiness and continue to be out of the loop. Option three: Walk to Emily's, in the storm, and talk to them. Option four: Move to Canada.

Canada was looking pretty good right now.

_NO. I have to go see them_.

I got out of my car and started walking towards Emily's house. Walking...very slowly, which was probably the worst idea I had ever had. It was raining harder than usual, leaving me soaked within seconds, and I was heading to a house full of werewolves to tell them I knew what they were. I had to do this though, this couldn't go on forever. But if I had to do it, I was going to do it _very_ slowly.

I was freezing but I couldn't bring myself to move faster. I was doing my best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. I arrived in twice the time it normally took me to walk there and knocked on the door a couple times. The door was opened by Emily who was staring at me in horror and Sam who was never far away from her. She yanked me into the warm house. Jared was immediately by my side.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why were you outside in this storm? Did you walk here? Whats the matter?" Jared was frantic and I realized I had started to cry. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want them to see how hurt I was. I pushed away from Jared.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't do it." I whispered "I'm exhausted Jared, absolutely exhausted. I can't pretend anymore...it's draining the life out of me and I am going to absolutely lose it soon."_ Maybe I already had. _He stepped closer to me still looking extremely concerned. I took an involuntary step backwards.

"What's the matter, Kim? Did someone hurt you?" _Did someone hurt me? Did he really want me to answer that question...how could he even ask that?_

"Yes!" I screeched, still crying. "You hurt me! You all hurt me!" His eyes widened as he took in my hysterical state. I knew the rest of the pack was watching me and thought I was probably crazy. _Crazy-Kim has officially lost it. _He took another step towards me and this time I let him wrap me in his arms. Even when I was mad at him, I wanted him to comfort me.

"Kim." Sam said in his warning, authoritative voice. "Calm down and tell us what happened." I turned to glare at him through my tears. _How dare he tell me to calm down. He wasn't in charge of me. He didn't have power over me like he had over the other boys. _

"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't _my_ alpha." I growled out at him. He looked a bit alarmed. I turned back to Jared, shaking my head, tears still rolling down my face. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "You didn't want me to know but even if you guys can lie to me, I can't lie to you." I wiped my face hoping to get rid of some of the rain water and tears that were covering it. No one said anything, for once it was silent in the Uley household. "You didn't tell me...you led me along, and I thought I could handle not knowing. I thought I could handle pretending nothing was wrong but I can't. I can't do it anymore. This is too big a deal to ignore." I sobbed into his chest a little more. Jared didn't say anything, he just stood, holding me. He was speechless, for once in his life, Sam was the one who spoke up first.

"What are you trying to say, Kim?" He asked calmly. These guys were a lot dumber than they looked.

"Werewolves." I whimpered. Jared sucked in a breath and held me closer. That was the first time I had admitted it out loud. It seemed all the more real. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was nervous I was going to have a panic attack.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Jared whispered. I nodded my head, he didn't sound like he hated me or was even mad at me. Emily came over with a towel to attempt to dry me off but Jared refused to let go of me. Instead, he took the towel out away from Emily and wrapped it around me by himself, while not fully letting go of me, before picking me up and moving to sit down on the couch with me in his lap.

They are werewolves. They are wolf people. They do god knows what in the woods at night. They burst out of their skin. They aren't human.

He ran his fingers through my hair, attempting to untangle it and whispered calming words to me. I continued to wipe my eyes and try to calm myself down. I knew the others were all in the room but they kept quiet while Jared comforted me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I repeated over and over again. I wasn't fine, but I was hoping that saying it enough would make it true.

"How...how did you know?" Jared whispered. I turned around in his arms and pointed at Ryan who was standing across the room and then at Collin, whose eyes widened. I hadn't really talked to Ryan much, I was a little scared of him.

"The-the day I-I f-freaked out on you. Ra-Ryan had started shaking and he t-turned into a w-wolf...and then Ca-Collin did too and they r-ran into the forrest." He let out a low growl and started shaking slightly. I turned around quickly and the second his eyes met my panicked ones, he stopped. He cradled me closer telling me how sorry he was. I nodded and he wiped away the remainder of my tears and tucked my head under his chin while he continued apologizing and rubbing soothing circles into my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily start to come towards us but Sam pulled her back and whispered something in her ear while she nodded.

"Okay." Sam said and everyones eyes immediately shot to him. "Everyone back in the kitchen except for Collin, Ryan, and Jake." Everyone obeyed and Embry gave me a thumbs up and I tried to smile but I knew it was off. Collin and Ryan walked over and sat on the couch next to Jared and me. They both looked so apologetic. I reached out my shaking hand and grabbed Collin's, giving it a squeeze, letting him know it was alright and I wasn't mad. Jake was standing next to Sam, bouncing back and forth on his heals, I didn't think he wanted to be here. I had figured out that Sam was in charge but I noticed the boys also looked to Jacob for guidance as well. _Maybe he was high up in command too?_

Sam opened his mouth to talk to the two scared boys sitting next to me. I didn't want them to get in trouble, especially by Sam. _What was a werewolf's punishment?_

"Puh-puh-please d-don't yell at them. It wasn't there fault, it was m-m-mine. They were in your backyard-d, they didn't even know I was here. I'm s-sorry. I am really sorry, I know you didn't want me to know but it was one huh-hundred percent my fault, n-not theres." I pleaded with my eyes for them not to get in trouble.

"It was most definitely_ not_ your fault." Jared said lowly in my ear, still stroking my arm while I sniffled. "Just breathe." He murmured. Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket and knelt down, handing it to me.

"Here. You can play with my phone." He said, smiling at me. "Just ignore them." He was like the big brother I never had. I took the phone from him and started tracing the designs that were on the front of it. Jake knew how much I liked playing with his phone and taking it away from him. It had become sort of like a game between the two of us. I managed to tune out Sam by playing with the phone and concentrating on Jared.

"You knew for almost two weeks." Jared breathed out. I could tell he was beating himself up over this. I nodded my head. "And you didn't say anything? You must have been so scared." I nodded my head again. "I am so-" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth, I didn't want his apologizes. "I was going to tell you." He murmured against my forehead. "Don't think we weren't going to...I just didn't want you to freak out and never speak to me again. I didn't want to scare you. I promise...or else I would have told you. I swear, I didn't want to lie to you, I-"

"Shhh…" I interrupted his excuse. I didn't care, I loved him so of course I would forgive him. Right now, he was the most important person to me, I wasn't going to turn him down. I clung closer to him. I felt like the second I let go of him, I was going to lose it. He had such a calming affect over me. It was bizarre but I loved it.

"Can we leave now?" Jared asked, holding me closer. I could see Sam shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think thats a good idea Jared, there is a lot she needs to know...a lot we need to talk about." Jared's jaw locked.

"I think she has had enough for tonight." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. I buried my face in his chest.

"Jared. I think we should deal with this now, we don't know what she knows."

"She scared, Sam. You can hear her heart, I just had to keep her from hyperventilating. She's in damp clothes, she's freaking out, and I am bringing her home. This is too much for her and I am not having her go into a panic attack tonight." I had never heard anyone, much less Jared, stand up to or contradict Sam. It was quiet for another minute. I couldn't see them but I was sure they were having some sort of private conversation I couldn't hear. I pulled back in time to see Sam nodding his head. Jared stood up from the couch, letting the towel Emily had given me fall away, he made a move to put me down and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tighter around his neck. I made a noise of panic and he quickly wrapped his arms back around me.

"It's okay, it's okay. I wont put you down, I'm not going anywhere." He soothed. I nodded my head against his chest.

"Come on, I'll drive you guys." Jake said softly. I was shaking slightly, they were actually werewolves. I don't think I had fully believed it until tonight. I think, deep down, I had been hoping that it wasn't true. I think, since they didn't admit it to me, I didn't admit it to myself.

"Please, calm down Kim. You're trembling. Everything is going to be okay. No ones going to hurt you, you are perfectly safe." He continued trying to comfort me. _I think I am having a panic attack._ This, of course, only made me panic more. I had only had one panic attack in my life, my parents had left me in an airport on accident when I was eleven and I had freaked out._ Oh God, I wished I had chose the Canada option._

Someone opened the front door and Jared led us out to Jake's car while shielding me, the best he could, from the rain. It wasn't raining as hard as before but it was still coming down. Jake opened the passenger door and Jared slid in, still holding me. Moments after the door was shut, Jake was in the drivers side, starting the car.

"She's definitely having a panic attack, Jared. Rebecca used to get them when she was younger. If her heart rate doesn't slow down within an hour or two, you have to bring her in to the hospital or call Dr. Cullen...though Carlisle might not be the best idea given the circumstances." I felt Jared nod.

A little while later Jacob's car stopped and Jared pushed open the door to get out. I held out Jake's cell phone which I had been clutching since he gave it to me. He took it, smiling at me.

"Everything is gonna be okay Kim. Remember, I told you the wolves were harmless, a little stupid, but harmless. They protect people. Just think of it as you now having your own personal pet puppies. I don't wanna brag or anything but I am pretty good at fetch." I tried to smile at him but couldn't manage my whole smile. It was an improvement though.

"Thanks Jake." Jared said as he got out of the car.

"Call if you need anything." He responded as he pulled away. Jared made his way up my steps and turned the door nob. It was still unlocked from when I had run out. He headed up stairs and into my room. I was starting to feel better. I wasn't surrounded by a ton of werewolves who may be mad at me and I was with Jared. He moved to put me on my bed and I freaked out almost going into hysterics again.

"Sweetheart, you need to get into pajamas. Your clothes are still wet." He told me calmly. I shook my head squeezed him tighter. There was no way I was letting him go. He sighed. "Okay. I wont put you down." He walked into the bathroom across the hall and placed me on the counter. I started to freak but he assured me he wasn't letting go. He grabbed a hand towel from the counter and wet it with warm water before washing my face, arms, and any other visible part of my body. He also ran the brush, that was sitting on the counter, through my hair to untangle it a little. He lifted me back up and carried me back into my room. He knelt down and opened my drawer to get my pajamas before carrying me back over to my bed.

"Will you go put on your pajamas?" He asked. I shook my head a held onto him tighter. "Can I help you put them on?" He asked cautiously. I nodded my head. As long as he wasn't leaving me by myself anywhere, I was fine. He sat down on the bed, me in his lap. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck while he pulled my shirt off and over my head while using one hand. His other was wrapped around my waist. My bottom lip trembled slightly and I lifted my arms up so he could put the white T-shirt on me. He then stood me partway up so he could slide off my wet jeans. I clung on to his shirt and he helped me step into the pair of yellow, boxer-type, sleep-shorts.

"Much better." He whispered, picking me up again and moving to turn off the light before crawling both of us into bed. I unwrapped my legs from around him and relaxed considerably. "Do you want to talk about it or just go to bed?" He asked me. I bit my lip. I wanted to talk about it, there was so much I wanted to know but at the same time I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Were you the brown wolf that jumped in front of Jakey's car?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I didn't mean too...I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I let out a breath of air, nodding my head.

"I thought it was you...don't be sorry though, nothing happened. I just wanted to know." He placed loving kisses all over my face causing my eyes to flutter shut.

"Are you scared of me?" He whispered.

"No." I answered, cuddling closer to him. "You wouldn't hurt me." I said confidently.

"Never." He murmured back.

"I want to go to sleep now, just be here when I wake up." I asked, calming down considerably.

"Of course baby." He whispered back placing his warm lips to my forehead again.


	23. Truth, Part 2

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"She's…" I didn't know how to answer this. "Okay." I finally decided on. "She isn't awake yet but last night...she wasn't good. She calmed down after I got her into dry clothes and into bed but, man, I don't know. She was so scared and I couldn't do anything." There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Well, she wasn't scared of you...that's a good thing. I just...wow...I can't believe she knew for so long. I can't believe we screwed up about this. Collin and Ryan feel really bad, especially Collin. After you guys left, he phased and he's still out there." I couldn't be fully mad at them, they hadn't done it on purpose and it was Sam's backyard…we were supposed to be safe there.

"I think everything just came crashing down on her last night. She isn't one to overreact but I think the realization hit her of what we are and she panicked. I've fought vampires but God, Jake, I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was last night."

Jake sighed again, "Yeah, I know what you mean. She scared us all. Listen, I have to go try and calm Collin down but call me if you need anything. Sam's still in one of his moods. He's mad he didn't get to talk to her last night but me or someone else can come over and help with the explaining or calming down if you need it."

"Thanks, Jake. Really, and thanks for convincing Sam not to talk to her last night. I don't think she could have handled it." I admitted. "No problem...good luck." After hanging up I put the phone back on the nightstand table. Kim was still asleep, cuddled up in my arms. Sam had called the school and got us both excused for the day so I didn't bother waking her. I had been up most of the night. I was scared that she would wake up and I wanted to be awake to comfort her if she did. She had calmed down after we talked for a couple minutes last night and had fallen asleep instantly. I felt bad about how this had gone down. She didn't deserve to find out this way. She was amazing, she deserved more than what I could give her. She stirred in my arms slightly. I knew she would be waking up soon. A couple minutes later she moved a little more and her eyes fluttered open. She let out a content sigh.

"Morning." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...I hadn't admitted it to myself that you were...werewolves...and I just kinda panicked." She mumbled. I shook my head. _What was with her and apologizing_? "Did I completely freak you out and scare you away?" She asked. _Ha. Thats funny. Like she could scare me away, I was never leaving her. _

"Are you serious? I admit I'm a wolf and you ask if _you _scared _me_ away?" I snorted lightly. "Sorry Sweetheart, you're stuck with me." She grinned and cuddled closer to me before suddenly shooting upright in the bed.

"It's Wednesday. School!" She clutched her head, the motion obviously making her a bit dizy.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said sitting up, leaning against the headboard, and pulling her back to me. "Sam called and got both of us out of school today. No worries." She relaxed immediately into my arms and nodded her head. "Question time?" I suggested. She nodded her head before asking the things I had wanted to tell her since I met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I couldn't decide what to ask first.

"Do you, like, chase your tail?" I smacked my hand against my forehead. _Out of everything I could ask, I chose that. What is wrong with me? _He laughed and kissed my forehead again.

"No. I don't chase my tail, but Paul does and you can tell him I said that." I giggled.

"Sam's in charge...he's the alpha? Thats what wolfies call it, right? Is Jake...like second in command or something?" He nodded his head slowly.

"You know, you are a lot smarter than we thought. You're very perceptive. He's the beta." I nodded my head in understanding, choosing to ignore the 'smarter-than-they-thought' comment. I intertwined our hands together and traced circles into his palm.

"You weren't always a wolf, it happened when you were out of school last year, right? Same with the others?" He nodded yes to all of my questions. "Emily's not a wolf, right?" He shook his head no. "Is Leah?" I asked. He nodded yes. "Shoot." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, that ruins my theory." He looked at me questioningly. "I thought it was every first-born male who turned into a wolf...because your brother is obviously not a wolf but maybe it will happen when he gets older. I mean, Ryan...he just became one recently. Wait. Do you have to get scratched or something?" I asked. I was kinda thinking out loud but I think he understood what I was saying.

"Very perceptive." He murmured. "It's in our blood. Quileutes, that is. There is no set time when we phase...it builds up and then bam! You are all fury and have paws." _Quileutes? It couldn't be all Quileutes or I would be a wolf too_. I bit my lip but decided not to ask.

"Do you...do you hurt people?" I asked. He looked shocked for a second but shook his head no, avidly.

"No. Of course not. We are here to protect people for whatever might come our way." _Phew. _That was a relief.

"And when you get mad or sad you shake and thats how you turn into a puppy?" I asked looking up at him. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Wolf, Kim. Wolf. Not puppy."

I turned my head to the side, "But Jake said-"

"Jake was kidding."

"No, Jare, I'm pretty sure he was-"

"He was kidding."

"Does that mean I can't play fetch with you guys?" I asked shooting him a pitiful expression. I had actually been looking forward to that. I had never had any pets except Ke$ha. _Shoot! I have to feed her. _

"You know what, Kimmy, you can play fetch with us all you want." My eyes lit up and I grinned at him. He leaned down and captured my lips in his. I knew I had gross morning breath but I could care less. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"You can hear really well...and you're really fast. Are your other senses heightened too?" I asked. He again nodded his head. "Do you eat dog food?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh...no."

"Good, I wouldn't want to kiss you very much if you did." I said wrinkling my nose. "You know...I ate dog food once. It actually wasn't that bad. It was these Scooby Doo dog treats and they looked like the Scooby Doo gram crackers. I will never make _that _mistake again." He laughed, lifting me up from my spot next to him and putting my on his lap.

"You know, you're kinda amazing." He whispered, kissing my temple.

"I know." I responded, smirking slightly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were downstairs eating cereal. I had showered and changed into a pair of leggings and a tank top. "You know…" I said, taking a sip of the coffee he had given me. "If you are going to stay here more often, you can bring more clothes over." I told him truthfully. He was spending most nights at my house and it would make life easier if he didn't have to go home every morning. He smiled widely, clearly pleased with the idea, and nodded his head. An animal cry suddenly sounded through the morning. I shot out of my chair, running out the back door. <em>That was a wolf cry.<em> Jared bounded after me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Who was that? Are they hurt? Jared! Why aren't you concerned? They sound in pain!" I said, panicky. He loosened his grip on me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It...It's okay Kim. It's...um, Collin. He's just...upset about last night. He's kinda beating himself up a little." I smacked a hand over my mouth. _This was all my fault. I wasn't mad at him._ I scanned the surrounding woods before letting my eyes rest on the distant figure of a wolf. I pushed out of Jared's arms and ran towards the animal. Jared held me back again.

"Kim. Stop, I don't want you to get hurt." _Hurt?_ Collin would never hurt me. He was too sweet.

"Collin would _never_ hurt me. Let go." I told him, shoving out of his arms again and this time he let me go. "Collin?" I asked, getting closer to the wolf. Jared was close behind me and I could tell he was tense. The wolf let out a whine and I stepped forward, reaching my hand out. I hadn't been this close to them before and I could see how scary they would look to some but this wolf looked so pitiful and sad. I couldn't be scared of it.

"Can you, like, sniff my hand or something so I know you wont attack me?" The wolf cocked his head to the side and stared at my hand for a second before slowly leaning forward and taking a sniff of it. I grinned at him and took another step away from Jared and closer to Collin. I reached out my hand and hesitantly wound my hand through his fur. It was so soft. He leaned into my hand and made a content purring sound. I giggled.

"You're so cute Co-Co. I thought only kitties purred." He made a yipping sound and I laughed again. "You know, my parents never let me have a pet when I was younger. They didn't have time and I was too irresponsible. I mean, my fish is more Jared's than mine, but I always wanted a puppy. Jare said I could play fetch with you guys. Can I play fetch with you sometime?" I asked stroking the fur on his muzzle. He nodded his head avidly, he seemed to want to do anything to please me. I smiled widely.

"I'm not mad at you, just so you know. You didn't do it on purpose and you didn't know I was there." He made a little whimpering sound. "I promise I'm not mad." His head perked up and he leaned forward and licked my cheek. "Col-lin!" I squealed, wiping my cheek. Jared growled from behind me and I rolled my eyes so only Collin could see. He gave me a wolfy grin. "I want you to go back home or to Sam's and turn back into Collin. Okay?" I asked. "If you stay like a puppy for too long, you will get flees. It's like, the laws of werewolf-ism or something." He nodded his big head again and I grinned putting my finger onto the tip of his wet, cold nose for a second. "Bye Collin. I'll see you later." I said, smiling at the wolf as he trotted away. I couldn't believe I had been scared of them. They were so...innocent looking. At least Collin was. I turned back to Jared who had relaxed now that the wolf was gone. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him, and wiped my cheek. Probably hoping to get off any dog saliva I had missed.

"He kissed you." He growled. I laughed and leaned up, pressing my lips to Jared's.

"_That_ is kissing. He licked me." Jared still didn't look convinced. "Jealous, Mr. Thail?" I asked. He huffed and nodded his head.

"Of course. He knew it would make me jealous and I would bet you twenty bucks that he thinks about it later just to annoy me." I leaned up and kissed him again before a thought occurred to me.

"Wait. Thinks?" I asked. His eyes widened for a second.

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention that… Well, when we are in wolf form, we can hear each others thoughts." He told me. _Wow. That is so cool._

"Wait, like everyones thoughts or just each others?" I asked, wondering if any of them had ever heard my thoughts. That would be...humiliating.

"Just each others." He assured me. I nodded my head.

"What else do I have to know about the wolfies?" I asked as we walked back into the house. He thought about it for a moment.

"I still have more to tell you but you know the basics. Can I wait to tell you the rest until after you hear the legends? We are having a bonfire on Friday...you'll come, right?" He asked hopefully. I thought about it for a moment.

"You can wait to tell me everything else...but you promise not to keep any of it from me or lie about it?" We had entered back into the house and he had taken a seat at the kitchen table, pulling me onto his lap.

"Of course, I don't ever want to lie to you." He told me, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, "Then I would _love_ to come to the bonfire and hear the stories."

* * *

><p>"But what if they-"<p>

"Kim."

"I don't want them to be-"

_"Kim!"_

"Are you sure they aren't-"

"Kimmy! Jeez, they aren't mad at you. They love you! No one hates you!" I let out a huff and buried my face into Jared's side as we walked.

"You make it very hard to talk, Jared."

"Oh really? Is it my awesome kissing abilities?" He asked. I snorted.

"Puh-lease! I bet dogs kiss better than you...oh wait." I smirked at him. "And besides, I prefer Collin…" I let out a trilling laugh as he scooped me up in his arms holding me in front of him.

"Take it back!" He growled playfully. I shook my head.

"Nope! Never!" He growled again. _Man, he was sexy._

"Fine." He reasoned. "Then I'm not kissing you ever again." I laughed and leaned my forehead against his.

"Yeah, wanna see how long that lasts? Cuz I'm sure I will win that bet." He pulled his forehead away from mine and put me down.

"I have more self control then you think." He argued, pouting slightly. I laughed in amusement.

"No you don't. You made out with me in the middle of math class the other day...You aren't even in my math class." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll see what everyone else thinks." I told him, skipping ahead and opening Emily's front door. I wasn't inside for one-second before I was wrapped in a tight embrace. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I am _SO_ sorry!" The person clinging to me screamed_. Emily._ I attempted to hug her back, unsure of what to do.

"Thats...nice. What for?" I asked slowly. Paul was standing across the room smirking.

"What for? What for! For lying to you and then when you came back downstairs...I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything!" I patted her back awkwardly. I looked around the room at the others, wondering what to do.

"There. There." I said, unsure of what to do next. "It's no big deal Em. It's all good." Sam stepped forward and pulled her off of me and into his arms. I rolled my eyes. She started to protest again but Sam cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. "Thanks." I said stepping further into the house. I wasn't sure if Sam and I were okay. I had been a bitch to him last night but he didn't seem mad at me. In fact, he only seemed bothered with Emily. I walked past Sam into the living room where the guys were. Jarred stopped to talk to Sam. I looked around the room.

"Where is-Collin!" Collin walked in through the back door. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Kimmy-Bear." He said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Is Jared still mad at me?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and nodded my head. He laughed too. "You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." He flung his arm around my shoulder and steered us back into the living room where the other wolves were. We plopped down on the couch, me leaning against him.

"So…" Embry trailed off. "You're cool with this?" He asked. I nodded my head. I felt bad about last night.

"I'm really sorry that I freaked last night. But I think turning into a puppy is cool!"

Paul gave me a funny look, "Kimmy...we're not-"

"Just leave it Paul." Jared said, coming up behind me and removing Collin's arm from around me before draping his own arms around me from behind. Paul looked confused.

"But she thinks we're-"

"Paul. I tried. Don't push it." I smirked and tilted my head back to look up at him. He was smiling down at me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Ha! I win!"

"Shoot! I forgot! Unfair advantage, redo!" He complained. I shook my head. He smirked and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Whatever. Worth it." I grinned up at him before turning to face the guys again.

"So, you know everything now?" Quil asked. I shook my head.

"I think I know most of it." I looked up at Jared who nodded his head to say I was correct. "Jared said he wanted to tell me the rest after the bonfire." Quil nodded his head. Jared walked around the couch and pulled me up from my seat with Collin and over to a chair that was empty. We sat down and continued our conversation with the guys.

"Do you guys chase kitties or like, the mailman or something?" I asked. Jared gave me that look and I smiled innocently.

"No." He responded a smile playing on his lips.

"Really? Because if you change your mind the mail-woman who comes to my house always gives me my neighbors magazines and it is really annoying because I have to walk all the way over to the Lance's house." I told him. He smirked and kissed my temple.

"You know," He said matter-of-factly , "we aren't your personal attack dogs."

I scoffed, "Why not?" He chuckled softly. Before I could answer, Leah sauntered into the room.

"Hey Kim." She said pushing Quil off the chair he was sitting on and taking a seat. He shoved her back but she stood her ground and didn't budge.

"Hi Leah."

"I have to go on patrol but I just wanted to say that I am glad we don't have to pretend around you anymore." She said Leah smiled then got up, heading to the back door. Quil quickly scrambled to get his seat back. That was probably the nicest and most genuine thing I had ever heard come out of Leah's mouth. Not only to me, but anyone.

"You know," Seth said, "She really likes you and she doesn't like anyone."

"I just have the affect on people, huh?" I asked sarcastically. Seth chuckled. "Okay." I said leaning forward to talk to them. "Lets get down to business, what types of toys do you guys like to play fetch with?"


	24. Embry

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be fun.<em>

"What's going on?" Embry asked as I dragged him down the hall. Well, really I just held his arm as he walked but I liked to think I was dragging him.

"I'm so excited." I gushed. I had decided to take Embry out today. After lunch, Jake, him, and I were supposed to be going to art, but I had pulled Embry ahead with me telling him that he had to come get my sketchbook from the car.

"We aren't getting your sketchbook, are we?" Embry asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I sang as we opened the doors and headed to my car.

"Can I drive?" He asked, excitedly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Aw, come on. You let Jared drive your car!" He complained. I wasn't sure if I trusted Embry to drive my car.

"That's different," I argued, "Jared's my _boyfriend_." Embry gave me a puppy-dog face, which I learned, when you are actually a puppy, you become very good at. I sighed and tossed him the keys, getting him in the passenger side.

* * *

><p>"You're so dead!" Em yelled and I laughed ducking behind the wall. We had gone up to Port Angeles and to a laser tag place. We were the only people there since school was still going on but we were having the time of our lives. Embry had the advantage of his werewolf speed and hearing but I was small and could easily hide. The loud music also helped not reveal where I was. I leaned around the corner and aimed at Embry. His vest lit up a different color and made a beeping noise letting him know he had been hit. I ran out of my hiding place and past him to find a new spot since he had seven-seconds before he could shoot again.<p>

We played like this for an hour before our time was up and we left laughing. I was so tired. That had been the best workout of my life. I was pretty sure I could eat an entire chocolate cake and still be five pounds lighter. Embry didn't seem tired in the slightest.

"Stupid mutt, I am, like, out of breath and you are ready to run a marathon." I breathed out. He laughed and flung an arm around me.

"Aw, Baby-Kimmy is tired?" He said in a childlike voice.

"Yes." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Poor Kimmy." He chided again. I laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Want to go get ice cream?" I asked, suddenly not so tired at the thought of having ice cream. Embry, of course, was down for anything to do with food so we walked to the little diner that was a couple blocks away. We walked in and took a counter seat, each ordering ice cream.

I sat quietly eating my mint chocolate chip while Embry flirted shamelessly with the waitress. I stuck my tongue out at him when he caught my eye but he just winked. I was like a child, I needed attention. I frowned and pulled out my phone to play angry birds. _Why were they so angry? They were so cute...things that were cute shouldn't be so angry._

"Kim. Kim. Kimmy." I looked up to be met with Embry's face not to far apart from mine. "Jeez, thought that game hypnotized you or something." He muttered pulling away from me. "You ready to go?" He asked. I exited out of the game and put my phone in sleep mode. I smiled cheekily at him.

"I don't know, did you get that girls number?" I asked. His cheeks tinted a slight shade of red.

"Yes." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Okay then we can go but what is going to happen when she finds out you are still in high school?" I asked. He smirked slightly.

"Who says she is gonna find out." I rolled my eyes. "Hey!" He complained, "I am gonna need some practice for my future im-" He cut off suddenly.

"Im-what?" I asked suspiciously. He looked a tad alarmed.

"My future imaginary girlfriend." He said quickly. I knew that was not was he was going to originally say but I frowned and chose to ignore it. The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about what Embry was possibly going to say. It was bothering me a lot more than it should have.

"You all right?" Em asked as he drove. Sometimes I felt like I was way too easy to read. I should be able to hide my emotions, my viewpoints, but truthfully, what's the point?

"What were you going to say earlier?" I asked._ Word vomit._ He furrowed his brows.

"When?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sweetheart." My favorite voice soothed. I moved a bit and curled up tighter into a ball. "No, no. I did not say go back to sleep." I opened my mouth and let out a little yawn before attempting to cuddle back into whatever I was laying on. I was in one of those half asleep states. Someone was stroking my arm but the calming motion wasn't waking me up, it was putting me back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"She's so cute." My mother's voice cooed from the door. Embry had dropped Kim off at my house completely exhausted and while we were working on homework, she had curled up on my bed and gone to sleep.

"I know." I mumbled, stroking her arm. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful but it was getting late and I knew I had to bring her back to her house. My mom sighed from behind me.

"I don't know that she's here." She said, turning and walking away. A grin lit up on my face. My mom was the best and it made it even better that she loved Kim, not quite as much as I did, but enough to treat her like her daughter. I went over and shut and locked my door before pulling out some clothes that my Kim could use as pajamas.

"Honey." I whispered attempting to wake her again. "You don't have to leave but you need pajamas on." She sleepily attempted to sit up but ended up falling back against the pillows. I chuckled and carefully helped her remove her shirt. I left her tank top on but paused. _Was I allowed to get her dressed?_ I had helped her a couple nights ago but that was different, she had been scared. She was perfectly fine now. _Would she be mad when she realized I had undressed her? _She answered my question for me as she, still half asleep, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them a little ways down her thighs. I sucked in a breathe and slid them the rest of the way down her before putting a pair of my basketball shorts on her. She turned on her side and let out a content sigh. I pulled my shirt and jeans off so I was just in my boxers. I shut off the light before climbing into bed next to her.

"Goodnight. _I love you_." I whispered kissing her forehead before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.


	25. Carlisle

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>Shit. Shit. Shit!<p>

I flung the trunk open and pulled my throbbing hand out. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes. I slammed the trunk, this time without my hand being between it. I couldn't bend my last three fingers. _Well, this is great._ I got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Instead of taking a left to get to the school, I took a right to head to Forks. I knew my fingers were broken. The, already turning purple, fingers were slightly disfigures and hurt like hell.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into the hospital parking lot. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door without jostling my hand too much before heading in through the emergency room entrance. The nurse at the desk looked tired and bored. I stood there for a minute, waiting for her to check me in but she was focused on the computer screen. The television above her head showed the different views of the cameras that were around the hospital. I narrowed my eyes at the one behind the nurse, she was playing solitaire. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Um. Hey, yeah you. Can you please check me in, I can't feel my left hand." The nurse looked up from the computer, surprised to see someone standing there.

"Sorry. Lots of paperwork." _Liar._ She wrote down my name before handing me a clipboard with a paper attached to it for me to fill out. I smiled fakely and took the clipboard before turning around to take a seat in the waiting room. I paused and turned back towards her.

"Try six of hearts on seven of clubs. I wouldn't want you to get behind on paperwork." She blinked a couple times before I turned around and sauntered over to a chair in the back. I filled out the information and finished just before the door opened and my name was called. I handed the new nurse, who seemed much nicer, the clipboard.

"What's the matter, dear?" She asked, leading me to a room.

"It's really stupid...but, I slammed my hand in the trunk of my car and I am pretty sure three of my fingers are broken." I held up my hand to show her. She winced slightly and shot me an apologetic look.

"I'll send the doctor right in." She told me before leaving the room. I sat for a couple minutes before the door opened again.

"Hello Kimberly. My name is Doctor Cullen." The beautiful man said as he looked at my chart. I smiled at him. "I believe you know my daughter, Alice." He told me._ That was why his name was so familiar._ I nodded my head. He seemed really nice. I didn't correct him on calling me Kim. It sounded so nice when he said my full name. "Is it alright with you if I check your hand?" He asked. _Why wouldn't it be okay?_

"Go for it. I can't believe I slammed it in a trunk. My friends are never going to let me live this down." He let out a musical chuckle and took my hand, very gently, into his cold one.

"You jammed them pretty bad. I don't think your middle finger is broken, just badly bruised, but your pinkie and index are both definitely broken. I am going to have to reset them. I bit my lip and he must have seen the panic on my face. "Is there someone you want to call to be with you?" He asked. "Family member or someone?" _Jared._ I didn't have any family members to call.

"My-my parents are away on a business trip." I lied. He frowned for a second.

"Do you have a friend you want to call?" He prodded. I shook my head.

"They're in school. Just...just get it over with." I mumbled. He looked a bit apologetic.

"I have to take you get an x-ray first, protocol, but then I can set them." He told me, leading me out of the room and down the hall towards the x-ray lab. He opened the door and beckoned me to go first. I walked in to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Kim, darling! What are you doing here?" She asked, coming towards me.

"Hi Ms. Call. I broke my hand." I admitted. She tsked slightly but she started setting the x-ray machine up for me.

"I'll be back to get her in about fifteen minutes, Karen?" Doctor Cullen asked. "I have to make a phone call." Ms. Call nodded her head and draped an apron over my body to protect me from the radiation. She adjusted the huge camera above my hand before stepping back to go around the corner and take the x-ray. She came back around, put new slides in the machine and moved my hand slightly before taking another x-ray.

"There you go Miss. Kim." She said, smiling and helping me take the apron off since I was one handed. Doctor Cullen chose this moment to come back in.

"All set?" He asked politely. Ms. Call nodded her head and handed him the x-rays.

"Bye, Kim. I'm sure I will see you around soon." She called as I left with Doctor Cullen. He brought us back to the room and turned the light board on before placing my x-rays on the screen.

"I was correct. Last two are broken." He confirmed. _Bummer._ I didn't know if maybe I was hoping they weren't broken. I mean, I could tell they were. Anyone could tell they were but some part of me just hoped the pain would go away and they would magically be fine. Yeah, that didn't happen. He glanced up at the clock that was on the wall.

"I called Jared." He stated. My head snapped up to meet his gaze. _How did her…? _"I am...acquainted with Jared and his friends. I knew he would be worried about you so I called, I hope that is alright and I did not overstep...he should be here soon if you want to wait." I wanted to be with Jared but I was too much of a baby to call him. How was I supposed to tell my practically indestructible boyfriend that I was the biggest idiot and slammed my hand in the trunk of a car? I shook my head no.

"Can you just reset them now. I don't want him to freak out." I told the Doctor. He seemed to understand and he took my hand. I looked away, not wanting to see this. He, very quickly, moved the bones back into place. I whimpered slightly and tears threatened to spill over onto my face but I shut my eyes and took and deep breath to calm myself. He muttered a 'sorry' and I nodded my head as he put two clear splints on my fingers. He then proceeded to tape them together with purple medical tape. "My favorite color is purple." I told him.

He smiled, "Really? Well, I made a good guess then." He told me finishing with the tape.

"Do I get a lollipop or something for not screaming and crying?" I asked. He chuckled again and went over to a cabinet that was in the room, opening it and pulling out a jar with colorful lollipops in it. My eyes lit up, I had only been half joking but this was great.

"Purple?" He asked a slight smile playing on his lips. I nodded my head avidly. He pulled one out and handed it to me. He picked up my hand again, inspecting it to make sure it was set correctly. The door slammed open and I was met with Jared's panic stricken face. He relaxed slightly when he saw me but he was still tense. Doctor Cullen moved out of the way quickly, as if he had known Jared was coming. He didn't seem phased by Jared's barging in or his frantic state. Jared stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. The solitaire nurse from earlier came running in after him.

"You can't be here!" She yelled. "This is for patients and employees only!" Jared obviously didn't care and he buried his face in my hair.

"This is an exception Clara." Doctor Cullen said calmly. She obviously had to listen to him because she left without another word.

"Kim, I was so worried. What happened? Why didn't you call me?" He asked. He pulled back slightly, so he could look at my face, and cupped my cheek.

"I...it's really stupid. You are going to think I am such an idiot." I admitted. He shook his head 'no' before turning his head to face Doctor Cullen who was smiling at us with a knowing look.

"She better be okay." Jared growled at Doctor Cullen. The man didn't seem put off by my boyfriend's rudeness and answered calmly.

"She is. I just finished setting her hand." He pulled back all the way and reached for my hand. He held it carefully in his big one and cautiously ran his fingers over my two fingers that weren't broken. They were both a purplish color.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured. "Does it hurt?" He asked wincing slightly. _Why was he sorry? _It did hurt but he looked so upset, I couldn't tell him my hand was in pain.

"It doesn't hurt at all." I told him, lying. It might of worked too if I hadn't winced when his fingers brushed over a certain spot on my hand.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly letting go of my hand. He looked like he was in so much pain. I leaned my head against his chest and he carefully put an arm around me, stroking the back of my head.

"I slammed my hand in my trunk." I mumbled, knowing he would hear me because of his werewolf abilities.

"Seriously Kimmy, what am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and he kissed the top of my head. Doctor Cullen held out a slip of paper to him.

"This is a prescription for some pain medicine. She can take one every six hours if she needs it." Jared nodded his head taking the paper from him.

"Er...thanks Carlisle." He said. I could tell he was trying really hard to be nice to this man. I wasn't sure what Jared had against him but I knew I would ask him later. The doctor turned to me.

"I hope you feel better, Kim. I know you are in good hands." He said smiling polity at me. "I ask that you be careful with your left hand and try your best not to use it. You will need to keep the brace on for around a month but I would like to see you again in two weeks to make sure it is healing alright. You will also need to change the tape once every two days or so and if it gets wet or dirty. You might want someone to help you with that so your fingers don't move to much." His eyes flickered to Jared momentarily before turning back to me. "What color tape would you like?" He asked moving over to the counter that was in the room. I bit my lip and moved away from Jared, slightly, before jumping off the table I was sitting on and following Doctor Cullen over to the counter. Jared was close behind me and was resting a hand on my lower back.

"Umm…" This was such a hard decision. "I...I don't know. What if the color I pick doesn't match an outfit I want to wear?" I ask, worried. He chuckled and I heard Jared let out a huff behind me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jared. "This is serious!" I complained.

"I know, Sweetheart." He responded trying not to laugh. Doctor Cullen smiled.

"I can see why Alice likes you. How about I give you a couple different colors so you can change them?" He suggested. I nodded my head quickly. He pulled out five rolls of the tape. Purple, pink, green, blue, and black. Jared took them for me. It was like he was convinced that I wasn't going to do anything ever again. Though I am not sure how tape would injure me…

"Thanks Doctor Cullen." I said, relieved that I wasn't going to have to coordinate everything I would be wearing for the next month around one color.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He told me, smiling. I nodded my head.

"Can we go now?" Jared asked, clearly anxious to get out of here. _What was up with him? Was he just upset about my hand? _

_"_Yes. Just make sure to make an appointment for two weeks from now." He told us. I nodded my head. He scribbled something else down very quickly on his pad of paper and handed it to me. "I'll see you soon Kim. You too Jared." He said nodding stiffly. Jared and I left the room and made our way to the front lobby. I signed out and decided I would call for an appointment when cranky-solitaire nurse wasn't there.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked as we walked towards my car.

"Yeah, Jare. Promise. Did you run all the way here?" I asked stopping and turning to face him. He stopped too and looked a bit sheepish.

"Uhh…yeah. God, Kim, You don't know how worried I was. You didn't show up this morning and I tried calling you but you didn't answer and then _Carlisle_ called me and I didn't know if something had happened to you. I was so scared that you weren't alright." He let out a sigh and shut his eyes, dropping his forehead to mine. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his for a second.

"I'm really sorry, Jare. My phone is still in the car...I was leaving for school when it happened and I just came straight to the hospital." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're alright." He told me. I smiled apologetically and he reached his hand out for my keys. I handed them to him and didn't even bother trying to fight him since I knew I wouldn't win. He opened the passenger door for me before moving to the drivers side and getting in. He put the tape and doctors note in the center tray between our two seats and started the car. A little while later, we were pulling into the school parking lot. Jared had insisted on dropping off my prescription order first before heading back to school.

"Ah. Miss. Connweller. Nice of you to show up today and here I thought you were skipping. Oh, and you brought Mr. Thail with you, how nice." I knew the secretary was just kidding with me. I was probably her biggest fan. I was always ditching school, coming in late, or getting sent to the principals office. We were well acquainted. I laughed.

"Joanne, hun, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be here. It is this guys fault." I said pointed my thumb at Jared. "But, I actually have an excuse and a note." I told her handing her the slip of paper that Carlisle had given me. We weren't supposed to call faculty members by their first names. It was 'disrespectful', but Joanne Gilbert had given up long ago trying to get me to call her Mrs. Gilbert. She took the note from me and read it over quickly. She glanced over at my hand.

"Ouch." She muttered. Carlisle had written Jared and me a note to excuse us from our missed classes. She wrote us each a pass and told us to go to class. There was only five minutes left until lunch so we headed to the cafeteria instead.

"Give it back Jared!" I whined. He shook his head. "I broke two fingers not both arms, let me carry my own books!" I complained. He wrapped an arm around me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"No." He responded. I stomped my feet slightly and let out a huff. I loved him but I was not letting him baby me for the next month. He chuckled and opened the door to the lunch room. There were only a few other people in the room since the bell hadn't rung yet, only the people who had study or free periods were in the room. We put our stuff down on our usual table and I grabbed some money from my purse before both heading up to buy lunch. I reached for a chicken wrap and Jared's hand instantly shot out to take it for me.

"I swear to God, Jared. Don't even think about not letting me carry my own lunch. I will shoot you with a silver bullet." He hesitantly removed his hand from my sandwich. "Good choice, darling." I said smirking at him. After we both got our food and paid we headed back to our table just as the bell was ringing. The rest of the pack came in and got there food before sitting down.

"Hey Kimmy-Bear. Where were you?" Brady asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah," Quil added, "Jared was freaking out because he didn't know where you were then he just got up and bolted outta here." I took a bite of my sandwich so I wouldn't have to answer. Eventually, I realized they were all waiting for me to answer. I lifted my left hand up showing off the purple tape that matched my purple fingers.

"What the hell did you do?" Collin asked reaching forward for my hand but Jared swatted his away.

"I...I slammed it in my car trunk this morning." I admitted. Embry and Paul started laughing, very loudly, I frowned and slammed my head down on the table._ I was never going to live this down._ I could hear more chuckles from around the table. Jared moved me away from the table to lean against his chest. He rubbed my arm soothingly. Jake interrupted my wallowing.

"Well, look on the bright side Kim, you came back just in time for art." He told me. I let out a whine.

"You are going to make me cry, Jakey." I complained.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answered my phone hesitantly. I didn't recognize the number but had the urge to pick it up anyway.<p>

"Kim!" The musical voice from the other end called. "It's me, Alice." She said giggling. I smiled.

"Hey Alice." I hadn't talked to my new friend since that day in Seattle.

"How is your hand?" She asked. I grimaced slightly. _Had Carlisle really called her this quickly?_ It had only been a few hours. I was in last period, study.

"It's fine. I still can't believe I did that. My supposed friends sure got a kick out of it, though." She laughed her musical laugh again. "Your father was very nice though, I'm glad I got to meet him." I told her truthfully. I thought Carlisle was a very kind person, he had been very nice to me and had called Jared because he knew it would make me feel better. Even though I wasn't sure how he knew...I assumed it was from either Alice or Jacob. Jared seemed to know him quite well though. I had forgotten to ask him about it…

"He's quite pleasant, hm?" She mused. "Anyways, we are going shopping tomorrow!" She was very excited about this, anyone could see.

"Are you asking me to come with you or telling me?" I said, smirking slightly.

"Telling because I know you are going to come anyways." _She's got me there._ I laughed.

"You're right, this is going to be so much fun! I just have to be back by seven because I have a bonfire I am going to." I told her. I could practically see her grinning on the other end of the phone.

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into..


	26. Bonfire

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>It is the worst feeling when someone you love is mad at you. When you have disappointed someone, when you have made a mistake.<p>

It is even worse when you don't know what you have done.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later Jare, I'm going shopping." I told him smiling. He pouted slightly and I leaned up, kissing his pout away.<p>

"You know I don't want you driving with your hand." He mumbled, as if knowing it would do no use. _Smart boy. _I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll be back before the bonfire...I'll probably just meet you guys at the beach." I told him, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips. "See you in a few hours!" I called as I got into my car. I stopped back at my house, dropping off my car before walking the five minutes to the diner. It was just on the line between Forks and La Push. Alice had asked me to meet her there and we had agreed to take her car up to Port Angeles to shop for the afternoon, after school.

"Kim!" A high pitched, trilling voice called as I walked into the parking lot.

"Alice!" I called, equally as happy. She jumped, gracefully, off her perch on her car and gave me a hug before pulling back to look at my hand. She shook her head and I grimaced.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head and moved to the passenger side.

"I love your car." I complimented, running my hand along the side of the yellow porch before getting in.

"Thank you...me too." She said dreamily before getting in the drivers side.

"Oh! These are for you." She said, handing me a plastic bag. I glanced inside seeing multiple rolls of colorful tape. I looked up at her questioningly. "When I heard Carlisle only gave you five colors of tape for your hand, I almost had a heart attack. How could he possibly expect you to survive a month with only five colors? The horror!" I laughed. I liked her. _Where had she been all my life?_

* * *

><p>I took off the heals I was wearing and threw them in one of my shopping bags before putting on a pair of flip flops I had put in my purse. I didn't think heals were very appropriate for the beach. "That has to have been the best shopping trip I have ever been on." I told Alice leaning back in my seat. She grinned and continued driving, very fast, down the road.<p>

"You are officially my shopping buddy, Kim. My sister's are never this much fun and they start complaining only an hour in!" She told me. I laughed.

"We have to do this again! Maybe go all the way to Seattle or Olympia or something. They have such great stores!" I was excited at the possibility of spending more time with her. She squealed in agreement. I had never been on shopping trips with anyone other than my mother. It was so much fun to be with Alice, though. She was a year older than me but was the closest thing to a girl-friend I had, besides Emily.

"Oh." She said suddenly. "I have to make a call." I nodded my head as she pulled out her blackberry and quickly dialed a number. The person picked up within the first ring or two. "Hello!" She sang into the phone. She rolled her eyes at whatever the person on the other end said. "Oh, thats not very nice pup! I just had a question for you-don't you dare hang up on me! This is important." Her carefree voice turned into a slight growl at the end. She paused for a moment, I assumed the other person was talking.

"I have Kim with me and I wanted to know if I was allowed to bring her to the beach or if you wanted to pick her up at the treaty line?" A bunch of things ran through my mind. _Who was she talking too? Why was she mentioning me? Why wouldn't she be allowed to go to the beach? And what was 'the treaty line'?_ Before I could even contemplate any of this, there was a loud shout from the other end of them phone. I cringed but Alice didn't even flinch, which was surprising since the phone was right at her ear. "Three minutes." She said flatly before hanging up. I turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

"_What_ was that?" I asked. She looked over at me a little warily.

"Jacob. He's coming to pick you up." She said nonchalantly. I stared at her for a couple more seconds and was about to quiz her some more but her car slowed down right before the town line. I turned forward to see a pacing Jacob and his car parked. He stopped immediately when I got out of the car balancing my bags.

"Hi Jakey." I said walking towards him. He reached out and pulled me into a hug like Jared always does.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" I pulled back slightly giving him a confused look.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Alice is so much fun! We went shopping up in Port Angeles and she took me to these stores that I have never even been in before!" He unwrapped his arms from around me and smiled but I could tell it was forced and fake. I put my bags in his car before moving back over to Alice. I gave her a big hug. "It was so great to see you again Alice! Call me soon!" She hugged me back and laughed slightly.

"You too, Kim. We'll do this again, have fun at the bonfire." She told me. I could tell her and Jake were making eye contact and when I turned around Jake was glaring at her. She was, like, an eighth of his size. _Why was he being so mean to her? _I waved once more before getting in the passenger side of Jake's car. Jake got in as well and had a scowl on his face. He was very stiff and I knew immediately that he was not in a good mood.

"Jakey?" I asked softly. "Did I do something wrong?" I mimicked his frown. He didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. His face softened and he sighed.

"I'm not mad at you Kimmy." I stared down at my hands.

"Yes you are. I didn't mean to make you mad." I told him truthfully. He reached across the seat and grabbed my non-broken hand.

"No worries, Kim. I'm not mad. Pinkie promise." I looked up and smiled at him. _That was the kinda thing I would say. I've taught him well… _Jake pulled into the small parking lot by the beach. I could see people and a fire already going down by the beach. Jacob quickly met me at the front of the car and wrapped an arm around me protectively. I looked up at him questioningly but he just stared ahead. "This isn't gonna be good." He muttered, but I don't think I was meant to hear it. We got closer to the group and Jared's head snapped up to look at me. I smiled but the expression on his face caused my smile to fade a frown.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kim?" He growled at me, coming towards us. I shied away from him, wincing slightly. "You know I don't like them. I told you to stay away from them and what do you do? You run off with one without telling anyone. What the hell is wrong with you? What if something had happened!" My bottom lip trembled slightly. He had never been mad at me before, especially this mad. I didn't like it. He wasn't my sweet Jared, he looked like a werewolf. He was being mean to me.

"I-I didn't mean to do anything wrong." I stuttered softly. "I...I don't have very many friends. The only girl friend I have is Emily, I mean, even Leah tells me how annoying I am sometimes...and Alice is so nice to me...she wants to be my friend. People don't like me much, b-but she wants to be my friend." His expression softened dramatically and he reached out for me but I took another step away from him, turning my face in Jacob's side slightly. He looked heartbroken.

"Kim...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm…" He trailed off and I bit my shaking lip. Brady came over, taking me away from Jacob, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me over towards the fire.

"I get it Jared, but she didn't know she was doing something wrong. Go calm down then you can come back." Sam said, using that Alpha voice of his. Jared looked so apologetic as he forced himself to walk further and further away from me. Brady offered me food but I declined. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was confused. For one thing, Jared had no right to boss me around and tell me who I can and cannot see but the thing that bugged me was that I didn't know why he was being like that. He had never yelled or even raised his voice to me. I didn't like it.

"Why is he mad at me?" I said softly to Brady, leaning against his shoulder.

"He's not mad at you." He responded quietly back.

"Yes he is. Why do you guys hate the Cullen's so much?" I asked. It seemed like a pretty innocent question to me but he seemed weary to answer it. I looked around the circle at the other wolves, my friends, who were looking at me with that same expression. "Are we really back to lying to me again, because if so I'm out of here." I told them narrowing my eyes slightly. Sam spoke up.

"We aren't the only things out there, Kim." He explained slowly. I raised my eyebrows. I wonder why I had never thought there were more werewolves or mythical creatures out there.

"Are they werewolves too?" I asked, looking up at Brady for an answer. He shook his head no.

"They're vampires." He told me cautiously. My eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Oh." I responded. That hadn't even occurred to me. _Vampires. Well, I guess thats why she was so cold._ I looked down at my nails, picking slightly at the chipping nail polish. _I am going to have to repaint them…_

"Kim?" I looked up to find everyones eyes on me. I raised my eyebrows at Embry.

"What?" I asked. He fidgeted slightly and looked around at the pack as if trying to check and make sure _he_ wasn't going crazy.

"Are you gonna freak out? Hyperventilate? Cry? Have a panic attack? Anything at all?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Why would I do that?" I asked genuinely curious. _What was wrong with these boys tonight? I should have just stayed with Alice. _Quil interrupted him.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because you just found out vampires exist and you were hanging out with one all afternoon, _alone_?" I shrugged.

"Why would I be scared? I mean, thats a bit hypocritical, dontcha think? I'm with you guys all the time but when I'm with them then it's a problem? Sorry to break it to you but thats not how it works." I shook my head at them. _Did they really think I was that much of a freak? _I thought I had taken the whole werewolf thing quite well, except for that one night but other than that, I was good.

"But Kim! They're not human!" Collin stressed. I smiled at him.

"Neither are you." I said smugly. "Do you guys want me to be scared?" I asked. They shook their heads and there was a couple 'no's'. Seth came over and took a seat on the other side of me. I noticed he hadn't said anything during this. He was smiling at me though.

"I don't think the vamps are that bad either." He whispered in my ear. I grinned at him. I always knew I liked Seth…

Jared came walking back over slowly. I stiffened. He looked apologetic and sad. I wanted to hug him but he had screwed up and I still needed time to get over him yelling at me. Leah arrived at the same time with her mom, pushing Billy Black, and Old Quil walking behind them.

"Do you want to go sit with Jared?" Brady whispered in my ear. I knew he was trying to be quiet but I also knew the other wolves, including Jared, would probably hear. I shook my head no and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He sighed and Jared shot me another hurt look from across the fire. Billy glanced around at everyone, his eyes flickering between Jared and me for a second before beginning the stories.

* * *

><p>They were...amazing. I can't even think of another word to use. Knowing they were real made it even better. Jake brought me home when it was finished. Jared left before I could even talk to him or say goodbye...not that I was going too. He better bake me a freaking cake or something and apologize.<p>

I was so tired by the time I got home. I hadn't realized shopping with Alice was so tiring. So now I was laying in bed, exhausted, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I glanced at the clock, _3:29_. _This wasn't fair. Why did I have to be punished when he made a mistake?_ I understand he is just worried about my safety but I didn't know that when he was yelling at me which made it not okay. I got up from my bed, wrapped myself in my blanket and headed downstairs. I turned the light on in the kitchen on before heading to the back door. I opened it all the way before walking over and taking a seat at the kitchen table, facing the door.

Within the next few minutes I could see a form emerging from the woods. I knew it was Jared. He walked right in the back door shutting it behind him before coming over and picking me up, like a child, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, letting the blanket fall away from me. I didn't need it anymore, my personal space heater was here. I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his woodsy scent while he did the same thing with my hair. He carried me to my bedroom.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Although he said it quietly, I still could hear the honesty behind the two words. I nodded my head and he climbed into bed and I cuddled up against his chest. He breathed out a sigh of contentment and kissed my forehead. I was asleep almost immediately.


	27. Love

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Hi Dad." I said excitedly into the phone. When my phone had gone off ringing at 7:00 am, I had been way less than excited, but when I saw who it was I was instantly chirpy and happy.<p>

"Hey Kiddo. I didn't wake you, did I? I have an early meeting but I wanted to call you first." Truthfully, he had woken me and I hadn't gone to sleep until almost four in the morning but I put on my cheery voice and responded with a "Nope! Just making coffee!" When the phone went off I was about ready to kill someone and Jared did not want to let me go but I thought that if someone was calling this early, it must be important. I had gotten up and told Jared to stay in bed and that I would be back soon. He had let out a grumbled reply but turned over and went back to sleep.

"Well, your birthday is coming up and…" I groaned. "I wanted to ask what you wanted." We went through this every year. Every birthday my parents would ask me what I want and I would say nothing and then they'd buy me something I didn't need or, most of the time, want and then they would take me out to dinner and be on their phones the whole time.

"I don't want anything. I think birthdays are a waste...I don't like celebrating it." He sighed softly from the other end. "How about you come home for a couple days or something? That'd be a great present." I said hopefully.

"You know I would if I could honey...but, I can't take that much time off of work. Your mother and I will take you out to eat though. Jared can come too? How does that sound?" He suggested. I knew that was the best I was going to get. I gasped as warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a set of lips pressed into the side of my neck. "What the matter?" My father asked quickly. _Was Jared seriously doing this right now? _

"Nothing. Just spilled my coffee. But, yeah, that sounds great dad. I better go...good luck on your meeting." I offered.

"Bye, Kim."

"Bye, love you." He was already gone. I put the phone down and swiveled around in Jared's arms to face him. "Was that necessary? When I am on the phone with _my father_?" I annunciated. He smirked, not looking sorry at all, and leaned down to kiss me again.

"So…" He started once he had pulled back. "When is your birthday?" I buried my head into his chest and groaned.

"I'm not telling you." He looked heartbroken. I elaborated. "I hate birthdays, I think they are great for other people but not for me." I told him. He frowned.

"But I'm your _boyfriend_." He whined. "You have to tell me, it's a rule or something." I chuckled and pecked him on the lips before ducking out of his arms and heading to the living room. "Kim! No, I'm serious. Whens your birthday?" He followed me into the living room sitting on the couch while I turned the television on. I walked back over and climbed into his lap.

"Forget about it Jared, I don't like birthdays. I don't celebrate mine and it's not a big deal. If I tell you, you will make it a big deal." He pouted.

"I wont, promise!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and stroked the back of his hand absentmindedly while I flipped through the channels.

"Yes you will Jare, I know you. You will want to buy me presents and you will tell everyone and you will make it a big deal and they will help. No way is that going to happen." He made a frustrated sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a grunt. He didn't like not getting his way. I pulled his hand up, intertwining his fingers with mine and placed kisses on the back of his hand.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday night." He mumbled. I bit my lip remembering the way he yelled at me.

"I wouldn't have let you in last night - this morning - if I hadn't already forgiven you." I responded shrugging slightly. He gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"No. I'm serious Kim. I was way out of line...I want to say that it was just an accident, a mistake, and I didn't mean it but I know I shouldn't have made a mistake like that. You don't understand how sorry I am." He finished. I could hear the pain in his voice and I instantly felt bad for even ignoring him and being mad at him in the first place, even though he was the one who started it. I shot him a look.

"Jare. It's no big deal. I'm not even mad, promise." I comforted him, moving my hand to stroke his arm. He sighed and dropped his head to my shoulder.

"You should have seen the look on your face. I will never forget that." He mumbled.

"Jareddd!" I whined, dropping his arm from my grasp. I turned around in his lap and moved my legs so I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and pulled on the end of his short hair which forced him to look at me. He still had that pitiful expression on his face. "If I wasn't completely over it than I would have left you outside. I don't care and it is partly my fault after all. I knew you didn't like Alice but I went out with her anyway...granted, I didn't know she was a vampire, but still. I should have at least told you, so I'm sor-" Jared cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't even say it." He growled huskily. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him harder. I parted my mouth slightly and flicked his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth quickly letting our tongues meet. I broke the kiss only because I was sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I panted slightly, out of breath, while he quickly attached his mouth to the side of my neck. He nibbled and sucked on the skin between my shoulder and neck. I moaned slightly and pulled his face back up to my mouth, kissing him again.

"Oh. Woah. That's what the sound was." Jared pulled away from me immediately and I made a slight whimpering, protesting sound.

"Brady." He growled out but I didn't care. I started placing kisses across the side of his face, his jaw, his neck, anyplace I could reach from where I was straddling him.

"Sorry I..er...I-" Brady stumbled out. Thats all I heard because I brought my face back up to Jared's and wound my fingers through his hair pulling his face to mine again. "Guys! I'm right here and-Jared! Stop!" Brady wailed from somewhere behind me.

"Don't care." I mumbled against Jared's lips. "Enjoy it, it could turn into free porn." Jared pulled me closer his hands moving further down my waist and then….he wasn't there or really, I wasn't there. Brady had pulled me off of him and was holding me away from my Jared.

"Brady!" I screeched kicking my legs out and reaching back for Jared. He got up from the couch looking pissed, coming forward to get me.

"You." Brady accused, "have patrol so you can run along now. I will be her babysitter for the day." Once I realized I wasn't getting anywhere, I stopped kicking and trying to escape. Jared sighed and Brady let him pull me out of his arms. Jared placed me on the ground, one arm still around me.

"I'm sorry. I'll come over after patrol, this afternoon." He told me, cupping my cheek. I nodded my head smiling up at him. He gave me a slight squeeze and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before letting go and moving towards the door. To say I was a tad disappointed was an understatement.

"Aw, don't worry Kimikaze. I'll take his place for you." Brady said winking at me. Jared growled from the front hallway.

"He was joking!" I called grinning at Brady. "You know, Boo-Boo, this isn't Emily's you can't just barge right in. What if we didn't have any clothes on?" I asked sweetly, holding back a chuckle. He smiled and pulled me towards the stairs. I wasn't really sure where we were going but I followed.

"I assumed you guys would still be asleep...you went to bed pretty late." He responded, still dragging me up the stairs. He was taking them three at a time. _We can't all have freakishly long werewolf legs!_

"How did you...oh, never mind. I forget that you can read each others minds." He chuckled and pushed me into my room. "You know, Brady, you're hot and everything but you're a little too young for me. I thought you were kidding about the whole 'taking Jared's place'." I told him, raising my eyebrows. His eyes widened in panic.

"What? I-Oh! No! I was going to tell you that you had to take a shower before we do anything because you still smell like vampire." He looked thoroughly embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my clothes from my drawers and went to the bathroom to shower leaving him still in my room. "Don't tell Jared that you even thought I meant that! He will kill me!" I laughed again before taking my shower. I, personally, thought I smelled fine. I smelled like Jared but apparently vampires had a sickly sweet scent that lingered. I thought Alice smelled fine! She actually smelled great to me, like Chanel Number 5 mixed with something else that was a bit fruity. I didn't see what the fuss was about.

Twenty-minutes later I left the bathroom, clean, in my skinny jeans and white flowy shirt. I had braided different parts of my wet hair and pulled them all up into a high bun. When I went back into my room Brady was completely out of it on my bed. I sighed but also understood, I too was very tired. I put my foundation, eyeliner, and mascara on before going over to the bed and laying down next to him to go to sleep. Those three hours of sleep were really hurting me now that I saw someone else sleeping so peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Well <em>this<em> is just priceless."_ What is with people and interrupting me during sleep time?_ I was leaning against something warm...but Jared is on-I yelped falling off the bed, more like being pushed of the bed. _My bed._ I reached out my hand to catch myself.

"Ow!" I cried as I hit my hand on the floor. I lifted my left hand to look at my now aching fingers. "You better hope I didn't rebreak my fingers. Jared will kill you." I grumbled glaring up at Brady who look panicked. I guess it was him who I had been sleeping against.

"Shit. I'm sorry Kim." He muttered, "Why do I keep doing things today that make Jared want to kill me." He made a move to get fully off the bed to help me up but someone beat him there.

"Jeez Kimmy, I admire you, really. You have Jared so fucking whipped that when he finds out that you were sleeping in bed with his pack brother he is not even going to be mad at you." Jake told me laughing. My eyes widened.

"What! I-I-I didn't! We didn't! Jake!" I panicked. "I-he fell asleep and I was really tired and that is my bed and I-I just laid down for like two-seconds!" He laughed and I smacked my hand that wasn't broken over my forehead.

* * *

><p>I sat at the bottom of my stairs tying the laces on my boot-like heals. Quil jumped over me and landed on the balls of his feet with just a light thud like a cat. I rolled my eyes and stood up walking into the kitchen. "So what are guys doing here?" I asked. "Besides eating my food." I added, frowning at the three boys who were eating at my kitchen counter. I leaned on it next to Jake and started picking pieces of food off his plate and eating it. He didn't even bother trying to make me stop.<p>

"Emily was supposed to go grocery shopping but Sam came back and they decided they wanted 'special time' together...we all know what that means, so he kicked us out of the house and told us to go grocery shopping so we came here." Jake told me between chewing. I noticed Quil had taken the raspberries out of the fridge and I quickly moved over to him so I could have some.

"Yeah, we need you to help us grocery shop. We gave no idea what we're doing." Quil admitted trying to hold the raspberries out of my reach. I frowned and jumped, grabbing the bowl and taking one out. I laughed and walked away to get my purse, phone, and keys.

"Do you have a list?" I asked. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card and a piece of paper. I glanced over it. "This will be fun. I am great to go grocery shopping with. Right, Quil?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>A little while later we were roaming through the store picking out what food we needed. Quil was pushing the cart, he had insisted and when the other boys complained I told them Quil was the official cart pusher. I sat inside the cart holding the long list.<p>

"Okay, Jake. You go to the deli and get turkey, ham, and cheese. Five pounds of each." I told him. He nodded his head and took off in the direction of the deli. "Brady, go to the produce section and get fruit. Apples, peaches, bananas, oh, and raspberries. I love raspberries! Whatever you want. Quil and I will go up and down every isle and get things we need. Meet us back here when your done." He saluted me and went towards the produce section. Quil pushed me and the cart up and down every isle. We added pasta, sauce, snacks, rice, chicken, pizza makings, sugar, flour, so much food. We also had a lot of fresh items since Emily likes to make a lot of things homemade. All three boys were a big help and I thought that offering to help Emily more often would be a great idea.

I was officially buried in food by the time we were done. The boys, of course, thought it was hilarious and threatened to just leave me there since I was trapped but I told Brady that he didn't need another thing for Jared to be mad at him for. He quickly suggested that they not leave me there. I laughed, they were so easily manipulated. I truly believe I can make them do whatever I want. It's a wonderful feeling.

After we paid and brought everything to the car. Well, they brought everything to the car. The only thing I carried was the raspberries because I didn't want them getting squished. We headed over to Sam and Emily's. I walked right in and headed to the kitchen, the boys following me with bags.

"Put everything away." I ordered. They protested and complained.

"Nooo!"

"Please don't make me!"

"So tired. So hungry." I pouted and let my bottom lip tremble slightly like I was going to start crying.

"Don't fall for it! I've seen her cry on command!" Brady warned. I let out a whimper and a couple of tears.

"Fine! Fine! We'll put them away!" Jake gave in, sounding slightly panicked.

"Jake!" Brady complained but also reached for a bag and started pulling groceries out to put away. Quil rolled his eyes but also started helping. I grinned immediately and busied myself in putting things away in the fridge and cupboards. _I knew I could make them do what I wanted._

"I'm truly surprised that you guys have put up with me this long." I told them. Jake snorted.

"I don't think Jared would let us get rid of you even if we tried." I rolled my eyes and stood on my tippy-toes trying to reach to put a box of cereal onto the top shelf. Brady came over and snatched it out of my hands, placing it easily on the shelf. I frowned at him and he winked. "Oh, Jared will totally get sick of me soon. I can't believe he hasn't broken up with me yet." As soon as I said the words I wished I hadn't but I also realized how truthful they were. I pulled a huge bowl out from a cupboard and placed it on the counter.

"Kim? Why would you ever say that?" Quil asked quietly. What was weird was that he sounded almost a bit hurt. I bit my lip.

"Oh, well, I mean, I totally suck at relationships." I said, twirling a piece of my hair absentmindedly. "Not just boyfriend-girlfriend stuff but, like, every type of relationship. I mean, I am so bad at it that my parent's don't even want to be around me and the only people who will even think of being my friends aren't even human. No offense but I'm not exactly winning awards in that department." I started washing the strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries and putting them into the bowl.

"Kim. You don't suck at relationships. You're a great friend and you know how much Jared cares about you." Jake told me putting some ice cream into the freezer. Brady jumped up so he was sitting on the counter behind me.

"Yeah. All Jared ever thinks about it you. I swear, on patrol his inner monologue is all you. How cute you are, what your favorite color is, are you alright, how much he loves you, are you safe, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. It's get a little boring after a while, no offense." I dropped the container of blueberries in the sink.

_How much he loves me?_ I sucked in a breath of air and spun around to face him. I was sure I looked shocked, I knew my eyes were wide. He looked a bit confused. "Did Jared not tell you we can read minds…?" He trailed off but I was frozen in place. _Did he really love me?_ No one had ever loved me before. I mean, sure, my parents probably did but they didn't say it very often and when they did it was usually more because it was expected.

"He definitely told you we could read minds." Jake said skeptically, moving to lean on the counter. Quil's eyes were widened and it looked like he was trying to get a message to Jake and Brady telepathically.

"Yeah, it's nothing bad though. Promise. Except when he thinks about you guys kissing, it gets a little awkward but we're used to it...I mean Sam and Emily…" Brady trailed off again and his eyes widened as if he just realized something.

"Breath Kim." Quil ordered. I hadn't realized I was still holding my breath. I let it out and gasped for oxygen.

"He _loves_ me?" I squeaked out, my voice a couple octaves higher than normal. This was a huge deal. They wouldn't lie about something like that, right? But then again Brady could have just said it by accident. People say things by accident all the time. He didn't mean it. He was just saying random things. Jared didn't love me, he couldn't love me. He was so amazing and kind and sweet and I had so many issues. I wasn't what he wanted. I was chewing the life out of my poor lip.

"...Just please call me back when you get this. I-oh. You are standing in front of me." Jared's voice stated as he walked into the house. The four of us were still frozen in our positions. Jared had just walked in talking on his phone, I assumed he was leaving me a message. "Hey Sweetheart, I didn't know where you were. I thought you took off for the day." He told me, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist before leaning down to kiss me. I was still frozen.

_Move! Kiss him back! Say something! BREATHE!_

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. I found my voice and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I just dropped a whole container of blueberries into the sink. I'm sucha klutz." I said turning around and putting more fruit into the bowl. Sam and Emily chose that moment to come down from upstairs. _Thank God!_ They took the attention off me. Emily was rubbing her eyes and they both looked a little disheveled. I'm guessing they fell asleep after their...bonding time.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" Emily asked, glancing around at all of us. Sam was staring intently at me. _Shoot_. I'm guess he heard the whole conversation that went on down here. I widened my eyes at him, silently pleading at him not to say anything. He sighed but nodded his head.

_"_We got the groceries, like you said, and we were bringing them back." Quil told her. Brady was still looking around nervously, not making eye contact with me or Jared. She grinned and easily brightened up from her previous sleepy mood.

"Really?" She said excitedly. "I didn't think you guys would actually go." I carried the bowl over to the fridge and put it on the bottom shelf.

"Kim made us go." Jake said, jumping up to sit next to Brady on the counter. He nudged him attempting to snap Brady out of his paranoia.

"Oh Jake, you guys had so much fun with me. I'm a riot. Don't lie." I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, jumping up next to Brady. I had made my voice go almost back to normal."How many werewolves can this counter hold?" I mused. Quil's face lit up and he headed towards us but Sam put an arm out stopping him.

"Let's not find out." He warned and Quil frowned. Jared walked over, resting his hands on the tops of my legs. I leaned forward and pecked his lips. He was staring at me intently. He did that a lot, he would get that far off, slightly dazed look in his eyes. I didn't know why though, did he do it to everybody or just me? Staring into his eyes made me wonder if he really loved me. I loved him, but then again, what is love?_ How do you know when you are in love with someone?_ I wasn't fully sure but I _knew_ I loved Jared. It's one of those things that you just know, like when you say that you don't like spiders but you've never actually met a spider and gotten to know it or anything. You just know that you don't like them.

_Bad analogy_.

But that was besides the point! Jared made me happy, I missed him when he's wasn't there, and I couldn't stay mad at him. He made me feel safe, he treated me like I was special and important, he just made me feel loved. _How is that not love?_

"How was your day?" He murmured breaking out of the dazed expression, seeming to come back to earth. The others had gone into talking about something. I shrugged, smiling.

"They tried to leave me in the store but Brady stuck up for me." I said nudging Brady. "They buried me under the mounds of food. You guys eat_ so_ much." I complained. Emily laughed. "Oh, and dog food is on sale this week. I thought you'd want to know." I told her smirking. Jared groaned and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. Emily laughed and Sam scowled slightly.

"Fine, Kimmy, if you're going to be like that then I am just going to have to bring up your bir-"

"Don't say it!" I screeched, startling everybody. He smirked at me, removing his head from my shoulder while still keeping his arms around me.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Your birt-" I clamped my hand over his mouth narrowing my eyes at him. This was why I didn't tell him the actual date.

"What, what, what?" Quil asked curiously. I opened my mouth to make up some excuse but gasped instead.

"Did you just lick my hand?" I asked Jared. He shrugged but I could feel him smiling from beneath my hand. I rolled my eyes. "He wasn't going to say anything." I told Quil. Obviously it was a lie but I hoped Jared would get the hint and not push it. Jared started talking unintelligently into my hand. He seemed disappointed that licking my hand hadn't even phased me. "Oh, I don't care. I mean, I've been holding Jake's hand all day so it's kinda like you just licked his hand." I felt Jared's smile fade away and he pulled back spitting into the sink. I laughed and wiped my hand on Brady's shirt.

"Gross!" Brady whined, mock glaring at me. I shot him a cheeky smile.

"Her birthday is coming up!" Jared announced. I glared at him. He shot me an innocent smile and moved to wrap his arms around me again. I crossed my arms over my chest refusing to hug him back or smile at him.

"Your birthday!" Emily squealed. "When? We'll have a party! We can go down to the beach and-" She paused, taking in my disappointed and slightly saddened expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I don't want a party...I don't celebrate my birthday and Jared knows that. I don't want to do anything." I told her. Jared shot me that pleading puppy-dog look that he does so well. He sighed and I shot Emily a pleading look to drop it. She looked so upset that I was refusing a party._ Hello, it was _my_ birthday!_

"She wont even tell me the exact date of her birthday." Jared complained. I sighed and spun my hair in between my fingers, biting my lip. Jared pouted, kissing my jaw.

"Why don't you like to celebrate your birthday Kim? You're going to be seventeen!" Emily whined. Sam wrapped his arms around her. I avoided her eyes, afraid I would give in and agree to a party. I shrugged looking down at my nails.

"My parents just never really celebrate it. It's not a big deal, Em." I reasoned. I made the mistake of glancing up at her. She looked crushed. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"But, Kim, we can make it a big deal. Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" She whined. Sam was also begging me with his eyes to agree, probably just to please Emily.

"I'll think about it Emily." I didn't have the heart to flat out tell her no. She jumped up and down even though I hadn't said yes. She pushed past Jared, much to his disappointment, and hugged me. Sam was grinning widely at her happiness. I rolled my eyes then shot daggers at Jared. He held up his hands in surrender shooting me an apologetic look.

They might piss me off sometimes but I knew they meant well. The good thing about this was that it had distracted me from Brady's statement. I really needed to figure this out.


	28. Leah

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>I have a big problem with Romeo and Juliet.<p>

Juliet was an idiot. First of all, she falls for the one guy she knows she can't have. Then she blames fate for the stupid decision she made. I mean, sure, some people say that you can't change fate but is that true? You do have a choice. Life is about making choices and fate has nothing to do with it. If Juliet was stupid enough to fall for her family's enemy, drink a whole bottle of poison, and go to sleep in a tomb…she deserved whatever she got.

Which brings me back to fate…thinking about it a little more, I can see it was probably a hard decision to make. Being with Romeo made her happy and we all want what makes us happy in life. Right?

So maybe they were fated to be together…but not for eternity, just for a little while. If they had known early on that they couldn't be together forever it could have maybe ended okay. Maybe no one would have died and Juliet could have ended up with Paris and maybe Romeo would have been able to win over Rosaline.

I would like to think that if I was ever put in a situation like this I would be able to take fate into my own hands (not that I am planning on drinking poison anytime soon) but who knows? A lot probably went on behind the scenes. She probably thought long and hard about it and what she should do.

But in the end she chose happiness…..which did result in her death.

I still believe that everything is a choice. Sometimes you just have to put down the dagger and poison and make yourself happy…you can't always wait for fate to do so. But other times, despite how hard you try and all of your good choices, fate will win anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hi Sue, is Leah there?" There was some sputtering from the other end of the phone before she finally managed to say 'one moment'. <em>I'm guessing not many people call for Leah…<em>

"Hello?" Said a voice. I smiled.

"Leah! Hi, it's Kim!" I said happily. I was always with Jared and the guys, I hadn't had much time to spend with just Leah but I thought I could use some girl time and maybe she could too.

"Hi…" She said cautiously. I knew she had trust issues...but then again, I did too. I thought we could balance each other out nicely and I knew she needed someone.

"So I was thinking we should have a sleepover tonight, girls night? How does that sound?" I asked. I hoped she would say yes. She paused for a second.

"I'll be over at six." And then she hung up.

_Well, that actually went better than I thought…_

At six on the dot my doorbell rang. I opened it happily and Leah was standing there awkwardly on my front steps with a bag in her hand. She gave me a slight smile and Sue was waving ecstatically at me from the drivers side of a car that was backing out of my driveway. I pulled Leah into a hug and she awkwardly hugged me back before walking into my house. She put her bag on the ground heading into kitchen.

"I'm so glad you came! This is going to be so much fun! I ordered pizza, it should be here soon...and we can watch movies." I clapped my hands excitedly. Leah gave me a lopsided smile.

"Is that what people do at sleepovers?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Jared's the only person who I've ever had a sleepover with and we usually just make out...but I don't think you are supposed to do that with everyone who sleeps over your house." She laughed and walked into my living room, plopping down on the big pile of blankets and pillows. I followed her happily and sat across from her.

"I've never had a sleepover either." She confessed. "I don't have many friends, most people just think I'm a bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a bitch. Bitches get stuff done." She smirked.

"You know, I don't think you're annoying, Kim." I gave her a confused look. "You said at the bonfire that I think you are annoying and I don't. I'm a bitch sometimes and I say things I don't mean, granted, a lot of the time I do mean them but I don't think you're annoying. So...sorry." I smiled and shook my head at her.

"No, really, it's okay. I didn't take it personally. I am annoying and I know it. I never shut up and I always have to have the last word and people just don't like me very much. I get it." She sighed dramatically.

"Kim, I'm trying to be your friend here and you are making it very hard. I even apologized, I've never apologized before." I laughed and got up as the doorbell rang. It was the pizza. Leah followed me around the corner as I opened the door.

"Hey Ty." I said smiling.

"Hey Kim." He told me handing me the pizza. I gave him the money and I noticed he was checking Leah out. She didn't really seem to notice, she just stood there, twisting her hair between her fingers. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, much to Tyler's disappointment. I carried the pizza straight into the living room and put it on the coffee table, her following me. We sat down and started eating quietly. It was a bit awkward._ This is why I don't have friends. _When we were finally finished we just sat there in silence. _What did girls do when they hung out?_ Obviously neither of us knew. The only girl I had really ever hung out with was Alice and we kept busy by shopping.

"Wanna just get drunk and dance around my house like freaks?" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded her head, standing up.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She followed me into the kitchen and I opened the liquor cabinet that my parents had. The hardly ever used it and wouldn't noticed if anything went missing. I pulled out a brand new bottle of Tequila, smirking at the name.

"Jose Cuervo, anyone?" I asked holding the bottle up. She smirked back at me, probably remembering one of the first sentences I ever said to her. She grabbed the bottle from me as I went to plug my iPod into the speaker system. I turned it all the way up, Lady Gaga's song 'Hair' came blasting through the speakers. I turned back around and danced over to her. She had opened the bottle up and had already started drinking some of it. I giggled and reached for the bottle. She held it out of my reach.

"Are you sure Jare-Bear wont get mad at our innocent little Kimmy for drinking?" She taunted, holding the bottle out of my reach. I pouted.

"He wont get mad at me, he'll just be jealous he wasn't the one getting drunk with me, for all he knows I am the kind of drunk that tends to lose my clothes." I said, winking at her and snatching the bottle out of her hands. "And I am so not innocent! It's all in the face, people just believe I am but I am dark and twisted."

"Hmm...Just the way I like them." She told me, dancing off in the other direction. I took a big gulp of the liquid, letting it burn my throat. We passed the bottle back and forth and before long we were both very tipsy. The music changed on my iPod and we danced along to every song, singing and having a great time.

* * *

><p>"There's a she-wolf in your closet open up and set her free. Ahwooo!" We both howled together before breaking into another fit of laughter.<p>

"You get it Leah, you get it?" I laughed out, stumbling into the living room. "You're a she wolf! You're a she wolf!" I cracked up jumping on the couch, taking another swig of the alcohol. She burst into laughter following me and taking the bottle from me so she could have some.

"I get it Kim! I get it!" She said between giggles. Yeah, thats right, Leah giggled. "You're a she wolf too! You're a she wolf! As official she wolf, I dub you a she wolf!" We both howled again.

"Woo!" I yelled throwing both arms into the air. I jumped off the couch, stumbling a little and ended up falling onto a pile of blankets. I rolled over, laughing hysterically. Leah was still howling. _I wonder if they really howl at the moon_. I stumbled back into the kitchen, becoming a little more than tipsy. I tripped on something, falling, and the music stopped. I realized it was the cord to the iPod player. I had pulled it from its plug in the wall.

"Oopsie-Daisies!" I giggled crawling on the ground over to the stairs. "Look Leah! I'm crawling like a she wolf!" She giggled following me.

"Thats not how you do it!" She accused. I sat back on my heals and she handed me the bottle before getting on her own hands and knees, crawling. "

You're a natural Leah! I wish I was as good of a she wolf as you!" I took another gulp of the liquid, crawling up the stairs after her, careful not to spill the precious tequila.

"Woof." I barked, once we reached the landing. She went into a laughing fit.

"We don't bark Kimmy! We growl and howl! It's easy to remember because it rhymes. Growl, howl, growl, howl." I laughed taking another sip of the bottle before passing it to her.

"Growl, howl, growl, scowl, prowl." I laughed as she drank some more of the tequila.

"You're _so_ smart." She slurred. We laughed again and crawled all the way to my room. I stood up and stumbled over to my bed falling into it. Once I had sat up, I opened my arms wide for Leah.

"Cuddle buddy?" I asked. She nodded her head and crawled into my arms leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yay!" I cheered. She giggled, putting the bottle up to my lips and pouring some of the drink into my mouth. She was so warm, like Jared_. I miss Jared._

"I think we are supposed to tell secrets now...thats what they do in all the movies." She whispered. I nodded my head. "I'm still in love with Sam." She said equally as quiet. I nodded my head and even in my drunken state I still managed to give her an apologetic look.

"I know Lees." I said, hugging her.

"I really miss him and it's just not fair that he ended up with Emily and now they're getting married and everyone wants me to happy for them. Everyone wants me to stand by Emily at the wedding and tell her how happy I am for her. They all want me to wear a pretty bridesmaid dress and watch the love of my life get married to my cousin. Why couldn't he have been fated to be with me? It's just not fair." She croaked out. I stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay Leah, and I don't expect you to go to the wedding and pretend to be happy. That isn't fair to you. We will have an anti-wedding here and just have fun instead of going." I told her, pleased with the idea.

"But Kim, you're the maid of honor." She told me, looking up at me with the most pitiful expression. She was so weak and vulnerable, I had never seen her like this before. I didn't even think that strong, beautiful, bitchy Leah could be like this.

"Does that mean I have to be there?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She giggled and took another sip of the liquid.

"She really likes you and thats what hurts too." Her sentence didn't make sense. I gave her a confused look and she elaborated. "I want you to be my friend Kim, and Emily likes you so much. I can't have anything that is just mine, she has to have it too and the worst part is, she doesn't do it on purpose!" She whined softly as a few tears came down her face. "She didn't ask me to be the maid or honor, she didn't even ask her sister, she asked you! That's how much she likes you. I wouldn't have said yes but it would have been nice to be asked. I want my own friend Kim. Please be my friend." I nodded my head and wiped away some of her tears.

"I'm sorry Leah. I'll be your bestest friend ever. I promise." She nodded her head. I had never had a best friend before. I thought about what I was going to say to her. I took a sip of the tequila, the bottle was almost gone.

"I have abandonment issues." I mumbled. "Everyone I trust or love leaves me and I am so scared that you guys are going to leave me, especially Jared, because, Leah, I love you all so much but I love him most. I love him more than anything, I would give up oxygen if he asked me too and it scares me so much. I don't want to get hurt Leah, I've set myself up for disappointment my entire life. My parents would skip thanksgiving, my own mother forgot my birthday last year, friends left me once they realized how unlikeable I was. I'm used to it and I'm waiting for you guys to leave me but I don't want you too. I want to keep you guys forever. I want to keep you all in a box underneath my bed so you never leave me." I told her, hugging her.

"We wont ever leave you Kimmy-Bear. I promise." She assured me.

"But Leah, thats what everyone says and they always leave me. The leave me broken and I don't have anyone at all. I don't have anyone to pick up the pieces and fix me. I'm already so broken and I can't take any more disappointment. I can't be let down again, there is only so much I can take." I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"You're apart of our pack now, we wont leave you. We're like those army people in those movies who go running into open fire screaming 'never leave a man behind'. You're a wolfie like us even though you don't turn into one and Jared will never leave you. You're his _soulmate_." My mind wasn't really processing everything in my drunk state, only picking up certain pieces.

"I've never believed in fate." I told her quietly. "I think people have to make there own choices. No one fated my parents to treat me like crap, they chose to." She rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Are they really that bad?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"They're so mean to me, they put me down so often and I can't take it anymore. I've ignored it for so long but it's not fair. I just want to cry myself to sleep most nights, Jared's the only reason I don't. He keeps me happy and if I have him then it's enough, but if he leaves, I don't think I'll survive Leah. I really don't think I will." I admitted. She picked up the bottle taking another swig.

"I'm so sorry Kim. You are so sweet and the nicest person I have ever met, I don't know how they can't want to be with you everyday. You always make everyone so happy and you always have something funny to say." She told me, offering me the bottle. I took it gratefully, eager to drink away my pain.

"At least both of your parents are alive." I had completely forgotten about her father, he had died around a year ago.

"Oh Leah, I'm complaining about my family...I am so inconsiderate." Inconsiderate was a big word for someone as drunk as me so it came out more as a jumbled slur. She nodded her head.

"You know, it was my fault he died." She whispered almost inaudible. I looked down at her shocked, of course she had nothing to do with his death! Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack, that was, in no way, Leah's fault. I shook my head at her. "I was fighting with both my parents about something that I don't even remember. I started shaking and I turned into a wolf. He was so shocked and scared that I turned into a wolf, instead of Seth, that he had a heart attack. I wasn't supposed to become a wolf, I don't even know why I am one."

"Girlies aren't allowed to be wolfies?" I asked, sadly. Did that mean I wasn't allowed in their little club? She shook her head no. "They aren't supposed to be, we didn't know girls could phase until I did."

"It wasn't your fault he died Lee Lee. It could have been anything, you can't blame yourself." I offered her the end of the Jose Cuervo. She took it happily before clutching the empty bottle. "We're so messed up Leah, we have so many issues." She nodded her head in agreement. "I am going to try to help you get over Sam or at least make it bearable because Leah, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I have had so much fun with you tonight. If I wasn't incredibly in love with Jared I would totally become a lesbian so I could date you." She gave a watery laugh.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone as ever said to me."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?"<p>

"Ooh, fourth wolf found in Kimmy's bed, can I be next?"

I groaned, I had a pounding headache. I clutched onto the warm person next to me. They moved a bit and I reached my hand out, trying to pull them back to me. I was so cold. Instead my fingers brushed a glass bottle. Since I clearly wasn't able to reach the warm person, I grabbed the bottle and hugged it to me. I could hear laughing.

"Kim, Sweetheart, are you okay?" Someone was stroking my back. I groaned at the loudness of the voice, even though I was sure it was rather soft. I put my hands over my ears.

"So. Loud." I mumbled. I felt the bottle being moved away from me.

"Holy shit." The second voice said. "They drank the whole bottle! This is enough to get two and a half shapeshifters drunk." I groaned again, remembering some of last night. The dancing, the confessing, the _drinking_. There was movement next to me and thin arms wrapped back around me. I snuggled into them, hoping the loud, mean voices would go away. There was chuckling. "Why weren't we invited? We totally missed the shirtless pillow fights." That was definitely Paul's voice.

"Go away." Leah whined.

"Can I please have my girlfriend back? I really miss her." Jared whined back at her. She chuckled quietly. I rolled out of her arms and put my arms in the air, eyes still shut, like a child wanting to be picked up. Sure enough, moments later, I was scooped into the warm arms that were Jared. I snugged closer to him. "Really bad hangover?" He asked softly. I nodded my head still refusing to open my eyes. "On a scale of one to ten?" He questioned.

"Eight point seven." I mumbled. He chuckled and placed kisses across my face.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. We'll get you something to drink and you can take a shower and then you can go back to bed. Sound good?" I nodded my head. "You have to open your eyes." He told me while I shook my head. He walked out of the room, me still in his arms. Paul was attempting to get Leah out of my bed. I could hear her complaining that she wanted to 'go back to bed with her best friend'. I giggled and slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times. It was so bright and the room was slightly spinning. I groaned and buried my face in Jared's neck. He rubbed my back soothingly before placing me on the kitchen counter. He opened my fridge and pulled out some orange juice. He poured a big glass and gave it to me. I grimaced. I didn't want it. He sighed.

"Please drink it Kimmy, it will make you feel better and it is either this or Gatorade and I know you hate Gatorade." I nodded and drank the juice slowly. "Did you have fun?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I really like Leah, will you please try to be nicer to her for me?" I asked. Jared looked a bit skeptical but nodded his head.

"Sure, for you." He murmured. I smiled at him and finished my juice putting the cup on the table. Leah came trudging into the kitchen with Paul following her, smiling triumphantly.

"Wow Kim, what did you do to her? She's in a great mood. I touched her ass and she didn't even yell at me." I mock glared at him as Leah slapped his arm before grabbing a cup and pouring herself some orange juice.

"Did you know werewolves could get hangovers? Because I fucking didn't." She said, quietly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I didn't but I'm glad you could be our test subject." Jared told her. I glared at him and hit him in the chest even though I knew it hurt me more than him. He shot me a look and I pleaded with my eyes. He seemed to remember our conversation we had, had moments before. "Uh...I like your socks, Leah." He told her, looking away from me. I gave him a look and held one of my hands up questioningly. At least he was trying though. He looked back at my expression. "What?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled, drinking her juice.

"Hey, is it okay with you if I crash here for the day? I'd rather not go home like this." Leah asked. I nodded my head. "Go for it, there's a guest room upstairs across from my room if you want to sleep it off in there or there's the couch but the guest rooms probably comfier. You can take a shower if you want too." I told her jumping down from the counter and heading towards the stairs.

"Woah!" Jared yelled catching me before I slammed right into the wall.

"Oops! Didn't even see that there." I muttered. _Damn vertigo._ He picked me up before I could protest and carried me up the stairs, placing me on the bathroom counter.

"Stay." He warned. I was going to argue but he sounded so concerned and caring that I decided not to push it. He returned with some comfortable clothes for me and turned the shower on. "Take a shower and then you can take a nap." He told me, rubbing the side of my leg soothingly. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. He nodded his head and kiss my lips. He pulled back.

"You taste like tequila." He accused. I shrugged.

"My bad." He chuckled and shut the door quietly. I got undressed and into the shower. It helped wake me up a little but I still had a pounding headache. The only reason I didn't just lay down in the shower and go to sleep there was because I wanted to go back to Jared. I put on the clothes and pulled my hair into a wet bun, I didn't even care. Jared had seen me in much worse. After brushing my teeth, I stumbled out of the bathroom and into my room. Jared was fixing the blinds so they would show no light in. I sighed contently. He smiled at me and came over wrapping his arms around me. He shut the bedroom door and the light off before picking me up and carrying me over to the bed.

"You know you are the best boyfriend in the entire world, right?" I asked placing a kiss on his neck. He chuckled.

"Yeah, all my girlfriends tell me so." I shoved him. He laughed again placing a kiss on my temple. "Kidding. I'm glad you think I am such a great boyfriend. You aren't so bad yourself." I sighed contently. "You know your bed smells like Brady and Leah. It's gross." He told me, sounding slightly disgusted. I shrugged from within his arms.

"I don't like to sleep alone and I get cold easily." I sighed.

"Call me next time you need a cuddle buddy?" He asked.

"Deal." I murmured, cuddling into his chest. I laid like that for a couple more minutes before he spoke again.

"Hey, Kim?" He asked. I made a sound to let him know I heard him and he should go on. "Can we have dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us, I need to tell you about the last werewolf thing." He asked, rubbing my back. I nodded my head.

"Sure, Jare." I mumbled. I drifted off to sleep as his lips pressed against my forehead.

_How did I get so lucky?_


	29. PawPrint

**Updated: November 27, 2014**

* * *

><p>We were brought up knowing right from wrong, good from bad. Any child can tell you what you should and shouldn't do. No running in the hallways, always eat your fruits and vegetables, use your inside voices in the classroom, ect. But what about the other things you shouldn't do? What about the seven deadly sins? We all know them. We all have heard them at some point in our life but have we really ever thought about them?<p>

Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. Lust. Envy. Gluttony.

Which one is the worst? If you had to choose just one, what would it be?

Perhaps wrath is the most evil.

_Uncontrollable anger_.

It might not seem so bad at first but believe me, it is.

With all of the other sins you usually only hurt yourself or a couple others but with anger you bring everyone down with you, you affect every person you come in contact with. Maybe you think you can control it. Maybe you don't think it is dangerous, but I don't think we give it enough credit.

Maybe we can't control it. Maybe it's a lot more dangerous than we originally think.

I mean, after all, when it comes to destructive behavior…_it did make the top seven._

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

I was greeted by warm arms and a kiss._ Best greeting ever!_

"Hello yourself." I responded, leaning up to kiss him again. He chuckled.

"Have fun in detention?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice. I scowled and pushed away from him in mock annoyance, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, highlight of my day." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He chuckled following me into the kitchen.

"You mean the highlight of your day isn't seeing me? I'm hurt Kimmy-Darling, very hurt." I giggled and did a little pirouette, heading over to the fridge to get a drink. Walking back over with an IZZE in my hand, I noticed the brown paper bags on the counter. I shot him a confused look. "I'm making us dinner tonight." He told me. I grinned, I had forgotten about that…

"Ooh. What are we having?" I asked, excitedly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not telling." I pouted and walked over, placing my drink on the counter, and wrapping my arms back around him, leaning my chin on his chest and looking up at him. He groaned. "Don't do that Kim." He complained.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. He sighed and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Stop being so adorable and make me want to tell you everything." He told me. He was so sweet. _I love him so much._ I opened my mouth to tell him but instead he placed his mouth on mine, kissing me. Of course, I finally get the courage to tell him and instead he ruins it. Not that kissing him isn't appreciated…I love kissing him…so much.

"You know, I absolutely love those shoes." He said, glancing down at my feet.

"Hmm?" I asked, still a bit distracted by his kissing abilities.

"They make you very tall. You're up to my chin which makes it even easier to kiss you." I giggled and leaned up, kissing him again.

"I like them too. They match my red jacket. I was kinda going for the whole Little Red Ridding Hood look today." He mock glared at me.

"If you weren't so cute then I wouldn't let you make those remarks." He warned, brushing his nose against mine.

"Good thing I'm cute then, wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a werewolf." He smirked.

"Oh yes, I am very scary, huh?" He winked. I giggled, pulling out of his arms and jumping up to sit on the counter.

"You guys are seriously the tamest werewolves I have ever met."

"Kim, I would hope we are the only werewolves you have ever met." I rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing.

"I'm pretty sure Ke$ha is more vicious than you and she has a three-second attention-Oh! Ke$ha! I need to feed her…" I jumped off the counter heading over to the fish that was sitting in her bowl on the side counter. Jared laughed. _Apparently Ke$ha isn't the only one with a three-second attention span…_

"Already fed her." He told me, I looked over at him gratefully. I always forgot to take care of her but Jared always remembered.

"Sooo...What's for dinner?" I asked, walking back over to him, giving him my best innocent look.

"Lemon chicken with lemon pasta. Shoot. I wasn't going to tell you." I laughed before grabbing my homework and sitting at the counter to work on it. "You always distract me…" He mumbled. I started working on my math homework wondering why he was acting like this. Sure, he was always very sweet but he was trying extra hard tonight. He had said there was one more wolf thing he had to tell me. I wondered what it was, it couldn't be bad. We'd already been through so much together in our short relationship. I felt as though we had been together forever. We were so comfortable and in sync with each other, it was a little crazy sometimes.

He was already working on dinner and I finished my homework before helping him. A couple hours later we were sitting down eating, talking about random things. He seemed a little on edge though, a little nervous, which was strange for him. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked, clearing my plate. He followed me with his.

"Sure, how about after I talk to you about the wolf thing we can watch one?" He questioned slowly. I nodded my head and went into the living room. I sat on the couch smiling at him.

"What's up?" I asked happily. He took a seat next to me but kept space between us which wasn't like him. I was a little hurt by the move but I didn't let it get to me, I gave him a slightly confused look but still smiled at him.

"So you know everything about werewolves except this last little thing. I actually think it's the best part about being a wolf." I was intrigued now but a little confused, _why would he wait to tell me this?_ "It's called imprinting." I nodded my head, still smiling. I had no idea what he was talking about but if you just smile and nod your head at someone they, often times, think that you understand. He chuckled softly. "You don't know what that is, do you?" I shook my head 'no' causing him to laugh again. He reached out and took one of my hands in his big one. "Do you remember the story of the third wife?" _Wasn't expecting that. _I thought back to the stories from the night of the bonfire. I had been a little distracted because I was so upset and mad with Jared but I did remember the particular story he was talking about.

"That's the one with the wife that sacrifices herself to save her husband, right?" I asked, a little confused as to what this had to do with what he wanted to tell me. He nodded his head.

"She was an imprint." He responded. He studied my face for any kind of reaction but I truthfully had none.

"Um...cool?" I questioned not sure what the right answer to his statement was. He chuckled nervously again.

"Every werewolf has the possibility to imprint. It's finding your soulmate, who you belong with. The first time you see them, after becoming a werewolf, all you have to do is look into their eyes and you know. It's a little like love at first sight but stronger. A wolf needs to be with their imprint to survive." My smile slowly faded as I processed what he was telling me. He was either saying that he might one day see someone and instantly love them, leaving me behind, or he was saying that he imprinted...on...no._ He better not have._ "Kim, I imprinted on you." I snatched my hand out of his.

"Get out of my house." I said evenly, already feeling the tears well up in my eyes. _He imprinted on me, I was his soulmate?_ Highly unlikely. You can't just look at someone one day and decide that you love them. It doesn't work that way. I was not his happily ever after. I was not his imprint. He looked shocked and confused.

"But Kim, I-"

"Get out of my house right now." I interrupted him, managing to still stay calm and not yell at him. I wanted to keep some of my dignity. This had all been a joke, it was some big game. He didn't _want_ to be with me, he didn't _want_ me. He was _forced_ to be with me, he was_ forced _to want me.

"Kim-" He said softly reaching towards me. I swatted his hands away, standing up and backing away from the couch.

"No. Don't _Kim_ me. Get out." I told him on the verge of hysterics. He stood up, coming towards me, with the most defeated, pitiful expression.

"But I lo-"

"Don't say it!" I screeched. "You don't get to say that! You lost that right the minute you were forced to be with me. I knew you wouldn't ever want me! I knew it! And everyone told me I was wrong, our..._your_ friends, they told me how cute we were and how happy they were for us and they were in on it! They knew and they said nothing! Brady told me you loved me, he said-he said-" I burst into to tears. _Why do things like this happen to me? Why can't someone want me for me? _He pulled me into a hug.

"You don't understand, you've got it all wrong, I-" I shoved away from him. I didn't want him comforting me. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I'm not forced Kim, please don't do this. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop Jared! Just stop. Get out of my house, I don't want you here!" I cried, trying to push away my tears. "I thought you were different. I thought you could actually care about me, I was so stupid Jared. _So stupid_. The only people who are around me are forced! You're only here because you don't have a choice! All because I was annoying you in chemistry class, you looked over at me. You didn't even care about me enough to paw-print on me on your own time. You only did it because you just had to get a look at the girl who was tapping her pencil!" I sobbed. "You were a puppy for a year, Jared! A whole fucking year and you never looked at me once! This isn't fair! Just go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" He looked horrible by the time I was done with my rant and like _he_ was going to cry. _Why would he care?_

"Kim." He said calmly, but I could hear the slight hysteria behind his words. "Please don't do this. I will do anything you want but please, please don't ask me to leave. I can't leave you-"

"Because you're forced to stay!" I cried hitting his chest and attempting to push him away from me.

"No, Kim! I'm not forced to do anything! I want to be with you forever, you're so amazing and perfect and gorgeous. Kim, I lo-" I put my hands over my ears. I couldn't bare to hear him say those words. If I heard them then I might give in and I can't let him get away with hurting me like this. He is practically telling me that he wouldn't be with me if he had an opinion in this. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the word vomit that came out of my mouth.

"I love you Jared! I love you _so fucking much_ that it hurts! I love you because you are so sweet and kind to me, and I love you because even when I screw up you don't criticize me. I love you because you and your friends are my family. You guys are basically all I have. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody or anything. I would give up everything for you if you asked. And I have reasons that I love you and one of them is not because some stupid magic told me to do so!"

I stormed away from him, back into the kitchen. He caught me though, forcing me into a hug while I cried.

"I love you. I love you so much Kim. I love you more than anything. Please, just calm down and let me explain. I love you." I didn't want to hear these things. I squirmed and pushed out of his arms and he finally let me go.

"Get away from me!" I rubbed my eyes trying to make the tears stop but they just wouldn't.

"No, Kimmy, Sweetheart, I love you, please don't do this. I'm not leaving you alone like this, just calm down. Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I imprinted on you, you didn't want this and I just want to give you what you want." _Oh, so now he didn't even want me. He regretted this love at first sight, he was sorry about it. _I snatched the car keys off the side table and rushed out the door to my car.

"If you wont leave, then I'm gone! Stay away from me! I hate you!" I screeched, throwing open the door of my car and getting in, locking the doors, and speeding off to no particular destination. I could hear a wolf cry somewhere behind me. It sounded like it was in pain. _Good, he deserves to be in a quarter of the pain I'm in._ I stopped the car eventually because I couldn't see from my tears. I wasn't sure where I was but I just leaned my head against the steering wheel and cried.

It wasn't fair, _why couldn't someone just love me because of who I am? Why did they have to have some spell put on them to want to spend time with me? _I'm guessing the others only were with me because Jared had to be. I had accepted them as werewolves, I had accepted vampires, I had kept their secret, and they couldn't even tell me this from the start. I should have been told at the beginning so I wouldn't have gotten too attached to them.

There was a quiet knock on my window. I lifted my head up but since it was dark out, I couldn't see a thing. I unlocked the car, not even caring who it was. It was either a member of the wolf pack, which means I would just get to yell and take out my anger even more. A murderer or kidnapper which, right now, didn't sound half bad. Or it was a random person who was wondering what the crazy, sobbing girl was doing in her car at this time of night. The door opened and I was surprised to find it wasn't any of those people.

"Oh, honey." A sweet voice cooed. _Alice._ I moved my head away from the steering wheel to look at her. She was smiling sadly at me. She lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and moved me over to the passenger seat before getting into the drivers side and restarting the car. "I'm taking you to my house and you can tell me all about it. It's gonna be okay." She said, while I continued crying my eyes out.

Not long after, the car stopped and immediately Alice was opening my door and helping me out of the car. I leaned against her as we walked up the driveway to a house I had never seen before. I was trying to control my crying but failing. _It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he fall in love with me? I love him so much and he would never love me. No one would ever love me._

"Oh dear! What happened?" Another musical voice stated.

"I don't know." Alice murmured sadly. "I think it has something to do with the mutts." She led me up the stairs to a room that had a huge king size bed in it. We climbed onto the bed and she held me, letting me lean my head on her shoulder, while I cried. She shushed me. No one had ever comforted or held me while I cried except Jared.

_Jared_.

I wanted Jared but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with him.

"What happened?" Alice asked. She sounded like she cared so much.

"He-he told me…" She stopped rubbing my arm.

"You didn't know about the werewolves?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"N-no. I knew, he told me about the paw-printing. How he is forced to be with me." I whimpered out. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry, honey." She said quietly. "Just go to sleep and we can talk about it in the morning." I nodded my head, sniffling, trying to get the tears to stop. "Everything is going to be okay." I fell asleep soon after. It was one of the worse sleeps of my life. For one thing I was very cold, I also had nightmares all night of Jared telling me he was forced to be with me and didn't want me.

_I hate my life_.


	30. Cullen

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>Have you ever woken up with the feeling that you are <em>not <em>where you are supposed to be? Then freaked out, wondering if you've been kidnapped and are currently in the trunk of a car, being shipped off to a different state? Have you ever opened your eyes to find out that you panicked for no real reason?

Yeah. Same here.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Alice wasn't there. I didn't know where I was. I assumed I was at the Cullen house in Forks but I wasn't quite sure. The door opened and Alice walked in.<p>

"Good morning, Kim. Feeling any better?" She asked, softly. I shook my head no. She sighed. "Let's get you in some clean clothes and then some breakfast, how does that sound?" I nodded my head and Alice instantly brightened up.

She opened a door on the opposite side of the room and walked inside shutting it behind her. It was some sort of closet. She came out a couple minutes later with a short, tight orange dress and a pair of black, dressy flip flops. My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head no. I just wanted to curl up in a pair of yoga pants and die. I didn't want to put on the gorgeous dress. "Please Kim, I saw this last week at this boutique in Olympia and I thought it would just look wonderful on you. Please Kimberly, pretty, pretty please." She asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Fine." I muttered. She gave me a hug before placing the dress and shoes next to me on the bed.

"Meet me in the bathroom when you're done." She told me, before dashing out of the room. _Woah, I forgot about that. I have way too many mythical creatures in my life._ I heard a chuckle from downstairs._ Who else is here? Are all the Cullen's here?_ I realized then that I was in a vampire's house that was filled with vampires.

You would think I would be freaking out about this but, right now, I couldn't care less. If they wanted to suck my blood, I would let them, I didn't care. I was in so much pain right now, my heart, my head, it hurt to breath and I would do anything to make this pain go away. Besides, I had seen _Vampire Diaries_ on television and it didn't look that bad when the human got bit. It looked more like a really aggressive hickey to me. There was a booming laugh from downstairs, different from the chuckle I had heard before.

I pulled off my black jeans and black tank top. Someone had removed my red jacket and heals last night. I pulled on the orange dress and glanced in the big, floor mirror that was in the room. It was actually a very cute dress and it would have looked great on me if I didn't look so horrible. My hair was a mess and I could see the smudged makeup on my face. I put the flip flops on and walked out of the room. I paused once I was out, I realized I had no idea where the bathroom was.

"Down here, Kim." Alice's musical voice sang from down the hall. I walked slowly down the hall until I came to the bathroom. There was a wide range of make up products sprawled across the counter, along with hair things. I paused and bit my lip. _I want to go back to bed._ Alice was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth, humming. She jumped down when she saw me and squealed. "I just knew you'd look great in that dress! It looks perfect on you!" I tried to smile but I knew it was off. She patted the chair that was sitting next to the counter and I walked in, taking a seat. She immediately went to work putting different stuff on my face and brushing my hair. I sat there, like a zombie, letting her do whatever she wanted.

"You know what I am, right?" She asked part way through. I nodded my head. _She was a vampire._ "Are you okay with that?" She paused for a moment, gauging my reaction. I shrugged.

"Eh, I've heard worse." She giggled.

"Oh, I knew you would be alright with it. The others told me that as soon as you found out you wouldn't want to be my friend but I told them they were wrong. I can't believe they bet against me. I am always right!" I didn't make any comment. I didn't have anything to say. "All set." She finally said. "You look so beautiful Kim, you have to promise to let me do your makeup more often!" She was grinning at me. I couldn't say no to her, especially with how nice she's been.

"Sure Alice. Whatever you want." I mumbled looking in the mirror for the first time. I hardly recognized the girl looking back. She looked...pretty. She didn't look like she had been crying her eyes out or had just broken up with her boyfriend. She didn't look like she had lost every friend she had except the crazy vampire standing in front of her. The main reason she didn't look like me was that she didn't look very confident. Even when I had no one I was always confident. I knew who I was and I didn't change for anybody. I walked with my head held high, this girl's shoulders were slumped and she looked rather sad. _Beautifully depressed. _I snapped back to reality, Alice was pulling me out of the bathroom and leading me down a staircase and babbling on about something.

"...you'll just love them. Jasper's not here right now...hunting trip...Bella doesn't come over unless Edward's here, I don't know how she's going to be one of us for the rest of eternity if she wont let me dress her!" My eyes widened as she dragged me along. She was very strong for someone so little. She continued, "Rosalie is probably with Emmett. You'll like Emmett, he likes everyone...Esme's cooking, you're probably starving. Actually, I don't know if you would be. How often do you eat? Bella eats three meals a day and sometimes she has a snack in between, but she usually doesn't eat here. She think's it's weird, it's rather rude...Cooking is so much fun! Esme's practically as good as Rachel Ray...well, I think. I've never actually eaten any of it but it looks exactly like it does on the television! Do you eat the same amount as Bella or do you eat less? Because you are really skinny. Or are you one of those girls who eats so much but never get's fat and everyone is jealous of...I saw that in a movie once." She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer. _What exactly was I answering to?_

"I...uh...I don't really know how to respond to that." She frowned and opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by someone.

"Alice. Too much at once." I glanced away from her and noticed we had reached the kitchen. A beautiful woman with honey brown hair was flipping something in a pan while smiling at me. Carlisle was leaning against the counter, near the woman, and there was a bronze haired boy sitting at the counter, on one of the stools, he was the one who had spoken up to Alice. The woman came over and pulled me into a hug, I didn't know what to do or who she was but I hugged her back. _She must be Alice's mother…?_ She seemed young but one of the few things I knew about the vampires was that they were insanely gorgeous and forever young.

"My name is Esme, I'm Alice's adoptive mother." _Ah, knew it. Gold star for the day Kim! _The bronze haired boy chuckled again. _Seriously? What was with this guy? _

"Um...Kim." I introduced myself. She nodded her head.

"I know, I've heard so much about you from Alice." She seemed really sweet._ I bet she's a great mom._

"This is Edward." Alice introduced. He rolled his eyes and gave me a slight wave.

"Pleasure." He said, smiling. Esme grabbed my hand and led me to the counter.

"I made you breakfast." She said excitedly

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to!" She said cheerfully. I nodded my head and sat down. She placed a large plate of french toast with home fries on the table in front of me. I always made my own breakfast since I was eight, except for the few times Jared had made it. No one else had ever made me breakfast._ Jared._ I bit my lip. I had to forget about him. He hurt me and while I didn't normally hold grudges, this was different. Esme frowned, probably at my expression. "I can make you something else if you would like but I really wanted to try out this recipe. Bella doesn't usually come over for breakfast…" She trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"No, no. It looks wonderful. Thank you so much!" I told her truthfully. It really did look delicious. She put syrup next to the plate and smiled at me. I quickly went into eating. Eating was always good, it took my mind off things. Things that I wanted to forget. I noticed that Edwards eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. I looked back up and noticed the three other vampires were also watching me. I swallowed.

"Uh...why are you guys looking at me?" I asked, fidgeting slightly.

"It's so fascinating." Esme mumbled. Alice was studying me from across the room then was suddenly right across from me. I jumped slightly in surprise.

"What does it taste like?" She asked excitedly. I gave her one of my 'are you serious' looks.

"Yes, yes she is very serious." Edward chuckled.

"Um...it tastes like...french toast? I don't know! What kinda question is that?" She frowned obviously not pleased with my answer. She had been one hundred percent serious. I sighed putting down my fork and resting both my hands on the counter. "It's fluffy?" _Is that even a taste? Nope._ "Uh...the syrup makes it sugary and sweet. I'm not really sure how to describe it." I watched as she slowly leaned forward and sniffed my food. _Did she seriously just sniff my breakfast? No one better ever call me weird again. _Edward chuckled again, at his sister I presume. She pulled back with a disgusted face.

"It smells _gross_." My mouth popped into an 'O'. _That was rude._

"Alice!" I chided. I would never insult someone else's cooking...well, in front of them. But this was actually delicious. If my mom had made me food I would be so excited. I would have eaten it, complementing it the whole time...even if it was hawaiian pizza. I would have eaten it happily then driven myself to the hospital because I was having an allergic reaction and, I would have done it with a smile on my face. Edward's brow furrowed again._ Must be a deep thinker._ She giggled her musical laughter and danced over to a cabinet, pulling out a cup. Carlisle stepped forward with a worried look on his face.

"Kim. Your hand." I glanced down at my left hand. _Shit._ "What did you do?" He asked, reaching for it. I grimaced, looking down at it. It hurt, badly, but my heart was in so much pain that I hadn't even noticed the pain in my hand.

"Depending on who is asking, I may or may not have hit a werewolf a couple times last night." I mumbled, glancing down at my hand. The fingers that were already broken were bent in the completely wrong direction. _This sucks. _He looked at me disapprovingly.

"Hitting a werewolf would do it…" He mumbled. I frowned when I remembered what werewolf I had exactly hit last night. "Finish eating then I'll reset them." He sighed. I nodded my head.

"Kim?" I turned to Edward, it was the first time he had specifically addressed me. "How much do you know?" He asked slowly. I said the first thing that popped into my mind, without even thinking about it.

"I know whatever they've taught up until junior year." He smirked slightly at my answer. _That's probably not what he was asking_. I mentally slapped myself. "I meant about vampires." I gulped. _Nothing._

"Everything." I answered, not wanting him to think he was at an advantage.

He laughed, "Liar." I shrugged. _So._ "I can read your mind." I choked on the milk that Alice had brought over to me.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"And you yell at me for 'too much at once'." Alice mumbled.

"Are you okay, honey?" Esme asked, concern evident in her voice. I nodded my head as she cleared my plate. _Uh...hi?_

"Hello." Edward said happily._ What I'd give to smack that arrogant look off his- _"Hey!" He growled, but he still had that smirk on his face letting me know it was all in good fun.

"I'd be lying if I said that was the most surprising thing anyone ever told me…" I mumbled. He laughed again. _Why was he always laughing at me?_

"You're very amusing. I like the way your mind works. The way you compartmentalize everything is very fascinating. You observe every detail and just comment on all of it. You seem to just block out things you don't want to think about. Like right now, you haven't thought of the wolf pack or Jared…" I flinched at the sound of his name as the memories of last night came flooding back. I had been doing so well not thinking of them, ignoring the pain in my chest, why would he remind me of them. I bit my lip, hard, to keep from crying. Alice slapped Edward, shooting him a disappointed look.

"I've seen into the mind of the wolves...quite fascinating. I think you've got the whole imprint thing wrong." I shot him a dirty look. _Shut up._ He ignored me and continued. "They want to be with you, I really don't think it is forced." I glared at him. _Why was he even talking?_ This didn't have anything to do with him. _Don't you have a coffin or something to sleep in? _"I haven't heard Jared's thoughts on you specifically but a long time ago I heard thoughts about other imprints from previous packs...the wolf loves their imprint more then anything. That type of love can't be forced." I flinched again at the mention of his name. _I hated this guy. If he didn't shut the hell up I was totally going to kill him._ "Too late!" He sang. _Yeah, I could take him...probably. _"I like your confidence." I frowned and turned away from him.

I didn't want to think about Jared. It hurt to much and if he could really read my mind then he would know that. He should know that I don't want to talk about it. There was a deep sigh from next to me.

"Can I look at your hand, Kim?" Doctor Cullen asked, taking a step forward. I nodded my hand and lifted it up. He cautiously unwrapped the tape from my hand. I knew it hurt but I honestly didn't care. I shut my eyes and thought about last night. _Had I been too hard on Jared?_ I mean, after all, he didn't get a choice in this… _No. Don't defend him_. I thought back to the look on his face. More pain. Whatever, I deserved the pain, I caused it. I fucked up but that didn't mean I was actually going to do something about it. Edward snorted next to me.

"You know, that's getting real old, real fast." I growled. He chuckled again._ Damn, why do people find me so god damn amusing? I'm really not that funny! _

"Yes you are!" I ignored him and turned back to Carlisle. He had already reset my fingers…_didn't even feel a thing._ He had put the braces back on and had blue medical tape, ready to rewrap it.

"STOP!" Alice shrieked. I jumped in surprise and even Carlisle seemed a little shocked by her outburst. "THAT DOESN'T MATCH HER OUTFIT!" My eyes widened and I glanced between the vampires. The good thing about them is I feel so normal after spending with any of them. _Normal is...good, and incredibly boring. _Edward laughed again. I reached out with my right hand and smacked him in the arm.

"OW!" _What the fuck? _

"Worse than hitting a werewolf?" Edward asked smirking. Unfortunately the answer was yes. He laughed and I inspected my hand for damage. That was definitely going to bruise…

"Yes!" I whined.

"What's wrong with you today? You're worse than Emmett!" Esme scolded again but you could hear the love behind her words for her children.

"I don't know, she's fun to riel up." Edward responded, shrugging. I glared at him and Alice let out a huff.

"That's nice but can we get back to what_ really matters here_! We need-"

"I have black tape in my car, it will match my dress." I told her, sighing. I knew she wouldn't shut up until she got her way and I wasn't in the mood to argue and fight with her today. _Any other day, yeah, but today, no. _Edward laughed again while I scowled. Alice dashed out of the house, probably to get the tape, while Edward stood up and mumbled something about Bella and left. Alice danced back into the room, _never walking, always dancing_, and gave Carlisle the tape before handing me my phone.

"This was sitting in the car." She told me. I took it and sucked in a deep breath before clicking the button to take the phone out of sleep mode.

68 new text messages.

132 missed calls.

20 new voicemails.

I wanted to vomit. Most of them were from Jared but a lot were from the others, mainly Leah and Brady. The phone started vibrating and I tossed it on the counter, Jared's face lit up the screen and I quickly turned it over so I didn't have to look at his face.

"Kim...You can't ignore him forever." Alice said quietly as Carlisle finished taping my hand. I sighed.

"I know Alice, and I wont. Promise. I just want another hour or two before I have to deal with it." I told her truthfully, inspecting my taped fingers. She sighed that long Alice sigh. You know, the one she uses before she is going to say something she thinks is important but it isn't to anyone else. "Don't even go there Alice! You're _my_ friend, you're on_ my _side!" I whined as Carlisle walked out of the room, at human pace, to put his first aid bag back. She sighed again and I groaned. "How would you feel if it was Jasper? What if he told you he only loved you and only wanted to be with you because he was forced? How would you feel?" She grimaced. "Exactly." I muttered. Carlisle came back into the room holding a small brace for a hand. I frowned at it and shook my head no. He chuckled and came over, sliding it onto my hand.

"You don't have to wear it all the time but if you plan on hitting any mythical creatures I suggest wearing it so it will help keep your fingers in place, though you still might break your wrist so I'd be careful if I were you…" I huffed and inspected the black brace. I hated it already. The door slammed and I jumped in surprise, falling off the kitchen stool. _Ow._ I mentally whined.

"What do you want?" Alice's, usually calm and collected voice growled out. I looked up to see Leah standing in the doorway of the kitchen, shaking slightly.

"Kim." She said harshly to Alice. Then she spotted me, sitting on the floor, looking up at her with wide eyes. She rushed to my side, past the vampire and helped me up, pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? God, Kim, we were all so worried." I hugged her back, unsure of what to do. I had never seen her care so much and I knew she despised the Cullen family the most out of anyone in the pack. _Why had she risked herself to come for me? Did she really like me that much?_

"I'm sorry…I didn't think you guys would care." I mumbled. She wasn't tied to me like Jared was so I thought it wouldn't matter to her. She scoffed.

"You're my best friend." I smiled slightly at that and heard Alice mutter, "No, she's mine." But Leah ignored her. I had never had a best friend and now I had two. Granted, they weren't human but it was a start!

"You're coming with me." She told me, pulling back and taking my hand. I made a squeaking noise. "You don't have to see Ja-" I flinched. "You don't have to see _him_." I looked to Alice who sighed and pouted slightly but finally shrugged.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." I smiled and pulled my hand out of Leah's. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much Alice. You've been such a good friend, especially when I needed it most." I told her quietly, though I am sure every mythical creature within a two mile radius heard. She grinned as I pulled back.

"I'm always on your side Kim." She murmured still smiling widely. I turned to Esme next who had been watching the exchange with a smile on her face. I gave her a hug which I think surprised her but she hugged me back.

"Thank you so much Esme. You are so sweet and it was so nice meeting you. Thank you for breakfast as well, it was delicious." She smiled warmly at me.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you Kim, you are so lovely. Will you come back soon to visit?" She asked, glancing over at Leah, who I'm sure was shaking her head no, before looking back to me.

"Of course!" I said, happily. She grinned and I gave Carlisle a hug. He had been very nice to me. "Thank you for fixing my hand." I told him, inspecting it. "Tell Edward I hate him." I said, winking. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Nice to see you Kim." I nodded and walked back over to Leah, who was looking very uncomfortable and slowly inching her way towards the door.

"You let them cook for you?" She hissed. "What if they slipped some blood in the food?" I rolled my eyes and smirked at Alice. She didn't seem to find it very amusing. She glared at Leah which was quite funny since she was a foot and a half shorter than the wolf. I bit my lip and pulled Leah with me out the house. Alice tossed me my phone and mouthed 'call me'. I nodded my head.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder, heading to my car with Leah. I handed her the keys and she got in the drivers side of the car, locking the doors and driving down the long drive way. She relaxed once we hit the main road. She turned to look at me slowly.

"Are you all right?" She asked. I nodded my head as we got closer and closer to La Push. "Why?" I asked.

"You just...you seem...shouldn't you be upset?" She asked, with wonder in her voice. I nodded my head slowly.

"It will come. I was pretending it didn't happen...that I was in another world. It's easy to pretend the Cullen's live in an imaginary world. I assume once we get back in La Push everything will come crashing down and I will burst into tears." I said confidently. She sighed and shook her head.

"I love you Kim, you know that, but I don't think you know what you did. I don't think you fully understand it." I opened my mouth to protest but she continued on. "I am the number one person against imprinting and I am not going to tell you, you should be all for it and go back to him but...Kim...I've never seen anybody like the way he was last night." She seemed to know not to say his name. "I'm a bitch but he's my brother and you need to understand how much you hurt him." I flinched and drooped my head. The pain shot through me. It hurt to think of Jared in pain.

We crossed into La Push and reality hit me...right in the face.


	31. Death

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Wonderland:<strong>_

_We crossed into La Push and reality hit me...right in the face._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

Literally. Leah's hand smacked over my face, right over my eyes to be exact. "Leah!" I screeched, surprised. I forced her hand away from my face and saw what she had been hiding from me. A huge brown wolf was sitting on the side of the road, staring right at me._ Jared. _I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He looked absolutely heart broken. We passed him and in my rearview mirror I saw two other wolves come over and push him away, back towards the forest, while he whined. My eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Kim." Leah murmured. I nodded my head. It wasn't her fault. This whole mess was mine. "I called the school and told them you were sick." She added, quietly. I hadn't even thought about school, I didn't even care. _Why should I go to school? Why should I get an education?_ It didn't matter. _What was I even going to do with my life?_ I could really do anything. Maybe I'll travel the world...or move to Florida with all the senior citizens. I didn't have anyone that I had to please or anyone I had to stay with. Jared would have been my only reason for staying in La Push but now I didn't have any reason to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_She rejected me. She doesn't want me. She hates me. _I couldn't get the image of her telling me she hates me, getting in her car, and pulling away, out of my head.

_Jared!_ Seth's voice whined. _Stop thinking about it!_ I knew they could feel my pain and it was hurting them but I couldn't get it out of my head. Brady let out another whine. I knew how much he cared about Kim and it hurt him too. I howled in pain.

_She will come around. _Sam's voice overpowered everyone else's thoughts.

_No she wont, because she hates me._ Leah's mind suddenly joined ours.

_Seth will you go be with her, I need to talk to Jared._ Seth phased out immediately, eager to see Kim, not even waiting for Sam's okay. Brady groaned, wishing _he _could have been the one to go see her. _Can I talk to Jared alone?_ She asked Sam. He ordered everyone to phase back.

_Why are you being nice to me?_ I whined. _You hate me._ I could feel the hurt that went through her.

_I don't hate you but if you want me to leave I will. _She growled.

_No! I'm sorry._ I apologized. I wanted to hear about Kim. I needed to hear about her.

_She was at the Cullen's._ Leah told me, walking over to where I was laying.

_WHAT?_ I growled.

A_pparently Alice found her, probably had one of her visions or something. _She grumbled. _She was safe though._ I sighed.

_Thanks for getting her._ I answered, letting my head fall onto my paws.

_She's important to me too._ She mumbled. _I think she will come back to you, Jared. I think she just needs some time. She loves you so much and you can't fight an imprint, right?_ She asked, laying down in front of me. I sighed.

_I don't know if you can fight an imprint, no one has but I suppose it's possible, but she hates me Leah, she doesn't love me._ I whimpered. A flashback appeared in Leah's mind.

_"I have abandonment issues." Kim mumbled._

My heart broke at the sound of her sad voice.

_"Everyone I trust or love leaves me and I am so scared that you guys are going to leave me, especially Jared, because, Leah, I love you all so much but I love him most. I love him more than anything, I would give up oxygen if he asked me too and it scares me so much. I don't want to get hurt Leah, I've set myself up for disappointment my entire life. My parents would skip thanksgiving, my own mother forgot my birthday last year, friends left me once they realized how unlikeable I was. I'm used to it and I'm waiting for you guys to leave me but I don't want you too. I want to keep you guys forever. I want to keep you all in a box underneath my bed so you never leave me."_ She told Leah. I was guessing this was from when Leah and Kim had their sleepover.

_"We wont ever leave you Kimmy-Bear. I promise." _Leah assured her. _"But Leah, thats what everyone says and they always leave me. The leave me broken and I don't have anyone at all. I don't have anyone to pick up the pieces and fix me. I'm already so broken and I can't take any more disappointment. I can't be let down again, there is only so much I can take."_

She sounded like she was going to start crying.

_"You're apart of our pack now, we wont leave you. We're like those army people in those movies who go running into open fire screaming 'never leave a man behind'. You're a wolfie like us even though you don't turn into one and Jared will never leave you. You're his soulmate."_

I let out another whine.

_Do you think she still loves me?_ I asked. I had never been so weak and helpless in my life.

_Of course she does, she wouldn't be crying her eyes out if she wasn't_. She was crying and she was upset and it was all my fault. I let out another whine.

_It isn't your fault. She caused this and she knows it. Give her time, Jared. I don't think she can last long without you._ She told me, before phasing out. I need to see her, even if I just sit outside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I tried. Really, I did. I tried to stop crying. I tried to calm down. They say you aren't supposed to give up but part way through I gave up. I was in too much pain to try and fight it. I just let the pain in my chest take over._ Was it worth it? Was it really worth the pain? If I could go back in time would I change my reaction?_ I had no idea.

"Kim?" A soft voice questioned. I turned my head away from my pillow to look at the person that had just walked into my room. _Seth._ He sighed and came over to my bed, lifting me up before sitting down on my bed. I cuddled into his arms. It wasn't the same as with Jared but it was very similar. "It's going to be okay Kim. Everything will work out." He assured me. I let out a little sob. It was not going to be alright.

"How can you say that?" I asked, not even giving him enough time to answer my question before speaking again. "Do you hate me Seth?" I looked up at him. He shook his head no.

"Of course not." He mumbled.

"You should. I would hate myself if I were you." I told him, truthfully. He shook his head no again and sighed.

"You took the whole wolf and vampire thing very well and you didn't push any of us to tell you things. You are allowed to freak out a little about this but _please _don't do it for very long." I turned my head into his chest and shut my eyes. He smelled similar to Jared and he was so warm. I missed Jared.

"I can't be with him, you don't understand. I want to, so badly, but how can you love someone who is forced to love you back?" I asked. He sighed.

"I've been inside his mind, Kim. Nothing about his love for you seems forced. He didn't get to fully explain it to you but he doesn't have to be your boyfriend. He can be your friend or brother or pet dog. He just wants to be in your life but he fell in love with you." He explained. I sighed but didn't answer.

"Promise you wont leave me, Seth." I whispered.

"Of course I wont." He responded. I nodded his head and I shut my eyes again, attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"Come. On." Embry growled, pushing me into the house.

"I don't want to! Leave me alone! Let me die!" I sobbed. _Not one of my finest moments. _

"Get your ass in the house before I make you." He hissed. I stumbled forward, the pain almost unbearable.

"What's the matter?" Someone screeched. He continued pushing me towards the stairs, ignoring me mother's frantic voice. He managed to get me up to my room and pushed me onto my bed. I curled up, as best I could, into a ball. _Really_ not one of my finest moments. Embry sighed, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, man, really, I am. I want you guys to be happy but she will come around, she'll come back to you. Just pretend she's visiting her parents in Seattle for a couple days." He told me. His apologetic voice was heard very clearly but I didn't want to listen because she wasn't in Seattle and she wasn't visiting her parents. She was at her house, she was close by, and she hated me. "I'm sorry Jared but you have to stay here until school tomorrow, we can't have you doing anything stupid. Remember what _Sam _said." He warned. _Oh yeah, I'm about ready to die and you're bringing up the alpha order. Thanks, man, I really appreciate it. _"I'll talk to your mom for you and tell her to leave you alone." He added, quietly. I was grateful for that. "I'm sorry." And then he was gone. He finally left me alone to wallow in my self pity and unhappiness. _About damn time._ I could hear him downstairs talking to my mom.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt? Embry! What happened? I've never seen him like this!" That was my mom's worried voice. I knew she cared but I couldn't find it in me to appreciate her concern.

"He...Kim…" Embry couldn't even explain it to her. He knew I could hear and was probably trying to find the best way to word it. "She rejected him." He finally came up with. It was quiet for a few long seconds.

"She...she what?" My mom's broken voice, choked out. _I know, mom, that was my reaction too_.

"He told her about the imprint and she freaked out...said she didn't want anything to do with him." He said the last part quietly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear, but in this silent house a _human_ could have heard a pin drop.

"Wa-why would she do that?" My mom asked, clearly just as confused as I was. "She loves him." She said in a much firmer voice. _No she doesn't._ "You can tell," She added, "the way she looks at him, why would she leave him?" _Because she hates me and I am a horrible excuse for an imprint_. That sounded like a good answer. I know my mother loves Kim almost as much as I do so this was probably hard on her as well.

"He just wants to be left alone." Embry said softly. That was the end of that. I heard the front door open and close. A couple seconds later there was shuffling on the stairs. I assumed it was my mother. She stopped in front of my door and stood there for a while before turning around and walking slowly back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Please!" I sobbed. "Please don't make me go!" I clung onto the bathroom door as Seth tried to get me to take a shower.

"Damn, you're strong." He muttered. Unfortunately, he was stronger. He finally managed to get me into the bathroom and he turned on the water.

"Please don't!" I continued crying. He put me in the shower, clothes and everything, and made sure I was fully soaked before squirting shampoo on top of my head.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. I continued to sob, shutting my eyes so I wouldn't get soap in them.

"Why are you doing this to me Seth? I don't want to go!" I screeched. He sighed, tilting my head back to rinse off the shampoo.

"You have to go to school Kim, you missed yesterday and finals are coming up." I continued to cry as he made sure all the shampoo was out of my hair.

"I don't want to go. Tell them I am sick or I'm committing suicide or Gossip Girl is having an all day marathon! I don't care! Just don't make me go!" He shut the water off and picked me up off the ground of the shower. He wrapped a towel around me as I continued to cry as he brought me back to my room, still very wet. He placed me on the ground in the center of my room and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Kim, really, I am, but you have to go. I'll be on your side today. You don't have to talk to anyone and you don't have to pretend to be alright. Just go to class and do your work then you can go home. I can see if Brady can come over later, you'd like that, right?" He soothed, wiping some of my tears away. I nodded my head knowing there were very few arguments I would win against a werewolf. He pulled me into a hug.

"You didn't use conditioner." I mumbled. He pulled back to look at me.

"What's conditioner?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face. I couldn't help but give a watery chuckle. His face lit up at my attempt at a laugh.

* * *

><p>He dragged me into the school. No, that was not an over exaggeration or a metaphor for something, he literally dragged me. "Please. Please, Seth. I'm being nice. I'll cook you food. I'll buy you new clothes that don't rip as easily, I'll take you to get a tattoo!" I whined. He paused for a second, considering the last one, getting my hopes up, before continuing down the hallway. After I had gotten my mess of hair untangled, I had put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I also was wearing slippers, I didn't want to be at school. I didn't know if <em>he<em> would be there and I didn't have the heart to ask.

"It's gonna be okay, Kim." He pulled me closer to him so it was harder to struggle away. I just wanted to sob.

"I'm in so much pain, Seth, I just want to die." He sighed.

"I don't want you to die Kimmy, I'd miss you too much. And you can make that pain go away whenever you decide." He told me. I sighed and started walking - stumbling - a little so he didn't have to drag me the full way...that was until I saw where we were going. I dug my heals into the ground to attempt to stop.

"NO WAY, JOSE CUERVO!" I screeched, causing some people to look.

"He's not even over there." Seth growled back at me. We were headed straight towards our..._his_ friends...the pack.

"I am _not_ going to willingly walk over to a pack of werewolves who are angry at me!" I hissed. He let out a dramatic sigh and paused, still making sure he had a firm hold on me so I couldn't run.

"They're not mad at you! They're concerned!" He insisted. I shook my head.

"Nuh uh. No way. I don't have to talk to them, you said you would be on my side and I was a bitch to their brother, they _hate_ me!" I growled back. He ran a hand through his hair.

"He's my brother too and I don't hate you!" He argued. I shook my head and yanked my hand out of his, crossing my arms.

"Thats because your Seth." I told him, before I stormed off in the direction of my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"Please don't make me go!" I cried. _Damn, why are these days filled with my not-so-finest moments?_

"If you don't get dressed and get your ass downstairs in two-seconds, I will get Sam." Paul growled at me. I got up and pulled on some random clothes that were on the floor. Paul sighed. "You'll get to see her today." He told me. That did brighten my mood a little. She probably wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't get to hold her but I would get to see her. I followed him down the stairs.

"Jared! You're up! Hello Paul." My mom said sweetly. I could tell she was studying me, probably waiting for me to crack. "I made your favorite breakfast." She said softly. I glanced down at the huge plate of french toast sitting on the counter. She looked at me expectantly. I sat down, staring at the food, remembering Kim making me french toast for breakfast one morning.

"I'm not hungry." I choked out. My mom's smile faded. Paul reached forward to grab the breakfast but my mom swatted his hands away.

"You have to eat something. You didn't even have dinner last night." She urged, pushing the food closer to me. I shook my head and she sighed.

_It is going to be a long day_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

_I can do this._

_I can probably do this._

_I so totally can't do this_.

Chemistry came too quick for my liking. I still wasn't sure if Jared was here today but I really didn't want to find out. I walked into the room. _So far, so good…_ I took a deep breath and walked over to a girl with fake red hair. She always sat alone and was reading some book.

"Um...hi Haley. Can is sit next to you today?" I asked, timidly. The real Kim wouldn't be asking to sit next to someone, she would have had confidence to sit where she wanted and smiled while doing so. Haley looked up at me, from her book, shrugged, and nodded. At least I wouldn't have to sit next to Jared. I sat down. I could be friends with Haley. She was strange but nice. She was one of those people that if you saw her dressed in a wizard robe, walking around outside, you wouldn't be surprised, but that didn't make her a bad person. "So...Haley...whatcha reading?" I asked. She glanced up at me then back at the book, up at me, back at the book, before she placed it down on the table with a thud. I jumped, slightly, looking curiously at her.

"What do you want?" She asked. I sat there, staring at her. I had just wanted to make small talk, I didn't know what to say to her. "If you need me to do your homework for you, I usually charge twenty dollars for every hour it take me to do the work, and you don't need to sit with me to get me to do it." I blinked a couple times.

"I-I...I don't need you to do my work...I'm not stupid...I just didn't have anywhere else to sit and you usually are by yourself...I thought you might want some company…" I trailed off._ Did I seem that shallow to others?_ I always thought I was a relatively nice person and wasn't extremely self centered. I also was most certainly not stupid. I did my homework most of the time and my lowest grade was a B- in math. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the red headed freak. Remember how I said she was strange but nice? Yeah, I lied, she's a bitch and I don't like her. _Harsh._ She shrugged again and opened her book back up, continuing to read as if our conversation hadn't even happened.

"Ah, Mr. Thail, get to your seat, the bell will be ringing shortly." I froze, looking down at the desk. I felt a warmth next to me as _he_ passed me, heading to _our_ table in the back. I bit my lip and shut my eyes to keep from crying. The pain got even worse.

One time when I was four I stole candy from a store and I had considered that, to this day, the worst thing I had ever done but to have him so close and ignore him was now the worst crime I could possibly commit. I managed to not look at him at all during the entire class and as soon as the bell rang I was out of there like a bullet.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

I sat in the classroom for a couple extra minutes. She wouldn't even look at me. I had sat the whole class looking at her and she didn't glance over at me once. She didn't even sit next to me. I shouldn't have come to school, I should have stayed in bed. How could I be this close to her when she was perfectly fine and I was fighting for survival?

I headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. _Would she sit with us?_ I would sit away from the pack if thats what she wanted. I walked into the lunch room and saw Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady sitting at our table. I walked slowly over to them and sat down at the end. Their gaze moved to me.

"Hey Jared." Quil said, cautiously, probably testing me to see how I was. I nodded my head at him before looking down at the table. A couple minutes later I looked up to find them all staring across the cafeteria. I followed their gaze. _Kim._ They were looking at Kim who was sitting at a table with Leah and Seth. She was shaking her head at them. I looked away, unable to take it. Brady was looking after them, tapping his leg, he had a pitiful expression on his face and his

eyes were wide. I sighed and everyone looked back to me.

"Brady. Just go. I'm not gonna be mad." That was all I had to say before he sprung up, grabbing his lunch and hightailed it across the cafeteria and took the seat next to my Kim. _No._ Not _my _Kim. Just Kim. Jake pushed a big tray of food in front of me.

**_"Eat."_** He ordered in that alpha turned beta voice and I was forced to comply.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I shook my head at Leah and Seth. "Go sit with them, you don't have to sit with me, I'm not going to be mad." I told them, truthfully. They shouldn't abandon their family for me.

"No." Leah growled. "You're my best friend." She told me fiercely. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"I told you I was on your side today." He reminded me. I nodded my head and picked at my salad, not really eating any of it. Food dropped onto the table next to me and arms wrapped around me. _Brady._ I was glad he didn't seem mad at me.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked me, sounding heartbroken.

"I-I didn't leave you...I just…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry, Brady." He nodded his head. I had left him…I had left all of them. I was a stupid, selfish bitch and I hated myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

This is what Friday was like too.

And Saturday.

And Sunday.

And Monday.

By Tuesday I was literally begging to die, I had even tried to sneak up to the Cullen's and get them to kill me. Yeah, _that_ didn't go well. I had since then been banned from being a wolf. _How embarrassing?_

It had been one week since I told her. _How much time did she need?_ I was starting to think she wouldn't be coming back at all. At least I knew she was safe. One of the wolves was almost always with her but they refused to tell me much about anything to do with her. I was also banned from sitting outside her house which meant the only time I could see her was at school and she still had yet to look at me or even show she cared. She didn't look happy, in fact, she looked miserable but she still…I thought _maybe _she cared a little bit about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

How can the person you're closest to make you feel so distant?

How someone who can always make you feel so good about yourself, make you feel your worst?

_Funny, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

I sat on Sam and Emily's couch. Just sat. Nothing else. No television, no talking, no socializing.

Just sitting.

"Sam, this isn't healthy, they are going to kill each other and it is tearing the pack apart. You know Leah, Brady, and Seth might not agree with her but they are sticking by her...I even saw Paul going over to her house yesterday...they aren't willing to give her up and Jake is gonna snap soon. You _know _he wants to go see her but is trying to be strong for the pack. I'm worried." That was Emily's voice. _I'm worried too, Em._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I can do this. I can be strong. I am not broken...that much.

I tried to convince myself that I was fine as I walked into my kitchen. I had eaten very little in the last week but Paul had stopped over two days ago with some mint chocolate chip ice cream and now I really wanted it. It was a proven fact that ice cream made you feel better and...well...I felt like shit. I opened the freezer and pulled out the cup of the uneaten ice cream. I had decided not to go to school on this wonderfully gloomy Wednesday, I couldn't handle being there with Jared. I walked over to the silverware drawer and opened it to get a spoon. Ice cream for breakfast, nothing could bring me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"Jared, I left you some food on the counter. I want you to go to school tomorrow." My mom warned. It was Wednesday and I couldn't take it anymore. I had begged until my mom agreed I didn't have to go to school, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't watch her and be close to her but say and do nothing. I was miserable. At least today I could be miserable without others looking or judging.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

I let the ice cream and spoon drop to the ground as I stood there in shock for a minute before bursting into tears.


	32. Kesha

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>I banged on the door, the tears still rolling down my face. I had walked all the way here. Why I didn't just drive my car is beyond me… I hoped he was here. School would technically be starting in about ten minutes but there was a good chance he either wasn't going or was running late. I jumped from foot to foot and banged on the door again. <em>What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he's moved on? What if he hates me so much, he can't forgive me?<em>

"Will you leave me the fuck alone!" A voice growled, loudly from inside. I instantly shied away from the door. "I just want to be-" The door opened and his voice stopped as he stared at me, wide eyed. I was still crying as I flung myself onto him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, letting my feet dangle. I didn't care if he pushed me away and told me he hated me, I needed to at least touch him. It had been to long since our last kiss, our last hug...since I had even looked at him. He surprised me by wrapping his arms tightly around me and lifting me up slightly so I wasn't hanging anymore. I wrapped my legs around his middle and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his sent. "Kim." He murmured, stroking my hair. I sobbed into his neck as he carried me into the house.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. He 'shh-ed' me and took a seat on his living room couch, me still on his lap. He was murmuring about how 'it's okay' and he 'isn't mad' and how 'everything is going to be alright'. This just made me feel worse.

"She died!" I sobbed out. He stopped rubbing my hair and pulled back slightly with an alarmed look on his face.

"What? Who?" He asked, panicky.

"Ke$ha died! I forgot to feed her because you weren't there to remind me. You weren't there! This is a metaphor, a metaphor that I am going to die without you, just like Ke$ha! I don't want to die Jared!" I wailed. He held me closer and went back to stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm never going anywhere, you're not going to die." He promised. I nodded my head while he held me. "I'm sorry." He murmured, _again_. I just wanted to die. He was apologizing for my screw up.

"Please don't apologize Jared!" I whined, sniffling. "It was all my fault. I'm a bitch and I'm so sorry and I wont ever forgive myself for it but will you please forgive me because...Jared...I love you so much and I-" I didn't get to finish because his lips crashed down on mine. It felt amazing. I hadn't kissed him in over a week and my body craved it. I moved my right hand from around his neck to tangle in his hair while my left one cupped his cheek holding him to me. The kiss was passionate and urgent, we both needed it. We finally broke apart and I leaned my forehead against his. "

I love you." He whispered, his warm breath blowing across my face.

"Really?" I asked. "Even though I am a bitch and I overreact and I drink too much coffee?" He placed his lips back on mine. This kiss was still passionate but it was much shorter and very sweet, him showing me just how much he loved me.

"Yes." He mumbled against my lips. "Those are the things I love about you." I gave a watery laugh and sniffled again. He removed one of his arms from me and wiped my tears away before placing kisses along my cheeks.

"I love you so much." I said softly but firmly, staring into his eyes. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more." He responded, kissing the top of my head. I sighed, for the first time in eight days I felt whole again. I felt happy and I wasn't in any pain anymore. We sat like this for a long time before he spoke again. "You are okay with all this...right?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yes." I told him nodding my head against his neck. "It's weird, but you're worth it." That was the truth. I still thought the paw-printing thing was strange and I didn't even fully know what it was but I could live with it as long as I had Jared. He hugged me closer.

"That means so much to me, you have no idea." He murmured. "Can I finish explaining it to you?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Imprinting isn't about forced love, it's giving a wolf someone to fight for...someone you want to protect. If we have someone to protect, we keep La Push safer. I suppose the imprint made me sorta love you but I wasn't in love with you right away, that takes time. The imprint is just a push in the right direction, we are perfect for each other, we would have ended up together anyway." I was silent for a couple minutes.

"Whats an...imprint?" I asked, I thought he was describing..._ohh_… "You mean paw-print." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"It's _imprint_, Kim." He told me slowly. I shook my head.

"I think the correct word is paw-print, Jared." He sighed and shook his head. "I...I can call it in-print if you really want…" I whispered. He looked down at me with that expression on his face. How he can still look at me like he adores me is unbelievable.

"No." He shook his head. "You can call it paw-print. It's actually really cute." I smiled up at him.

"If paw-print isn't the real word I can call it in-print." I said. I didn't want to sound stupid. He shook his head again, smiling down at me.

"You're right...it is paw-print." He told me. I grinned. _I knew I was right._ We were silent again for a long time, just enjoying being with each other.

"When did you know you were_ in love_ with me?" I asked. He only thought about it for a couple seconds.

"The night I asked you to be girlfriend." He said slowly. "I hadn't actually planned on asking you that night...I mean, I wanted to but I wasn't sure if you would say yes and I was too much of a chicken, which the guys _always_ made fun of me for." I scoffed causing him to chuckle. "You are so confident Kim and a lot of girls aren't like that. You didn't hesitate at all when you kissed me and you weren't afraid to take charge but at the same time you are so cute and bubbly. I just realized that I wanted to be with you forever because I not only loved you but I was in love with you. I'm not really sure how to explain it..." He trailed off. That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me.

"Remember the night I was tutoring you at my house, a week after I sat with you guys at lunch?" I asked, he nodded his head. "That was when I realized I loved you. You always notice the little things about me and you commented on how you thought I was right handed and I told you I was ambidextrous. No one had ever noticed that about me and it meant a lot to me. I guess I realized I was in love with you when I met your parents. I got my assignment pad and I was walking back to the hallway and I heard your mom telling you how sweet I was for you and you just looked so happy." I wasn't really sure how that made me love him but it just did.

"You loved me for that long and didn't say anything?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, at first I didn't want to tell you until you told me about the wolf thing but then I just kept putting it off, no one wants to be rejected." I reminded him. "Besides, you didn't tell me…" I reasoned.

"I guess you're right but I would never reject you. I just didn't want to pressure you into saying it back." I yawned. It didn't matter, we were together and we loved each other _now_. "When's the last time you slept?" He asked. I shrugged. I had hardly slept at all since that night at Alice's, I just couldn't seem to sleep without him. When I did manage to fall asleep it was short and filled with nightmares.

"When's the last time _you_ slept?" I challenged. He sighed and it looked like he really didn't want to answer that. The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the house. I looked up at him in question but he was just staring down at me, completely oblivious to the door. _Oh yeah, number one werewolf right here. _There was shuffling on the stairs and the opening of another door.

"JARED!" A voice, I recognized as Kathleen's, yelled. Jared flinched in surprise. Jared stood up from the couch. I gave a little yelp and tightened my legs and arms around him.

"I'm in here, Mom." He said, softly. _Great, why not give her a freaking map to where her son's bitch girlfriend is? _I buried my face in his neck and shut my eyes hoping she would think I was asleep and just scold me later.

"Oh thank God, I thought you might have done something stupid and-" Her voice was cut off. "Sha-She's here!" I could feel Jared's head nod but I still didn't have the guts to look at her. _Was she mad I was here?_ I hoped not.

"She's...um...asleep, I'm going to take her upstairs." He told his mom. At least Jared was on my side. Less than a minute later we were in Jared's room. I unwrapped my legs around him as he dropped me on the bed. I groaned. "What?" He asked, climbing in next to me.

"Does she hate me?" I asked, softly. He gave me a confused look.

"No...why would she?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. She had every reason to hate me. I knew Jared hadn't been well with me gone and yet it had to take an innocent fish dying for me to come back. _Poor Ke$ha._

"You know…" I said softly, swinging my leg around his waist. "I love you." He grinned as I straddled him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too." He murmured. I brought his lips back to mine. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly. I had missed a whole week kissing him and I was fully planning on making it up. I slid my hands down his bare chest down to the waistband of his sweat pants. I fiddled with the band and slipped my hand underneath the strap until I was suddenly pushed off of him onto my back. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I looked up at him confused.

"I-I…" I stuttered, then realization dawned on me. "Ya-you don't want me?" I whispered, my voice breaking a little. I knew he wasn't a virgin. He had, had sex last year with a girl in his year. I wasn't sure if he had, had sex with anyone else but why wouldn't he want to be with me? We had been dating for a month, known each other for almost two, and we loved each other. What more did he want? He knew I was a virgin and this was a big deal for me. I wanted to be with him in every way possible and show him just how much I loved him. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"No, no, no! I just...our first time should be special and I don't want you to feel like you have too…" He trailed off and I turned on my side so I was facing away from him. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Rejected._ "Kim…" He sighed, reaching for me.

"Can I change into something more comfortable to sleep in?" I asked, softly. He sighed again,

"Yeah." He muttered. I stood up and walked over to his desk where he had clean clothes that hadn't been put away.

"Can I wear this?" I asked, lifting up a blue button up shirt from the pile. I glanced over at him, not making eye contact. He nodded his head, looking sad. I unbuttoned my jeans and started to take them off but paused and pulled them back up. "I should probably get changed in the bathroom." I told him, taking the shirt and opening his bedroom door, closing it behind me.

He was the only person who had ever seen me in just my bra and underwear, did he not like what he saw? I had never been insecure about my body but maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Once in the bathroom, I rested my head in my hands. I was so embarrassed, I had put myself out there and I had made a complete fool out of myself. He rejected me, he didn't want me and I can't believe I thought he did. Worst of all, he was going to phase and everyone was going to find out which was even more humiliating.

I pulled off my clothes, leaving on my bra and panties and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked okay but now that I looked closer at myself I noticed things that could be better. I was skinny but I could be thiner if I tried, my breasts weren't as big as some girls, I could be taller, my hair could be perfectly straight. I pulled on his big shirt, trying to ignore my flaws. It smelled like him and went to my mid-thigh. I buttoned up the buttons and rolled the sleeves up a little so you could see my hands. I folded my clothes up and walked slowly back into Jared's room. He was laying on the bed in the same position as before with his hands over his face. I put the clothes on his desk, shut his bedroom door, and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I shrugged.

"Forget it, I don't want to fight with you today...maybe tomorrow, but not today." I told him. "Can we please just go to sleep?" He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I love you…" He whispered. That made me smile a little, even if he didn't want me in that way he still loved me.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. Jared was laying on his back with his arms around me while I rested on his chest, our legs tangled together. I carefully moved my legs away from his and slowly moved his arms from around my waist. After about five minutes of careful moving, I got out of his arms and tiptoed to the door. I had to go to the bathroom and I was also incredibly thirsty. I made my way into the bathroom and after went down the stairs. I knew it was late, the house was silent and it was dark outside. Once in the kitchen I flipped the light on and got a glass of water. I sat at the counter, sipping my water.<p>

I couldn't believe how things had changed in the past twelve or so hours. I had gone from broken and crushed to happy and put back together. I was so glad Jared and I were back together. _What had I been waiting for? What did it even matter?_ He loved me...it didn't matter why he did, it was just important that he did. I finished my water and placed the cup in the sink and walked over to back door, I opened it quietly and stepped out into the night. It was a little after midnight and still very dark.

"Awooo!" I howled, hoping to find one of the guys or Leah out on patrol. A minute later I could see two eyes on the edge of the forrest, I rushed over, eager to see who it was. I stopped and studied the creature, it was one of the ones I hadn't seen. "Brady?" I asked. He nodded his big wolfy head. I sat down in front of the wolf, happy I had guessed correctly. He laid down and rested his head in my lap.

"I missed you." I stated, running my fingers through his hair. "Jared says he's not mad at me. Is he mad at me?" I asked. Brady-Wolf shook his head no. I sighed. "Are any of the others mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head no again. "Will you tell them I'm really sorry anyways?" I asked. He did a wolfie shrug but rolled his eyes and nodded his head anyways. I smiled.

"Ke$ha died." I said, softly. His eyes turned apologetic and he nuzzled the side of my face and neck as if to say 'I'm sorry'. "It was my fault...I didn't feed her because Jared wasn't there to remind me so I ended up killing her. I'm such a bad person." He pressed his cold nose to my cheek and let out a whimper before resting his head back in my lap.

"You're really cute in your puppy form." I told him. He let his tongue roll out of his mouth as he looked up at me. I giggled and a wolf howl sounded in the distance. Brady's ears perked up. "Is everything alright?" I asked. He nodded his head yes and stood up. I stood up too and brushed off Jared's shirt.

"Well...uhh...Go kick some vampire ass or something?" I tried to say as enthusiastically as possible. Brady tilted his head back and gave a barking laugh. "But don't kill Alice because she has cute shoes!" I quickly warned, "You can kill Edward though because, honestly, most annoying mythical creature I have ever met." I could hear some barks coming from the woods. _See, even the wolves agree with me._

"Goodnight Brady." I said, patting his head once more and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. He grinned at me before trotting back into the woods. I walked back into the house, shut the door quietly, and crept up the stairs. I opened Jared's door to find him asleep, exactly how I left him. I sighed happily and shut the door behind me before walking over and climbing on top of him, straddling him, before resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. His arms went around me instinctually and I quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again I could hear voices. I slowly moved my head and looked around. I was in Jared's room. This simple fact made me smile. I turned my head and rested my chin on Jared's chest so I could look at him. He was looking down at me. "Hi." He murmured softly. I sighed contently and laid my head back down on his chest. "Have you been up for long?" I asked quietly. I tilted my head up so I could see him better. He shrugged.<p>

"Not extremely long, I didn't want to move you and risk waking you up." He responded.

"Sorry, that must have been very boring...you could have just moved me or woken me up." I told him, stroking his chest with my fingers. He shook his head and I rested my chin on his chest again.

"You are very cute when you sleep." He said smiling. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his chin, before rolling off of him. He pulled me back to him and turned on his side so he was spooning me, placing kisses along my neck. "I'm so glad you're here." He muttered against my skin.

"Me too." I responded. "I'm sorry." I said,_ again_. He sighed.

"Please don't apologize." He said, _again. _Before I could argue he changed the subject.

"Can we please go get some food? I haven't eaten in forever." He complained. I laughed but agreed since I was also very hungry. I had hardly eaten in the time we had been apart. I stood up from the bed and walked over to my clothes, pulling on my jeans under the huge oversized shirt. I next unbuttoned the shirt and pulled on my tank top before putting Jared's shirt back on over it, leaving it unbuttoned. He gave me a confused look.

"I don't want your mom to think I'm a slut, walking around in just your shirt." He rolled his eyes but didn't argue with me. "I really like it though." I told him, opening his bedroom door and stepping into the hall. He chuckled his throaty laugh and nodded in agreement.

"It _does_ look very good on you…" He mused, I gave him a crooked smile. We headed down the stairs and walked into the foyer just as Kathleen was shutting the door. I heard a bus beep and I assumed she had just gotten Matt on the bus for school. I froze and bit my lip. She turned around and smiled widely at me before surprising me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered. I could practically see Jared's smug smile. If I didn't love him so much and if I wasn't banned from hitting werewolves, I would totally smack him.


	33. Perfect

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>This was weird. I sat tapping my feet and moving the fingers of my right hand as if I was playing the piano. My eyes followed her around the kitchen. Jared's hand shot out and grabbed mine. "Whats the matter?" He asked.<p>

"I don't like this." I hissed. "Why wont she let me help?" He rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought something was seriously wrong." He mocked. I huffed and pulled my hand out of his. This was serious. His mother was making us breakfast, practically a freaking buffet, and she wouldn't let me help. She insisted on doing it herself.

"What would you guys like to drink?" She asked, turning away from the stove for a moment.

"I'll get it!" I said, standing up.

"No, no, no, I'll get it." She insisted while Jared pulled me back down to sit. I glared at him.

"She'll have chocolate milk." Jared said happily. I wanted to argue and say that wasn't what I wanted but I really did want chocolate milk. He chuckled at my expression and leaned in, placing a kiss on my cheek. I still pouted. "Oh, come on, Kim. She's just being a mom." He argued playfully, rolling his eyes. I shot him a look and as soon as he realized what he said he turned apologetic. "I didn't mean it like that." He quickly assured me. "I'm really sorry, I-" I sighed, resting my head on my hands.

"It's okay Jared, I understand." He reached over and rubbed circles into my back looking at me with pity. I didn't want pity from him, it was no big deal. Hanging out with the wolf pack these past two months I had realized that what normal families were. They had parents that cared, they talked, they ate together - which I still didn't fully understand - and they loved each other. I used to think that this was only how families acted in movies or on television but seeing how everyone acted in real life really let me know what I was missing. It wasn't a big deal to me though, until recently I didn't even know I was missing anything.

"What would you like Kim?" Kathleen asked. Jared answered for me.

"She likes everything except eggs and she likes her toast cut in triangles." He told his mother. I glared at him but he just gave me that face that said 'what?',_ why was he so cute?_

"I asked Kim." His mother said, disapprovingly. "What would you like, Sweetie?" She asked again. I lifted my head to look the smiling woman. She seemed so happy, it sickened me. I wanted her to be mad at me, to tell me how horrible I was, not treat me like I was the freaking prodigal son.

"What he said." I mumbled. "Please." I added in a much clearer voice. Jared snickered and I smacked his chest. Kathleen placed a delicious plate of food in front of me. I was so hungry.

"Thank you so much! This looks delicious." I told her truthfully. She beamed at me and came back with Jared's plate a minute later. I took a couple bites before turning to stare at him, wide eyed, as he shoveled food into his mouth. I slapped his chest again.

"What?" He asked, with food in his mouth. I glared at him and he sighed, swallowing his food.

"Thank you, mom." He said as if it were a chore. He sent a smile my way and I grinned, nodding my head before going back to eating. Kathleen watched the exchange with a smile plastered on her face. I finished eating around the same time Jared did...yeah, I know, that's how hungry I was...I ate as fast as Jared. _What has the world come too?_ I stood up grabbing mine and Jared's plates and heading over to the sink.

"Oh, I can take those, dear!" Kathleen said happily, reaching for the plates. I shook my head no and clutched the plates.

"Thats okay. Really, I got it. _I want to_." I insisted. She gave me a perplexed look and then the plates were snatched out of my hands. I turned to look at Jared's retreating figure who had taken the plates and was now going towards the sink. I bounced after him. "Jar-red!" I whined as he started rinsing the plates. I shoved him causing him to chuckle. He didn't even move an inch. I crossed my arms and pouted, glaring at him. He caught sight of my expression but didn't look even the slightest bit put off by it. "You're so _mean_!" I whined in my overdramatic voice.

"Aww, _I love you too_, Sweetheart." He chided, sending me that signature smile of his. _Swoon._ He turned to face his mother for a second. "She has issues with people doing things for her." He informed Kathleen. She sent me a look that I couldn't quite decipher and I turned back to look at Jared who was just shutting off the sink. He dried his hands, kissed my forehead, then headed past me to the stairs, telling me he was going to get changed and then we could go to Emily's. I was never informed we would be going to Emily's but I wasn't really in a position to argue. A couple minutes later he came back downstairs in cutoffs and, much to my disappointment, a shirt. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.

"Thanks for everything Kathleen!" I called.

"You're welcome Kim, I want both of you at school tomorrow. Deal?" She asked as Jared opened the door. I nodded my head and Jared called out a 'yup' before shutting the door. Once outside he pulled me into a hug and rested his forehead on mine.

"Thank God we are away from her, I've been dying to do this all morning." He mumbled before planting his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss until he tongue went along my lip, asking for entrance. I quickly pulled back. He looked at me in alarm. "What did I do wrong?" He asked quickly. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. I just...you are aware I have morning breath, right?" I asked. He relaxed and rolled his eyes, planting his lips back on mine. _Well, if he didn't care… _Not long after our make out session on his front steps, _I'm sure we gave his neighbors quite a show_, we went back to my house. I insisted that I wasn't going to see Emily until I had showered and toothpaste had been in my mouth recently. He, of course, rolled his eyes but agreed, just to please me. An hour later we had both showered and changed into clean clothes.

"You know, I could have just showered at my house." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the point Jare? You practically live here and most of your stuff is here." I reasoned. He laughed and nodded his head.

"How did that happen exactly?" He asked. "When did I, all of the sudden, move in?" I shrugged, laughing a little.

"Maybe when you realized I liked to cuddle and told me Brady and Leah were off limits?" I suggested. He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me before leaning down to kiss me.

"You do like to cuddle…" He mused. I nodded my head. He sighed, looking down at me. "God, I love you so much." He said the words with so much truth and meaning to them. My smile wobbled and faltered a little.

"June eighteenth." I told him, looking up into his eyes. He gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" I sighed and leaned forward, resting my head on his chest.

"My birthday. It's June eighteenth." He stroked my arm.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked. I moved my head so I was looking up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

"Because I love you." He sighed and his expression softened greatly.

"Well, I love you too but thats not a reason." He pointed out.

"I want you to be happy and you really wanted to know. I thought it would make you happy knowing." I told him. He grinned and placed a chaste kiss on lips, causing me to smile.

"I wont tell the others if you don't want me too." He promised. I shrugged.

"No. That's fine. They might as well have their fun and I'm sure Sam would kill me if I didn't let Emily have some sort of party." He chuckled at my logic.

"I'm sure he would try but I'd never let him kill you." I placed my hand on my heart in mock joy.

"That just has to be about the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He laughed again.

* * *

><p>A little while later we were just walking into Sam and Emily's house.<p>

"Kim!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Hi Emily." I said, hugging her back. Damn, she is strong. Has she been fighting vampires with Sam recently?

"I can't believe you left me for a week! What if I had a wedding emergency!" She cried. Jared rolled his eyes at his spot from behind Emily. I smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry Emily. It will never happen again. I promise, but I have something that will make you really happy." I told her. She pulled away, looking at me excitedly.

"What, what, what?" She said happily. I glanced over at Jared.

"Do you want to tell her what I told you this morning?" I asked. He nodded his head and came over to where I was standing, putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Her birthday is June eighteenth and she has given you permission to do whatever you want with that information." Emily let out an excited shriek and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. I cringed, leaning back into Jared's chest. Jared turned his head and kissed my cheek. I smiled widely, his little gestures were what made me my happiest. Emily stood excitedly watching us, looking back and forth between us.

"So you're okay with all of this?" She asked, hopefully. I nodded my head and Jared tightened his hold on me as if to confirm it. She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad, it was miserable without you around here." She glanced to Jared quickly then back to me. I felt bad. Jared had been a mess and I knew it, I had just been to darn stubborn to do anything about it.

"I'm really sorry." I said softly. She sent me an apologetic look and nodded her head.

"I understand...I ignored Sam for two weeks after...well, you know…" She trailed off. I nodded my head in understanding, letting her know she didn't need to continue. She had to deal with Sam dating her cousin and best friend, Leah, while also dealing with being attacked by him. The scars were a reminder of that. Jared flinched slightly from besides me as if remembering everything what had happened. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't wrapped in his arms. I glanced up at him, smiling, and his features smoothed out as he smiled back.

He is so perfect.

"Oh." Emily said, glancing at the clock. "I've got to get cooking. Everyone will be over after school and they are always hungry." She laughed and headed towards the kitchen. I opened my mouth to talk but she continued on. "No. I don't need your help. Spend time with Jared." I frowned slightly. Had I really become that predictable? I wasn't in the mood to argue though, I didn't want to leave Jared anyway. He chuckled softly, in my ear, at my reaction. A smile tugged on my lips, I couldn't help it. He dragged me over to couch before pulling my down on top of him so I was sitting on his lap sideways. He leaned forward and grabbed the clicker, flipping the television on before leaning back against the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and rubbed his right arm with my left hand.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

><p>"Kimmy!" Brady's voice sang as he walked into the house. I jumped off of Jared's lap to go see him but didn't get very far as Jared's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to him. I scowled up at him but he just smiled innocently and kissed my temple. I glared at him and he finally sighed and let me go. I smiled in victory, placed a kiss on his lips, then got up to go see Brady. I paused in front of him.<p>

"You are looking very human." I observed. The last time I had seen him, he had been very much non-human. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"You look very human too...and you're wearing actual clothes." He told me. I smirked. That was true. He laughed again and pulled me tighter against his chest. "You know what we all realized?" He asked softly, whispering into my ear.

"What?" I whispered back. His eyes flickered over to Jared. I knew he could hear us even if we were whispering but he didn't seem to care.

"We don't like Jared unless he's with you." He whispered back. I laughed and heard Jared growl from behind me. I glanced back at Jared, he had moved from his seat on the couch to leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. He didn't look too pleased.

"Aw, come on. He's sweet...I'm sure he's not that bad." I reasoned. Jared sent me a grateful smile that I was on his side. Brady snorted.

"Of course you would say that, he's perfectly fine when he's with you. He's just plain annoying otherwise." I laughed again.

"Emily!" Jared called. "Am I annoying?" Brady rolled his eyes at me. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Of course not, Sweetie." Emily called from the kitchen. He stuck his tongue out at Brady in a very childish manner. Brady let go of me and I took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. The front door opened and more werewolves came into the house.

"I'm starving!" Paul's voice boomed, causing me to flinch a little in surprise. I had forgotten about his traveling voice this past week. Seth's face lit up when he saw me but then instantly his face got sadder and he frowned. I don't think I've ever seen him frown. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Seth said quietly. I nodded my head solemnly.

"Thank you."

"Justin Bieber sends his regards as well." He added. I nodded my head again. _Poor Ke$ha. _Embry was smirking at us.

"Really?" He asked. "She was a fish." I let my mouth form into an 'O'. He did not just say that. She was a wonderful fish. Jared smacked him across the back of the head.

"She was a great fish. Don't be mean!" He growled. I smiled at Jared. My own personal guard dog.


	34. Family

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Kim!" Jared called from upstairs.<p>

"Yeah?" I yelled, turning my coffee maker on.

"Have you seen my black shirt? My favorite one? You know?" He called back. I rolled my eyes, I knew him well enough to know exactly what shirt he was talking about.

"It's in the laundry I think!" I called up to him, happily taking my now brewed coffee from off the machine and taking a sip.

_Hot, hot, hot! _I put the coffee mug down and dashed to the freezer, grabbing an ice cube and pressing it to my tongue. Jared strolled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist, shaking his head, before kissing my cheek.

"Every morning, Kim, you think you'd learn." He scolded. I nodded my head.

"I know." I whined, though my tongue was still sticking out with an ice cube on it so it came out a little jumbled. He chuckled at my reaction and kissed my temple before pulling away. He opened the fridge, pulling out the cream and poured a little in my coffee. He stirred it with a spoon and put the cream back before handing me the coffee. I tossed the ice cube in the sink and happily accepted my coffee. He smirked at my jubilant expression then seemed to remember what he came downstairs for anyway.

"Anyways, I don't think my shirt would be in the laundry since I haven't been here in over a week." He reasoned. _Oh._ I flushed realizing why it was in the laundry. I looked away and took a big sip of my coffee so I didn't have to answer right away. He seemed confused and cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him. "What?" He asked. I bounced from foot to foot but gave up and decided to just tell him.

"Okay, don't make fun of me, but I couldn't sleep at all without you and I found that if I wore your clothes then I could sleep for a little bit because they were warm and smelled like you." I admitted, blushing. He smiled softly down at me. I rested my coffee on the counter, averting my eyes away from his. This time he cupped both my cheeks, tilting my head up and kissing me soundly on the lips. I smiled when he pulled back.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute. I think _you're_ cute. Besides, you look great in my clothes." He reasoned. I laughed and slid my arms up his chest to wrap around his neck. I stood on my tipy-toes, even though I was already wearing heels, and pressed my lips to his. I didn't have a chance to deepen the kiss because the toaster popped and Jared was eager for food. I groaned as he pulled away and pulled the two bagels out of the toaster.

"Really, Jared? I'm willing to make-out with you and you're thinking of food?" I accused with a disappointed smirk. "Insulted." I quipped. He frowned and glanced down at the two bagels he had been putting cream cheese on. He glanced back at me, then to the food, me, food, me. He sighed and walked back over, leaning down to kiss me. I pushed my palm in his face. "I want to eat my pop tart." I told him, raising my eyebrows. I opened the pantry closet and pulled out a strawberry pop tart. "Go eat." I ordered. He frowned and walked back over to his food, picking up one of the halves of the bagels and finishing it in three bites. I rolled my eyes and opened my pop tart breaking a piece off to eat. He mock glared at me and I shot him a huge smile as he ate his bagels. He finished and grabbed a pop tart from the pantry as well. He gathered up our school stuff and I picked up my purse and coffee before heading out the front door.

"I would choose you over food." He mumbled as we got into my car. I turned to look at him, blinking a few times. I cracked a smile.

"I was kidding Jare, but thanks. I think your probably the only one who would. Coming from you that statement is probably better than I love you, huh?" I asking, smirking, causing him to laugh.

"Well, I love you as well, in case you were wondering. I don't know about the whole food over Kim thing though...Brady might choose you..." We got to the school relatively quickly and I parked next to Paul's truck like always. I bounded out of the car, keys still in ignition, and pranced over to where the guys stood.

"Brady!" I whined, grabbing both of his huge hands in mine.

"Yes, Kimmy-Bear?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Would you choose me over food?" I asked. He froze, looking _very_ torn. I pouted. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"What kind of food?" He asked slowly.

* * *

><p>We all stood in my backyard on that Saturday.<p>

"You can't be serious." Paul grumbled staring at the ground.

"Shut up." Seth hissed.

"What? He's right. Why are we here, again?" Embry asked. Jake smacked him across the back of the head.

"This is important." Jared growled. Brady slung his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze. I leaned my head against his chest. Quil tugged on the collar of his button up shirt. Embry seeing him do this also fidgeted.

"Did we have to wear shirts?" Quil whined. Collin fidgeted as well, bouncing from one foot to the other. Sam, Emily, and Leah were the only three pack members not present. I glanced around the circle at all the people. Ryan was the only one who seemed completely calm. He stood still but not frozen, he wasn't complaining, his eyes flickered from the hole in the ground to some of his pack brothers before resting on me. I smiled and gave him a little wave.

I decided I liked Ryan. He was one of those genuinely nice people, like Seth. He was much quieter than Seth but still had an aura of goodness surrounding him. I hadn't really gotten to know him that well and had, had very few direct conversations with him though. He was quiet. I decided right then and there that I was going to become friends with him. He was already my family but I wanted to know him better. Even though he was apart of the pack, he always seemed a bit separate and lonely.

"Is there at least going to be food after like they have at _real_ funerals?" Paul asked from across the circle.

"I ordered pizza." I spoke up for the first time. All eyes flickered to me. "I even ordered a barbecue chicken one because I know thats your favorite, Paul." I continued. He smiled wide.

"Sweet." He said happily. Apparently wearing a button up shirt didn't annoy him so much anymore when his favorite food was involved.

I hadn't made them wear button-up shirts. I hadn't forced them to come either. That was Jacob and Jared. I'm pretty sure Jacob alpha commanded them but I hoped he hadn't. It had gone silent again. No one knew what to do. We all just stared at the ground. _Would that make it disappear?_ We were still trying to figure that part out…

"She was just a fish." Embry muttered. A chorus of 'Embry's' and a couple of smacks were heard but I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're right." I said softly, knowing they would all hear me. All of them, once again, looked at me. "A lot of people think fish only have a three-second attention span but thats not true. They actually can remember things for a long time, they have great memories even though they are so small. I think she probably knew I was a sucky owner. I only fed her a couple of times and even then, Jared was usually on the phone with me telling me to feed her. I think she probably knew she was doomed when Jared didn't show up at my house for a couple days. She probably knew she was going to die. She was prepared." I didn't even know what I was talking about but they had all gone silent and were listening to me ramble so I continued.

"I mean, there are worse ways she could have died. My kindergarten teacher told my class once that when she was cleaning her fish bowl that she dropped the fish down the sink and then panicked and turned the garbage disposal on. That would have been a worse way to die…maybe."

"I remember that." Jake muttered. "Jessie Antunes cried and refused to have nap time because she didn't want Mrs. H to put her down a garbage disposal while she was sleeping. They had to call her mom to pick her up." Collin chuckled and Quil nodded his head to show he remembered it too.

"She could have been eaten as sushi or sold into a gang." I continued. Jared snorted from besides me and Brady's chest vibrated slightly as if he was trying to keep in laughter. "Drownings a pretty bad way to die too." I continued before realizing what I said. The guys burst into laughter. "Maybe that wasn't the best example." I muttered, causing the guys to laugh harder. Leah came sprinting towards us, pulling on a pair of black flats as she went. She was wearing a black dress as well and her hair was pulled back neatly into a low ponytail.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Sam was being an ass_ again_ and making me run extra patrol _again_." She grumbled, pushing Brady away from me and taking the spot on my right. I had never seen Leah dressed this nicely and she didn't look uncomfortable or pissed off, she looked comforting. She grabbed my right hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"You didn't miss much." Collin mused earning him a shove from Brady.

"Kim was just telling us that at least poor Ke$ha didn't die because of drowning." Jake told her. The other guys snickered but Leah stood perfectly calm and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thats very good that she didn't die of drowning, that would have been horrible." She said in a very serious voice, not even cracking a smile.

"She could have been killed my a vampire, which would have been a worse but much cooler way to go." I continued. This time they all snickered in agreement, even Leah. "She wasn't very smart, even if she did have a good memory, because a lot of times she would keep on swimming into the sides of her glass bowl for hours on end. Brain damage from that would have been a really bad way for her to die as well." I shook my head looking down at the glitter covered shoe box. Seth and I had decorated the shoe box earlier today and had covered it in glitter because it was what the real Ke$ha would have wanted. We all stared silently for another minute before I spoke up again.

"I don't really know what your supposed to do at funerals. I've only ever been to one, my Grandmother's, and even then I don't remember much of it. I chipped my tooth on a tombstone."

"You what?" Embry asked, not even bothering to keep the amusement to himself.

"I tried to see if I could hop over this gravestone and...well...I obviously couldn't. I fell and chipped my tooth. It was pretty bad and my mom was so pissed at me which made it almost worth it. She had to take a whole day off of work to bring me to the dentist and they knocked me out because they had to go in and make sure the root wasn't damaged, which meant she had to watch me the rest of the day, so she brought me to work with her and had me sleep on the couch in her office. She told me she was never taking me to a funeral ever again and...well...I haven't been to one since." Leah chuckled at that.

"Thats so..._you_." She finally said, still laughing a bit. I smiled up at her.

"When I was younger I thought that at funerals you were supposed to talk about all the good things the person did. I never thought it was supposed to be sad or something like that, because what do you say to a little child when someone dies?" I asked. It was clearly a rhetorical question and none of them answered.

"The problem is, Ke$ha didn't didn't do _anything_. She swam around in her own poop and slammed into glass every once in a while. She was after all _just a fish_." I said, agreeing with Embry's original statement. I let go of both Jared and Leah's hands and knelt down in front of the little make shift grave.

It was a hole dug in the ground with a glittery shoebox placed inside. I picked up handfuls of the dirt and started covering it. Seth came over next to me and started helping. Leah came a couple seconds later. Once we had covered the make-shift grave I patted the top and stood back up. I brushed my hands on my dress, not even caring that I was getting dirt all over it.

There was a car horn from out front.

"And that would be the pizzas." I drawled, walking away from the group and to the front to get the food.


	35. Jake

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>My parents have this thing about refrigerators.<p>

They hate when people put things on them. Their viewpoint is that they should be clean. They thought that if you decorated it, it was considered tacky. When I was younger I didn't know any better so I thought all refrigerators were meant to be stainless-steel and clean.

One day, I was staying with a friend of my mom's, since her and my father were at work. I sat the whole time I was there, in their kitchen, staring at their fridge. This family, the Cahills, have two children. Two girls, one two years younger than me, and one two years older than me. Their refrigerator had pictures the girls had drawn, old Christmas cards, photos of their family, reminders, and tests that had received high marks. I thought it was amazing. If I had died right then, I could honestly say it would have been happy.

Whenever I came home with a good grade on a test or a homemade picture, it either went in my room or in the trash. That was the way it worked. That was the way it had always worked, I didn't know people acted any different...until then.

The Cahills had all sorts of magnets with pretty designs and clips used to hold things. I loved it. I promised myself, right then and there, that when I had my own house I was going to have millions of things to put on my fridge and that I was going to buy a second fridge just so I could decorate it. The decorated fridge represented home to me. It represented family.

My favorite part was the whiteboard that hung on the outside of it, adjacent to the ice machine. It had business cards balanced on it and scrawled, half-notes like '_dentist: 4:45?_', '_Get milk_', and '_Volleyball Tryouts - Ask Ava_'. I wanted one so badly. Before leaving I had reached up and taken a simple black magnet. I had told myself that they wouldn't miss it, they had so many that they wouldn't know it was gone. This precious magnet meant the world to me.

After school the next day, once I was back at my house, I found my spelling test that had a red 93 written at the top and a star. Test in hand, I had snuck into my kitchen while my dad was in his office. I had put the test on the fridge, using the black magnet to hold it up. I remember being so excited. A couple hours later, when I came down for dinner, I noticed it was gone. The magnet and spelling test were both sitting on top of the trash. I remember wanting to cry. My mother had put a bowl of macaroni and cheese on the counter then dashed out of the room to answer her ringing cell phone. I never asked them about it and they never brought it up. I took the magnet out of the trash and brought it up to my room, hiding it in my dollhouse.

The day my parents officially closed on the deal of their apartment and technically moved out - though they wouldn't admit that was what they did - I carried a good size whiteboard into the kitchen and hung it on the door of the fridge. Right in front of them. They both froze and no one said anything. I put my algebra test on the opposite side hanging it with the little black magnet. I then used a marker and wrote. 'January 7 - Parent's leaving'. I walked away after that, retreating to my room and they left without even saying goodbye.

Now whenever I see a cool magnet I insist on buying it. You can't even see what color the fridge is, and thats exactly the way I like it.

* * *

><p>"Jakey!" I squealed, jumping onto his back as he walked down the hall towards the school exit. He caught my legs to keep me from falling and I rested my elbows on his shoulders, using my hands to hold onto his hair, pulling it occasionally, just to annoy him.<p>

"Hey Kimmy-Kay, Jared not around to carry you everywhere?" He taunted. I didn't have to look at his face to know he was smirking. I yanked on his hair again and he spun me around so I was in his arms, before putting me down on my feet and wrapping an arm around my neck in a loose, playful headlock.

"Jake!" I squealed again as he continued walking, me stumbling besides him.

"Don't Jake me! You wanted to play and you are no match for the strong beta!" He told me, still in his playful, mocking voice. I giggled as he continued to drag me along.

"Unfair advantage!" I complained. "If I was a vamp, I'd kick your ass." He tightened his hold on my slightly.

"Yeah?' He questioned.

"Yup!" I told him, popping the 'P'. "And if I was a wolf, well...I'd be alpha for sure." He let out a barreling laugh which I'm sure made people look to us.

"I have no doubt, Kimmy, no doubt at all." He finally let me out of the headlock but kept his arm swung lazily over my shoulder, almost to our cars. "So where's _Jare_?" He asked, clearly mocking my nickname for him. I stuck my tongue out. He was _my Jare_.

"Finishing a history test which means we only have two minutes to get out of here before he comes to find me!" I sang. I ducked from under his arm but grabbed his hand instead and started skipping towards my car.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked excitedly, following me like the puppy he was. The excitement in his voice made him sound so much younger. Being beta of the pack always made Jacob have more responsible, he always seemed older than a junior in high school and the others looked up to him so much. It was cool, but he should be a kid every once and a while.

"Well I am taking you, Mr. Beta-Sir, on a date!" I said happily. He smirked as I opened the passenger door for him like a guy would do for a girl on a date. He laughed and instead of getting in the car, leaned against the back door next to the passenger seat.

"Well, Kimmy-Kinz, I hate to break this to you, but just because your boyfriend is busy doesn't mean he's not your boyfriend." He informed me. I feigned shock and went wide eyed.

"Really?" I asked. I let my face smooth out into a smirk and reached forward to offer my hand to him like a good date so I could _'help'_ him into the car. "Well, get in the car anyway." I told him. He rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away.

"Hey Embry!" Jake called, only a tad louder than his voice to talking to me. Embry's face, from across the parking lot, whipped in our direction and Jake threw his car keys through the air towards him giving him a pointed look. Embry, of course, caught them. "If there is one scratch on her then you're running extra patrols for a month." Embry gave a little salute before skipping - _yes skipping_ - over to Quil, shaking the keys in his face as if to brag that Jake was letting him drive. I shook my head slightly but shut the door after Jake and walked over to the drivers side. As we pulled out of the parking lot, Jake was still looking wistfully out the window at Quil and Embry who now were play-fighting, trying to steal the car keys from one another. Quil, who currently had Embry in a headlock, waved as we drove by. I smirked, waving back.

"I can't believe I left them with my car. Quil's only driven her once and Embry, twice. I don't trust them with her and that car took too damn long to build to let anything happen to her." He said sadly, looking out the rearview mirror at his car as if it was the last time he would see it.

"You let me drive it...her." I reminded him, heading down the road towards Forks and towards Port Angeles.

"Yes, but you are the human-alpha." He reasoned. My eyes lit up and I flashed him a huge smile before turning my attention back to the road.

"Damn right I am!" I told him happily. "Can you, like, make that an official pack rule or something? Because I know you have the power to do that. Just tell them I'm in charge when you and Sam aren't around." I was hopeful with this plan. Jake liked me, maybe he'd go for it.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it… I don't think you _want_ to be in charge of those freaks. Trust me." He assured me. I laughed.

"Hey! One of those freaks is my soulmate so be nice!" I urged, not really put off by the comment. After all, I was a freak too. I was a freak among the freaks.

* * *

><p>I broke into another giggling fit. I wasn't even sure what the movie was about, it was still early in the afternoon and there was no one in the movie theater but us and a bunch of snacks. We were just joking around and having a good time enjoying not having to do anything.<p>

"Is it weird?" Jake asked. The seriousness in his voice surprised me.

"Is what weird?" I asked, grabbing another twizzler from the package and chewing on the end of it.

"You said earlier that Jared was your soulmate. Is it weird to find your soulmate so young? To know exactly who your going to be with forever?" He asked. I could tell that he really wanted to know. He really was interested. I thought about it. I wasn't really sure.

"Well I love him." I reasoned. "I suppose it is weird, I mean, I'm not even seventeen yet and I know who I'll be with in twenty-five years. It's kinda nerve wracking. I guess I never realized that I would be with Jared forever...that's kinda weird to think about but I don't want to ever be without him so I suppose it's okay. He's my best friend so if I'm stuck with anyone I'm glad it's him." I smiled weakly at Jacob before snatching another Twizzler.

"That was really deep, Kim. Didn't know you had it in you." He teased, all seriousness from his last statement gone. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Hey!" He complained. "You know, for someone so tiny, you eat so much." I stuck my tongue out at him before stuffing more of the popcorn in my mouth.

"Geez Jake, you sure know how to make a girl feel all special, maybe thats why we never had a third date." I said, raising my eyebrows, as if to make a point. He laughed.

"Maybe…" He reasoned, reaching out and pulling on a piece of my hair. "But isn't that what this is?" I scrunched up my nose, grabbing another Twizzler. _He did have a point…_

"I suppose. I am rather fun to be on a date with, huh?" I told him. He smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, I've been on better." He said. I smacked him with my hand and ignored the slight sting.

"Liar!" I accused. "I am the best date ever! I'm low maintenance, I bought you candy, I drove, let you pick out the movie,_ and _I'm hot. I should win a freaking award!" I said, a little angry. _Come on, it doesn't get much better than this._ He cracked up at that and did a fake yawn moving his arm so it was around me. _So_ cliche. I smirked but didn't say anything, instead leaning against his warm arm.

"You forgot Humble." He muttered. I ignored the comment.

"You know," I continued, "I've been on way better dates than _you_." Jacob scoffed as if there was no such possibility.

"Ouch, is that any way to treat your alpha, oh dearest beta?" He asked, in mock hurt. I chuckled and focused back on the screen. I had no idea what was going on but I could honestly say this is the best movie date I have ever been on.

"Maybe I'll treat you nicer if you hand over the bag of twizzlers." I told him, looking up and batting my eyelashes at the wolf. He rolled his eyes but instead of handing me the bag, he simply pulled one out and held it in front of my mouth. I leaned forward, instinctively, to bite the red candy but he pulled it out of my reach at the last second. I growled at the candy and leaned forward again. He pulled it out of my reach a second time, chuckling at my reaction. "Gimme!" I whined. He moved it a little closer and this time I was fast enough to catch the candy between my teeth. He chuckled and pulled on the end of it, making my head move back and forth. "Jakey!" I whined, not removing my teeth from the candy. He laughed a little louder but let go. I scowled at him but ate my twizzler contently.

"So, Miss. Kimberly, you are going to be seventeen in five days. Are you excited?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. I shrugged. "Come on, we're having a party down at the beach for you and everything." He urged. I groaned. He chuckled. "It wont be that bad, you can sit and make out with Jared the entire time as long as I get some yummy food." He said, patting his stomach. I shoved him.

"I know it wont be that bad...I just...it's weird. I'm not used to things like that and I just don't want people to fuss over me." I told him, shrugging again.

He gave me a wolfish grin, "But it's an excuse for presents!" My eyes widened, I hadn't even thought of that.

"No, no, no. I don't want any presents. Nuh-uh, tell everyone they are not allowed to get me presents." I panicked. He laughed and tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"It's not a big deal Kim, just don't worry about it, we love you or we wouldn't do it." He said softly. I let out a sigh and didn't answer.

"Okay, so the marvelous Kimmy-Cobra, tell me something about yourself, because really all I know is what Jared knows, which is a lot, but still...what deep dark secrets are you hiding from us?" He quirked his eyebrow at me expectantly. I smiled wide, grateful for the subject change.

"Hm...I've never killed anyone, I've only gotten in one fist fight, I hate orange colored candy, and I…" I paused, trying to think of something else. "Oh, this is good, I tried out for cheerleading freshman year." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm going to ignore the fight comment and skip right to cheerleading." He couldn't continue because he started laughing. I shoved him _again_. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! But you? A cheerleader?" He shook his head at me. "You've got the spirit, you're loud, and you're hot but come on? A cheerleader?" He cracked up again. I pouted.

"Don't be mean! I really wanted to be one! Lifelong dream here!" I over exaggerated. He calmed his laughter.

"So you didn't make the team?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I smirked.

"Oh, I made the team, I would have been a great cheerleader. I took gymnastics until I was twelve but then my mom got too busy to bring me to class so I had to quit." I told him.

"If you made the team then why didn't you join?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because the girls hated me. Erin just didn't like me to begin with and she got everyone to gang up on me which brings me to my second confession: I beat her up." He burst into laughter.

"Good for you Kimmy-Cobra! How did you manage to do that and not have it get around the school?" He asked.

I laughed lightly, "We agreed she wouldn't tell on me if I agreed not to tell anyone she got beat up by me. It was really funny, actually." I admitted. He cracked up again.

"Evil, evil girl." He tsked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. An evil smirk came onto his face. "I will give you the rest of the package of twizzlers if you do one of those cartwheel, flip-things, right now." He said excitedly. I eyed the bag of twizzlers and stood up from my seat to go down to the floor level to do my trick for Jacob. I didn't stretch and I knew I might be a little sore tomorrow but it would be totally worth it for the yummy twizzlers. I did a little run and went into a roundoff, back hand spring, back hand spring, tuck. I landed a little wobbly but didn't fall. He applauded and I did a little bow before running back up the steps and snatching the twizzlers out of his hand. "I am very impressed, Kimmy, never would have thought you'd be the cheerleader type." He mused smirking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't really like people so I probably wouldn't have been that good at it anyways…" I decided, eating another twizzler. He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door, bouncing from foot to foot. "Come in!" Kathleen's voice yelled from inside. I opened the door and headed into the house.<p>

"Hey Kathleen!" I called. I could hear sounds coming from down the hallway. I walked in and froze, taking in the mess of the kitchen.

"Kim!" She said, happily, stirring something in a big bowl. I chuckled softly.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. She grimaced.

"We're having a party at work on Thursday and I offered to bring a homemade cake. I've been trying to figure out how to make homemade frosting…" She trailed off looking around at the mess. I did my best not to laugh.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, not really sure what I could do to improve her cooking. She shook her head no.

"I'm going to do this all by myself." She insisted. I laughed.

"Okay, well good luck with that." I smirked and she huffed.

"Jared's upstairs sleeping before patrol. You might as well wake him up though, he'll be mad if he found out you came by without seeing him." She said, smiling before opening a metal can and pouring more, what I could assume, was sugar into the bowl.

"See you later, Kathleen." I said, smiling at her as she worked before heading upstairs. I crept into Jared's bedroom. The lights were off but light still shown through the window. I smiled wide at the sleeping Jared. He was laying on his back in just his boxers, snoozing away. I shut the door softly and tip-toed over to his bed before crawling on top of him.

I had missed him in the short time we had been apart and even though I was content watching him sleep, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to see his eyes and I wanted him to smile, at me. I placed a light kiss on his chest and another on his shoulder, a third on his neck, and another on his cheek.

"Jared…" I whisper sang, nuzzling his neck. He shifted slightly and reached out, pulling me flush against his chest. "Oof." I chuckled silently before wiggling forward in his grasp and propping my head up so I could see his face. "Jared?" I said a little louder, placing a kiss on his throat. His throat vibrated in a purring sound. I smirked.

"Did you just purr?" I whispered, nuzzling his neck again and kissing just below his ear. Another content vibrating sound moved through him and I couldn't help laughing softly in his ear. He was so cute, especially when he was sleeping. I moved further up on his chest and rested my forehead on his. "Jare, honey, if you don't wake up then I am going to be forced to tell your pack that you purr." I taunted. He groaned and I laughed, placing another kiss on his throat.

"You're lucky I'm not a vampire or I would have already sucked your blood." I sang, licking his neck naughtily and giving it a playful nip.

"Kimmy!" He complained, his voice thick with sleepiness. I quirked a smile at him. "Stop!" He whined but I could tell he didn't really want me too. I giggled again and trailed kisses up his neck until I reached his ear.

"I thought only kitties purred." I whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"I. Did. Not. Purr!" He gasped out, in an offended manner. I smirked and moved to rest my forehead back against his. He opened his mouth to say something else, probably defending himself, but I spoke up first.

"I missed you." I didn't realize until after I said it that I sounded a little whiney and needy. He grinned.

"I miss you too, Sweetheart, but you are the one who ran away from _me_." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I was on a date with Jakey!" I told him, though I'm sure he already knew. He stiffened at the word date. "I like Jake…" I continued, moving my hands away from his chest and threading them through his hair. His eyes narrowed slightly in jealousy but I continued anyway. "He is really nice to me but I love you more, which is why I have a present for you." His eyes smoothed out and his lips curved up on the end as if he was fighting a smile.

"Well, I love you more than Jake too so I'm glad we're on the same page or that might be awkward." He said, seriously. I giggled and rubbed my nose against his. "But, I am refusing a present because for one thing, I don't need anything, for another, it's your birthday week, and lastly, if I'm not allowed to give you presents then you aren't allowed to give me presents." He argued. I pouted and his smile pulled up a little more.

"Are you serious? Because I wont give it to you if you don't want but I was kinda excited about it and I hoped you would too, but maybe it's a bad idea, I don't know…" I trailed off. He sighed and studied my face, staring into my eyes for a couple seconds.

"Give me the present." He finally said softly, obviously seeing it was important to me. I smirked.

"It's in my back, left pocket." I told him, feeling cheeky. He showed no emotion on his face as he skillfully maneuvered his hand into my pocket and pulled out his present while barely touching my but. _Bummer. _His eyes never left mine until he held the gift between our two faces, looking at in confused. It was a little blue key with a single green ribbon tied in a bow around it. He glanced between the key and me a couple times and I started to lose my nerve, thinking this was a bad idea, but it was a little late for that. I knew he wanted to know what it was and why I was giving it to him so I decided to state the obvious. "It's a key." I told him calmly, gauging his reaction. His confused expression became more bewildered.

"I can see that, Kimmy." He say slowly turning it over in his right hand a couple times. I bit my lip.

"It's to my house…" I added nervously. He didn't respond, he just laid there, starring at the little key. I decided I should probably continue. "You practically live there and most of your stuff is there… I just thought maybe you'd like to be able to get in and to your things without me having to be there. Like for days like this, instead of taking a nap here, you could have gone to my house...I don't know… Maybe this was stupid, I just thought-" I cut myself off mid sentence with a squeal as he flipped me over so he was hovering over me.

"It's a key." He stated. I nodded my head, warily. "To your house." He continued and I nodded again. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine firmly and I happily kissed back. "Thank you." He said pulling away. "This really means a lot." He said happily. I smiled wider and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again because, really? What are you supposed to do when there is a sexy werewolf hovering above you with delicious tasting lips? "You taste like twizzlers." He accused.

Yes. Yes I do.


	36. Birthday, Part 1

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>We all get at least one good wish every year on our birthday. We stand in front of a cake and blow out the candles and we wish real hard for that one thing we really want. But is that really it? Some of us add some extra wishes in during the year while we wait for our next birthday.<p>

Eyelashes, fountains, stars.

And sometimes those wishes come true. But what happens next? Most of the time we don't just sit there perfectly happy that our wish came true, is it as amazing and good as we thought it would be? Or do we just notice we have a very long list of other wishes we are dying to get granted?

I have a very good feeling it's the second one…

Most of the time we don't wish for something unless we really want it and really need it. We don't wish for the little things, the things that are easy, or that are more likely to happen. We wish for the huge things that we don't think will really come true. We wish for things that we can't get on our own.

So then why do we even bother? Why do we even make a wish in the first place? Well, I do have a theory, I think we wish because we need help. We need something and there is nothing to do but wish. But mostly, I think we wish because sometimes, in a very great while, one of our oh so many wishes comes true…

* * *

><p>I shifted as something brushed against the skin on my neck. I shifted again as it happened once more. "I wanna sleep." I whined, though I know for a fact it didn't sound that coherent. We had, had finals the past couple days and there was only two more days left of school and then Jared was graduating and I was a senior and it was summer.<p>

"Kimmy…"

I groaned. I loved that voice. I loved the person the voice belonged too. You know what else I love? Sleep.

There was soft chuckling in my ear and I pushed on the person who was hovering over me and flipped us over. I rested my ear on the wonderful persons amazingly warm chest as they wrapped their arms around me.

"Sleep." I mumbled, reaching up and patting the person in the face, probably poking their eye. "Good doggie." They laughed again and flipped us back over. "Jared!" I whined making him laugh harder.

"Wake up birthday girl." He sang softly, placing a kiss on my neck. I squirmed beneath him.

"Bad doggie." I murmured. "Let me sleep." More chuckling. More kisses on my neck. I finally gave in and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light and the werewolf hovering above me.

"Happy birthday." Jared said softly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Mhm." I mumbled, leaning up a little and pressing my lips to his. "There. You've said 'happy birthday', I got a birthday kiss, the day is over, and we don't have to mention it again." I reasoned. He shook his head and ignored me, before climbing off of me and getting up. He knew me well enough to know that after he got up I would be soon to follow because I got cold. Sure enough, three minutes later, I got up and padded down the stairs to the kitchen slowly. Jared was standing in front of the island countertop, stirring a bowl of pancake mix. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his side.

"Happy birthday."

Way to ruin the moment.

"I made you coffee."

Moment redeemed.

After drinking two cups of my favorite coffee, I had officially woken up. It was my birthday and I was turning seventeen. It wasn't a very important birthday, stuck between getting your license and being able to buy scratch tickets, but then again, none of my birthdays were really that important. Jared apparently wanted to change that. He placed a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me that I knew I wouldn't finish.

"Thank you!" I said, happily as he sat down next to me to eat his. Then the doorbell rang. He offered to get it but I told him to eat and I would answer the door. A young man was standing outside in a delivery outfit with an electronic key pad.

"Are you Kimberly Connweller?" He asked politely. I nodded my head. "I need you to sign this." He said, gesturing to the key pad. "I have a delivery for you." He added, motioning to the huge box that was behind him. It went to at least my shoulders and was wide enough that I could probably just barley touch each end with my fingertips.

I slammed the door in his face.

_Politely_.

"Who was that?" Jared asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Wrong number." I said, smiling and moving to eat my delicious pancakes.

"It's not a phone, Kim." He said, smirking. The doorbell rang again.

"Let the answering machine get it!" I told him, doing my best to block him from leaving the kitchen. _Yeah, that didn't work._

"Again, Kim, it's not a phone." He managed to get by me, without any trouble, and opened the front door. The delivery man did not look happy. He sighed, looking relieved to see someone else who wasn't me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Can you sign this? I need to deliver this thing and she wouldn't sign." He said, sounding a bit annoyed. This time I really did stick my tongue out. Jared gave me a disapproving look and I pouted back at him.

"Of course." He told the man, stepping out of the house to sign the key pad. _Traitor. _"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend, it's her birthday and for some strange reason, she has a problem with presents." He explained. _Double traitor._

"I'm eating your pancakes." I grumbled, walking away. I heard a happy birthday from the delivery man and a snicker from a boyfriend who was lucky he was so damn lovable. I sat down at _his_ seat and ate _his_ pancakes, just because I could. After about ten minutes of eating and still no Jared I went to find him. I had heard the door open and close twice but he hadn't come back to see me. I walked outside, barefoot, to see Jared attempting to lift the package in through my big, front bay-window.

"Not to be rude or anything, because I love you, but what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He paused and flashed me a grin.

"Putting this in your living room. It doesn't fit through the door." He said. I blinked a couple times and cringed at the thud it made against the floor inside. Hopefully it wasn't breakable. He pulled the window shut from the outside and headed back in through the front door. I followed behind and walked into the living room. I walked around the big box a couple times, poked it a few, and sniffed it twice before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"You're not gonna open it?" Jared called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah." I shrugged. A minute later there was a curse followed by a "Did you really have to eat _my _pancakes? I had just finished cutting them up!"

"Yeah."

The doorbell rang again and this time I was actually excited. I opened the door and a different delivery man was standing there with a medium size box. I excitedly took the box from him and called a thanks before shutting the door and rushing to the kitchen. I put the box on the counter and grabbed the scissors from the front drawer, opening the box. Jared came walking into the kitchen, shirtless and hair still wet from a shower. I didn't even pause to ogle him as I did my best to get the box open.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding slightly confused. Probably because I was so against the other present. I pulled it out of the box and held it up to show him, taking the packaging off it.

"Panini maker!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down a little. "Want me to make you a panini?" I asked, opening up the silver machine and looking at it. My father's secretary, Rachel, called me last week to ask if I had decided what I wanted for my birthday. I thought presents were supposed to be surprises but maybe not. I told her I wanted a panini maker and exactly which one I wanted. It was silver and would match my toaster which was my main concern.

"You could ask for anything from your parents and you ask for a sandwich maker?" He asked slowly.

"It's a _panini _maker, big difference!" I exclaimed. I flipped open the birthday card and sighed, frowning slightly. It was Rachel's handwriting.

_Thats okay_.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later we were almost to the beach. "Are you sure I look okay?" I asked, biting my lip and fidgeting with my outfit a little. He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yes, you look beautiful. Whats with the nervousness, Kimzy?" He asked. I glanced up at him before sighing.

"Okay. Promise not to make fun of me?" I asked. He seemed a bit confused by my question but nodded his head anyway. "I've never had a birthday party for me." I admitted. "My parents were too busy when I was younger and I don't really have friends. I've been to birthday parties but it's different when it's for you, ya know?" I reasoned. He didn't laugh or make fun of me which I was grateful for. He stayed silent the rest of the way to the beach, which I would normally think meant he was mad at me, but I knew he wasn't. He had no reason to be. He was just processing. He paused me before we officially walked onto the beach.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want." He said softly. "I shouldn't have forced you to have a party or celebrate your birthday if you didn't want to. I'm sorry." He apologized. I gave him a weird look.

"Don't apologize. I want to do this. I like parties. They're fun. And Emily said she bought turkey burgers for Sam to grill and those are my favorite." I told him, smiling. I didn't want him to feel bad for me. There was no reason too. "Plus, Jakey told me I could make-out with you the whole time if I wanted and I might just do that." I added, winking at him, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because he cracked a smile. I grinned and leaned up, standing on my tipy-toes so I could have a kiss. Since it was my birthday he obliged…or maybe he just wanted to kiss me. A girl can dream. I grabbed his hand again and skipped forward onto the beach.

"Kimmy!" I was attacked by a Jacob. I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me and spun me in a circle. He then threw me over his shoulder leading me over to the group of friends.

"Jacob!" I yelled, pulling myself up so I was propped up and could see behind him. Jared was following us with a very amused expression. "Seriously Jared? Remember me? Your soulmate? A little help!" I growled trying my best to push away from the very strong Jake. He smirked and shrugged a little still following Jake. I glared at him. Some soulmate he was. "Jakey! Is it too late to trade wolves? Mines not being very nice and I would like to test out Embry or maybe Ryan. Ooh! Actually, can I have Leah?" I asked, making Jared's smirk go away. Jake laughed.

"Have you had him for more then two weeks?" He asked. I sighed and said that I had. He apologized and told me wolves are only refundable for the first two weeks after use, so I would sadly be stuck with Jared. He flipped me over so I landed on the ground and I stumbled a bit but was caught by Emily who had a death grip around me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screeched in my ear and I cringed. Brady waved to me from behind her and I mouthed 'help'. He rolled his eyes but helped pull me out of Emily's arms.

"Happy birthday." He said, smirking. He gave me a little squeeze before letting me go. Everyone was talking at once and I couldn't focus in on one person or their conversation. Oh boy, _it's going to be a long night._


	37. Birthday, Part 2

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't have alcohol?" Paul complained as Sam shook his head.<p>

"I'm the only one whose twenty-one and it's irresponsible." He argued. Paul rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of me and Jared. I was sitting between Jared's legs, leaning against his chest, eating my second turkey burger.

"I'm so stuffed." I whined leaning back to look up at him. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my temple before stuffing more food in his mouth. How he eats this much, I have no idea.

"Pst, Kim, pst." Paul muttered, leaning closer to me. "You ask Sam to let us get some booze, you're the favorite." My smile widened.

"Hey Sam, can we-"

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No."

"I was just gonna ask if-"

"No."

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him causing his usually serious face to be replaced by a small smirk.

"I was going to ask if we could have a wolf-wide 'Appreciate Sam Uley Day', but now I'm not so sure…" I trailed off. He rolled his eyes.

"Everyday is Sam Uley appreciation day, but I'm still not buying you any alcohol." He said, but he directed the end of his statement at Paul. Paul feigned innocence. Emily jumped up from her spot next to Sam and clapped her hands.

"Present time!" She squealed. As if Jared read my mind, he tightened his arms around me to keep my seated and keep me from running away. _Traitor._ I glared up at him and he leaned down, pecking my lips as if it would make everything all better. Well, incase you are wondering, it didn't make everything better…but it helped.

"How about just a couple things so she doesn't go into overload?" Jared suggested. Emily frowned slightly but nodded her head. She perked right up as she skipped over to the presents and examining them to decide which ones to bring over. Jake got up and jogged after her. I watched as he picked up a bag from the pile as Emily lifted a heavy looking box. I internally cringed and couldn't help but smile as she refused help from Jake to carry it. He reached me first and placed the bag in front of me. I reached for it slowly, eyeing him and stuck my hand into the bag to retrieve whatever my present was. I could feel a few things in the bag and pulled out a bottle-like object. I narrowed my eyes at him when I realized what it was. I pulled out two other bottles along with it.

"Finger paint? Really, Jake?" I asked. "You know this means that _you _have to use it with me." I told him. He nodded his head and I put them to the side. I smiled because I couldn't help it. _Maybe I'll paint all over his house…_ I reached back into the bag and pulled out a hard, square object. I blinked a couple times as I looked at it.

"Wha-where did you get this?" I asked, looking back up at him. He was smiling triumphantly, clearly pleased with his gift.

"I found it. It's from kindergarten...I vaguely remember it being taken, but I thought you would like it." The others craned their necks trying to see what I was holding but Jared was the only one who could see.

"You know Kim, you were a cute kid." Jared muttered and I could hear the smile in his voice. It was a picture of me, Embry, Jacob, and Quil from kindergarten. Jacob was standing there with his arms crossed, smirking at the camera in satisfaction. Embry had his arm around me, smiling wide, while I was half smiling, half grimacing, looking at him out of the corner of my eye and slightly cringing away from him. Quil was leaning forward slightly and smiling huge on the other side of me. I passed the picture to Paul who was in my personal space, leaning over, trying to see the picture.

"You look like you're not sure if you want to punch or kiss Emb." He said, cracking up. I smirked as Jared tightened his arms around me. Paul passed the picture to Embry who also started laughing.

"Oh God, I actually remember this. I told Jake you had cooties and he said you probably didn't and offered me his animal crackers if I gave you a hug. You freaked out and started screaming about stranger danger. Mrs. H thought it was adorable and you know how she was always taking pictures…" He trailed off, still smiling at the picture and passing it to Quil who was sitting next to him.

"Well don't I just look great in this…" He murmured. Jared was threading his fingers through my hair and I could have just gone to sleep I was so content. "I gotta say, Kim, the pigtails are a _great _look for you." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can _totally_ pull off the pigtails!" I scoffed. "I'm freaking adorable." I reasoned.

"More humbleness…" Jake observed. "Hey! Did you know she is hot too?" He added, winking at me.

"Yes." Jared muttered in answer to Jacob's question, though I don't think he meant to say it out loud. I leaned back to look up at him, smirking.

"Ah, I've taught him so well." I mused. He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my shoulder. I reached into the bag and pulled out a three-musketeers bar. "Aw, 'cuz you're one of my musketeers!" I placed the candy bar to balance on top of one of the paint bottles. They were still passing around the picture, Brady had it now.

"You guys should do a recreation of this picture." He said. I quickly nodded my head and looked to Jacob for approval. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head as well. I pulled the last thing out of the bag and hugged it close to me. It was a big tub of twizzlers.

"Twizzlers!" I sang, happily. He chuckled.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'P'. "And I am officially beta ordering it so that **_no one can take or eat any of Kim's twizzlers unless she offers it to you._**" I felt the order roll over me as it was ordered to everyone but Sam, Emily, and me. Collin, who had been inching closer to me and the candy, cursed and sat back against his log. I smirked.

"Thanks so much, Jakey. I would give you a big hug, but Jared has got me trapped so I will be sure to give you one later." I smiled wide at him and he seemed pleased that I liked his gift. Emily was practically bouncing with excitement so I decided to enlighten her and open her and Sam's gift. She excitedly pushed the heavy looking box towards me. I glanced up at Jared who shrugged as if to say he wasn't sure what it was. I pulled on the bright pink wrapping paper and turned the box to see the label.

"Is this a karaoke machine?" I squealed, forcing myself out of Jared's arms to see more of the box. Emily was excitedly nodding her head and Jared groaned in frustration as I clapped my hands.

"You can plug it into your T.V. And it comes with some preloaded songs but you can also buy more songs to download into it. Do you like it?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes!" I squealed moving over to her and giving her a big hug. "This means we have to have a karaoke party at my house!" I told her happily. The guys minus Seth didn't seem to happy about that but Emily let out a happy sound and hugged me tighter. I pulled back and wrapped my arms around Sam to hug him too. He froze for a moment before cautiously hugging me back. I guess big scary guys like him don't get very many hugs.

"You also get to pick the movie next movie night." He said softly. I gave him another squeeze before letting go.

"Really?" I asked, clapping my hands. He nodded his head, giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you so much." I said happily, before heading back over to my seat with Jared. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. Leah thrust a medium size box at me and I was about to object to opening any other presents right now but she looked so happy that I couldn't resist opening it for her. I opened the box and pulled out the leather bracelet laying on the top. It had my name written across the strap and a little wolf on the end along with the words she-wolf written in smaller print sideways. It was similar to the one Leah had worn the first day I met her and I told her that I wanted her to teach me to make.

"Leahh!" I sang. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She smiled happily and helped me tie it around my wrist. I reached into the box and pulled out the other item. It was a pair of gorgeous heals. I ran my hand over the side of them and beamed up at Leah. "These are gorgeous." I breathed out. I love heals and she knows that.

"I know, I saw them at this store in Port Angeles and they looked like something that you would wear." She said.

"Thank you so much, Lees." I told her, reaching over to hug her. A little while later we were dancing on the beach, having a great time. Paul was swinging me around making me laugh. "_Paullll!_" I whined, stumbling a little from my dizziness. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my body to steady me. I shoved at him unsuccessfully and chuckled in response. "Are you going to sing karaoke with me sometime?" I asked, smiling up at him hopefully. He scrunched his nose up showing his obvious disapproval. "Oh, come on. Pretty please? I'll love you forever!" I pleaded, using my best puppy dog eyes. He tapped my nose causing me to go cross eyed for a moment before spinning me around again.

"When you are actually a dog, that doesn't work." He chided, watching me stumble again.

"It _always _works on Jared." I argued making him laugh.

"Well, yes, because you've got him on a leash." He responded, shoving me playfully before catching me. I squealed in surprise making him laugh again.

"Oh, _come on_ Paul. We're best buds, you _have _to sing with me. It's in the best bud's handbook. Probably." I told him. He rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "Seth will sing with me! Right Sethy?" I asked, turning to face Seth who was currently trying to get Leah to dance with him. He paused to look at me and nodded his head, giving a little woop and pumping his fist into the air. "I guess Seth is just that much cooler than you Pauly." I told him, twirling a piece of my hair and looking at him in mock disappointment. He let out a huff in disagreement.

"We'll see." He grunted. I smirked and he twirled me again.


	38. Birthday, Part 3

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Seth!" I squealed as he ran, dragging me behind him. "I can't run as fast as a werewolf!" I whined. He slowed a bit but didn't make any move to let me catch my breath or just plain walk.<p>

"Don't whine! You are going to love this!" He called over his shoulder, continuing to drag me.

"Seth! If she loses an arm so do you!" Jared yelled from somewhere behind us. That made Seth slow down to a jog. I let out a huff. Seriously, I needed some supernatural powers. Hanging around vampires and werewolves makes me feel incredibly average. He led me over to the present table and I hid my grimace.

"Hi Justin Bieber." I said in a baby voice, tapping the front of his bowl. He swam in a circle before preceding to crash into the end of the bowl. _Good fishy._ I had insisted that Justin Bieber-Clearwater be invited to my party or I wasn't going. Emily had agreed and Seth had been excited to let his fish _'see the great outdoors of La Push, since he was an honorary Quileute'_. His words, not mine.

"We've both seen Finding Nemo enough times to know they don't like that." Seth said in a disapproving voice before proceeding to tap on the glass himself. I smirked. He lifted a medium size box carefully onto the table before reaching in and pulling a clear plastic bag out. I shrieked in excitement and flung my arms around Seth. He was holding a goldfish...for me. I pulled back and he carefully placed the bag in my hand. I held her up so we were eye level and stared at the little fish that was swimming around.

"Your name is going to be Selena Gomez because she just released her new album and I love it." I told the fish who just opened and closed her mouth a few times. I placed her on the table next to Justin Bieber and watched as the swam towards each other before hitting the sides of their containers. "Oh my god! Seth! Your fish _totally_ just _paw-printed _on my fish!" I squealed.

"No way!" He gasped, excitedly. "This definitely makes us in-laws!" I clapped my hands together a couple times in excitement. "But I think it would be fin-printed or something…" He trailed off looking over at me, still smiling. I gave him a not amused expression.

"Seth. You can't just change sacred Quileute words...I _will _tell Billy on you." I told him, frowning disapprovingly. He blinked a couple times at my words before I turned back to the fish. "You're so cute." I murmured. "I promise I am going to feed you every day...well...Jared will feed you everyday. I'll feed you at least once a week. Pinky promise...or is it fin promise?" I rambled looking at my cute little fish. "Thank you so much, Seth." I finished, turning back and giving him another big hug. He gave me a goofy grin before pulling another item out of the bag.

"And _this _is an alarm clock to remind you to feed her." He said. It was a Dr. Seuss 'One Fish, Two Fish' alarm clock and I couldn't help the 'aww' that came out of my mouth.

"You're the best Seth. Seriously, you win an award." I told him, giving him a third hug. His smile grew.

"Exactly! I've been trying to explain this to Leah and my mom, can you tell that to them sometime. They just don't understand." He explained. I laughed and agreed. Brady came jogging over at that moment.

"Now that you have your fish, I have to give you my present." He said happily. I agreed and he took a big bag from the table, grabbed my hand, and led me away from Seth and Selena Gomez. I waved bye to Seth. We sat down across from each other on a smooth area of sand. Everyone still visible to us. Some of the younger boys were in an intense wrestling match, while the others plaid a game of football. It looked like they were just playing fetch to me… When I voiced that opinion, I was told to sleep with one eye open by Paul. _Good thing I sleep with Jared…_

He pushed the bag towards me and I hesitantly reached in. The first thing I felt in the bag was a hard book. I pulled it out and grinned at the title. _500 Cookies._ It was a cookbook. I flipped through the pages, looking at the different pictures. They looked delicious.

"Are you going to cook with me?" I asked excitedly. He shrugged, but after seeing my hopeful face, nodded his head. "Thank you!" I reached into the bag next and pulled out something soft. It was a stuffed-animal wolf. It was an ashy-brown color and very cuddly. I gave it a hug. "It looks like you!" I exclaimed. He nodded his head again, smiling happily. "I love it, thank you." I said, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek. I smirked at the pink that colored his cheeks. Jared was staring at us from a distance and I shot him a wink.

"There is..ah, one more thing." He mumbled. I reached into the bag and pulled out a box. After undoing the box I pulled out the plastic object. Parts were clear and parts were white. "It's a fish bowl." He explained. "Well...actually a fish hotel. It has different levels for Selena Gomez to look out of and swim through." I grinned wide.

"This is so cool! Thanks so much Brady, you're awesome." I said. He helped me pick up my things and I carefully put Wolf-Brady into the bag so he wouldn't get dirty. He flung his arm around my shoulder as he led us back over to the present table. I put the bag down before putting the fish hotel next to Selena Gomez. "This is going to be your new home Selena. Isn't it so pretty. Uncle Brady gave it to you. Wasn't that so nice of him?" I asked the fish who just opened and closed her mouth a few times.

_Cute_.

"Cake!" Emily sang, carrying a huge cake over towards the table that had long since been cleared of any dinner food. I rolled my eyes at Brady and followed the boys who sprinted over to the table. Everyone sang and I blew out the candles, too overwhelmed to make a wish. I didn't really need anything though. I was content with my life right now. Why wish for something more or less? Why change what is already perfect? Emily started cutting the cake slowly, making all the boys anxious. She handed a big piece to me and I gave it to Jared who happily threw an arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"No! You have to have the first piece, Kim!" Emily whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like cake, Em, but Jared will share some of the frosting, right?" I asked, bumping my hip into Jared's side and glancing up at him. He nodded his head in agreement. Emily looked crushed.

"You don't like cake? Who doesn't like cake! Why when I asked you what kind you wanted did you tell me to make my double chocolate cake?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Well I think you are always supposed to have cake at a birthday party and the guys would vote me out of the pack if they didn't get cake. Besides, your double chocolate cake is Jared's favorite." I explained. She rolled her eyes and continued to hand cake out to everyone. We sat with the others around the bonfire. He lifted a forkful of frosting to my mouth. "Yum." I hummed swallowing the chocolate frosting. He chuckled and took a bite of the cake. Emily made the best homemade frosting. How she didn't want to open a bakery surprised me.

"Having a good birthday?" Jared asked, giving me that 'I told you so' look. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head. It had been a good birthday. The best one, actually. I was overwhelmed by how nice everyone was being and how everyone was focused on me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, even just a little bit. "Good, I'm glad you're having a good day." He said, kissing my temple. I leaned closer into his side and warmth. "Is it okay with you if we stop by my house after this? My mom really wants to see you." He said. I smiled up at him.

"Really? She wants to see me?" I asked happily. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said in that 'duh' tone. He held up another forkful of frosting which I happily accepted. Quil and Embry came over, interrupting our happy, couple moment. I would have been mad at them if I didn't love them so much. They each were holding a bag, Embry's a couple times bigger than Quil's.

"How can I help you?" I asked, grinning at them. Jared finished the cake, putting his plate on the ground next to him, before pulling me onto his lap. They glanced at each other, smiled, and looked back at me.

"Our gifts go together." Quil explained.

"And you have to promise to share them." Embry added. I nodded my head slowly and Embry pushed his present forward first. I reached in and pulled out a water gun. My face lit up. We are so having water fights. "There are five others that I have to go with them but I didn't feel like wrapping them all. We have to have pack-wide water fights." Embry declared and I avidly nodded my head.

"This is going to be the best! We have to play in the dark one night! That will make it even better!" I squealed excitedly. He nodded his head, pleased that I liked the gift. Quil pushed his present towards me eagerly. I opened it a pulled out a set of six walkie-talkies.

"We can use them when we have epic battles to the death!" Quil explained. I nodded my head.

"Kim will be, in no way, battling to the death." Jared declared, tightening his arm around me. I rolled my eyes and made a face at the two boys in front of me who smirked in response.

"Aw, come on, Jare. Sounds like a pretty good way to go to me. Death by water guns. _Classic._" I winked at him as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Thank you!" I told both of them, standing up and wrapping them each in a big hug.

"We also each have a Three Musketeers bar for you." Embry said as they each gave me a candy bar. I chuckled.

"You guys are the best musketeers _ever!_"


	39. Birthday, Part 4

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>I checked my phone for the hundredth time that day. Nothing. <em>Nothing at all.<em>

"Come on, Kimmy-Kinz." Paul urged, pulling me towards the present table were his unopened gift was sitting.

"Ugh. Do I have to Paul?" I whined. He smirked and threw his arm around my shoulder, making me move faster.

"Yes and you will love it so quit complaining and suck it up." He snapped, but continued smiling, letting me know he was joking with me. I gave one more dramatic sigh before accepting the gift. "Hey, Kimzy, this is a big deal, I've never bought a girl a present." He said, flashing me a smile and leaning up against the table. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Not even for Christmas or Valentine's Day?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I've gotten girls flowers but I tend to break up with them before any major holiday. Play it safe." He said, smirking. I bumped my hip into his side.

"Thats not very nice Pauly." He mock growled at the nickname and I rolled my eyes before opening the gift. The first thing I noticed were the pajamas. "You got me pajamas?" I asked. Upon further investigation I saw out they were pink footy pajamas that had little puppies on them. They actually looked really comfortable. He chuckled.

"Well, it was either those or lingerie and since Jared's not getting any I figured those would be best." He answered. Normally I would have been very embarrassed about Paul saying something like that but I had learned it was best to pretend something like that didn't embarrass you in a group like this.

"Really? Well it's not _my _fault thats not happening." I said, running my hands over the soft material to hide my humiliation. He laughed louder and I shot him a lazy smile. I noticed Jared a little ways behind him, glaring at Paul's head. I gave him a slight wave and he gave me a tight smile. I ignored it and gave a squeal when I pulled out the next item. A bottle of Jose Cuervo. "LEAHH!" I yelled and she whipped around from beating Seth up. I waved the bottle around and she grinned, pumping her fist in the air. Paul chuckled.

"Are you going to invite me to the next sleepover?" He asked, bumping my shoulder and waggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. I mean, you know how much Leah and I like to cuddle." I said, winking at him.

"No having that now." Sam called from his seat against one of the logs with Emily. Paul made a face at him.

"Aw, come on Sammy-Kinz. I'll share!" I promised. He rolled his eyes but shook his head no. "That's okay." I said, turning back to Paul. "We'll just have to have a party of our own sometimes when the Scary-Alpha isn't there." I stage whispered and winked, bumping him again. Sam growled from somewhere behind us.

"Oh _please, _Sam is_ not _scary! He gives Emily nightly foot rubs!" Paul declared and I burst into laughter. Another growl from Sam. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. Emily was trying her best not to laugh from his lap. Jared appeared out of nowhere and pulled the tequila out of my hands, putting it on the table, and wrapping his arms around me. Paul made a gagging noise as Jared lowered his mouth to mine and I kissed him enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday." He mumbled. I sighed and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. It really was a good birthday. The best birthday I had ever had actually, and that was because of Jared and the pack. They were so nice to me, so loving to me, and I loved them for that. After Jared and I had finished 'sucking face' as Jake calls it, I pulled back and noticed that Paul had walked away. That's okay, I'd prefer to make-out with Jared any day then talk to Paul. Jared leaned in to kiss me again but I turned my head, noticing Ryan sitting off to the side, by himself. I had noticed Ryan didn't quite fit into the group yet...he didn't quite know his place. Jared followed my gaze.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a loner...won't really let us in. He almost always blocks his thoughts too...Sam thinks he'll open up soon enough." Jared said softly, so Ryan couldn't hear, incase he happened to be paying attention. I moved out of Jared's arms and towards him.

"You go back to everyone else. I'm gonna go see him." I said, shooting him another smile before walking away. "Hey Ryan!" I chirped, happily, sitting down next to him. He flinched in surprise which was weird since any of the others would have heard me coming. He must have been deep in thought.

"Hey Kim. Happy birthday." He said, cautiously. I sighed and moved to sit in front of him. I sat exactly like he was, cross-legged, our knees touching.

"Come on, we're playing patty cake." I told him, lifting up my hands. He froze for a second giving me a look of bewilderment. "It's my birthday and I'm the paw-print, chop chop." I said when he didn't immediately start playing with me. He hesitantly lifted his hands and hit them against mine. "Sooo...what's it like to be a wolf?" I asked, hitting one of my hands with one of his. He shrugged and continued to play with me.

"You're fast, you're strong, you kill vampires. Not really much to it." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You make it sound so boring and unimportant. Brag about it and tell me how _awesome _it is." I instructed. He cracked a small smile.

"It's _amazing_! We are super fast and so strong! _And, _we get to kill vampires with our bare paws!" He said, much more enthusiastically. I giggled.

"See! That wasn't that hard and now I _totally _want to be a werewolf, you should definitely go into sales." I told him with the most serious face I could manage. He snorted and even managed a little laugh. It was the first time I had heard him laugh. He was always so quiet and the others always just said he was shy but I didn't think that was the case. He just seemed a little lonely, which was hard to be in a pack like this, but I had been lonely before joining their group. Maybe he just needed some help transitioning. "So where did you learn to play patty-cake?" I asked, continuing to hit our hands together. He smirked.

"When I was younger I used to go to my Aunt and Uncles in Hoquiam every Summer and my little cousin Chloe would make me play for hours on end." He said softly. I chuckled.

"She sounds awesome, because anyone who can get a guy to play patty-cake is awesome. Just so you know." I said, winking. He chuckled before jumping up from the ground gracefully. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I nodded my head as he walked away. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I jumped up in surprise.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kimmy!" My dad's voice said from the other line. I immediately brightened up. "You're mother and I just wanted to say happy birthday, you got our gift, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I really wanted it." I told him. "Are you guys coming up this weekend?" I asked, getting right to the point. He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat.

"We have to be in court on Saturday…" He started off.

"Please. Please don't. You have to come, please. I'll be really good, I promise. I'll make dinner and you guys can work in the office if you need to and I won't be loud. I-I…" I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He started to say something else but stopped. "Your mom wants to talk to you." I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me and did my best to blink back my tears.

"Hey, Hun." My mom's voice came on the phone.

"You're coming to see me this week, right?" I asked, any hope that had been in my voice was gone.

"Sorry Sweetie, we can't come home this weekend but I want you to come up for a birthday dinner on Sunday night. We'll take you out to a nice restaurant and - you're still dating Jared right - he can come too. It will be so much fun." She said, not seeing any flaws in her plan. I knew it was the best I was going to get from them.

"Why, Mom? Why won't you come see me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did." My voice cracked part way through, giving away how hurt I was.

"I-_honey_! You didn't do anything! You know that. We see you all the time, we just have to work, you understand." She insisted. _No. No I don't understand._ "I put some extra money in your account this week as a little extra birthday present so go shopping with some friends up in Port Angeles and have fun!" She said, way to cheery for the mood I was in.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Great! We'll see you on Sunday. I'll email you the details and happy birthday!" She said.

"Bye." I said quietly, but she was already gone. I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear and locked it before sliding it into my pocket. I wiped under my eyes to get rid of any stray tears that may have fallen before turning around. Ryan was standing behind me, holding a present, and looking very apologetic. I glanced over at the rest of the guys and Leah but they were doing various things and were to far away to hear what had happened. Sam and Emily were wrapped up in their own world and it didn't look like Sam had heard the conversation that had just happened. From the look on Ryan's face, it looked like he had heard the entire thing.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I nodded my head. It was okay. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Don't tell Jared." I whispered so only he could hear. He nodded his head. I sank back down onto the sand and he slowly followed, sitting next to me. I sniffled a few times and willed my sadness and tears to go away. After a few calming breaths I felt a little better.

"This is for you." He said, holding out the gift. I smiled at him. I didn't even really know him and he got me a birthday present. It was such a sweet gesture. I unwrapped the larger package first to reveal an arts and crafts 'make your own' cement stepping stone. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "You mix the powder stuff with water and you pour it in the mold. Then you can carve different words in it… I thought it could be sorta like a tombstone for Ke$ha." He said softly, gauging my reaction. "Besides, it said it was five and up so I thought you could figure it out…" A grin slowly formed on my face.

"You'll make it with me, won't you?" I asked, looking up at him excitedly. He shrugged.

"If you really want me to." He said slowly. I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much. This is going to be _so _much fun!" I squealed, looking the box over before picking up the other, smaller present. I unwrapped it and stopped looking down at it.

"Ya-you got me magnets." I stated, staring down at the wolf magnets. I glanced up at him. He looked worried and nodded his head.

"When we were all at your house for Ke$ha's funeral, I noticed your fridge and how you had a ton of magnets and papers and stuff and I thought you might like them because they're wolves...you don't have to use them if you don't want...I just-"

"My parents hate magnets and things on our fridge." I interrupted him. "They never let me put anything on it so when they moved out I made it my mission to decorate the entire thing." I told him, glancing back down at the wolves. "I love magnets." I added softly. I had never told anyone about my obsession with magnets, not even Jared, he probably noticed my fridge was a bit...full...but he had never commented. I couldn't stop myself from turning and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He slowly hugged me back. "Thank you. So much." I told him, pulling back. He smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Come on." I said jumping up and offering him my hand. "Lets go see the others." I encouraged. He took my hand, and I doubt it actually helped pull him up, but he jumped up anyway and followed me towards the group of guys playing tackle football. "You should play." I told him. All the other guys were, they were constantly tagging each other in or out. He looked a bit skeptical. "Collin!" I yelled. He glanced up from the game at the sound of my voice. "Tag Ryan in, you owe me a piggy back ride." I said, not much louder then my normal voice but I knew he would hear. He shrugged and nodded his head before jogging over to us. He patted Ryan on the back.

"Good luck and stay away from Paul, he plays dirty." He said. Ryan nodded his head, looking a little lost, before sprinting towards the group of guys. "How did you get him to play?" Collin asked, once he was sure Ryan wasn't listening. "We've been trying to get him to join in pack activities since he phased." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just talked to him for a little then told him he should play with you guys. He didn't object." I said. "Oh, and I gave him a hug. I give _great _hugs."

"Well whatever you did, Sam's happy about it." He said, glancing over at Sam and Emily. I followed his line of vision and smiled. Sam was watching his wolves play like they were little kids and he was the proud father. It was a funny site but he seemed extra pleased that Ryan had joined in.

"Well, I _am_ Kimmy and I _am_ fabulous." I said sarcastically, flipping my hair and batting my eyelashes.

"Absolutely." He grunted, scooping me up and flinging me onto his back before I could even blink. I let out a squeal and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he took off sprinting down the beach. He turned around and ran in circles faster than any speed I had ever gone at. He finally flopped us down on to the sand, laughing.

"You are _fast. _That was like an amusement park ride." I breathed out as he continued chuckling.

"So while I have your undivided attention, I have to explain my gift to you." He started off. I nodded my head and turned on the sand to face him. "Okay, you see that big present with the purple wrapping paper?" He asked. I lifted my head from the sand and glanced over at the table before nodding my head. "That is your present but you can't open it." I gave him a confused look. "It's a 'things for Kimmy to do when she's bored box'." He stated very matter-of-factly. A small smiled slowly appeared on my face. "It has a bunch of wrapped things and when your bored or need something to do then you can pick one thing out of the box and open it." I smiled wide.

"No way!" I squealed. "I just get to pick something and open it and then I can play with it?" I was getting more excited by the minute. He nodded his head. "Best idea _ever_!" I said happily, giving him a big hug. "Thank you!" He hugged me back tightly.

"You're right, you do give good hugs." He complimented. I laughed before standing up.

"Come on, you owe me another piggy back ride." I told him. He chuckled before standing up and helping me back onto his back.

* * *

><p>Jared wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my left shoulder. I turned my head just enough to be able to give him a kiss on his chin. He gave me a little grin before speaking up.<p>

"It's just not fair. I've hardly seen you at all tonight and you're _my_ girlfriend." He pouted. I rolled my eyes. "And I still have to give you my present…" He trailed off looking hopeful.

"You didn't have to get me a present, how about we just make out?" I suggested. He rolled his eyes this time and kissed my cheek.

"We can make out all you want but I _wanted_ to get you a present." He insisted. I sighed softly but didn't object. He led me over to the bonfire that had been lit when the sun went down and sat down against one of the logs, me next to him. I moved closer to him and did my best to cuddle up to him from this position. Eventually he just chuckled and pulled me up onto his lap. I smiled happily and nuzzled his neck.

"I have two presents for you." He said. "One is back at the house and I'll give it to you later but this is for you right now." He said pulling out an envelope. I cautiously took the envelope from him. It wasn't sealed so I opened it and pulled out the three slips of card-stock material.

"No way." I whispered. "Ke$ha concert tickets!" I said a little louder. He chuckled. There were three concert tickets to see Ke$ha, one of my favorite singers, in September. "This is going to be so much fun!" I happily clapped my hands before turning slightly in his lap to give him a big hug. "You're the best. Thank you so, so, _so_ much!" He kissed the top of my head and smoothed down my hair.

"You're welcome so, so, _so_ much." He responded. I leaned up a little ways and pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss, pulling back after a couple seconds. I rested my head back against his shoulder and watched the fire. "Ah, ah, ah, you can't go to sleep." Jared said after a few minutes. I jolted awake, not even realizing I had been dozing off.

"But it's my birthday." I whined. He laughed softly in my ear and kissed my temple.

"I know it is but we have to leave soon to see my mom because I promised we would stop over after." He said. I nodded my head.

"I like Kathleen." I mumbled. I felt him smile against my forehead.

"I know." I opened my eyes all the way and turned to see Sam getting up from his seat with Emily.

"You guys should probably head home so you don't get in trouble with your parents." Sam told the three youngest boys. Collin and Brady nodded their heads and moved to start to leave. Ryan stayed still.

"Are you sure you don't need me for patrol tonight?" He asked softly. I got up to say goodbye to them.

"Nah, go home and get some sleep." Sam told him. I moved over to Collin first and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Thank you for my box of fun and my piggy back rides." I told him.

"You're welcome." He said, hugging me back. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"I gotta go, my mom will kill me if I don't get home five minutes ago!" He called as he started to jog away. "Bye Kimmy!" I gave Brady a hug next.

"So it was a good birthday?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. The best! You are coming over to bake cookies with me soon?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course. Cookies are my favorite food group." He told me. I rolled my eyes before he jogged after Collin, waving bye to me on the way.

"You're sure?" Ryan asked in a small voice. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, go home so your folks don't get mad, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before moving to help Emily gather up cooking utensils and empty containers. I didn't hesitate in giving Ryan a hug because he was pack and my new friend. He hesitated for a moment before hugging me back.

"Thank you for my presents. I can't wait until you come over to help me make the stone!" I told him. He gave me a tentative smile and nodded his head.

"Sam says I should get home so maybe I'll see you tomorrow… Happy birthday Kim." He said before moving towards the road to, I'm guessing, his house.

"Bye Ryan."

"Time for patrol, Squirt." Paul said, looping Seth around the neck in a headlock.

"Stop!" Seth whined. "I need to say bye to Kim." Paul snorted and let him out of the headlock. "Bye Kimmy-Bear!" Seth said happily, picking me up and swinging me in a circle before letting me down. I stumbled a little bit from dizziness and Paul caught me, ruffling my hair.

"Have fun with Mommy Thail." He taunted. I huffed.

"Just because she likes me better then you doesn't mean you can take your frustration out on me." I told him.

"Nuh-uh. She likes me _way _better than you." He insisted. I stuck my tongue out at him as he ruffled my hair again before jogging away after Seth towards the woods, taking his shirt off on the way. I rolled my eyes and headed over towards Emily to help her with the trash.


	40. Birthday, Part 5

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Kathleen squealed, giving me a hug.<p>

"Thanks Kathleen." I responded, hugging her back. She happily grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. Jared rolled his eyes at her over excited-ness but I just stuck my tongue out at him and followed her. "You didn't have to wait up to see me." I told her. It was after ten now, I hadn't realized we had been at the beach for so long. She waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Of course I had to see you on your birthday!" She insisted. "_And_ I have to give you your present."

"Oh, Kathleen. You _really _don't have to do that. Really." She rolled her eyes at me and Jared flicked my arm lightly. She patted the counter seat as she walked around to the other side and I took a seat.

"You can go do something else." She told Jared. He stood, blinking a few times in confusion before I made a shoeing motion with my hands and he sighed before walking into the living room. I rolled my eyes at Kathleen as she leaned across the counter towards me. "Now I get to explain your present." She started off.

"Oh, you really didn't have to do that." I told her, tugging on the ends of my hair. She rolled her eyes at me and ignored my comment, continuing on with what she was saying.

"But first-" She went over to the fridge and pulled out a plate and bringing it over to the counter. "-I know you don't like cake but a little wolfie told me you like cheesecake so I made you one." She announced proudly. I glanced down at the very delicious looking cheesecake and up back at her skeptically. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Okay! _Fine_! I bought the cheesecake at a bakery, but the plate I put it on is totally mine." I laughed.

"Thank you, Kathleen. I love cheesecake." I told her truthfully. She stuck a single candle in the center and lit it with the matches she had pulled out of the top drawer.

"Happy birthday too _you_!" She sang. I laughed and blew out the candle, forgetting to make a wish. _Shoot._ I thought._ I should have made a wish._ I could count on one hand the number of birthday candles I had blown out in my life and I should have cherished this candle and made a big deal about it but I hadn't.

_Oh well. I guess that means Kathleen is going to have to get me another cake next year…_

I could deal with that.

She pulled out two forks and handed me one, not even bothering to cut pieces for us. We simply ate right from the plate.

"So for your birthday...I was thinking…and you can say no, that it's weird and you don't want to...but I was thinking maybe we could have a girls day? We could go up to Seattle and go shopping and out to lunch and get our nails done." She rambled on. My face lit up. "Only if you want to." She repeated.

"Yes!" I squealed, dropping my fork to the counter and getting out of my seat to give her a hug. She hugged me back tightly before pulling away. I moved back to sit on my seat and picked up the fork again. "This will be so much fun!" I said happily, getting another forkful of cake. She grinned and nodded her head, seeming pleased that I liked the idea. Jared came back in the room, draping his arms around my shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I smiled.

"I smelled dessert." He stated. I rolled my eyes and got a big forkful of the cake before offering it to him. He happily accepted it. "So what's this I hear of a day out without me?" He asked skeptically. Kathleen opened her mouth, probably to point out that this was a 'girls day' but I beat her to it.

"You can come!" I said quickly. Kathleen sent me a hurt look and I winked. "We're going to get our nails done, you can come with us! I'm not sure what your color would be. This is aruba blue." I continued, holding my hand up for him to see. "I don't think blue would be your color...maybe a purple? That's my favorite color, you know." He blinked a few times.

"Maybe you guys can go alone?" He asked slowly. I grinned at Kathleen. "I mean, I'll probably have to work…" He added.

"Aw. Okay." I said simply, taking another bite of the cheesecake. He snatched the fork out of my hand and got a big bite for himself.

* * *

><p>"I guess I have to open the big box now, huh?" I asked as we headed up the steps. He used the key I had given him to open the door. He had taken to wearing the little green key around his neck on a long chain. It was long enough that it would stay on when phasing and he could easily use it to get into the house late at night after patrolling. I knew it meant a lot to him. He chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, I guess you do. Who is it from anyway?" He asked. I walked into the door in front of him and stopped, turning around.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Isn't it from you?" His eyebrows furrowed together and he shook his head. Now I was curious. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer and headed into the living room, walking around the huge box a couple times. I reached up to cut the tape off but stopped. "Wait...whatever's in it, isn't alive, right?" I asked. He paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't _think_ so." Well that was a good enough answer for me. I cut the top of the box and then down the sides since I was too short to see inside.

It was a big wooden chest.

"Whatever's in it, isn't _dead,_ right?" I asked, gulping.

"Uhh...I'm not sure." Jared admitted. _Might as well find out…_ "Wait, there's a card taped to the back addressed to you." He handed me the envelope.

"Do you think someone sent me a dead body?" I gasped.

"I don't know...is anyone you know missing?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged but moved a little closer to me, just incase. I opened the envelop and pulled out a piece of paper, smiling while doing so.

_Kim~ I am going to forgive you for not calling me back after getting back together with Fido, but I do expect a call from you very soon. I've been collecting these for a while know they will just look wonderful on you! I also know that you will try to return them and that I won't let you, so don't even bother trying. Happy birthday! XOXO, Alice_

"It's from the Cullens!" I announced happily. I put the card on top of the armoire and opened the two front doors, gasping in awe. It was filled with expensive and gorgeous looking clothes. I ran my hands over the fabrics and Jared scrunched his nose.

"Well, it might not be a dead person but it definitely smells like a couple dead people I know…" He observed. I shot him a mock-glare before going back to examining my presents. Shoes were lined up on the sides of the two doors.

It was gorgeous, but I couldn't accept this from her. I knew she would make me though. It didn't seem like it would be a hassle to wear the pretty clothes… I mean, I could survive. I thought, smirking to myself. I noticed two more smaller boxes wrapped and placed on the top shelf. I grabbed the smaller of the two, first, and unwrapped it. It was the new Victoria Secret perfume. I opened the box it came in and pulled it out, a note fell out as well.

_Alice says you will be around here more often, I don't want the house stinking like wet dog so please use this beforehand. Thanks. Rosalie_

I didn't even know Rosalie but I laughed anyway while Jared growled. I brought it up to my nose. It smelled really good. _I will definitely have to meet Rosalie soon…_ I opened the second box and smiled widely. It was rosetta stone, French, I had been planning on learning a new language since I wanted to study languages and communication in college. I thought French would me good to learn since it would be easier than some of the other languages.

_Thought this might help. -Edward_

I smirked at the note. He might be an asshole, but maybe he isn't so bad… I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and clicked on Alice's contact information so I could call her.

"Kim!" Her tinkling voice called from the other end.

"Hey Alice. I just opened your present. Thank you so much!" I responded. She laughed from the other end.

"Oh, I knew you would love it! I've had various visions of you wearing certain things and you look great. Vampire's promise." She swore. I chuckled, I always forgot her and her family were vampires until someone brought it up.

"I know I really shouldn't accept all of it but I also know you will make me and that I really, really want to go play dress-up." I admitted. She laughed.

"You know me so well. You have to come over soon. You will, right?" She asked. Jared shook his head no.

"Of course." I answered, smiling at my wolfy boyfriend.

"How about next Sunday?" She asked.

"No." Jared answered, shaking his head again.

"Yeah! Of course!" I answered excitedly. Jared sent me a glare but I pretended I didn't see it.

"Of course your dogs could come too." She suggested, probably hearing Jared's disagreement. "We can have a barbecue, a party!" I knew how much Alice loved planning parties. I looked to Jared who was still shaking his head.

"That sounds like a great idea. I bet I can convince some of the guys to come." I told her. Jared's eyes widened and he shook his head again. I gave him my best pout and he faltered a little bit. Alice continued talking.

"This will be awesome! A werewolf and vampire party! I have never planned one of those before! We can have dog treats and…" I zoned out a little after that.

"I'm a human you know." I pointed out after a couple minutes of her rambling. She paused for a moment.

"Oh, I guess you're right…" She mumbled.

"I got it! You can be the mascot!" My mouth dropped open a little. She seemed very enthusiastic about this idea.

"_Alice! _I am _not _a mascot! That's ridiculous." I insisted. She sighed and continued on with her party plans.

"There is no way any of us are going to a vampire's lair for dinner!" Jared whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like they're going to serve blood." I whispered back so Alice wouldn't hear.

"You don't know that." He promised. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're going to come anyway." I stated. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He asked, amused by my tone of voice.

"Um, yeah? I know you and I know you won't let me go alone and I am definitely going." I told him.

"...and we can have steak, well, they can have steak. Steak is on a bone, right? They like bones, right? Oh, and maybe Bella can come! We can…"

Jared opened his mouth then shut it before nodding his head. I always win. I smiled at him and patted his arm fondly.

"Well...none of the other guys will go for it." He grumbled. I laughed softly, pulling the phone away from my ear for a minute.

"I am very convincing." I promised, leaning up to peck his lips, before pulling away from him and heading towards the stairs.

"That's a great idea, Alice." I complimented.

* * *

><p>Alice kept me on the phone for a good forty-five minutes as I sat on my bed, barely keeping my eyes open. I was absolutely exhausted. It was almost midnight and I had been doing so much today, I just really wanted to go to bed. Finally Jared came walking in the room and climbed onto the bed, hovering over me, and snatching the phone out of my hand.<p>

"The human needs sleep, we'll see you on Sunday." And then he hung up without even saying goodbye.

"Jared!" I started to scold but was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine. I squealed in surprised and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him against me. We spent a few minutes in a heavy-duty make-out session and just as I was about to pull my shirt off, he pulled back. I groaned in frustration.

"Seriously, Jared? Am I just not fuckable?" I asked. He blinked a few times in confusion.

"I..no...I mean yes...yeah, no...of course...I just...I just wanted to give you your present before midnight…" He insisted. I covered my face with my hands. I_ am totally not fuckable._ I sighed and squirmed out from under him before sitting up.

"Okay." I answered, giving him a smile. He moved to get off the bed and went over to the bureau, opening the top drawer and grabbing a flat, square box. He had taken to putting his clothes in the top two drawers of my bureau, so it was a good hiding spot. He handed it to me and I smiled wider before pulling the top off. I lifted the silver chain out of the box, smiling widely.

"It's beautiful." I muttered. It was a pretty, silver charm bracelet. It already had three charms on it. A wolf, a K, and a pencil. "You know, a boy's never given me jewelry before." I mused. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Well, I've never given a girl jewelry before." He said, smiling against my hair. "Why is there a pencil charm?" I asked, holding the charm between my fingers.

"Well...that's kinda how we met. You were being _so _annoying with that pencil and then I imprinted on you." He explained. I laughed softly and leaned up to peck his lips. It was a very creative idea.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "I love it." I put it back in the box and climbed off the bed, setting the box on my desk since I couldn't wear it to bed. I turned the light off and yawned getting back into bed and laying against Jared's chest. "I am so sleepy, Jare." I yawned again. He chuckled and his chest vibrated slightly.

"I know you are, Sweetheart, you had a busy day." He told me. I nodded my head lazily.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever. I love you so much." I said sleepily.

"I love you too, Kimmy, more than anything." I smiled against his chest. "Kim?" He murmured quietly, a couple minutes later.

"Mhm?" I asked, on the verge of sleep.

"You're totally fuckable."


	41. Ryan

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Thank God this is over!" I yelled happily as I exited the school. I got a couple strange looks from some of my classmates but I ignored them and skipped happily over to some of the younger guys. Seth and Ryan were both holding what looked to be science projects of solar systems while Brady and Collin were both emptying their backpacks into the trashcan they were standing near. "My two freshmen! You guys are growing up so fast!" I fake sobbed as Brady pulled me into a hug.<p>

"Maybe we'll have classes together." He said excitedly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Do you _really _think you are that smart?" I asked. He huffed and pulled back, crossing his arms.

"Do you really think that _you _are that smart?" He countered. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Seth and Ryan.

"Do you think they would still be edible?" Seth asked, gesturing to the Halloween popcorn balls he had used as his planets. Ryan made a face and shook his head.

"No way, you don't know what goes on in that science room. I heard that one time a bunch of kids let mice loose in the school and that they still live there." He still had a quietness about him but he had started to open up a little more, talking with the other pack members. Warm arms went around my middle and I quickly spun around to face Jared. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Guess whose a Senior now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Guess who never has to go to high school again?" I responded, making him smile.

"I have to do some patrol to cover my shift for tomorrow but I will be home in time for dinner." He told me and I nodded my head, standing on my tip-toes so I could kiss him again. He smiled against my lips before pulling back. "I've got to go but I'll see you soon. I love you." I hugged him a little closer.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead before sprinting towards the woods. I spun back around to see Collin and Brady getting into the back of Jake's car. Jake sent me a wave before getting in the drivers side. Ryan was already walking away, holding his science project.

"Hey! Hey, Ryan!" I called, jogging towards him. "Do you have a ride?" I asked. He hesitated for a second.

"No, I'm walking."

"Oh, well then I'll drop you off on my way home." I told him. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. My house is on the other side of the rez anyway." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I insist."

He finally agreed and climbed into the passenger seat. We chatted the whole way to his house...well I chatted...he only spoke to tell me when to turn or to offer a 'yeah' and a 'that's cool'.

"You're going to be a Sophomore next year. Are you super excited?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, can't wait." He said. He had a small smile on his face making mine grow a little wider.

"It's right here." He commented. I pulled into the dirt driveway of the house he had told me to stop at. The other side of La Push was the older side. The houses weren't as nice and many of the families living there were extremely poor. The reservation had never been rich or anything but many of the families commuted to Port Angeles or a neighboring town to work so the economy had improved in the past decade. By the look of Ryan's house, it didn't look like his family hadn't been that lucky. There was trash and objects the looked like they belonged in a junk yard scattered across his front lawn and one of the windows was smashed and broken.

"Thanks for the ride." He mumbled getting out and opening the back door to get his stuff. I jumped out of the car and opened my side, getting the science project while he grabbed his backpack. I knew he could carry both of them, he knew he could carry both of them, but he didn't say anything and let me follow him into the house. The inside wasn't much better than the outside. I followed him into the kitchen and put the solar system on the dilapidated countertop-table. Three of the cupboards were open and empty and the house looked like it could use a good cleaning.

"Okay, well just put your stuff wherever so we can get going." I told him, a plan forming in my mind as I said it. He gave me a confused and weary expression. "You're having dinner with Jared and me tonight." I explained as if it was obvious.

"Kim, you don't have to do that." He said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"As best imprint in the history of our tribe, including the third wife who so dramatically gave her life, I am imprint-ordering you to come to dinner." I told him in my best authoritative voice. "I'm not sure what we're having but you can come to the store with me and we can decide-"

"That sounds like, um, a lot of fun, but my sister will be getting off the bus any second and I've got to watch her." He said, interrupting me.

"You have a sister!" I said happily. "I've always wanted a little sister, she can come too! It will be one big party!" He looked skeptical and opened his mouth, looking like he was going to refuse my offer. I gave him a pointed look and he sheepishly nodded his head.

"O-okay." He muttered. "I'm just gonna put this stuff upstairs." He added, he grabbed the project and his backpack before heading around the corner and up the stairs. From the kitchen I could see into the living room. There was two mix-matched chairs and an old looking television. My parents might not always have been around and might not have paid the most attention for me but I always had what I needed. I always had clothes and food and somewhere warm to sleep.

_Where are his parents?_

The front door opened and a little girl walked into the kitchen, she stopped in front of me and looked around. Her hair was a little messy and her jeans were a little to short but she looked absolutely adorable nonetheless.

"You're not my brother or my mommy." She stated the obvious. I chuckled and knelt down to her level.

"I'm a friend of Ryan's, my name is Kim. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Allison but sometimes people call me Ali." She answered, grinning at me. Ryan came back down the stairs, still looking a bit uneasy but brightened up when he saw his sister.

"Hey Ali!" He said, picking her up and tickling her sides, making her laugh. "We're going to go hang out with my friend Kim this afternoon, is that okay?" She glanced over at me and nodded her head. We went back out to my car and Ryan helped buckle her in the backseat before getting into the passenger seat.

"So, Allison, how old are you?" I asked as I pulled out of the driveway. She held up five fingers and I smiled at my rearview mirror that I could see her out of.

"You're in kindergarten! Wow! You look like such a big girl, I would have said you were in at least third grade." I told her. She grinned at me and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Even Ryan had a small smile on his face. I drove straight to the little Forks grocery store so we could go get food. I hadn't been grocery shopping in almost a week and I usually needed to go twice a week since Jared and whichever wolf was over would usually eat me out. Allison reached out grabbed my hand as we walked into the store. I smiled down at her as she skipped towards the carts, pulling me with her.

"Can you go get a pound of honey maple turkey and a pound of Land-oh-Lakes cheese?" I asked Ryan. He nodded his head and started off towards the deli section. "So, Miss. Allison, what would _you_ like for dinner tonight?" I asked. She looked a little confused that I was asking her but finally shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She finally decided. I smiled.

"Well, we'll start with the easy stuff." I said, turning the cart into the frozen food isle. "What is your favorite ice cream?" I questioned. Her eyes lit up.

"We can get _ice cream_!" She asked excitedly, letting go of my hand and walking over to look in the freezer. "M&M is my favorite." She told me.

"Well then I think we need to get some M&M ice cream." I responded with a wink. She clapped her hands together and I opened the freezer, taking a tub of M&M, mint chocolate chip, and caramel swirl, Jared's favorite. "What's your favorite food?" I asked as we continued through the store.

"Um...pop tarts." She told me confidently.

"Yum. We'll have to get some of those then, huh?" I asked. She nodded her head and picked out a package of strawberry pop-tarts and a package of smore ones.

"What's your favorite dinner food?" I asked.

"Pop-tarts." She answered again. I stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

"Do you like pasta?" I asked. She nodded her head. "What about chicken?" She nodded her head again. "Do you like broccoli?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't remember." She admitted. I nodded.

"Well, how about you help me make chicken, broccoli, and ziti. It's really good and I bet you would like it." I promised, putting various items in my shopping cart. \

"Okay, I'll try it if I get to help."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan came back over then with the cold-cuts.

"Ryan, Kim said I can help her cook dinner! We're having pasta with chicken and brock-oli." Alison announced to him. He sent her a smile.

"Sounds delicious." He murmured. We continued shopping through the store, getting random things. I made sure to find out what foods both of them liked and got a lot of snacks for the wolf-boys...and Leah.

A little while later we were in the kitchen of my house, well, Ali and I were. Ryan had been playing with my guitar hero in the living room. I had convinced Alison to let me french braid her hair and she was now helping me with dinner. She was perched on the counter next to the stove while I cooked the chicken, helping me salt and pepper it.

"You should grow up to be a chef!" I exclaimed, making her smile. I could tell she really liked compliments...but then again, who didn't?

"Kim, can we have the _good pasta_?" She requested.

"I don't know, what's the _good pasta_?" I asked.

"You know, it's the kind that is curly." She clarified as if she was saying _duh. _I smiled.

"Sure, I have the curly kind. Can you get it for me?" She nodded her head and jumped off the counter before walking over to my pantry closet. "I need five boxes." I told her. She could just barely reach it but she managed to get the boxes and put them on the counter.

"That's a lot of pasta." She commented.

"Have you seen your brother eat?" I asked. She giggled.

"I heard that!" Ryan called from the other room.

"Good!" I yelled back.

"My boyfriend is coming over too and he eats just as much as Ryan." I explained. She nodded her head and then was quiet for a couple minutes.

"He's your...boyfriend?" She asked slowly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's really nice...he'll love you." I promised.

"Doesn't he have_ cooties_?" She asked, scrunching up her nose. I smirked and did my best to contain my laughter.

"Oh yeah, of course, but I like him anyway." She nodded her head again, letting my words sink in. I strained the pasta and added in the broccoli that I had cooked and finally the completed chicken pieces, mixing it all together in the huge pot.

"Go wash your hands, Ali. We'll eat in a couple minutes...Jared should be here soon." I told her.

"Okay!" She scrambled off the counter and down the hall towards the bathroom. Ryan came ambling back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked after a minute. I glanced up at him, giving him my best confused, innocent face.

"Tell anyone what?" I questioned. He gave me a look and his eyes practically screamed 'don't make me say it'. I sighed and shook my head. "No, I won't tell anyone as long as you promise me something." He raised his eyebrows in question. "If you need anything you have to come to me. If I find out that you didn't then you are super big trouble." My threat didn't sound as intimidating as I had hoped but he nodded his head anyway. "Also, you have to let me hang out with Alison because she is _ah-dorable._" He cracked a smile.

"I think she likes you." He commented. I huffed.

"Of course she does. I am a very likable person." I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and went behind me to the cabinet to get plates. I heard the front door open and shut and I perked up immediately.

"Hey Kimmy." Jared called, walking into the kitchen and heading towards me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my lips. I giggled as he placed Eskimo-kisses across my cheek. He sent me a questioning look, probably wondering why Ryan was there but I pretended that I hadn't seen the look and just pecked his lips again before walking back over to the counter. I grabbed four cups out of the cupboard. "Hey Ryan." He said with a wave. I saw Ryan wave back.

"What do you think Allison would like to drink?" I asked Ryan.

"Allison?" Jared asked, confused. I opened my mouth to explain who Ali was and how she is incredibly cute, when a scream came from down the hall.

"_KIM!_" I rushed out of the kitchen, Ryan and Jared right behind me. Allison was knelt down in front of the sink where the soap dispenser was shattered. "I'm-I'm sorry. I couldn't reach it but it was so pretty and I...and I…" Her bottom lip wobbled and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Honey, it's okay. It's fine." I promised, glad she wasn't hurt. I knelt down and pulled her into my arms. Ryan sighed from the doorway, looking annoyed at his little sister. I sent him a glare and he rolled his eyes before walking out of the doorway and back into the kitchen. Jared sent me a look, asking if I was alright and I nodded my head so he followed Ryan back out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's fine, I'll clean it up later. One time I dropped an entire pot of pasta all over the kitchen." I told her. She giggled softly.

"That's not good. Did you have to clean it up?" She asked.

"Yup." I told her with a grin. "Now let's go eat dinner because you must be hungry." She nodded her head. I took her hand and led her out back into the kitchen where Ryan and Jared had gone and were scooping food into bowls. "Chocolate milk?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk, pouring Ali and myself each a glass. Jared walked over to the table with a bowl for Allison.

"I'm Jared." He introduced himself to her. She studied him for a couple moments before glancing over to me.

"So _you're _the one with the cooties." She accused. He looked confused and glanced at me. Ryan burst into laughter, choking on the soda he had just poured for himself. I giggled and brought the other drinks over to the table. Jared and Ryan had started a conversation about something and Allison was busy telling me how her new favorite food was chicken, broccoli, and _good _ziti.

_I'm going to have to take her shopping…_

Oh god, I'm turning into Alice.


	42. Graduation

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>Six years ago The Black Eyed Peas asked the world a simple question: 'Where is the love?' I don't know what they were thinking when writing this song. That is a pretty big question to ask.<p>

If I had to answer that question today, I would say it is with all the imprinted wolves in La Push.

Sounds like a good answer to me.

* * *

><p>"So Doctor Cullen, do I get a lolly pop for getting the brace off too?" I asked, swinging my legs. He chuckled as he undid the snaps on my black hand brace. Jared was standing off to the side, at my command, and staring at the doctor, ready to jump if anything happened.<p>

"We will see." He muttered. I smiled over at Jared and he sent me a tight smile in return, obviously wishing I was closer to him than the vampire. I liked Carlisle though and I really liked vampires...the vegetarian ones at least. I hadn't personally met a regular vampire but since I was human, I probably wouldn't want to. "I hear that you are coming over my house for a party this weekend." He made small talk and I nodded my head happily while Jared groaned. I winked at him.

"Yup! And I have six wolves coming with me. Alice and Jared thought I wouldn't be able to convince them but I can be _very_ persuasive." I reminded him. Jared scowled slightly, probably that I had implied he and Alice have a similar viewpoint on a topic. "Speaking of persuasive...do you think I could have _two_ lolly pops?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he laughed again, a little louder this time.

"Wait, you have _six _wolves coming with you to the Cullen's?" Jared asked. I could tell he was doing his best to hide his surprise. _Such little faith._ I had been badgering the wolves since my birthday to come with me and some were easier convinced than others. I had started off easy and moved up to the harder wolves to convince.

"Seth is _so _excited. Apparently, he is on team vamp with me." I told Jared. Seth had been the easiest to convince. Our conversation had lasted all of twenty-five seconds.

_'Hey Seth, party at the Cullen's on Sunday. You in?'_

_'Hell yeah.'_

"Brady took a little more convincing than Seth but he agreed. Jake agreed to go, insisting that he just wanted to protect me, but I think he's got a soft spot for you guys." I winked at Carlisle. "Or maybe it's just Bella...it's hard to tell…" I mused thoughtfully.

"Collin agreed because Brady agreed and because he loves me...or was it that he loves steak…? I'm sure it was me. Ryan can't go because he has to watch Allison. Allison is his little sister. She is _ah-door-ah-bell! _I think Alice and I are going to take her shopping in Port Angeles soon." I told both super natural creatures excitedly. Carlisle continued examining my hand, moving the fingers and making sure everything was okay.

"I also convinced Quil to come by promising him candy. I have very little faith in some of the La Push's protectors, he was bribed very easily with skittles and gummy worms." I shook my head sadly for a moment. "And, of course, Jared will be there. He told me he hadn't really agreed to go but I know he will. He won't let me go alone because he cares too much. Isn't that nice?" I asked, looking up at the doctor. Jared let out a low huff and through my peripheral vision, I could see him crossing his arms, starring a hole into the side of my face.

"Very nice of him indeed." Doctor Cullen agreed, glancing over at my wolf for a moment before back to me.

"I asked Sam but he got mad. He said he didn't want to be associating with leeches which I think is rather rude. You guys aren't leeches and even if you were, so what? I saw this episode of Grey's Anatomy once and these leeches saved this guys life by sucking blood out of his swollen face or something...I forget...it was season 2 or something…" I thought about it for a moment before continuing. "I also saw this thing in people magazine that Demi Moore uses leeches to detox which is totally gross but kinda cool. Plus, Doctor Cullen, you are _way _hotter than any leech. Don't let the big bad wolves bring you down." Jared growled softly and Carlisle blinked a few times, seeming at a lost for words. I glanced down at my left hand and bent the fingers a few times.

"Oh hey, my hands all better!" I said excitedly. "So about those two lolly pops…" I trailed off looking expectantly up at him.

"Kim." He sighed. "How about three lolly pops? Purple, right?"

* * *

><p>"They're...nice." Kathleen said again. This was so frustrating. That was all she had told me about Jared's extended family that I would be meeting soon and it was honestly starting to freak me out.<p>

"Okay, Kathleen, I love you, you know that, but you are starting to freak me out majorly!" I exclaimed. She gave me a small smile.

"No, they're...great. They're just...oh, you'll see." She insisted. She changed the subject and started fixing my blouse. "You look very pretty." She commented. I nodded my head and she smiled widely.

"Are you going to _cry_?" I taunted, smiling as innocently as possible. She scowled and let out a playful huff.

"_No._" She insisted, standing up a little straighter. I smirked but didn't say anything.

"Jared! I want you downstairs before everyone gets here!" She called up the stairs. All of Jared's nicer clothes were still at his house since he didn't usually need them, so Jared and I had stopped over so he could get ready before graduation.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back down. She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're coming tonight, I never have anyone to talk to at these family things." She chatted as she searched through a drawer for her camera. "I swear it's here somewhere…" She mumbled. The doorbell rang. "Can you get that, Honey?" She asked, glancing up from her search. I nodded my head and headed over towards the door.

"Um, hi." I greeted to the three people standing on the front steps. The younger woman scrunched her eyes a little in surprise but the younger man reached his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Kim." I introduced myself.

"I'm Jared's uncle, you can call me James." He told me in a kind voice. "You must be Jared's girlfriend." He observed. I nodded my head and moved aside so they could enter the house. "This is my wife Margo." He introduced. I reached my hand out to shake her's.

"_Mrs. Thail._" She clarified, obviously not wanting to be called by her first name. I nodded my head again and gave her my best smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I could see Kathleen in the kitchen, ducked behind the counter. She gave me an apologetic look and I would have glared at her if James, Mrs. Thail, and...whoever the third lady was couldn't see me.

"You're skirt is kind of short." The third family member observed. She was old and tiny, it was shocking how someone of her height could be anywhere near related to Jared.

"Uh...um...I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I like it." She nodded her head and pushed past me to head into the kitchen. Mrs. Thail did the same and James sent me a small smile.

"That would be Gammy Ree." He told me. "We thought she would have died ages ago but she's still going...drove us here and everything." I nodded my head, feeling a little overwhelmed and he patted me on the arm sympathetically as if to say good luck. My eyes widened and once he had followed his wife and grandmother into the kitchen, I dashed around the corner and up the stairs. I opened Jared's door and quickly shut it behind me before turing to stare at him wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly as he tightened the belt he had just put on. I couldn't even form words and he was silent for a moment, listening. "I guess you met my family…" He trailed off and I nodded my head. He sighed and walked over to where I was standing, wrapping his arms around my middle. "Sorry I didn't warn you." He offered. I nodded my head again. "I promise they're not really _that _bad. They're just a little…different."

"Margo hates me and your great grandmother thinks I'm a slut." I told him evenly.

"See, told you they weren't that bad!" He said, giving me a cheesy grin. I sent him a little glare and he leaned down, kissing me and doing his best to get rid of my worries. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom is defending you and your whorish ways to Margo right now." He told me enthusiastically. I groaned making him laugh softly. "Oh come on, I'll protect you from the mean Thail family." He taunted. I shoved him playfully but opened the door to go back downstairs with him. He poked my side and I flinched sideways but he held onto me so I would fall. This, of course, making me laugh. The doorbell rang again but before anyone could answer it, a woman opened the door like she owned the place and came barreling into the house with a huge coconut cream cake, talking cheerfully to everyone.

"Oh my god, I just _love _the shade you have painted the house since I've last been here! It has been too long! Oh _Margo_, how _nice_ to see you! My, my, you do look older since the last time. You should get Botox, it will really fix those wrinkles on your forehead. It must-" She continued on and I turned to make a run for Jared's room again but he kept his arm firmly around my waist and led me down the rest of the stairs.

"That's Aunt Susan. She thinks she owns every place she goes, and she never shows up somewhere without some sort of baked good. She also hates Aunt Margo." I nodded my head and glanced around his busy house. He leaned down and kissed my temple, rubbing his fingers into my hip. A man followed Susan through the open front door and shut it behind him.

"Hey Uncle Owen." Jared greeted from our perch on the bottom step of the staircase. He nodded his head and followed her. "We're not really sure if he talks…" Jared admitted to me after Owen had disappeared into the kitchen. "We've never heard him speak and they got eloped in Vegas so we're not sure if he even said 'I do'." The house was getting louder and louder by the second and I was pretty sure that someone was singing. The doorbell rang again and Jared pulled me to the front door.

"Oh, Jared!" A lady on the other side squealed, opening her arms for a hug. Jared let go of my hand to give her a hug before pulling me to his side.

"This is my girlfriend, Kim." He introduced me. She pulled me into her arms, clearly not much of a handshaker.

"Hello! It's so great to meet you! I am Jared's Aunt Veronica. Cute shoes." She compared our shoes for a couple seconds before getting bored and moving into the house. "Kathleen!" She sang, "Where is my favorite little sister? Oh look, crackers and cheese!" Jared grinned at me and a girl a little younger than us walked in after her, texting on her phone.

"Hey Jasmine." Jared greeted her. She glanced up at him then over to me, back over to him and then to me once more.

"Whatever."

Despite her mother's southern accent, she had none whatsoever and just seemed incredibly bored. Then she was gone, following her mother down the hall but then veering right and heading into the living room to sit down. A tall man walked in after the girl. He was huge, I had never seen a human as tall as Jared.

"John Wright." He said gruffly, with the same thick southern accent as his wife, and sticking his hand out to me. I quickly shook his hand, wincing slightly at his strong hold. Jared noticed and stiffened for a moment before Mr. John Wright let go of my hand and gave me a nod. He patted Jared on the back, giving him a nod as well before following his wife into the now crowded kitchen.

"You know, maybe my room isn't such a bad idea…" He mused and I quickly nodded my head with wide eyes. He chuckled and pushed some of my hair away from my face and lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me slowly for a couple beats before pulling back and grinning down at me.

"Are you nervous you're going to fall or they are going to forget to call your name or something?" I asked cheekily and his smile turned into a frown.

"Well, now I am." He growled playfully and I giggled as he pulled me closer to him and started to kick the front door shut with his foot.

"Hold the door!" A cheery voice called. Jared looked annoyed but I just laughed and pushed out of his arms to meet the newest family members to enter Jared's house. Three children came running in, chasing after each other.

"That would be Jackson, Hayley, and Jade." He told me, slipping his hand back into mine. Jackson and Jade are four and Hayley is seven, they're kinda cute I guess." He told me. I heard a crash from the other room and cringed. "Or not…they're…sheltered. They tend to get a little wild when given free reign." He finally decided. I nodded my head.

"Jared!" The voice who had told us to hold the door called. A very pregnant lady waddled through the front door and gave my boyfriend a hug. Her husband following her. Jared introduced me again and she attempted to give me a hug, despite the difficulty from having to reach around her large stomach.

"Kate." She introduced and her husband shook my hand, introducing himself as Andrew. They were Jared's aunt and uncle on his mother's side and seemed the most normal of Jared's family. They walked into the kitchen, us following.

"Hayley!" Kate screeched. "You can't eat anything without saying grace!" My eyes widened and Kathleen looked like she was doing her best not to laugh as she deliberately handed the children more crackers from the tray she had set out.

"Yeah, they are _really _strict religious people...we're not really sure what type of religion it is but it's an intense one." Jared muttered in my ear. "Don't believe in birth control, don't eat anything without giving thanks, and I'm pretty sure they live in a church." I nodded my head. I guess I'm back to square one at deciding who is the most normal…

"Well. Kim." Kathleen started out. She had managed to escape her scolding sister-in-law and get to Jared and me. "Having fun yet?" She chirped before wincing as a candle knocked to the floor. Matt looked absolutely terrified from the other side of the room, whipping his head back and forth. Since Jared had practically moved into my house, he had become like an only child. This was just way too much commotion for the little boy and his cousins didn't seem inclined to look at the video games he was clutching protectively in his hands.

A couple more people had come into the house and I wasn't sure how they were even all fitting in here. An older couple was sitting off to the side, away from the commotion, chatting as if the chaos wasn't going on. The doorbell rang again and I gulped wondering how many more people could possibly be coming.

"This is the last person coming, promise." Jared whispered. I sighed slightly and nodded my head as he pulled me to the door, leaving Kathleen to deal with the Thail-Perri family.

"Jared!" A female voice said happily from the other side. "You've grown so much. Congratulations on graduating and I heard you got a job as teacher. I take full credit for you turning out well." She vowed, making me smile. _So far so good._ Jared chuckled softly.

"Aunt Joan, this is my girlfriend Kim." He introduced me and I made sure to send her my best smile. She seemed really nice. She grinned back at me and I reached out my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you." She insisted, shaking my hand as she entered the house. "It is such a lovely day outside, perfect day for a graduation, which is nice since it rains here a lot." She made small talk as we headed back towards the kitchen and rest of the family. "I was in California last week and do you know that-"

"Anita!" A happy, fake-sounding voice called. Sure enough, it was Margo. It seemed she had found the Thail's liquor cabinet and had poured herself a nice, big glass of wine. Eric and Kathleen both cringed simultaneously and Veronica gulped, shuffling a little closer to her husband. Jasmine looked up from her phone with a sadistic smile on her face, waiting for something to happen, while Gammy Ree was taking the spoons out of the silverware drawer individually and lining them up on the granite countertop. Jared pulled me closer to his side protectively and everyone else just froze. I was about to ask who the hell Anita was and why everyone had frozen when Joan started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME TO JOAN. THE SPIRITS GUIDED ME TO DO SO AND ANITA NO LONGER EXISTS!" She screeched. I cringed into Jared's side. _Was this what families were like?_ Maybe I wasn't missing out on too much…

* * *

><p>"Please, Paul. Please." I begged softly through my gritted teeth.<p>

"Nah, I think you should handle this on your own." He said, smiling wickedly down at me and turning to leave.

"No, Paul. I am seriously begging you. I will do anything you want. Please." I tried again, grabbing one of his hands in mine. He spun back to look at me, still smiling. "I'll buy you ice cream for life." That seemed like a pretty good idea to me but he only considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"You should have some family bonding time with your future in-laws." He insisted, giving my hand a friendly squeeze. I made a whimpering sound but he just laughed at my pain. Kathleen had invited Paul and his dad to come out to eat with us after the graduation ceremony up in Port Angeles and Paul had grinned devilishly at me and said he had to work.

I fucking helped him make the patrol schedule during one especially boring Spanish class, he didn't have to work. He didn't have to patrol. He was just relishing in my pain. He was an asshole.

"You can come to Leah and mine's next sleepover." I offered, knowing it wouldn't do anything. He wrapped his arms around me in a big hug but I couldn't bring myself to hug him back. He was leaving me to be attacked by my boyfriends family. I might have been really drunk during one particular conversation I had with Leah, but I thought I remembered her saying that pack mates never leave someone behind.

Guess my drunk self imagined that.

"You are not getting your graduation present." I grumbled into his chest. He chuckled and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Jared will protect you from his scary family, don't worry about it, and stay near Kathleen. She is pretty good at getting most of them to leave her alone." He offered.

"You've experienced the Thail-Perri family as well?" I asked, leaning up to look at him. He shuddered and nodded his head.

"Christmas, two years ago. Never again. Not even wolfing out can protect me from them." He told me.

"Okay." I sighed dramatically and pulled back. "Congrats on graduating." I mumbled, holding up a card that had his present inside of it.

"Sweet." He sang, leaning down and placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I giggled despite myself and he smiled triumphantly.

"Good luck."

I walked back over to where Jared and his family were standing near their multiple cars. I let out a shaky breath and Kathleen gave me a sympathetic smile from across the group. Luckily, as soon as I was close to the group, Jared pulled me to his side and it calmed me immensely. Somewhere across the parking lot, I could hear Paul's booming laughter at the card and present I had gotten him.

* * *

><p>"You owe me." I muttered as we got out of Jared's car later that night. He chuckled softly and I held my head between my hands as I stumbled out of the car and up towards my front door. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me up the steps so I wouldn't die from falling. That wouldn't be good. He had been very quiet on the ride home from Port Angeles. "Jare? Are you okay?" I finally asked as we walked inside. He looked deep in thought and I had the desire to comfort him. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice. His eyes snapped to mine and he quickly shook his head.<p>

"No, no." He quickly assured. "Did you...I mean are you...ah, um...are you mad at me?" He finally mumbled out, dropping his gaze from me. I stared blankly at him for a couple very long seconds.

"Uh. No." I answered in confusion.

"Really?" He asked. "Because I didn't tell you about my crazy family and I kind of just shoved them on you." I offered him a small smile. _That was what this was about? _I giggled softly and took a step towards him, closing the distance he had put between us.

"You're really cute Jared but sometimes you worry about the silliest things." I told him, cupping his cheek and smiling up at him. He gave me a slightly skeptical look before leaning into my hand. "I like them...they're crazy and funny and entertaining and they love each other. Even when they are picking on one another and talking too loudly, they still love each other, and they care about you enough to travel from wherever they came from to see you on your graduation day." I told him truthfully. He smiled slightly. "How about you don't complain about going to Alice's?" I offered and he finally cracked a full-blown smile.

"Well, I could, but I can think of a _much _better way to make it up to you." He insisted. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was willing to negotiate but he scooped me up making me squeal and wrap my legs around him. His eyes darkened slightly and he crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back enthusiastically and I felt us start to move towards the staircase and up to my room...though I had secretly been referring to it as our room.

He dropped me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I kicked my shoes off and relished in the feeling of him pressed up against me. He was so warm and comforting, the only problem was that I always wanted more. Making out was only so much and it was getting harder to control myself. I had never been like that with any other guy before but Jared just did things to me that I couldn't control. After an intense make-out session I was eventually flipped over so I was straddling him. My belt had come undone and he pulled on it slightly before throwing it to the floor. I smiled down at him, completely content, before lowering my mouth to his again.

In the process of kissing my wonderfully, amazingly, gorgeous boyfriend, my shirt had become untucked from the skirt I was wearing. It surprised me when Jared started pulling on the bottom of it but I quickly pulled away and went to help him remove it. Usually by this point he had apologized, pushed away from me, and we had gone into a silent conversation involving one of us feeling incredibly embarrassed (me) and one of us feeling sorry (him). Neither had happened so this was looking very promising. His eyes raked over my bra and chest before he flipped me over and placed loving kissed down my neck and stomach.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen me in my bra before, it just seemed that for the first time he was really looking. I couldn't even feel embarrassed about his ogling, I just loved him too damn much.

Best graduation present _ever._

I made a sound in the back of my throat, wanting more and only half registered that it was Jared's graduation, not mine, and that I shouldn't be getting a graduation present. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and once they were completely undone, he helped me remove it. I sighed happily into his mouth and couldn't help the small moan of happiness that followed. I slid my hands down his chest to my skirt and undid the zipper before wiggling it off of me. He lifted his hips slightly so I could get rid of the skirt and sucked on the skin between my shoulder and neck. I pushed myself closer to him and he flipped us over again. Once I realized he wasn't going to push me away, I pulled back. He looked momentarily confused and moved to get up but I pushed my hand on his shoulder.

"No. Stay. I'll be right back." I ordered. He nodded his head and I climbed off of him, scurrying over to my dresser and taking off the necklace I was wearing, along with the charm bracelet. I then opened the box sitting on the ground next to the dresser. It was the box Leah had given me the shoes in for my birthday. The shoes were still sitting in the box and I reached into one of them, pulling out what I needed. Leah had conveniently filled the shoes with condoms. When I had figured out, I had been kind of embarrassed but right now, I was grateful.

Oh so very, very grateful.


	43. Boats

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Mmm…" Jared hummed against my bare shoulder. "I love you." I turned over in his arms and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too." I mumbled back, pulling the thin sheet tighter around us.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" I giggled, running down the stairs, Jared right behind me. Of course he could catch me if he wanted to since he wasn't running at even half of the speed I knew he could go. I sprinted into the living room and went around to other side of the coffee table. We both stopped, facing each other and trying to decide which way the other would go. I glanced to my right and lunged but then ran to the left. He had anticipated me going right so he lunged that way, giving me an advantage and a head start.<p>

I vaulted over the couch, laughing and sprinting through my kitchen and into the small dinning room. The dinning room connected to the foyer, once in I would be able to get to the stairs. I was almost there when Jared blocked my way to get out. I halted and started backing up but he quickly had me cornered against the wall. I laughed again, unable to help myself.

"You _always _catch me." I pouted. He laughed and leaned down, cupping my cheek and kissing me soundly on the lips, making sure to let his tongue slip into my mouth. He pulled back and I resumed my pouting but he pulled on the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh, come on, you know the rules." He reminded me, tickling my sides. I lifted my arms to help him take off my shirt.

"I'm not going to have any clothes left if you keep catching me." I complained making him smile a little wider.

"Well, that kinda is the point, Sweetheart." He reminded me. I stuck my tongue out at him._ Smart ass._

A little over an hour ago we had come up with a new game which was becoming one of Jared's favorites, I could just tell. It was a form of tag. He gave me a head start from upstairs. If I could get back upstairs to our room before he caught me then one article of clothing came off of him, if he caught me before I got up the stairs then I lost an article of clothing.

Really though, he had an_ extremely_ unfair advantage. He didn't seem to mind though.

So far I had lost my socks, pants, and now my shirt. He had only lost his shirt.

_Extremely _unfair advantage.

"Rematch." I challenged. He gladly accepted as he hauled me into his arms and sprinted up the stairs so we could start another round.

"One, two, three, four…"

Best. Game. Ever.

* * *

><p>"Kim, we're going to be late." Jared warned, leaning against the front door. I slid the to-go up under my Keurig and pressed the brew button.<p>

"I know, I know. I'm going." I insisted, jogging back up the stairs and slipping my flip flops on. It was getting warmer with each passing day and I had opted for a pair of dark-denim skinny jeans, a tank-top, and flip flops. "JARED? HAVE YOU SEEN MY-" I paused for a moment picking up the sunglasses I was looking for. "NEVER MIND!" I sprinted back down the stairs, grabbed my coffee, and walked by Jared to go to his car. "Come _on, _Jare, we're going to be late." I mocked. He growled playfully and opened the passenger side of his car for me, doing a cheesy bow and making me giggle.

Then we were off.

To Seattle.

To see my parents.

To celebrate my birthday.

…They were a little late.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared.<strong>

"So I was trying to think of what to do and I wanted it to be special." Mrs. Connweller continued as we walked towards the pier, I wonder what she wanted us to do… "I thought it would be great to take a boat ride!" She exclaimed. I watched as the color slowly drained from Kim's face. I thought it was a great idea...it was nice they had put thought into doing something to celebrate Kim's birthday, but Kim didn't look too excited.

"Oh. Tha-thats a great idea." She stuttered. Her mom looked very pleased with herself and her dad was checking his iPhone as discreetly as possible. I shot Kim a worried and confused look but she just gave my hand a squeeze and ignored it.

"It's an hour and a half sail and then we can get lunch. There's a couple places near by and you can choose where you want us to go." Her mother continued, looking expectantly at Kim. She nodded her head weakly before mumbling out something between a "sure" and a "sounds great".

"Sounds great, Mrs. Connweller." I told her, giving her the enthusiasm she was obviously looking for. Her eyes lit up for a moment in delight that at least someone was excited about this little trip through the Pacific Ocean that was on the edge of Seattle.

"Oh, Jared, you know you can call me Tess." She reminded me. I gave her my best smile and nodded my head.

"What's wrong?" I whispered quietly to Kim, she was squeezing my hand very tightly like it was her lifeline. She just shook her head and followed her parents towards the spot to check in for the boat tour. Tess went ahead to give the man in charge of the expedition our names while Kim, her father, and I stayed a little ways back. There were a couple other small groups waiting for the same tour, all looking very excited...except for Kim. "I'm serious." I mumbled, leaning down to whisper closer to her ear.

"I'm fine." She stated softly. I wouldn't have heard it if not for my werewolf abilities. I gave her a look but didn't push it.

"So…" Her father, Chris, said slowly, rocking back and forth on his heels slightly. I could tell he was a slightly awkward man and didn't really know how to act around younger people, mainly his daughter. "Are you guys...are you guys using protection?" He asked. Kim's face must have matched the horror and embarrassment on mine because he coughed awkwardly and turned, walking towards his wife, without another word to each of us. _What kind of person asks that? _Oh. _An extremely straightforward lawyer…_

"That didn't just happen." Kim stated, sounding just as dumbfounded as I felt.

"Should we tell him the answer's yes or should we just pretend he never asked?" I wondered, scratching the back of my head.

"We are never talking about that again." She stated, horrified.

"Come on, kids! Time to set sail!" Tess called to us. "Ooh, I wonder if this is what the Puritans felt like…" She trailed off, babbling to her husband. I pulled Kim with me to the dock to get on the little ship. I was actually really excited for this, boats were really cool and this was a fun way to spend my Thursday, even if I had to get up early for this. The bridge that led onto the boat creaked and Kim stopped dead in her tracks. Her parents continued, climbing up the makeshift steps and into the boat.

"Kim. Seriously. What's wrong?" I asked. She was clutching the railing with one hand and mine with her other.

"I am terrified of boats." She squeaked out, shutting her eyes tightly. I sighed and took her hand away from the railing before pulling her closer to me.

"Why didn't you say something back there?" I asked, moving to the side and letting a couple pass us to get on.

"Because they have never done something special like this for my birthday and I didn't want to ruin it." She admitted.

"It'll be okay...I'll protect you." I insisted. It was actually a little funny and she looked very cute as she attempted to get another grasp of the railing in her free hand. She wouldn't really need someone to protect her on a boat so I thought that was funny but she just looked up at me with wide eyes. "Do you want to not go?" I asked, rubbing circles into the hand I was holding. She quickly shook her head.

"I have to!" She complained. She didn't _have to _do anything she didn't want to. Her parents waved to us from their seats on the boat and I glanced back at her. She cautiously took another step onto the platform and cringed when it squeaked slightly.

"You really don't have to go if you don't want to." I reminded her but she ignored me and walked further out onto the platform. I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her onto the boat where she wobbly made her way to the bench across from her parents, me sitting next to her. A couple others got on and soon the captain was explaining what was going to happen on our sail as well as what places we would be passing. I did my best to listen but Kim was digging her nails into my arm, shaking slightly from besides me.

It's going to be a_ long_ boat ride.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you ever seen Titanic, Jare! Huh? They hit an iceberg! I know they did! I. Saw. Jack. Die!" She declared. I made eye contact with a girl a few years younger than us that was sitting diagonal to me. She was smirking at Kim, finding her statements about why she hated boats to be quite amusing.<p>

"Of course I've seen Titanic, Kimmy, but I really don't think there are any icebergs around here." I insisted. She shook her head and griped my arm tighter as we went over a big wave.

"You don't know that."

"I'm pretty sure I-"

"You _don't _know that."

"Okay, Kim, whatever you say." I agreed. She nodded her head.

"What if I _die_?" She asked in her over dramatic voice. She slumped her head against my shoulder and I smiled down at her.

"You're not going to _die._" I teased. She ignored me and just shook her head. "So what is it about boats?" I asked. She shuddered.

"The water. Drowning." She admitted softly. I frowned.

"But you cliff dived." I reminded her. She nodded and glanced up at me.

"Yeah, but that was different. Not as deep and you can see land very clearly. This boat could go down at any second and we would all die." I rolled my eyes at the girl again and she covered her mouth to hold back giggles. Like I would ever let Kim die, she was so dramatic sometimes. "I prefer vampire attack to drowning." _Not funny._

"That is a very interesting theory, Sweetheart, but completely idiotic."

* * *

><p>"LAND!" Kim declared as we got off the boat, her first in line. I followed behind her along with her mother and father who were completely oblivious to their daughter's panic and now relief. I could actually feel the relief radiating off of her, calming me as well. <em>Who'd a known she was scared of boats? <em>Kinda funny since she willingly hung out with vampires and werewolves, not being afraid of them.

She really needs her priorities straightened out…

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Why wouldn't you like boats?" Allison asked as I brushed her hair back and ran my hands through it to make sure it was all smooth.

"They are super scary." I argued back. She laughed and shook her head before jumping down from my bed.

"You're funny, Kimmy." She giggled and walked out the open door. I followed her out of my room and down the stairs. "Where are we going?" She asked, moving to follow me out the front door.

"We are going shopping up in Port Angeles." I reminded her. I had convinced Ryan to let me watch Allison for the afternoon and he had hesitantly agreed. I helped her buckle her seatbelt before getting into the drivers seat and backing down the driveway. She probably should have been in a booster seat but Ryan said it was okay. "So, Ali, what are you doing later tonight?" I asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. She thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Umm...I don't know. Probably dinner with mommy and Ryan if he's home, and I have an art project due tomorrow." I perked up and thought for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"What's your mom like?" I asked.

"She's great. She likes to sleep a lot though so I don't get to see her that much." Allison admitted. I nodded my head.

"Does she work somewhere?" I asked, doing my best to keep my voice light and not to serious. The little girl shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"What about your dad?" I wondered. I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror, she looked a little sad for a moment before giving me a small smile.

"He doesn't live with us. He sends us birthday and Christmas presents, though, and sometimes he calls." She told me. We were quiet for a little while after that.

"Allison?" I asked. "I have the entire Hannah Montana CD, wanna listen to it?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"This is so cute. It will look adorable on you." I told Ali, holding up the pink dress in front of her. She touched the fabric and smiled at the pretty dress. "I am definitely getting this for you."<p>

"Ry-Ry told me I wasn't allowed to accept any gifts from you." She said to me, trying to be loyal to her brother, but I could tell she wanted the dress.

"Oh, that's okay. This isn't a gift, it's a _present._" I informed her as if it was obvious. She looked very confused and like she was trying to figure out the difference. Was there really any difference at all? "Ooh, look! These shoes would go with it!"


	44. Logan

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"This ones on me, Matt." I told Jared's brother from behind the ice cream counter. His face lit up as he held his large chocolate cone up to his face.<p>

"Thanks Kimmy!" He said happily, taking a big lick. I rolled my eyes and deposited two dollars in tips into the register.

"So, dearest Matthew, how are you?" I asked, leaning over the counter. He seemed overjoyed at the attention and free ice cream.

"I'm good! I got a 97 on my spelling test." He told me, looking very proud of himself. He was so adorable and I was glad he had stopped by. At least with him here I would have someone to talk to. Jared would often stop over during one of my shifts and order something to eat, sitting at the counter so he could talk to me, but he was asleep right now. He had run a double shift and was exhausted. I told him he wasn't allowed to come see me until after he had taken a nap.

"Wow! Really? That's great, I always knew you were the smart one in the family. The-"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I cringed and Matthew's eyes widened at the use of a swear word. I glanced across the diner to see a large Quileute boy shoving a slightly smaller one. They both looked identical and you could easily tell they were twins. My manager walked over to them and started telling them to leave. It was then that I noticed the larger boy was shaking as he argued back.

"Oh shit." I muttered, swinging over the counter. "Matt. Matt." I said frantically. He was staring back and forth between me and the two boys. Even he knew something was wrong. He finally focused on me and nodded his head. "I need you to go back to your house, okay? I need you to get back there as fast as you can and I need you to wake Jared up and tell him it's an emergency and I need him, okay?" I asked. "I need you to get him to come find me and if he's not there then I need you to tell your mom that it's an emergency and I need him. _Okay?_" I probed. Matt nodded, still looking incredibly scared.

"Just get away!" The boy growled, shoving his chair back. _Crap, crap, crap._

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Matt. Just go now, as quick as you can." I urged, giving him a friendly shove towards the door. He nodded his head before taking off in a sprint out the door and down the road, dropping his ice cream in the process.

"SHUT UP!" The boy roared at the smaller boy and the manager. I cringed again, people were staring. I had to get him out of here. The shaking got harder and I walked calmly through the groups of people. Saturdays were always our busiest days and it was right in the middle of the lunch rush. _Why couldn't this have happened late on a weekday night when no one was here?_

I didn't have to worry about figuring out how to get him out of the diner because he pushed passed the boy he originally was fighting with and stormed out the door.

"Hey, you, what's his name?" I asked the smaller of the two boys. He looked incredibly scared of his shaking friend and I didn't blame him. I knew what was coming but none of the unsuspecting townspeople did. If I didn't get him out of here then this could get very furry, very fast.

"Um...uh...h-his name is Logan." The boy said. I nodded my head and untied my apron from my waist, throwing it on the table, and heading to follow him.

"Where do you think you are going?" My boss yelled from behind me but I ignored him. "I swear to Taha Aki Kimberly, if you walk out those doors then-"

The door shut behind me. Logan was easy to spot, standing near the corner store next to the diner and looking ready to kill. There was plenty of people around who would see him phase if he did. It was some of the nicest weather we had this month. _Why couldn't it be raining right now? _I had already pulled my phone out of my back pocket and was scrolling through my contacts to call Sam.

"Kim?" He answered, sounding slightly confused.

"Sam! _Oh shit. _Theres a boy, his name's Logan. He's shaking and he's gonna phase. He's outside and there are people and, _oh my god_, theres a playground with children. Sam. You need to get here_ immediately_." I breathed out, starting to panic myself.

"What?" He roared for a moment. I could hear something shattering through the phone and I cringed slightly. "Shit. Kim, listen to me. I need you to get away right now, as far as you can go. I don't care if people find out, all that matters is that you're okay-"

"No, no, _no._" I interrupted. "He's going to _phase. _He'll hurt someone, he'll-"

"He'll hurt you." He argued quickly. "Don't even think about it Kim. Don't fucking take another step towards him. So help me god, Kimberly, just-"

_Click_.

"Logan!" I called, moving towards him. His head whipped towards me and I did my best to ignore the animalistic look in his eyes. "I'm Kim." I introduced. He gave me a once over before snarling at me. I cringed, unable to help myself.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat. He wasn't quite as large as the other guys but I guessed that would change soon. _I wonder how old he is._

"I was, uh, just wondering if you would come with me." I stated, gesturing towards the woods. The tone of my voice wasn't very convincing or authoritative, he didn't consider listening to me for a minute.

"No way. You can't fucking tell me what to do." He snapped.

"Fine." I answered, crossing my arms. "I bet you can't catch me." The only way to get some people to do things is by telling them you don't think that can do it. His eyes narrowed slightly but his shaking didn't cease.

"What are you-"

"Catch me if you can!" I taunted, sprinting off towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could, praying he was behind me. I hoped I had tapped into his supernatural instinct to chase prey. I finally slowed after hearing nothing behind me. He should have followed me…

"Logan?" I called, spinning around slowly. "Logan?" I said a little louder. I froze as a feral sound reverberated behind me causing me to freeze. "Logan?" I repeated again in a softer voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt.<strong>

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" I yelled, banging on his door again. Mom walked quickly down the hall, glaring at me.

"Matt! Quiet! He's asleep, you know he had work late." She whisper yelled, grabbing my hand to lead me away. I yanked my hand out of hers and continued to hit on the door. "Matthew!" She gasped, surprised by my outburst. She _always _used my full name when I was in trouble.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I screeched. I knew it was, Kim told me it was, and she wouldn't lie to me. I also saw the fear and panic in her eyes. She was scared, it was an emergency, and Jared wouldn't get his lazy but up.

"Matty, we'll talk about this downstairs. Come on." She soothed, trying to pull me away from Jared door.

"It's Kim! She's in trouble!" I tried again to pull myself out of her grip. There was a thud from the other side of the door then a bang and Jared was standing in front of me.

"What?" He snarled and I cringed slightly. His face softened and he crouched down to my level. "What happened?" He asked calmly, but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Sha-she was getting me ice cream and then this boy started shaking and she...and she…" I trailed off as my big brother sucked in a shaky breath.

"She what, Matt? What did she do?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"She told me to get you because it was an emergency and then she went to go talk to the shaking boy." I explained, hoping the anger that I could tell he was feeling wasn't directed towards me.

_"Fuck."_

And then he was gone, down the stairs with the front door slamming before I could even blink. My mom was just standing next to me with wide eyes, looking like she was trying not to cry.

"Mommy? Is Kimmy alright?" I whispered but she didn't answer, instead she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard the phone beep and then she was frantically talking into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Logan." I warned softly, moving to take a step back. The wolf growled lowly and I stopped moving, staying in place in front of the beast. I knew it was Logan, none of the other guys would growl at me like that. "La-logan." I stuttered. "My name's Kim and I, _ah shit, _ya-you are a wolf and, _crap, _I don't know what to say." _Way to state the obvious, Kim._

"I know this is probably majorly freaky but it's really okay, you-" He let out a loud growl and took a step closer to me. The wolves were just so big and there was nothing I could do. I scrambled backwards which only made him more angry. "Logan! Stop! Humans are friends! Not food!" I screeched, starting to fear for my life. I really hadn't thought this plan through.

I was going to die.

But at least the wolves secret was safe.

But I was going to die.

Was this what Ke$ha felt like before she died? Was she in fishy heaven? Or was there a universal heaven? Was I even going to go to heaven? I hadn't really been to church that many times in my life...did that mean I wasn't allowed into heaven? Did you need to preregister? Bring a passport? What heaven would I even go to? A Christian one? A Jewish one? A Quileute one? So many choices. Do you get to decide where you go? Oh no. I had sex before marriage, I think that's frowned upon in most churches.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell in every single religion.

Logan's muzzle was so close to my neck that I could feel his hot breath against my skin. _Where is Sam? Where is Jared?_ I decided to try talking to him again.

"I-I know you're scared but everything's gonna be alright...as long as you don't eat me...then everything will not be alright. Please don't eat me. Just-" I hadn't realized I was crying until I choked on my words and couldn't form words to try and convince him to let me live. _He doesn't know what he is doing. _I repeated in my head. _He is just a young kid._ Logan couldn't have been much older than Seth or Ryan, he was just confused and didn't know what was going on. I couldn't be mad at him. If he made one more move then I would be trapped between him and the large oak tree behind me. Logan snapped his teeth in front of my face and made a move to take another step towards me but froze.

It all happened so quickly then, a large black wolf was tackling the Logan wolf. I didn't know whether to be horrified or relieved. I wasn't going to die and I wasn't going to have to decide which heaven to go to. _Thank God. _Jared was in front of me in the next second and I wobbled slightly before slumping forward against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I did my best to ignore the snarling and growling I could hear moving deeper into the woods.

"Kim." He choked out softly. "I love you so much but that was so stupid." I nodded my head and I wiped the stupid tears that had fallen, away from my face. "You're alright." He soothed. I nodded my head. I wasn't physically hurt. Another second and I could have been wolf chow but Sam and Jared had gotten there in time.

"Jared." I gasped. He was vibrating slightly from fear and looked like he was trying not to cry. "Do you need a passport to get to heaven?"

And thats all I remember.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in my room and I was warm and the lights were off. It was a different type of warm then I was used to...not my Jared warm. I kicked off the mounds of blankets that had been placed on top of me and groggily got out of my bed. I was in just a pair of underwear and one of Jared's oversized shirts. I was comfy but I would much rather be cuddled up with Jared instead of his shirt. I opened my mouth to call out for him when the door opened.<p>

"Hey…" He said softly. He was in front of me in a second, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up to be closer to him. I snuggled against him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Are you okay?" He mumbled, pressing his nose against my neck.

"I think so…" I answered slowly. "Is Logan okay?" I asked. Jared's face hardened for a split second.

"Don't know, don't care." He stated.

"Jared, he's just-"

"I don't want to talk about him." He said in a hard voice. I sighed and glanced up at him. "He could have...he could have…" He didn't even finish the sentence but I knew what he meant. _He could have killed me._

"But he didn't." I reminded him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, changing the subject. I shook my head no.

"What time is it?" I wondered out loud, trying to see my clock from my place against Jared's shoulder. He started moving towards the door to leave my room.

"About 5:00...you only slept for a little over an hour. You kinda went into shock and passed out but you woke up after a couple minutes and then just fell asleep...though I'm not really sure what the difference is." He admitted. I giggled softly and he let me get down so I could walk. "Come on, how about I make you some hot chocolate?" He suggested. I nodded my head and pulled on his hand to lead him downstairs.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked. I just wanted to cuddle with him and not let him go after the scare I had earlier today.

"Sure, Baby. Of course."

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" I requested. He didn't think about it or look annoyed, even though he had seen the movie so many times at Sam and Emily's house.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>I think Jared might be mad at me.<p>

I was trying to do the right thing. Really, I was.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled part way through Dory's spiel about how she can speak whale. My finished hot chocolate cup was abandoned on the coffee table and I was cuddled up on Jared's lap, as close as possible, with my arms wrapped around him.

"I'm not mad." He clarified. "You think I'm mad at you but I'm really not...I just...I just...I love you, okay?" I knew he loved me. "I love you and I honestly don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you every day or kiss you goodnight or watch Disney movies about fish with you. If something had happened to you today, I don't know what I would have done." I wanted to cry after his little speech. I hadn't thought about Jared when I ran into the woods, pretending to be prey for a wild animal. It wasn't one of my smartest decisions.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, unable to help myself. He was so sweet and all I had done was make him worried. I was a horrible person. An incredibly horrible person. "There were people everywhere and they would have seen him and they would have told everyone. And the government would have come in and taken all of you away and run experiments on you and I would never see you again!" I cried into his shoulder. "I am the worst imprint ever!"

"No, no. You're the best imprint...my favorite one, actually." He clarified, doing his best to sooth me. "Don't cry, please don't cry." He finally just sighed and paused the movie before standing up with me in his arms. "You've had a long day, you need to sleep. We can find Nemo a different day." I did my best to dry my eyes, I was acting like a baby, and having to be put to bed like a toddler by my _boyfriend._

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. He carried me up the stairs and went into my room. The lights were still off from earlier. He laid me down on the bed before removing his shirt and moving to slide his jeans off.

"Don't apologize. You were doing what you thought was right...what was right. I just wish you didn't have to." He murmured softly before climbing in next to me and pulling me against him. I sniffled softly.

"I almost died." I stated flatly. He kissed the soft skin under my ear.

"But you didn't." He reminded me.


	45. Vampires

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Kimmy…"

Of course, leave it to Jared to break out the nicknames. It wasn't fair, he wasn't allowed to use that tone with me that made me turn to mush.

"_Jare…" _I mimicked back and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh come one! Please! I really want to go!" I pouted.

"Please don't do this...I can't have anything happen to you. Can you wait a few weeks before you hang out with supernatural creatures that aren't me?" He pleaded. I didn't want to do something that would make Jared upset with me but I really wanted to go to Alice's.

"But...but she's been planning this for a while. I have to go! And some of the other wolfies will be there and you'll be there and I can show you exactly how to annoy Edward. _Please._" I begged. He took in my pleading expression and looked incredibly torn. He groaned softly.

"Kim, you can't do this to me. _Fine!_" He finally said. I smiled wide and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. He relaxed and kissed back just as enthusiastically. "And remember, we are being careful. We are _not _taunting vampires and we are_ not _letting them drink our blood. Right Kim?" He prodded. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Jared? Let's be real here. Why would they want to drink _your _blood? They would much rather prefer me." I told him, crossing my arms. His eyes widened slightly.

"You can't be serious. Why would you think the vamps would like your blood more than mine? I am so much bigger than you, the more blood the better." He reasoned. I let out a huff.

"No way. My main diet consists of candy, what vamp wouldn't like sugar filled blood? Hmm? Name one that wouldn't." I challenged.

"Oh, wow, um, _easy. _Count von Count from Sesame Street because all he does is math, not drink sugar blood." He seemed very pleased by his answer.

"You don't know what goes on behind camera!" I insisted.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" I asked as we pulled up to the Cullen's house. Jared turned to give me a slightly annoyed look but I just smiled brightly at him.<p>

"Well, I am!" Seth said from the back row, matching my excitement. "I can't wait for the food too! I bet it will be _awesome_." Jared snorted from beside me.

"Why would the food be awesome? They can't even eat." Jared insisted. I sent him a little glare. We were going to be guests at our friends house...we we're not being rude to them.

"Nuh-uh. They've had years to perfect their cooking. It's going to be _da bomb_." Seth retaliated. I smirked and turned the car off, glancing in the rearview mirror at a very scared looking Brady.

"Aw, Brades, they won't bite." I said sweetly. He sent me a glare and muttered something about the "things he does". _Haha. Okay. _Seth chuckled at my funny joke but Jared didn't look very amused. He reached for the door to get out and I quickly hit the lock button, effectively trapping us all in the car.

"Now, let's review." I suggested. "Jared, what are we not going to do?" He stared at me in shock for a second before crossing his arms.

"Eat any vampires." He grumbled.

"Correct!"

"And, Brady, what are we not going to turn into?" Brady, who had been silently laughing at Jared's reprimanding, stopped laughing and gave me an annoyed look.

"A wolf or dog of any sorts." He sighed, mimicking Jared's crossed arms.

"Well done!"

"Jared, is growling okay?" I probed.

"Yes." He answered defiantly.

"Jared." I warned.

"No." He corrected himself with a sigh.

"Good boy." I murmured, patting one of his hands. "And Seth, if any of the following rules are broken what will said wolf be putting a dollar into?"

"The douche bag jar!" Seth sang happily. I smirked. This was going to be such a fun day. Jacob knocked on my side of the car window.

"You guys coming in?" He asked through the glass. I smiled and nodded my head, unlocking the car and opening the door.

"Of course, I was just reminding the boys of a few common rules when going to a vampires super-hip lair." I answered nonchalantly. He laughed.

"Yeah, they do need some reminding." He agreed. _Um, I think you all do?_

"So, Jacob, what exactly are you specifically not going to do on this lovely afternoon?" I asked. He turned a hard glare my way but I just glanced up at him in complete innocence. I paused part way up the walk way and put my hands on my hips. I was waiting for an answer. He finally stopped and turned to face me.

"Hit on Bella Almost-Cullen." He muttered extremely low. I smiled sadly and patted him on the arm.

"Good answer." I agreed. "Oh, and Quil, we don't burp the alphabet. No matter how cute you think it is, it is disgusting among multiple organisms, living and dead, and I guarantee vampires won't find it funny. You might want to find a four year old to entertain with that." I suggested nicely...or kinda nicely. He stuck his tongue out at me and I shoved him playfully, not that it did anything. "And if any of these rules are broken…"

"Dollar in the douche-bag jar!" Seth sang, looping his arm around me. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p>"Kimmy!" Alice squealed, opening the door. She pulled me into her arms. I hugged her back, ignoring the wolves behind me. I think they were very conscious of the fact that we were outnumbered. They had seven vampires and one human while we only had six werewolves and one human...not that Bella and I would be much help if some fight rang out between the groups.<p>

"Alice." I greeted warmly. She gave a squeal and pulled back, walking around me to examine my outfit.

"You're wearing one of the shirts I got you! It looks absolutely adorable! I knew it would." She seemed so proud of herself. I rolled my eyes and walked further into the house. There were a few vampires I didn't recognize but I quickly spotted Esme and rushed over to give her a hug.

"Hello, Dear. How are you?" She asked. I smiled widely at her.

"I'm well, how are you Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. Jacob snorted, coming up and wrapping an arm around me.

"She's such a charmer when she's around others, huh?" He asked, winking at me. I grinned and shoved him playfully.

"I am an incredibly nice person, Jacob." I reasoned, smiling happily at Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh, I am well and you know you can call me Esme." She insisted. I nodded and shyly looked over at the other vampires. They were beautiful and if I was being serious, a little scary.

"I'm Kim." I introduced. The blonde one leaned forward and sniffed the air.

"If you're human, why don't you smell like _good blood_." She asked. Jared was by my side in a second, pulling me out of Jacob's arms and into his. Being the good puppy he was, he didn't growl, even though I knew he wanted to.

"Rose! You can't just ask people why they don't smell good!" A muscular man standing next to her pointed out. I laughed, making a few supernatural creatures look at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, you're Rosalie! Thank you for the perfume, I love it! I wore it today and everything, and even though you think I smell bad, I think we can get over this and become good friends." I grinned at her, but she just cocked her head to the side and blinked a few times.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses on your head?" She deadpanned. I reached up and touched the tip of my sunglasses.

"It is completely acceptable to utilize your sunglass as a headband. You might as well save on accessories." I told her, smiling.

"Isn't she inspiring?" Alice asked, flittering to my side. The man next to Rosalie grinned at me, baring his teeth.

"I like her." His voice boomed.

"Yay!"

"You've got to see how I decorated the rest of the house. Each room is a different dog theme, it's just wonderful!" Alice explained.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Brady muttered.

"Brady, one dollar!" I sang, following Alice and a few of the others through the house.

"_Yeah_, Boo Boo." Seth teased, following after me. "Ooh, look a Dalmatian room. Great job, Alice!"

"I told you the themed rooms was a good idea…" She muttered to Edward.

* * *

><p>"Want to know how to annoy Edward?" I whispered to Jake. He smirked.<p>

"I already know how, just think of kissing his fiancé. Works every time." I laughed quietly and focused on Edward. His pleasant expression turned into a scowl.

"God, you're so annoying!" He complained, sending a glare my way. Jared matched his glare but stopped when I started laughing. Bella looked a little confused but I just continued to focus on annoying Edward.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Thinking in different languages. If you switch between a few then he can't translate it fast enough." I explained. Edward continued to glare at me and I probably should have been scared but I just smiled at him before going back to talking with Jared.

"What do you mean, _thinking in different languages_?" Jared asked, looking skeptically at me. I snatched a cut up piece of steak off his plate.

"Oh, you know."

"She mixes up the languages she knows in her mind." Edward explained. Jared stared at me for a second. "Spanish, English, some Russian, and some French."

"Stay out of my head." Jared snapped.

"It's so much fun, you should try it." I encouraged. He rolled his eyes and intercepted my fork when I tried to get another piece of his steak. I pouted.

"I think my language skills end with English, Sweetheart." I shrugged.

"Alice! Stop!" Edward groaned. She laughed.

"You're right! It totally works! I added some Mandarin and Hungarian in there though, makes it more fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

I am not a babysitter.

I am a she-wolf.

I am not a babysitter.

Aw, fuck. Who am I kidding? I am the she-wolf babysitter. And it sucks. I almost wished I had agreed to go to the leech's lair with Kim, at least I wouldn't have to do this. But then again, how bad could babysitting really be? I ranked higher than our new wolf, I could just make him do things for me. Surely the others wouldn't care. Jake maybe would but Jared hated the new puppy. I personally thought Kim was just being an idiot...but I get that she was doing it for the good of the pack. I probably would have hunted her down too...not that I would tell Jared that.

"He is all yours, Lee's!" Embry proclaimed, opening the front door of my house. "Jesus, I can't take it anymore!"

"Yay!" I called sarcastically from my seat on the couch. I could hear him behind me as he walked slowly into the room. "Get me a drink." He scampered into the kitchen and I smirked. I didn't even have to actually order him, he just scrambled into the kitchen to get my drink like a...like a puppy. I smiled and glanced after him. This was going to be fun, maybe babysitting wasn't so bad.

"Later, Leah, good luck with the pup." Embry said, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want, uh, water? Or do you like orange juice? Or, um, there's Sprite." He stuttered. I smirked.

"Sprite." I answered. "Then you can come watch America's Next Top Model with me. It's a very good episode." I could hear him rummaging through the kitchen. I guess I should probably be nicer to him. I knew how much this wolf thing could suck.

"You don't have to be upset about attacking Kimmy, any one of us would have done the same thing, even if we wouldn't admit it." I called to him. "It was pretty ballsy though, attacking an imprint, but I've had my fair share of visions where I attack Emily so I'm not one to judge." He walked into the living room slowly and stood next to me, as if he was waiting for permission to sit. I smiled and glanced up at him.

"You can take a-Oh my God, oh my God."

"Ha-hi, La-Leah, oh wow." He sputtered. The cup slipped from his hand, falling onto the ground. I sucked in a breath and got up from my seat, backing up. This couldn't be happening. And I wanted to look away but I couldn't. "Ma-my name is Logan, you're just...wow." He stumbled over his own two feet and started towards me. "You're so beautiful." My heart clenched. It had been a long time since someone told me I was beautiful and meant it.

"Get away from me, please." I choked out. It hurt to say the words but I couldn't handle this. He looked absolutely crushed.

"But I...I'm sorry." He stuttered. He reached towards me and I flinched. How could this be happening to me? It wasn't fair. I hated this. Absolutely hated it. I never asked for this, hadn't I been through enough? I burst into tears, unable to help myself. I hadn't cried in a long time, since before I was a wolf. I hadn't cried since Sam first broke my heart. After realizing he wasn't coming back for me, I had made sure not to cry anymore. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how bad he had hurt me. But he had hurt me and now the hurt was back full force. Because she-wolves could be imprinted on and he still didn't want me. He didn't imprint on me. "Leah…" Logan made a whining noise in the back of his throat and stepped even closer to me.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" I yelled, backing up even more. He looked even more heartbroken and it actually hurt me to see him like that. "I don't want you!" The front door opened and Jake came walking in, looking confused.

"Leah, what's wrong?" He asked, coming towards me. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. "What the hell happened?" He barked, wrapping his arms around me. Logan growled and I sensed him stepping closer. I couldn't take it. "You didn't...you didn't, did you? Oh shit, you did. You both did. You fucking…_oh shit_. It's okay Lee's, it's okay." Logan growled again. "_Logan._" He stopped.

"Make him go away!" I sobbed. "I don't want him near me, I don't want to see him! Oh my god, oh my god." I was practically hyperventilating.

"Leah, it's okay. It's okay, calm down." Jacob soothed. I pulled out of his arms, caught one look of the pain and confusion in _my imprint's_ eyes, and sprinted through the kitchen, out the back door.

I phased the second I was out of the house.


	46. Mean

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><em>"HE DID WHAT?"<em> Sam roared. I cringed, even though I knew Sam wasn't going to hurt anyone...well, at least I think he wasn't… Either way, Jared tucked my head close to his chest and under his chin. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear to god, I am going to kill him!" He continued to rant, pacing back and forth through the living room.

"Sam." Jacob said flatly. "_Sam_. Stop acting like a first year puppy." That made Sam stop, he obviously didn't like being scolded my Jake, his beta.

"I will do whatever the hell I want, Jacob! Where is he? Where is _she?" _He demanded.

"_He_, has a name, it's Logan and he's your newest wolf so get your act together." Jake snapped. "He didn't do anything wrong, he's new, he-"

"He didn't do anything wrong? _Didn't do anything wrong! _He almost killed Kim!" He gestured in my direction, pointing wildly towards me. Jared growled and tightened his grip on me. "You weren't in his head, Jake! If I had gotten there a second later, she would have died. He wasn't thinking about injuring or just hurting her, he only had one thought - to kill! What do you think would have happened if she died? Anyone who almost kills one of _my _imprints is not getting anything from me!"

"Well, for the record, I'm the one who was trying to play wolf-tag with him. But I _totes promise _only to play that game with Jared from now on. Like, pinky promise." The beta and alpha's eyes slowly moved over to me. Jacob at least looked a little amused, Sam just straight out glared. "Oh, right. This is an _'only-wolves-can-talk-right-now'_ meeting." I sighed, I hated those type of meetings. "Sorry."

"See!" Jake went right back to arguing. "What Logan did was wrong, I get it, but Kim also initiated it and he didn't know better. You know what it's like to phase for the first time, you tore down, like, half the forrest!"

"**_Where are they._**" He didn't ask, he just growled out the statement. I felt the weight of the order pass over me and Brady, who was sitting at my feet, shuddered slightly, dropping his head.

"Logan's at my place. Leah's running, _just running_, but I've got a hold on her. She won't leave." Jake said evenly. I had never seen him so in control, so grown up.

"Neither of them have done anything wrong." Emily whispers quietly, staring at the ground. I can see the hurt look on her face and I don't blame her. I would be upset and maybe a little jealous if Jared was freaking out over someone else finding love. I would probably think that he loved whoever that was. Sam's stiff poster slumped a little as he glanced over at his imprint.

"Come on." Jared urged quietly, standing up and pulling me with him to the kitchen. It was sweet that he wanted to protect me from the big bad wolves and their arguing but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Is Leah okay?" I whispered as we made our way into the kitchen. Jared shrugged and lifted me up, propping me on the edge of the counter.

"I haven't phased, Embry told me she is just in complete panic, not listening to anyone." He admitted. I liked that about Jared, he protected me but told me the truth. It would have been easy for him to tell me that my friend was fine but he still told me the truth even if I really didn't want to hear it.

"I hope she's okay." I said. He pushed my thighs apart, moving to stand between them and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, as soon as she accepts him then she'll be much better." He assured me. I stopped for a second looking up at him.

"Accept him?" I repeated. "You mean...you don't have to be with your pawprint?" This was news to me, I just thought that once you saw them then you had to be with them. I didn't think you had a choice.

"Well...yeah...we don't have to stay with them and if we don't accept them then it's tough but I guess you could do it if you wanted to…" He trailed off.

"Did you ever think of not accepting me?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer but still wanting to know. He looked surprised then confused.

"No, I accepted you immediately. I imprinted on you then three-seconds later you were ordering me to pick up your pencil like we were playing fetch or something. It only took me a few seconds to accept you and I've been a goner ever since." He said, no hesitation.

"Aw! You're so cute!" I cooed, pecking his lips. It seemed almost horrible of me to be all mushy and happy with Jared when one of my best friends was running around being a miserable overgrown puppy. But I couldn't help it. Besides, once I talked some sense into her, she would accept him. I could be _very_ persuasive. I could hear Jacob and Sam continuing to fight in the other room. "Can we go home?" I asked.

"Home, yeah." He agreed. He moved back and let me jump down from the counter, before intertwining our hands together. We walked back towards the living room. "Hey, Guys, we're gonna head out. Call me if you need me to patrol later or tomorrow morning. But _don't _put me on babysitting duty, I don't have the control for that." He turned to pull me out of the room and towards the front door but I stepped to the side and forward so I was fully in the room.

"For the record, yeah, he almost killed me, but he didn't. If I was in Leah's position and knew you were talking about my imprint that way, I would probably kill _you_. FYI." I told the group. Brady smirked at me and I sent him a wink before turning and following Jared out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey, Jared! I'm the high scorer on here!" I yelled from the family room.<p>

"That's great, Sweetheart, but you know you're the only one whose ever played, right?" He responded. Whatever, I was still the high scorer. "Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the gaa-amee!" Another high score, sweet.

"I was thinking loaded pancakes for dinner…" Jared mused from behind me. "I'm talking about ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, everything." I spun around and nodded enthusiastically. It was practically desert for dinner. _Yum._ "I'm gonna head to the grocery store, kay? I'll be back in a little bit."

"Sounds great!" I said, flipping to a different song on my karaoke machine. "Bye, bye, bye, baby, bye, bye, bye!" I sang into the microphone. He chuckled.

"You're lucky I love you cuz you are crazy, Kim." He admitted, shaking his head. I winked and continued singing.

"Bye, bye. Don't want to be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye."

"Bye, Kim!" Jared rolled his eyes, laughing as he left.

* * *

><p>When I had gotten board of karaoke, I decided that something needed to be done. Because while music is a great distraction, it can only distract you for so long. It can only make you forget the real problems you are dealing with for a little while. The real problem right now was Leah and Logan. I wanted them both to be happy even if one of them tried to kill me. I was over that, I mean, if I was a wolf, human-tag would probably be a really fun game to play.<p>

I was forgiving.

Maybe too forgiving.

But that was the way I had always been, I didn't want to be mad at Logan. He was just a boy. Seth had told me he was going to be a junior and that they had English together last year. I couldn't be mad at him even if I wanted to. But Jared could, and still was. Earlier today when he refused to be on 'babysitting duty' as he called it, I had kinda wanted to slap him upside the head. There was a boy, not to much younger than him, that was scared out of his mind because he found out he could turn into a wolf, and here Jared was refusing to help him.

It was sad that someone else phased.

Not that I didn't like the wolves...I loved them. They were my family and I was glad a new member was added but it was still sad. He was probably so panicked and then he had imprinted. If Jared had imprinted on me a year earlier when he came back to school, instead of when he did, maybe he wouldn't have been so accepting of me. Maybe it would have taken him more than three-seconds to decide he wanted to be chained to me for the rest of our existence.

Logan had accepted Leah. Right away from what Jacob had told me-

OKAY, PAUSE.

I just need to put this out there, we are a pack of gossipy wolves! We all talk and gossip, each of us getting little pieces of stories that, if put in the correct order, would line up to be the entire story. Of course we often got our facts mixed up and in the wrong order, but that doesn't stop us. We aren't bad people, we don't spread rumors or anything. We just don't really keep to many secrets within the pack. We were a family. Ohana and all that crap, we stick together. That was why we didn't really keep secrets. Of course, it was also because the guys - _and Leah_ - could read each others minds… Not the point.

UN-PAUSE.

-Anyway, I had heard from Jake that Logan was absolutely depressed. He hadn't even known what imprinting was until after it happened which is just totally sucks if you ask me. To see someone and, from what I hear, feel an overwhelming need to love and protect them without knowing why. That just sucks. _Poor Logan._

But, apparently, after everything had been explained, he realized that Leah hated him. Leah hated him and wasn't going to talk to him ever. _(Which is untrue, remember, I'm convincing.)_ It was sad. If Jared had ignored me after that day in Chemistry, I probably would have been depressed. I hadn't realized it then, but he had been on my mind since his eyes locked with mine. He was always there, even when I was thinking about other things. Thoughts of him were just pushed to the back of my mind, but still there, still loud and clear. Which is why I thought that Leah was probably thinking about Logan at this very second.

On top of being forgiving, I am a people pleaser. I like when others are happy. I don't like when people are sad. It's as simple as that. Because no one wants to be around someone who is depressed and upset. So, even though I didn't want to be around someone who was upset, I still put my flip flops on and headed out the back door.

You might recall a few days ago when I was crying in my boyfriends arms and promised him that I wouldn't go in the woods and I wouldn't call any supernatural creatures to chase me. But, you have to understand, this is important.

"LEAH I'm-not-sure-what-your-middle-name-is CLEARWATER! GET YOUR FURRY ASS TO MY DOORSTEP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL COME AND FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU CRY!" I knew someone had to be close to my house, someone had to be patrolling nearby and would have heard. If they heard then Leah would hear. Which is why, four minutes and twenty-four seconds later, I wasn't surprised when a crying, muddy, and naked Leah appeared on my back deck.

Good thing she was important to me because, honestly, I hated when people were upset.

* * *

><p>A little niceness goes a long way, but a little meanness goes a lot farther. It's really a shame because maybe if niceness went farther than meanness, I would have been nicer to Leah. After I had gotten her inside, changed into clothes, and a majority of mud wiped away, I did something mean. I got out the bottle of Jose Cuervo from Paul and put it on the table, encouraging her to drink and tell me what the problem was.<p>

"And he, and he imprinted on me!" She cried, taking another swig of the alcohol. I carefully stuck to drinking water so that she wouldn't know what I was trying to do. I was being mean and getting her drunk, so drunk that she wouldn't know what was even going on.

"So what's so bad about the fact that he imprinted on you?" I asked. She moved the bottle away from her lips and paused for a moment. "Ah, ah, ah, drink up, Sweetie." I tilted the bottle back up to her mouth, helping her take a sip. Once she had swallowed, she focused back on my question.

"Because, I don't like imprinting. Imprinting is for sissy-wolves." She argued, sniffing and wiping at tears. I didn't take offense because Jared was sometimes a sissy-wolf, definitely a sissy-wolf that I loved very much, but I had heard him sing in the shower and he's helped me bake cupcakes before. I loved him a bunch though! But, that's not the point of this conversation.

"Maybe, but, Leah, you imprinted on him as well." I reminded her. She froze and glanced at me again with bleary eyes. "It's gonna be okay, promise."

"He smells really good." She blurted, taking another swig from the bottle. I patted her hand.

"I bet he does, Sweetie."

"When he walked in the house, I could smell something really good and I thought maybe Embry had finally just showered or something but it was him. I wish he smelled bad." She continued babbling. Jared walked in the door at that minute. Leah had stopped taking sips of the tequila and started taking gulps. He glanced at me and his face fell. I knew he was hoping for ice cream, pancakes, making out, and sex...not necessarily in that order.

"Don't worry, Jare, by my calculations she'll only be here another half an hour, maybe less depending on how long it takes her to finish her drink." I explained. He sighed and put the ice cream in the freezer before turning and walking back out of the house. "Love you!" I called.

"Okay, so he smells good. That's great, Lee's." She needed to woman up and go see him, but I knew she wouldn't so I had constructed this plan. It was a great plan, too. "Jake told me he's really nice and I know he misses you." I pointed out. She shook her head, drinking more. Only a fourth of the bottle remained. _Wow, she certainly got right down to business_…

"I don't want an imprint." She insisted, as if trying to convince herself more than me.

"Imprints aren't all bad, Leah. Mine just went and bought me three different types of ice cream and chocolate sauce. And later, we are gonna fuck and he may or may not lick whip cream off my body. It doesn't get much better than that." I told her softly. I thought maybe I had gotten through to her but then she burst into tears again and took another _larger-than-a-shot_ sip of the Jose Cuervo. I sighed.

"I DON'T WANT AN IMPRINT!" She cried.

"Too late."

I was being a bitch to her, I was being mean. But I _knew _it would get me farther than being nice. I was saving a paw-print relationship though, these wolves owed me big time. I grabbed my cellphone and selected Jake's house phone number from my phone.

"Uh...Black residence?"

"Hi, Logan?" I asked.

"Um...yes."

"Oh, hi, this is Kim-"

"-_Kim?_ Oh shit, I am so sorry for trying to eat you! But if it's any consolation, you smell great…" He trailed off and I laughed.

"Really? Thank you! I had actually just gotten a new body spray - Bath and Body Works, Into the Wild. Don't worry about it though, really, you're forgiven." I assured him. "But that's not exactly why I called. You know Leah? Well, I need you to come get her."

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Does she hate me? Did she tell you she wanted to kill me? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" He demanded to know. I held back another laugh.

"She's fine...just drunk. I'm doing you a favor. I've gotten her so drunk that she won't be able to fight being around you. Come get her, bring her home and woo her into loving you. She thinks you smell good so you're off to a good start."

"WAIT! What did you-"

"Bye Logan!"


	47. L&L: Passion

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan.<strong>

_What the hell did she do?_ I thought as I hurried outside. Jacob was patrolling and had left me under the care of Billy...that probably wasn't the best thing he could have done. Billy had fallen asleep ten minutes in to the Law and Order episode he had put on. Maybe he was hoping I'd escape and do something to cause a problem. Either way, I was leaving to go see my Leah and no one could stop me. I might not have needed a jacket, but at least I had the sense to put on shoes. I couldn't go see my imprint looking like I lived in the woods.

But I was going to see my imprint.

I was going to see Leah.

This whole wolf thing was so new and strange to me, but there was one thing that made it better: Leah Clearwater. She was the most beautiful girl with the prettiest eyes I had ever seen and, according to the spirits, she was mine. _Score_. But she didn't like me very much. Jake said it wasn't my fault. I only half believed him. He explained what Leah was to me and what I was to Leah. But he also said that Leah was stubborn and would take convincing. I had all the time to make her like me, even love me, and that was what I planned on doing.

I don't know why I had picked up the phone, it wasn't my house and I had no reason to, but still, I picked it up. I was glad I had because it had been Kim - _yeah, _that_ Kim - _and she had told me to come get Leah. Apparently Kim had gotten Leah so drunk that she wouldn't be able to argue with me. I didn't know whether to be mad or grateful towards her. I made my way to the Connweller house that was only a five minute walk away, and made sure to stay in the middle of the road so no wolf would see or smell me from the woods. Once at the door, I rang the bell. A slightly disheveled and smiling Kim opened the door.

"Logan, hi! Aw, you are so cute! Lee's is gonna love you - don't worry, I put in a good word, she's a little bitch sometimes though, but you'll get used to it." She said, stepping aside and motioning me into the house. "You know what I think is really funny? How they always say you need to invite a supernatural creature into your house before they can come in but you guys can just walk in whenever. I should totally write a book about the real supernatural creatures so society can have their facts straight. Isn't that a great idea?" She asked, looking up at me expectantly.

"Uhh…" I honestly didn't care about Kim's rambling. I mean, it sounded like a great idea but I bet Sam wouldn't go for it. All I really wanted to do was see Leah and as I turned the corner, I did. She was sitting at a kitchen-counter bar stool, tears streaming down her face, and holding an empty bottle of tequila.

"Did she drink _all _of that?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"Yup. You're welcome."

"Thanks?" I didn't really want to make an imprint mad after everything I had done and maybe I should be thanking her. This was the first time I had seen Leah since imprinting on her and I felt a million times better.

"And I'm going to pour that really gross smelling pink medicine on his head so he smells bad." She cried to herself.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Llorrame un rio." Kim said, making a pouting face at Leah. I shot a glare at her before taking a step closer to my imprint.

"Because he is stupid and drops Sprite on my rug and his ears are unproportionate to the rest of his face." Leah grumbled, wiping tears and glaring at the bottle.

"Hey...your ears are kinda small…" Kim mused, looking up at my _very well proportioned _ears.

_"Kim!"_ Geez, you try to kill a girl once and she never lets you live it down.

"Sorry…"

"Leah?" I asked softly. Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. "Hey...you okay?" She frowned and I managed to grab the glass bottle just before she threw it. "Okay, let's _not _do that again."

"Kim! Why is he invited to she-wolf night? I don't like him!" She announced.

"Sorry, Leah. We have to cancel the party. I have a very important sing-off to do with Jared. I am way better than him and someone has to show him that." Kim explained. This girl was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"But...but we have to poor icky medicine on him and give him an ear transplant and make him drink out of a non-spill-able baby-cup!"

"Is she high, too?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. Kim shrugged.

"That's a good question, I'm not sure. It's totally possible though. I mean, what do you guys _really_ do in the woods." She shot me a look as if to say _I'm onto you_, but I ignored it and focused back on Leah. "Seriously, you can tell me."

"Come on, Leah, I'll take you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"...Yes?"

"Okay, let's go." I told her, picking her up by the waist and throwing her over my shoulder. Dammit, this girl better know how crazy I am about her because I certainly wasn't the type of guy to carry a girl places.

"Oh-no!" Leah whined. "Everything is upside down! Cat's have finally taken over the world!" Jared - who hated me more than Leah did - happened to walk in at that time. His eyes focused on me and narrowed before he rushed over to Kim's side.

"Be nice." Kim chided, tapping her boyfriends cheek. He nodded his head, but his eyes never left my face.

"Come on, Leah. I'll save you from the cats." I sighed, walking towards the door. I paused part way there. "Hey, listen, Jared. I'm sorry about almost eating Kim, but if it's any consolation, she seems absolutely crazy and I probably would have barfed her back up."

"He is _so _sweet." Kim beamed at me. "Isn't that right, Jared?"

"Uh..._no_."

"I like your ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass." Leah slurred from her spot still upside down and draped over my shoulder. She made the last part into the song by Big Sean and I resisted the urge to smile.

"Later." I called shutting the door after me.

"We should_ really _have them over for dinner one time." I heard Kim say as I walked down the pathway.

Crazy. Absolutely crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

I was in that half asleep, half awake stage. You know, the one where you are aware of everything, but at the same time, nothing at all? That was what was confusing me most about this situation. To be half awake, that meant I had to have been asleep, and I hadn't slept since _he _came into my life. Which could only mean one thing…_he _was with me, _he _was in my room. I groaned a rolled over, only to be handed a glass of water.

I was going to kill Kim.

"What _the fuck _are you doing here?" I wanted to yell and scream and hit him but, unfortunately, it came out like a croak and I sounded rather pitiful. Great. Just great.

"Just making sure you're okay." He murmured softly, as if he knew I currently had the worst werewolf-size-headache. But then again, he probably did know.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself." I insisted, keeping my eyes shut but propping myself up just enough to take a sip of the water.

"I know."

"I can-wait...what? _You know?" _I asked. _My imprint _laughed softly and accepted the glass of water from me. I turned back over and burrowed myself deeper into the covers.

"Yeah, you don't need anyone to take care of you Lee-Lee, you-"

"Don't call me that." I choked out. He paused and I thought maybe I had scared him off once and for all, but he just continued like I hadn't yelled at him.

"You can take care of yourself if you want to Leah, but I'd like to take care of you." He admitted. Why did he have to say something right? Couldn't he say something wrong that would make me hate him? I mean...hate him more than I already did because I definitely hated him… Definitely a lot...

"I don't want you to take care of me." I stated childishly. I froze as a warm hand brushed over my arm. My insides tingled and my instincts were telling me to roll over and cuddle up against him, but I fought it. "Why are you even here? Can't you just leave!" If he noticed the slight hysteria in my voice, he was nice enough not to say anything.

"Kim called me, told me to come get you. She kinda has a mean streak, doesn't she? Maybe I should have eaten her when I got the chance." He mused. I covered my mouth with one of my hands to suppress my laughter and cover my surprise. _Good luck with that._ I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him thinking I liked him or was flirting with him...because I wasn't. "So I just brought you back to your house. Don't worry, I slept on the floor."

He slept on the _floor_.

He slept on the goddamn hard floor instead of at his house or Jake's house or even in my bed. It would have been so easy for him to climb into bed with me and I probably wouldn't have stopped him. Yet, he didn't. He stayed at my house, on my floor, just to make sure I was okay. I turned slightly and slowly opened my eyes for the first time. I blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light and registered that my imprint might not have slept in my bed last night, but he was now laying next to me, on my bed with his elbow propped up and smiling down at me.

"Logan." I stated slowly. His eyes brightened as I said his name and I fought the urge that was telling me to say it again. "Get the fuck out of my bed." His bright smile didn't fade like I had expected it would. Instead he let out a loud laugh, making my hungover-self's head hurt.

"Leah. Seriously. Be nice to me." How dare he tell me how to act! I wanted to punch him in the face but I didn't want to get blood on my pink sheets. Pink. _I know._ Mom thought I would love them, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I hated pink. I didn't want to be nice to him. Maybe if I was mean enough to him then he would just go away and I'd never have to see him again. Because I didn't want to see him again. Ever.

"No, I hate you."

Logan looked a little hurt by that comment but, either way, still wrapped his right arm around me a pulled me to his chest.

"Well, I don't hate you and I think you can learn to like me." He said confidently.

"Doubtful." I muttered. I was about to push him away and yell at him some more when I inhaled his scent. I relaxed without my control and let my eyes flutter closed again. From everything I knew about Logan - which was very little - I had figured out that his scent was the best thing about him. It made me want to lick him and that thought disturbed me greatly.

"Go back to sleep Leah. You don't have to watch out for yourself all the time, let me have a turn." He whispered.

"I don't need you to take care of me." I responded.

"I know."

"I don't want you here."

"I know."

"I never wanted you."

"I know."

"Okay."

My head hurt, I was exhausted from not sleeping the past few nights, and Logan was so comfortable. He hummed softly in my ear, letting his fingers graze my back in a soothing motion.

"Leave, Logan." I demanded softly.

"Okay."

He didn't leave.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I felt like I hadn't even been hungover earlier, I felt like I had gotten a great nights sleep, and that anything was possible...until I realized why. Logan was still there.<p>

In my bed.

With his arms around me.

And still smelling amazing.

Fuck my life.

I told him to leave and he hadn't. Weren't imprints supposed to do whatever the other said? Because, if so, mine is broken. Of course I would get the broken imprint. He looked so peaceful though, sound asleep and cuddled close to me. He was breathing lightly and still very much so asleep. I wondered if he had slept at all last night. But, then again, it didn't matter because _he _didn't matter. And to prove that, I shoved him off of me and onto the floor - where he should have been.

"Ow! Leah!" He growled, rubbing his head.

"I told you to leave." I snapped back, standing up and walking out of the room. I was going to kill whoever let him in our house. I had a good guess of who it might be. "Seth!" My baby brother was sitting in the kitchen with a big plate of Eggo Waffles in front of him.

"Leah, hey…" He greeted, his gaze flickering to behind me. I could hear Logan moving around upstairs, he would probably be downstairs any minute. I didn't even have to say anything to Seth, all I had to do was glare. Throughout the years of being a big sister, I had found that glaring worked better than yelling...though yelling was great. He would eventually just panic and crack. "I'm sorry! But you were so depressing to be around and I knew he would make you feel better! And he was so worried about you! I didn't tell mom you were drunk and I could have! Don't hate me!" Seth defended, holding his hands up in surrender. "You're pretty!"

I stalked towards him, continuing to glare, before sliding his plate of waffles towards me. They were still warm, fresh out of the toaster, and Seth hadn't even had a bite yet. I lifted up the top one and licked it before doing the same to the other three. His mouth dropped.

"Leah…" Logan sighed from behind me.

"Those were the last waffles!" Seth gasped as I stood up and walked towards the coffee pot and poured myself a cup.

"I hate both of you."

"No, you don't!" Seth insisted, hitting his fist to the table in defiance.

"Did I tell you, Seth? Your sister is going to love me." Logan said. _Cocky shit._ I glared at him and Seth had the nerve to smirk. "Aw, come on Lee's." He opened his arms and wrapped them around me, much to my surprise. My eyes widened as he gave me a hug.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked pushing him away. He didn't look hurt or mad, but took a small step away from me anyway.

"You see that right there, Seth? That's passion. And love is passion." Logan stated calmly, picking up one of the waffles I had licked a chewing on it.

"Hatred, Logan. Hatred is passion." I insisted, feeling the need to argue with him. I was never going to love him, he shouldn't get his hopes up. He smirked at me and for once, since the first time I had seen him, he looked like the teenager he probably used to be. Carefree, happy, young, and a lifetime of opportunities ahead of him. It was a little sad really, with any luck no one else would phase.

"I think you're wrong, Leah." Logan chirped, still sounding _way _to happy.

"I'm not."

"I really think you are." He still had that goofy grin on his face. Why couldn't he scowl or frown like me?

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Okay." He answered, swiping another waffle.

"Okay?" I repeated. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Okay."

"What?"

"I am right." He said simply, shrugging. I swear to god, I almost smashed my coffee mug on the ground. He was so freaking annoying and frustrating! The spirits were obviously having an off day when they made the decision he was perfect for me. Seriously, what was going through their heads?

"OH MY GOD! _LOGAN!_ LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, slamming my mug on the counter and sloshing the liquid everywhere. I hadn't gotten this worked up about anything in a long time. He just drove me insane, I couldn't help it. He didn't even flinch, but Seth did. _Why wasn't he scared of me? _I didn't like it. He stepped forward and hugged me again, pinning my arms to my sides before I could even react.

"I'll see you later, Leah. Jacob will kill me if I don't get back to his house soon. I really like him, he's pretty chill. But I think Sam hates me, could you put in a good word for me?" He asked, giving me one last squeeze before pulling back and turning to leave.

"No." I answered, scowling at him. "I hate you." He laughed and walked through the television room to the front door.

"Passion, babe. Passion." He called. The door shut behind him and I let out a scream in frustration.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled, point my finger at Seth. His mouth dropped open.

"_I _wasn't the one who imprinted on him!" He insisted. I growled, getting him to shut up, before storming out of the kitchen and through the backdoor. I slammed it behind me, hearing it splinter and break.

"Passion! You fucking want passion!" I yelled at a defenseless maple tree before attacking it with my hands.

Passion.

This was passion.

"Stupid. Logan. Being. Stupid. And. Super. Stupid. Because. He's. Stupid!" I continued to yell, hitting the tree after every word.

I was never going to love Logan. We were never going to be together. Because I hated him, _with a passion_.


	48. L&L: Flexible

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>Flexible.<p>

It can have different meanings.

The dictionary says it is capable of bending easily without breaking, able to be easily modified to respond to altered circumstances or conditions, and ready and able to change so as to adapt to different circumstances.

In life, we have to be flexible. I am not talking about the kind where you have to be able to do a back flip. I am talking about how you can't always have things be exactly the way you want them too.

If we had the choice, then we would have everything we want, we would do whatever we wanted, and we wouldn't worry about other people and how they were affected.

But that's not the case, we can't only think about ourselves or else we will end up being only by ourselves.

It doesn't seem very fair. Why can't we only care about ourselves? Why can't we only look out for number one?

Probably because life can be lonely that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

Sam hated Logan. I could tell by the way his teeth were clenched and his hands were balled up in fists. It was _awesome_. Everyone hardly ever got to see our great leader lose it, those few times he did though were the best. I looked forward to these moments and cherished them until the next time. Sam was glaring daggers at Logan, at _my_ imprint, and every bone in my body was telling me to step in front of him and defend him from the alpha.

I didn't though, I fought it. But I had a plan. Sam hated Logan. I hated Logan. We had something in common and I hated that fact more than I hated Logan. I couldn't hate Logan if Sam did, we couldn't have any common ground. This fact was why I made a very important decision. I took a step closer to Logan and intertwined our hands together, continuing to glare at Sam.

The vein on his neck pulsed.

Logan let go of my hand and wrapped one of his long, muscular arms around me. I wanted to shove him off of me, but instead I leaned into him, not breaking eye contact with Sam until he stormed out of the room, shaking. Was it sad that was the most enjoyable thing to happen in a while? Because it was.

Kim smirked at me from across the room and Emily glanced sadly after Sam. I didn't feel as good about myself as I normally did after something like that happened.

"Do that again. I dare you." Logan hissed in my ear. I flinched slightly at his closeness and warm breath on my face. I shuddered against my will and moved to pull away from him. "Don't even think about it." He whispered, tightening his arm around me. "If you want to pretend you like me, then you don't get to do it selectively." I scowled at him and he reached up with his free hand to cup my face. "Smile. It looks much better on you." I quickly looked away. Who did he think he was?

"I'm not your trained puppy, you can't make me do what you want." I hissed back. A surprised look went across his face.

"Of course you aren't." He responded. "But that doesn't mean you can't attempt to be happy."

"What makes you so sure I'd be happy with you?" I challenged.

"I think you could try. I'm not _that _bad, I do have some redeemable qualities."

"Like what?" I snapped, before I could help it.

"Uh, okay. Wow, let's see. I know every single element on the periodic table, I can sink a free throw from the three pointer line, I know how to braid hair, and - according to you - I have a great ass. What more could you want?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe I want a human."

His eyes flashed in slight worry and hurt before he let go of me and turned his attention to everyone else. Quil was telling some story and Collin was attempting to teach Embry some card trick. I felt like an asshole now, he was just trying to be nice. But maybe that is what I didn't like most about him. He was too nice. Even when I was mean to him, he turned it around and made a nice comment back. I just wanted him to get mad and yell at me and tell me hated me too...or did I? It was hard to tell these days.

"Logan." I hissed. I wasn't sure what I was gonna say, but I had to say something. I couldn't just say _nothing. _His eyes slid over to meet mine.

"You don't have to stay with me." He insisted. "You can go do something else." In a weird way, my heart broke at those words. I didn't let him see that though, I clamped my mouth shut and spun around, pushing past the others and out the front door. Fine, if he wanted to be like that then two could play at that game.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim.<strong>

"Hey, we're gonna get going." Jared said, pulling me up from my seat on the ground and wrapping an arm around me. I was staring intently at Collin's hands, trying to figure out how he was doing the card trick. I just didn't get it.

"We are?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He winked and nodded his head. We said our goodbyes before heading out the front door. "Go to car, I'll be there in a second." I whispered, spotting Leah sitting on the porch swing alone. His eyes flickered to Leah before he nodded and headed towards his truck that was parked in the driveway.

"You don't need to talk to me, Kim."

"Leah." I complained. "You are totally being a buzz kill." She glared at me. "Lee's, I love you a whole lot, and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"You're not happy, but I think you could be. You should go sit with Logan, he doesn't really quite know where he fits in yet and you should be there for him." I explained. She covered her ears and turned away from me.

"No, no I shouldn't and I don't have to because he doesn't mean anything to me."

"If he doesn't mean anything, then why are you still sitting outside here? You could have just left." She slowly uncovered her ears and glanced back over at me. For the first time, I noticed just how tired she looked. She looked sick and unhealthy. I had never seen one of the wolves look sick, but she just looked so stressed out and _fragile. _I never thought I'd describe Leah as fragile. Ever.

"Because I don't want any of them to hurt him." She murmured. I gave her a sympathetic look. That was a good sign. He was her imprint after all.

"Good girl. I'll talk to you later, you can call me if you need me." I said, giving her a one armed hug. She nodded her head.

"Have fun on your date." She responded, flashing me a smile.

"Date?" I asked, my eyed lighting up.

"Yup, Jared's been planning this for a while, he's pretty excited."

"We're going on a date?" I asked excitedly as soon as I pulled open the car door. Jared nodded and grinned at me. I clapped my hands before buckling my seatbelt. "Where? What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on!" I sighed. "Please tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

"Can I...can I see Logan?" I asked softly, starring down at the ground.

"Yeah, 'course, is everything all right?" Jake asked. I glanced up at his worried expression and bobbed my head a few times. "Logan?" He called at a normal voice. I pulled my eyes away from Jake and glanced behind him. Logan stood, smiling at me. It made me sick.

"Can I borrow him?"

"Are you volunteering for babysitting duty?" Jake asked, amusement in his voice. Yeah, I guess I was.

"Yeah, I'll take him." I agreed. Surprise flashed across both of their faces but then Jake sent a knowing look at Logan and nodded towards me.

"Have fun. You can return him when you're done." Jacob encouraged, pushing Logan the rest of the way out the door and shutting it behind him.

"H-hey, you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head before spinning around and walking back down the steps, towards the road. He followed me. "What are we doing? Where are we going?" I ignored him and continued walking. "Leah!" He whined. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"We're going to my house." I said calmly.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please with candy and gummy bears and a cherry on top because-"

"FINE!"

"Yay." He smiled, slipping his hand into mine. I resisted the urge to groan at how nice his hand felt against mine. I hated how much I craved his touch. I glanced up at him only to see him smiling down at me.

"You are such a freak." I mumbled. He laughed and shrugged, continuing to follow, one step behind me. I didn't even know what to say to him. There was never a rule book about how to deal with situations like this. They really should make one though. I'm sure this thing happens to tons of girls my age.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I ignored him.

I was trying to be flexible though. I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to be a good person and get along with my supposed-soulmate. I was doing the best I could.

I walked up the front steps of my house and opened the door. Logan started to say something else but I quickly held my finger over my mouth and _shh-ed_ him. He rolled his eyes and followed me silently into the house. I couldn't have mom knowing he was there and I would rather Seth didn't know. We made our way, as silently as we could, up the stairs.

"Leah?" My mom called. We both froze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Her voice was coming from the kitchen. All she would have to do was walk into the living room and she would see us part way up the stairs. I couldn't imagine her being okay with Logan being here, in my bedroom, without her knowing.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna head to bed."

"Okay...night, Honey." She responded. I counted to three in my head and once I was sure she wasn't coming after me, I walked up the rest of the stairs, pulling Logan with me. My room was at the end of the hall and after creeping past Seth's closed door - I could hear him snoring - I led Logan into the room and shut the door behind him. There was - sadly - no lock on my door. I had slammed it one too many times resulting in the breaking of the lock. We were just going to have to hope mom didn't check on me.

"Soo...what's up?" He asked. I ignored him and pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. His eyes widened as I crawled on top of him and cuddled into his chest.

"I'm exhausted." I stated, reaching over and flipping the lamp next to the bed off.

"Me too." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and relaxing.

It really is a nice feeling.

To know someone is there for you.

To know someone will be there when you wake up.

It's really nice to know that you are never truly alone.


	49. L&L: Complicated

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Leah." A voice whispered. "Leah?"<p>

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. My very warm, muscular...oh shit. I turned my head to glance up at Logan.

"Mhm?"

"Can we go get breakfast?" He asked. I snorted but didn't move.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "That's what you're thinking about right now?" That hurt a little. Didn't he, like, love me or something? I was cuddled up with him and he was thinking about food. He chuckled and flipped us over, hovering over me. My breath got stuck in my throat as I looked up at him.

"No, that's _not _what I'm thinking about. But you would get mad if I did what I was thinking so I better not." His face was so close to mine. It wasn't fair. Why'd I have to imprint? I was perfectly fine with how I was living life before, right? I mean, sure, I was alone, but being alone wasn't the worst thing, right?

"Logan." I whispered. He reached one of his hands up, slowly running it through my hair. "Your breath is disgusting, get the hell off of me." He smirked and leaned in even closer to me.

"Make me." He whispered back. I glared back at him but reached up and rested my hand on top of the hand he had resting in my hair.

"I think that-"

"Leah?" The door busted open. "Where did you put my-_woah-"_

"Seth!" I gasped, pushing Logan off of me.

"Dude!" Logan yelled at the same time. "She was totally gonna let me kiss her!"

"I was not!" I shot back, shoving him, but not hard enough to get him off the bed. "Nothing was going on." I assured my little brother.

"Sorry…"

"Get out of my room." I demanded.

"Yeah, Seth, you're _such _a mood killer." Logan drawled. I shoved him again.

"You too, Jackass." I growled. He smirked at me as Seth slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. Logan chuckled and through an arm back around me.

"But you _like _me." He insisted.

"_No_, I don't."

"_Yes_, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes...wait-"

"-Ah! I knew it! You do like me!" Logan cheered, pulling me tight against him. I rolled my eyes and shoved him weakly, _again_.

"You are such a loser."

Neither confirming nor denying.

"You like me!" He taunted. I shoved him a little harder but he just pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his stomach. I sat back, glaring at him the best I could manage, but his amused smile made it a little hard. I opened my mouth to yell at him but he spoke up and grabbed both my hands in his. "I get to see my family again today." He told me. "Jake said I can go see them. I can't tell them about the wolf thing but I can talk to and be around them."

"Oh."

"I...I want you to come with me. Jake was gonna go, but I'd rather it was you." He explained, smiling up at me. I laid my head back down on his chest like it had been when we first woke up.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"Good, but seriously, get off me. I'm starving." He said, picking me up effortlessly and depositing me on the bed besides him. My mouth dropped in surprise as he got up and headed to the door.

"Logan!" I called, getting up and following him. "You are such a brat!" I could hear him laughing as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. _Thank God that mom always opened the store at eight in the morning… _It would be bad if Logan just walked downstairs while she was here.

"Wanna go out to eat after we head to my house, Lee's?" Logan asked innocently, leaning against the counter and successfully blocking the coffee pot.

"No."

"Wow, Leah. Meeting the parents? You guys sure are moving fast." Seth stated from his seat at the table. I turned to glare at him.

"I'm _just _babysitting him." I insisted. Seth rolled his eyes, but guarded his breakfast from me nonetheless. "Just. Babysitting." I repeated, fixing a glare on my brother. He didn't say anything but still had that smirk on his face. What was with people these days? Logan was rubbing off on Seth and I didn't like it. "Move." I demanded, turning my attention to Logan. I just wanted some coffee.

"Aw, come on babe, we can stand next to each other and drink coffee, I don't bite. _Much._" Logan taunted, pouring himself a cup of coffee. I lunged to grab the pot but he was quick and managed to pull it back, sliding it into its place. I growled at him but he ignored it and wrapped an arm around me. "This is nice, ya know? Spending quality time together." I glared up at him but his smile only widened. "Coffee?" He asked, holding the cup out to me. I snatched it from his hands, taking a sip.

"So, Logan, you adjusting to the whole furry thing pretty well?" Seth asked. I took another sip of my coffee and started counting back from ten to calm myself down. _Ten. Nine. Eight._

"Yeah, I guess." Logan shrugged, pulling me a little closer to him. _Seven. Six._ "At least I have all summer before school starts to get myself in control." _Five. Four. Five, six, seven-_

_"What!" _I shrieked, pushing out of his arms. "Oh my god! HOW OLD ARE YOU? _OH. MY. GOD_." He looked momentarily confused before looking a little sad.

"Do you really not know _anything_ about me?" He asked softly. "Do you really not care at all?" I didn't even know how to answer that. I did care, I really did. I promise I did. There was no way that I couldn't care. I didn't want to, but I did. And I still felt like an asshole. I just couldn't seem to catch a break here. "I'm sixteen, I'll be a junior in the fall. I've been in classes with your brother since preschool and I've even been over your house before. You drove me, Seth, and some others to the beach one time and I've had dinner with your family. Do you really not know anything about me?"

"I-I can't do this." I muttered, turning away from his hurt-looking face, and put the coffee cup on the counter before rushing out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Logan, she cares. Because if she didn't, she would have finished her coffee." _Stupid Seth_. I hated when he was right. I slammed the bedroom door and took a few deep breaths. This was all too weird. I couldn't stand this feeling, this feeling of not having any control. It was horrible and I wasn't sure what I wanted. It was hard and I wished things to could back to normal. It was easier to count back from ten now and once I reached zero, I got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a simple black T-shirt. After putting on a little eyeliner and mascara, I slipped on my flip flops, grabbed some crumpled up bills from my dresser, quickly brushed my teeth in the bathroom, and headed back downstairs. Logan was still standing in the kitchen and looking down at his feet. My heart broke just looking at him.

"Come on, Logan." I said clearly. "Let's head to your house, will grab breakfast on the way back." He glanced up at me and I couldn't help but notice how he looked a little happier. He nodded his head before following me out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door. I didn't even shove him off me when he put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side.

What was the point, anyway?

* * *

><p>"Logan!" A woman with short brown hair opened the door before we had even reached it. Logan's arm dropped from around me as he stepped forward to hug the woman. "Honey, I've missed you so much! Billy and Sam said you were helping out on the reservation but…" She trailed off and I could tell she didn't quite know what was going on. "Are you alright?" She whispered, pulling back and getting a good look at him.<p>

"Yeah, of course. I've made some great friends, everyones pretty welcoming." Logan explained._ Lie_. Hardly anyone was welcoming, everyone was still a little wary of him and was getting used to having another wolf around. We had only just gotten used to Ryan. And I certainly couldn't be classified as a "great friend" or "welcoming". I was the worst imprint _ever_. "This is Leah." I snapped out of my thoughts and managed to offer Logan's mother a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. She gave me a once over and then glanced curiously at Logan.

"You as well." She murmured. She looked suspicious of me, as if she knew I wasn't good for her son. Smart lady. Logan sent her a pointed look and she forced a little more of a smile. "You can call me Donna." I nodded and shifted uncomfortably.

"I just need to grab some things from my room and maybe say hi to Zach then I'm heading out again, but I'll be back tonight." Logan explained. Donna still looked a little wary but nodded her head, glanced at me one more time, then turned and went into the house, leaving us to follow her.

"I should have let you come alone." I hissed, following close behind Logan and purposely moving my hand away from his reach when he tried to grab it.

"No, I'm glad you're here." He insisted, shooting me a smile. He raced up the stairs after his mother had passed them and I quickly followed before crashing into him as he suddenly slowed down to human-pace.

"Asshole." I muttered as he put an arm around my shoulders to catch me.

"You don't mean that." Logan assured me. He led me to a room at the end of the hall. The room was perfectly neat and had a few stacks of clothes on the bed. It was very clear that Logan hadn't been here in over a week. He looked at the clothes regretfully and picked them up off the bed, before tossing them onto the ground. "Looks like I can't wear those anymore."

"Aw, poor baby Logan! He got all muscular." I pouted, doing my best to keep it light. With all this crazy werewolf stuff, you needed to joke. He snorted and rolled his eyes, heading over to his desk and opening the laptop sitting there. I walked further into the room and flopped down on the bed, deciding if I could sleep there or not. It was comfy. The bed was only a double so it would be a little of a squeeze for the two of us but- _Oh my god, what am I thinking? _Logan-Sleepovers were _not _going to be a regular thing.

"Oh, you love my sexiness." He teased, sending a wink at me. "So...should I change my relationship status on Facebook to _soul-mates_ with Leah Clearwater...or is this more of an _it's complicated _type of relationship?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, um, wow." I stuttered, not quite sure what to say. I sat up slowly. "Logan, we are _not_ together or anything like that. We're in an alliance at best." His face completely fell and I regretted the words.

"An alliance?" He repeated. I nodded, unable to form the words needed to answer his question. "Not even pack mates or friends? Alliance? Really, Leah?" I stared at him for a few seconds before he shook his head at me and turned back to his computer for a minute. Was I making a mistake?

"Logan." I sighed, standing up and walking towards him. "I'm...I'm sorry…" I placed my hands cautiously on his tense shoulders and felt the muscles relax at my touch.

"Can you go get me my phone? It should be on the side table at the end of the hall." He asked. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me and slowly walked away and out of his room. With my excellent eyesight, I could easily see a cell phone sitting at the end of the hallway on the table. I walked down the hallway and was so focused on arguing with myself over the Logan-situation that I didn't notice the other person walk out of a room until he was right in front of me. Our eyes met and I gasped, stumbling backwards in surprise.

He looked just like…

But not…

But younger…

But the same…

Logan was by my side in a second.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did-" Logan paused for a second as his eyes fell upon the boy who was staring wide eyed at me. "Oh, h-hey Zach." The boy's eyes widened even more as he took in Logan. I backed up into Logan's side and he automatically wrapped an arm around me. _This was too weird._

"Logan?" Zach asked. Even their voices sounded the same. "What happened?" They both had the same hair - though Zach's was a little longer - both had the same chocolatey brown eyes, the same jaw and nose, even the same look of disbelief. I was going to be sick.

"Nothing." Logan answered, brushing off the question. "I've been super busy this past week, but we should head up to Part Angeles soon. Maybe head to the movies, see that new zombie movie you wanted to watch?"

"I saw it a few days ago with the guys."

"Oh." Logan cleared his throat and out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance down at me. I must have looked petrified. "Uh, this is my...my Leah?" He said it almost like a question as I broke eye contact with the boy to look up at him. "Leah, this is my twin brother, Zach." _Twin brother._ Explains a lot.

"_Logan, _you didn't think to mention there was two of you?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"_Leah, _I thought you were a little smarter than that." Logan responded. I opened my mouth but he continued. "Never mind, I forgot _you_ don't care." I stepped back and stomped on his foot, making him wince slightly. Zach watched both of us warily.

"Of course I care, you just never fucking talk unless it's to say something useless." I snapped back. "Leah, get up, I'm starving. Leah, we have passion. Leah, blah, blah, blah." He didn't look amused by my poor imitation of him.

"Oh, of course that's not true, Darling. We talk all the time. Remember that time you got so drunk that I had to stay with you. You were very adamant in telling me I had a nice ass. We had a fucking twenty-minute conversation about it, actually. Communication _is_ key." Logan responded in that too sweet voice. I stepped on his foot again.

"Ow!"

"Oops, my bad." I smiled in satisfaction at the slight crunch my foot had made against his toes. Zach looked confused and unsure, but most of all, he looked scared. "Very nice to meet you, Zach. I'm sure I will like you much better than your brother."

"Really, we're gonna go there? Fine. Well then you can sleep with him since you don't need me." Logan barked, frowning down at me but still keeping his arm around my waist. I shoved him but he didn't budge. Zach's face went a little red. "And he can have your back when someone's being an asshole."

"Fine." I shot back.

"Fine." He repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

We glared at each other for a long moment before I leaned forward and grabbed his cell phone from the table. I was out of Logan's arms and down the stairs in the matter of seconds.

"Soul-mates, my ass." I muttered, heading out the front door and twirling the phone in my hand. Logan was by my side within a few seconds and shutting the door behind us.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked in disbelief before growling to himself. "God, you make me crazy!"

"Me?" I asked, shocked. "I didn't do anything! It's always you!" Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course, it's always me. _What _was I thinking?" The sarcasm in Logan's voice wasn't lost on me. "You completely just lost it and that is somehow my fault?"

"I just had to get out of there." I admitted. "You should have warned me." My head was pounding. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm myself down.

"Warn you about what?" He shouted. "Things you should know! Things you _would_ know you paid even the slightest bit of attention to me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That's not fair. This is hard!" I shot back crossing my arms.

"Wait!" Logan paused suddenly and his eyes widened in fear. "_Please _tell me you didn't just imprint on him." I stopped in my tracks and was unable to speak for a few seconds. I just stood there, gaping at him.

"_What?_ No!" I gasped in surprise. "I think it's been made pretty clear that you're my imprint, Logan." I shook my head slowly and took some calming breaths. Fighting wasn't going to get us anywhere. I should have known that Logan had a twin. I should have paid a little more attention to him. Truthfully, seeing Zach standing there had freaked me out. It was like the 'ghost-of-christmas-past', that was what Logan would look like if he wasn't a wolf. It was what scared me most, I had living proof of how Logan's life would be if he wasn't stuck as a wolf and wasn't stuck with me. It was nerve wracking and a little haunting.

"Good." He responded letting out a deep breath. I realized we were walking towards the diner so I slipped my hand into his. He squeezed mine gently. "Are you going to Emily's tonight for movie night?" I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't think so...I don't usually do those things." I admitted.

"Aw, come on! Please, you're my favorite one out of all of them. It'll be fun. Kim's picking the movie." He did his best to convince me.

"I don't know… It's just complicated, Logan." I murmured.

"I know."


	50. L&L: Great

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>I felt awkward.<p>

And out of place.

And a little miserable.

I felt like I was intruding ion a family event I wasn't invited to.

I felt like-

"_Leah,_ come on!" Logan encourage from the open doorway. I shook my head and slowly started to back up but he quickly lunged forward and caught me by the waist. "Come on, _please_." He was practically begging. I quickly dropped my eyes from his face so I could avoid being talked into something I didn't want to do.

"I don't think I'm wanted here… They don't like me." I hissed. He scowled and pulled me impossibly close to his side.

"Don't say that. You're pack." He insisted, pulling me completely into Emily and Sam's bustling house and kicking the door shut behind us. "Besides, I want you here." I shoved out of his arms and ignored his comment.

"Hey! Lee-Lee! You were there when Quil fell on his face last week. You know, when he was chasing that squirrel? Tell them what happened!" Embry called from a seat at the kitchen table. Quil was half glaring at Embry and half looking at me pleadingly. Kim was cornered next to the table, laughing, while Jared kissed down her neck and Brady was doing his best to distract her by waving around Go-Fish Cards near her face. Emily and Sam were talking in hushed voices while cooking. Ryan, Seth, and Collin were lounging against the counter, talking and trying to get food when Emily wasn't looking.

They were all too family-like, too happy. My eyes rested on Jake who was seated at the kitchen table and talking to Paul. He spotted me and sent me a smile. I quickly made a beeline for him. He was definitely the one who I was most comfortable with in this house except for… I paused mid-step and turned back to Logan who was standing in the doorway and looking around awkwardly.

I hadn't thought that maybe this would be awkward for him, but I guess it was. He didn't really know them and things were still a little tense because of the 'almost-killed-Kim' situation. In my opinion they had all blown it way out of proportion though, Logan hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come on, Logan." I sighed. He sent me a grateful smile and followed after me like a puppy. He was practically pressed up against my back and I could feel his warm fingertips brushing against my arm. "Logan." I clenched my teeth and tried not to yell. "Too _close_." He took half a step backwards but still remained a little too close for my liking. I didn't want him close with this many people around. I shouldn't care, but I did.

"Hey Leah, hey Logan." Jake greeted with a nod at us. I half smiled and slid into the chair next to him. "You okay?" I bobbed my head and slid my eyes over to Logan who had taken the seat on the other side of me and moved his chair suspiciously close to mine._ "Too close."_ I reprimanded again. He slowly slid his chair a little farther away.

"How was babysitting, Leah?" Paul taunted.

"Fine."

"Come on, _really_?" He asked, probably hoping for some story or something better than the answer I had given.

"Has she been a complete bitch to you?" Paul turned his attention to Logan.

"No. She's been fine."

I could have hugged him.

But I didn't.

He could have told the others that I had been a jerk and was giving him major whiplash but he didn't.

"Liar!" Collin piped up, joining into the conversation. I shot him a glare. "Did she make you carry her stuff around? I hate when chicks do that."

"Yeah! Or has she knocked you out yet? She packs a punch." Brady added.

"Guys, just drop it." Logan muttered. "She was fine, she didn't do anything wrong. We just watched TV." I let out a breath and turned away from them, choosing to stare at the table.

"Come on! She must have done _something_ bitchy." Collin continued to press.

"Yeah, did she make you stay out in the dog house?" Paul joked. Seth leaned forward to put his two sense in on the matter.

"Nah, they were totally sleeping-"

"Guys!" Logan shouted. "Just shut up! She already hates me and you're making it worse!" We all flinched, myself included. It was suddenly much quieter in Sam and Emily's house and we all listened to the deafening silence.

"You guys are gonna love the movie I picked out." Kim broke the quiet tension. "Seriously, it's awesome." She laughed nervously. No one said anything. More silence. "Does anyone wanna guess what-"

"Not helping." Jared coughed.

Even more silence.

"Okay, well...the food is almost done so if everyone wants to take a seat… Collin? Be a dear and help me bring the pizzas over?" Emily spoke up. Everyone slowly started talking again. I kept my gaze fixed on the table but I could feel Logan's eyes on me. Jacob's hand shot out in front of my vision and drummed a few times on the table. I glanced up at him and he offered me a smile.

Logan and I were silent the entire dinner.

* * *

><p>"We're going to watch Bolt!" Kim said excitedly, clapping her hands. Everyone groaned, myself included. The thing about Kim was that she thought she was funny, and she was, but only when we we're in the mood for it. Quil smirked in amusement and Emily clapped her hands. I just stared at her for a moment. Of course she would choose a dog movie.<p>

I knew I should probably laugh or roll my eyes or_ something_, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to enjoy being there, being around my pack, Logan, my family. It just wasn't who I was. I had realized, with horror, that I didn't know how to be happy. I didn't know how to socialize with people. Sam had destroyed me and I wasn't even human anymore.

I slumped onto the end of the couch and watched Jared fumble with the DVD player while Kim poked and distracted him, making them both giggle. They had it so easy. They were able to be together without any complications. I tried to silence my next thought but I couldn't help it.

You could be happy too, with Logan, if you let yourself.

"Logan."

His name tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. He had walked right by me. He had walked past the couch I was sitting on and moved to sit on a different one. Logan paused and glanced back at me with raised eyebrows. I patted the empty space next to me. He slowly turned and walked back over, flopping onto the couch, his leg brushing up against mine.

I was so aware of him, it was ridiculous.

Something flicked my knee, making me flinch. I glanced up to see it was Logan who had flicked me. _Of course it was_. I glared at him but he just stuck his tongue out at me before grabbing my hand and tracing the letters _'U O K'_ on them. His touch left a tingling feeling on my palm and I nodded before pulling my hand away from his. Kim and Jared finally stopped flirting long enough to get the movie in and get to their seats on the other side of the couch Logan and I were on. Of course they were all cuddled up and being all cute together.

Vomit.

It made me sick.

I fixed my eyes on Emily as she flipped the light off and walked expertly over the guys sitting on the floor until she reached Sam and climbed into his lap. My heart clenched painfully and I dropped my head. It shouldn't still hurt. Logically, you can't die from a broken heart. It's proven that a destroyed relationship can't physically destroy you...it can mentally destroy you though, and I guess that's what I was - emotionally and mentally destroyed. Logan let out an over exaggerated yawn and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Did you seriously just do that?" I asked in a monotone. Collin gave him a thumbs up from his spot on the ground and Jacob smirked, nodding his head at Logan.

"Yup."

"Dollar in the douche bag jar." I replied crossing my arms. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "I'm not joking."

"Shh!" Kim scolded as the movie started. I stuck my tongue out at her which she matched easily.

"I can't believe you made me come to this. You know this movie's animated, right?" I whispered so only Logan could hear. He smiled down at me and shrugged.

"I love animated movies. The more Disney, the better." He admitted, nuzzling my cheek and breathing in deeply. I ignored it and just leaned against him, trying to concentrate on the movie.

"Hey, Quil! Psstt!" Embry whispered, pointing to the dog prancing around on the screen. "You look just like that."

"No I don't!" He gasped in horror. I smirked and held back a laugh. I glanced away from them and made eye contact with Sam for a few seconds. He looked...sad. I didn't want to dwell on it though, I was over him...or at least I was trying. Instead of keeping eye contact with him, I turned to look up at Logan and cuddled a little closer to him. He grinned and tightened his arm around me.

Sam had failed me and, in turn, had made me a failure. I was not a failure though and I was not going to fail at being an imprint.

I was going to be a great imprint.

At some point.

* * *

><p>Logan only looked half surprised when he walked into his room later that night and I was laying on his bed.<p>

"What a lovely surprise." He muttered, shutting the door behind him.

"You know your room is ridiculously clean, right?" I pointed out, rolling onto my back and looking over at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled off the t-shirt he had been wearing before walking towards me. I had to admit, he was _kinda _hot, and _very _muscular. "You _didn't_ just flex your muscles." I couldn't help the girlish giggle that came out of my mouth. His eyes lit up as he climbed onto the bed and over me, supporting himself with his elbows

"Maybe I did." He chuckled. "But you were _totally_ checking me out." I smirked, looking up at him. His eyes darted over my face. He looked happy and not like he had his human life taken away by a furry problem. He pressed his body fully against mine, still keeping most of his weight on his elbows, and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm, my favorite mattress. It feels so good to sleep on you instead of the forest floor." Logan sighed.

"You are such a freak."

"But you like me." He insisted.

"Sure." I sighed. His eyes widened.

"Did you jus admit to semi-liking me?" He asked.

"Great, now I'll never live this down." I groaned. He laughed, pulling back so he could hover over me again.

"Thanks for going tonight, I'm glad you were there." He said, changing the subject.

"Really?" I asked. He seemed genuinely glad I was there even if I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around.

"Of course...you...you think all the guys hate you but they don't. They like you, promise." He whispered, still staring down at me. He was everywhere, his body pressed against mine, his smell surrounded me, I could even feel his breath on my face.

"Really?" I repeated softly. I realized just how important Logan's approval was to me. I had never wanted anyone's approval as much as I wanted Logan's. He nodded, his nose brushing mine.

He leaned in a little closer.

And a little more.

And a-

I turned away at the last second.

"I am so sorry." I choked out, fighting back tears. He was so close to kissing me and I could have let him but I just wasn't ready. I wanted to be but I couldn't do it. The thought of it made me feel scared and unprepared.

"Shit. No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm...oh crap, please don't hate me." Logan begged. He rolled off of me, laying on his side, but pulled me close to him. "I didn't mean to...I know you don't want that…" He continued trying to defend and apologize.

"Whatever." I snapped, shoving him. This was humiliating and all I could think of was that Sam ruined my life. I couldn't even flirt with a cute guy without feeling the permanent pain he had left me with when he decided to imprint on my cousin.

"Lee's...I'm sorry." He soothed, pulling me closer again.

"Just drop it, I'm not mad." I replied, masking my emotions. He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down my back in soothing patterns but, nonetheless, dropped the subject. That was humiliating. I couldn't believe I had pulled back, I should have let him kiss me. What was the worst thing that could have happened? Logan pulled back and I shifted in surprise as he got off the bed.

"Go to bed, kay? I'll sleep on the ground." He said, flipping the lights off. Of course we could both see perfectly with the lights off.

"What? No. Do you think I came her so you could sleep on the floor?" I asked, surprised he had offered to sleep on the ground. I came her intending to sleep in the bed with him, not alone. He gave me a skeptical look. "Come on." I encouraged, moving over on the mattress. He finally sighed and climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to him.

We both laid there for a long time until I finally heard Logan's breathing even out. He was so peaceful when he slept, looking more like a teenager. I couldn't stop myself from admitting that I could have done worse. Logan drove me crazy but I kinda liked arguing and messing with him. It was fun. I shifted a little closer to him and pressed my lips to his cheek softly. My heart raced. _See. _My inner wolf pointed out. _Not so bad. _My lips tingled but I couldn't stop the small smile that came across my face.

"I'm sorry, Logan, for everything."

When I woke up, Logan and I were tangled together, me on top of him. I really couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't act like he was my boyfriend when it was convenient. I knew I shouldn't have stayed the night, I just had wanted to see him. It wasn't my fault that I slept amazing when he was there. I craned my neck to see Logan's alarm clock. Just after six in the morning.

Patrol.

Crap.

After carefully untangling myself from him, I hovered over him for a second debating everything to do with him and the pack and imprinting. I couldn't change what had already happened but I could do my best to improve the situation.

I pressed my lips against Logan's forehead before pulling completely back and climbing off of him. Like last night, kissing him didn't feel as weird as I thought it should. It didn't feel forced and it didn't feel like the end of the world. It felt...kinda nice.

Of course I had been with other guys since Sam. Right after he had broken up with me and he started dating Emily, I went on a spree where I was with a different guy every week. That only worked for a few months though before it became too much. I could only deal with the pain of being with someone different for so long. I hadn't had a real relationship since Sam, I hadn't been with someone I cared about, and I certainly hadn't kissed them good morning or anything like that. It was different and exciting. I found I kind of liked it.

I pulled the window up as quietly as I could and slipped out, landing on the wet grass gracefully. Quil was going to be pissed if I made him wait any longer for me to switch patrols with him. I darted through the woods behind Logan's house and, once far enough in, stripped my clothes off to phased.

There was something exhilarating about being a wolf, about phasing. It was crazy but magical and made you feel more free than you could ever imagine.

_About time! _Quil barked in my mind. And that was where everything good about being a wolf ended. Having someone constantly peering into your mind was more annoying than anything I had ever experienced.

More annoying than Quil in human form.

Hey! That's not very nice, and after I covered those extra ten minutes for you. I was about to come find- wait, those aren't the woods behind your house… Quil's mind trailed off for a second and I cringed as he put two and two together. Seriously, Lee-Lee? Logan's house? You know he's jailbait, right? A pang went through my heart.

_Oh shut up! Nothing's going on between us, this stupid imprinting just makes it impossible to sleep apart. _I defended. He laughed and did his best to pick my mind to find out exactly what the extent of our relationship was. _Don't you have somewhere to be? Or are you taking my shift?_

_Jailbait, Leah, jailbait. _Quil teased once more before phasing out.

Great.

"Hey, you were gone when I woke up. What are you, a one night stand sneaking out the back door?" Logan asked. I smirked.

"Actually, I used the window." I pointed out.

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking." He rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen. I didn't even both commenting on how he had just let himself into my house. "You didn't say goodbye."

"Yes I did, you were just asleep."

"You could have woken me."

"I didn't need to."

Logan came up behind me while I poured some juice into a cup. Normally I'd be exhausted after a double patrol but I was actually doing okay. That was probably because of the amazing sleep I had gotten last night. His arms cautiously wrapped around my waist and he waited until I turned around to look at him.

"We're cool after what happened last night, right?" He asked. A lump formed in my throat but I swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's over, we're done with it." I spoke up. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault and that _I_ was really sorry but I couldn't find it in me to make the words come out of my mouth. Instead I shrugged and he sighed in relief. "What?" I asked.

"I totally thought you were gonna freak at me and never talk to me again." He admitted. The small smile I had on my face completely fell.

"You know, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks." I said quietly. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me into a hug, my head leaning against his chest.

"I know, Lee's."

The front door slammed and we both jumped apart quickly. Seth sauntered into the kitchen carrying a few bags of groceries and smirking as if he knew he was interrupting something. I sent him a glare and returned the juice bottle back to the fridge. Mom came in behind Seth carrying the remanding bags. She did a double take.

"Logan, is that you?" She asked. _Great. Everyone knows him but me_. "I haven't seen you in ages! Come give me a hug." I resisted face-palming. Logan, of course, smiled and hugged my mother once she had put down the groceries. From behind her head Seth waved a brand new box of waffles around and stuck his tongue out at me. I flipped him off.

"It's good to see you again, Sue." He said. _Double great._ He was on a first name basis with my mother.

"Seth told me you had phased, you are always welcome here anytime you want." She assured him. He smiled politely and nodded his head. "Are you boys going to go play some video games or watch some television? I can bring you some snacks?" Mom glanced between the two of them expectantly.

I choked on my juice.

Fuck.

That was the moment I realized my mother didn't know I had imprinted because my idiot brother had decided to keep his big, idiot mouth shut for once in his life. Who'd have thought?

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I managed to say, trying to convince Logan - who was looking at me with complete panic - that I wasn't going to die. Mom sent me smile a before turning her attention back to the boys.

"What do you boys say?" She asked.

"Sure! Logan and I are best buds now, he'll probably be here more often. We were talking about earlier how we wanted to battle it out in Call of Duty." Seth piped up. He was having way too much fun with this. Logan sent me a pleading look but I ignored it and focused on not dying from the juice.

"Perfect! I'll bring you guys some snacks in a little bit."

It was a little bit sad watching him walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He kept glancing over his shoulder at me, still giving me that pleading look. We all knew -except for mom - that Logan wasn't here to play video games and hang out with Seth. He was there for me and only me...but I didn't do anything about it.

"He is such a nice boy. Do you know him well?" Mom asked as she arranged some frozen snacks on a tray to put in the oven.

"No, I don't know him at all."


	51. L&L: Happy

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

"Hey, Leah?" Logan asked from the doorway of my room.

"Hey! Have fun with my brother?" I taunted, looking up from the television show I was watching on my laptop. I paused it and pushed the computer aside. He walked fully into the room and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that. I don't even _like_ Call of Duty." He admitted, leaning his head back against my pillow.

"Aw, poor Logan." I teased and he nodded his head as if he had been put through hell by spending the afternoon with Seth. I had been worried about Logan being mad at me but he apparently hadn't heard what I said about not knowing him earlier. Even if he didn't hear me, I still felt bad and I made sure to be extra-nice to him as if to make up for it.

"You...you didn't tell your mom about...you didn't tell her you imprinted?" He asked, becoming serious. I slowly shook my head.

"Why?"

"Honestly? I thought she knew, Seth tells everyone everything and I assumed he had told her…" I admitted. "I'm going to tell her soon, it's just hard…things were really bad after Sam...after he imprinted on Emily so we don't really talk about imprinting or even anything too in depth with the wolves. She knows about everything to do with the wolves but it makes her sad because when I phased I made dad have-" I froze. "I'm sorry, I need to learn to shut up. You should have stopped me."

"No, no! You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone and I'll do my best to not think about anything you say in wolf form." He quickly assured me.

"I'm fine, I don't have anything to say, really."

"Okay...if you're sure. If you want to talk about anything I'm here though, 'kay?" He told me. I nodded and picked up my laptop again. "I have to get home, you'll come over later though?"

"Sure."

He hesitated for a moment and suddenly leaned close to me. His smooth lips pressed against my cheek and I felt my heart rate go through the roof.

"Is that okay?" He asked as he pulled back.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"I'll see you later." He confirmed as he got up and walked out the door without a second look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later.<strong>

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I could hear a voice yell as I turned the corner onto Logan's street. _What the hell?_ "All you ever do is take drugs and hang out with her!"

"Shut up!" That was Logan. My legs carried my faster as he continued to yell. "Don't talk about Leah like that!" I skidded to a halt in front of Logan's house. He was standing on the front lawn in a yelling match with his twin brother.

"She doesn't even like you! She's still in love with that Uley guy!" Zach continued to yell. It felt like a stab through my heart to hear those words. Logan's form was shaking and blurring uncontrollably now. The sad part was, I wasn't even in love with Sam. I loved him in a weird way but I wasn't _in love_ with him. Not anymore. "She's using you as a rebound and to sell drugs too, she hates you!" I willed my feet to move the rest of the distance and threw myself at Logan, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and forcing his face to press into my shoulder. His body vibrated violently against me, making me squeeze him tighter. I knew proper parodical would be to get Zach away and make sure Logan didn't hurt me but I couldn't move.

"It's not true." I soothed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Logan's vibrating hands rested on my hips and he took in deep breaths, keeping his face pressed into my neck and shoulder area. "I think you should go, Zach." I was surprised I wasn't yelling at him. I was staying perfectly calm while I stroked my imprint's short hair.

"What...what's wrong with...what the hell...is it the...what is that? What's going on?" Zach sputtered. At the sounds of Zach's voice Logan started vibrating harder, his hands digging into my sides.

"I _really_ think you should go." I repeated.

"Fine! Just corrupt him even more!" Zach snapped. Logan growled against my neck. I heard Zach's stomping steps as he stormed away and then the slam of the front door.

"Shh…" I soothed softly. I knew what it was like to not be in control of yourself and how it felt to lose it in front of others. It made you feel weak and like there was something wrong with you. "You okay?" He nodded against my neck and took another deep breath. His shaking slowly died down to just a slight vibration. "Don't listen to him, kay? He doesn't get it."

"But he's right…"

"What? No he's not!" I pulled back slightly and forced him to look at me while still keeping my arms around his neck. Logan's eyes dropped down before shooting back up to meet mine.

"Yeah he is, you don't like me." He mumbled. My heart broke. Did he really think that? I might have said that I didn't like him but I didn't mean it. I did like him. A lot.

"No, he's wrong." I insisted.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too-_hey!_ You totally just pulled a me." He accused, his manner suddenly becoming lighter and more carefree than it had been a minute ago.

"Oh no, you're contagious." I moaned, relaxing my protective stance now that he had calmed down. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips for a brief second. We both froze, momentarily shocked as I pulled back. "I don't hate you, Logan, I promise." I mumbled, leaning my head on his chest.

"I guess I know that…" He responded a couple seconds too late.

I couldn't believe I had kissed him. I wasn't even sure if that really counted as a kiss since it had been so brief but my lips had touched his and they were still tingling. I've been alone for so long, it's hard to imagine being with someone...even if Logan and I weren't very official.

"Come on." I sighed, pulling back awkwardly. "Milkshakes at my house?" He nodded his head and I slowly unwound my arms from around him before he did the same to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan.<strong>

"You coming to watch the game?" Quil asked.

"Uhh...I don't think so, I was gonna go see Lee- oh, hey, is she here?" I asked, feeling the familiar tugging sensation in my chest.

"I dunno." Quil responded, heading into the kitchen. "Hey, Em, got any food for your favorite wolf?" Emily laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know Sam was going to be back so soon." She joked. Quil shot her a look but happily excepted a fresh larger-than-normal cupcake from her.

"Is-"

"Leah's in the living room, I think she's asleep." Emily cut off my question, already knowing what I was going to say. I smiled.

"Thanks, Em."

I walked down the small hallway and into the living room. The television was already turned on to the baseball game. Jake was lounging on one of the chairs and Leah was curled up on the couch, sound asleep.

"Hey, Logan." Jacob nodded, glancing over to me.

"Hey." I smiled. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Not sure, at least an hour." He shrugged. "Probably waiting for you." It would be amazing if she was there because she wanted to see me but I knew that was highly unlikely. He must have seen my hesitation. "Dude, she hates it here. She isn't at Emily and Sam's because she likes the company."

"Maybe." I didn't want to let myself believe she was here for me and only me. There was no use getting my hopes up, every time I did she managed to crush them somehow. I picked her up, careful to not jostle her too much, before taking her seat and resting her on my lap. She moved in her sleep a little and curled closer to me. Moments like this made me feel like we were together. It made me feel like everything was perfect.

"Aw, so cute." Embry commented, walking into the room and taking a seat next to me on the couch. The couch shook and moved a bit.

"Quit it." I warned, shoving him. "She likes me best when she's asleep." He cracked a smile.

"She doesn't hate you as much as you think she does." He pointed out.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem, I've got your back, dude."

Paul sauntered in with Collin at his heals. Collin was only a year and a half younger than me but it was always hard to tell with him and Brady. They looked older but they were just so young, the things they had done and seen were things that no fifteen year old should ever have to experience. But, then again, no sixteen, seventeen, or even twenty year old she have to do these things either. Paul came to a stop, smirking at me, and Collin crashed into him.

"Dude!" Collin muttered, rubbing his head.

"Wanna see something funny?" He asked the group. Embry nodded his head enthusiastically and I placed a protective hand on Leah's hip, giving him a wary look. He closed the distance between him and the couch Leah, Embry, and I were on.

"What are you-"

"VAMPIRE!" He yelled in Leah's face. She yelped and shot up, slamming her head into mine.

"FUCK!" She screeched, placing one hand on the top of her head and one hand on my cheek and lower jaw.

"Ow!" We both complained. The guys laughed and Seth, who had just walked in, gave me an apologetic look.

"Paul, what the fuck?" I asked, running the tips of my fingers over Leah's scalp, making sure she was okay. Of course, she was. Any bruise that might have formed was already fading. She looked around bleary eyed for second before sending a glare at Paul, groaning, and dropping her head to my shoulder. Paul laughed and flopped down onto the second couch. I wrapped my arms tighter around Leah and kissed the top of her head.

"See, told you it'd be funny." He pointed out. Leah flipped him off while still laying against me. "Aw, Lee-Lee, Baby, you know I love you. How 'bout you come sit on _my_ lap?" I let out a growl and glared in Paul's direction. Then, to my horror, Leah pulled out of my arms and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah; you're not seriously doing this, are you?" I asked, catching her hand. "I'm sitting _right here_." She glanced down at my hand for a split second and smirked as if considering it.

"No, but I am leaving. I've been here too long, I'm starting to smell like you guys." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, you always smell like Logan, so…" Embry trailed off. I elbowed him.

"I'll come with you." I said quickly. I was only here because of her anyway, there wasn't a point in being at the Uley-Young household if she wasn't there.

"You don't have to, you can stay and watch...whatever is on."

"Mariners verses Rangers." Quil corrected as he walked in and flopped onto the ground. "Geez, Leah, you think after hanging out with guys everyday for over a year that you would understand _something_ to do with sports."

"No, we can go do something else." I suggested, completely ignoring Quil. She pulled her hand from mine and sighed.

"Um…"

"Leah," Jacob spoke up, "he _wants_ to hang out with you." She glanced over at him before back at me, chewing her lip.

"Oh...okay. Whatever." She turned and sauntered out of the room, leaving me to follow. I caught up to her easily as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her middle, pulling her back to me.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" I asked. She shook her head yes.

"Then America's Next Top Model?" She suggested. I sighed and nodded my head. I had learned that America's Next Top Model was her favorite show and had the joy of watching it with her a few times. "Yay!"

"Hey guys. Are you gonna stay for dinner?" Emily asked, walking into the kitchen from the hallway that led upstairs.

"Nah, we're gonna head out now actually." I explained. She nodded her head and pushed a plate of freshly frosted cupcakes towards us.

"Want one before you leave? It's a new recipe." I nodded my head avidly and unwrapped an arm from Leah to grab one. Leah hesitantly did as well.

"Yum." I sighed.

"You better not be getting crumbs in my hair." Leah warned, looking up at me. I shrugged and had another bite.

"These are really good, thanks Emily." Leah said, using her finger to lick some frosting off.

You could have heard a pin drop in the house even if you didn't have supernatural hearing abilities. The rowdy wolves in the living room had suddenly gone silent and Emily stood frozen, completely shocked. There was two silent beats while Leah ate her cupcake before I spoke up.

"Come on, Lee's, let's get going."

She nodded and even let me keep an arm around her as we walked out the door and down the driveway to her truck.

"So is this like a date?" I asked as she backed out of the driveway. She snorted.

"Pizza and America's Next Top Model? I don't think so."

"Aw, come on, I'll use some cheesy pick up lines and even kiss you at the end of the night." I joked but instantly regretted it. She had stiffened slightly and I knew why. Things had been a little tense since she had kissed me. I knew she still had issues about Sam and about imprinting. I hadn't expected her to kiss me anytime soon but then, out of nowhere, she had pecked my lips. I hadn't even realized it happened until she had pulled back. I really wanted to kiss her again though, a real kiss, but I was too scared to. What if she rejected me like the first time I had tried to kiss her a few weeks ago. I had been trying to work my way up to kissing her. Hand holding, more contact, kissing her cheek, nuzzling her neck.

I was getting there.

Slowly.

"We'll go on a date a different time." She answered softly.

"Yeah, I'd be the one driving if we were on a date anyway." I responded, trying to steer the conversation away from a place she probably didn't want it to go. This _was _progress though, she had never mentioned anything about us being together in any type of way other than as semi-friends.

"Probably."

"And what would we do on this date - hypothetically of course." I mused.

"Dinner and a movie like all those other people who go on first dates." She said. "We'd act like humans."

"Okay." I said slowly. "I can act like a human, I was one for the first sixteen years of my life."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She pulled into the parking lot of the little pizza place just outside of La Push in Forks. It was probably the busiest place in the entire town. There was a bar, a few basic arcade games in the back, and semi-decent pizza. It was constantly populated with people looking for a night out, teenagers who couldn't get out of La Push or Forks, and those who just are looking for somewhere to hang out.

"Hmm...so let me guess, you're gonna want grilled chicken pizza." I asked, throwing my arm around her.

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"You're a loser."

"_You're_ a loser."

"No I'm not!" She defended.

"Suuuuure." I teased, winking at her. She huffed and moved out of my arms, walking ahead of me. "Babe? Come on!" I called after her, following her into the pizza place.

"You did _not _call me babe." She accused, glancing up at me. The nickname had kinda just spilled out of my mouth before I even thought it through but I played it cool and shrugged. "I am _not_ your babe."

"Sure you are." I smirked.

"I'm your plus one, there's a difference." She insisted.

"Mhm." I responded, slipping my hand into hers as we stepped up to the counter area to order.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"A large grilled chicken pizza." I ordered. The guy who was the cashier punched our order in the system and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes trailed over Leah and her low cut tank top while she obliviously scanned part of the restaurant. I let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against my side as I shot a glare at the guy.

"Seven dollars, ninety-nine cents." The guy muttered. Leah reached into her pocket but I had already given the guy a ten.

"My treat." I insisted and she shrugged. I stuffed the change into my pocket and led her away from the counter to wait for our food.

"You can remove your hand from my waist now, he's not checking me out anymore." She smirked nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. "But seriously, hands off." I sighed dramatically but did as she asked.

"You know, we can-"

"Logan!" A voice I recognized called. We both turned in the direction of the voice to see my mom waving us over to a table. I glanced over at Leah, unsure of her reaction, but she just shrugged and followed me over. "Hi Leah." She greeted. My mom didn't fully understand what was going on between us - hell, I didn't even know - but I told her that Leah was important to me so she promised to be nice to her.

"Hey Donna." Leah greeted, waving slightly.

"Did you guys just order pizza? Ours should be out soon, you should sit with us." She encouraged, looking hopefully at me.

"Oh...um, we were actually gonna take ours to-"

"Sure." Leah interrupted. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean...might as well." She shrugged and glanced up at me. I grinned down at her and winked. My mom smiled at us happily, I knew she missed me. Zach huffed and scowled at the two of us. Zach wasn't as understanding as mom and I sent him a smile hoping he would return it.

He didn't.

It wasn't _my_ fault he hated me.

Okay, maybe it was a little bit…

But it wasn't my fault that I turned into a wolf. I couldn't control that. I couldn't control that I disappeared for a week and a half or that I was suddenly obsessed with Leah Clearwater. The funny thing was, if he wasn't so mad at me for supposedly "taking drugs and being brainwashed by the local cult", he would have congratulated me. _Leah-Freaking-Clearwater_ was _occasionally _giving me the time of day. Everyone knew Leah was amazing. When she was at La Push High everyone wanted to be her friend and all the guys wanted to date her. She was gorgeous and had this attitude about her that people remembered. She left an impression on you that you couldn't ignore. Zach, me, and our group of friends had done our fair share of talking about how hot girls like her - _and sometimes even her_ - were.

"Great! Take a seat!" My mom responded enthusiastically, scooting her chair over. Leah glanced back and forth between my mom and now pouting off brother, probably trying to decide which one was worse. She must have decided my mother since she slid into the empty seat next to Zach. Zach looked pissed that we were eating with them and he looked pissed that Leah was sitting next to him.

"So what have you kids been up to?" She asked, pouring some more soda into her glass from the pitcher that was on the table.

Running through the woods, patrolling the lands, talking about our nonexistent relationship. The usual.

"We were just at Sam and Emily's watching the game." I explained.

"Well,_ I _was sleeping." Leah muttered too low for Zach or my mom to hear. I sent her a smirk.

"How's your head, Lee's?" I asked.

"Great. Thanks for asking." She responded curtly, sending me a little glare, but then reaching up and brushing her hand over the spot she had slammed into my jaw. Mom gave me a confused look.

"Leah was taking a _cat_nap and Paul startled her. She hit her head pretty hard on this ridiculously good-looking guy." I explained. My mom seemed to ignore the ridiculously good-looking guy part and glanced over at Leah looking slightly worried.

"He's always been a trouble maker, are you okay?"

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine. That _semi-average looking guy_ has a really hard head." She responded casually, without missing a beat. I winked at her, doing my best to hold back my laughter. Even Zach's lips twitched slightly.

"It's surprising he has a hard head since he clearly has no brains." My mom responded, not even looking the least bit apologetic. My mouth dropped as I turned to look at her. Leah and Zach both burst out laughing before high-fiving.

And, just like that, Leah and Zach suddenly got along.

They bonded over the mutual dislike of me.

How ironic.

My twin brother and my soulmate bonding while teasing me. I could't decide if this was good or bad. Probably bad.

Probably really bad.

"I hear he has a ridiculously good-looking brother though if you're interested." Zach piped up, winking at Leah. She laughed and I sent him a glare even though I knew he was kidding.

"Ooh, maybe I'll take you up on that offer. Logan gets kinda annoying after a little while." She admitted, smirking at me.

"Leah!" I complained, making both of them laugh.

"Donna Rainey?" A voice called from the bar area. My mom pushed her chair out.

"Food's ready!" She said excitedly. "Can one of you refill the soda pitcher?" Zach nodded and stood up too.

"Yeah, I got it."

I reached out and grabbed both of Leah's hands as they walked away. She smiled hesitantly and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table but letting me keep my hold on her hands. I imitated her position.

"Thanks for doing this...it means a lot. My mom doesn't get what's going on and she thinks I've been brainwashed or something and, well, Zach hates me, so…" I trailed off and grinned at her.

"He doesn't hate _you_, he hates _me_ because I'm a bad influence on _you_." She insisted. "There's a difference."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and lifted her hands closer to mine, placing a kiss on one of her palms.

"But, since I'm having dinner with them, we are watching two episodes of Americas Next Top Model." She responded cheerfully. The smile on her face was so genuine that I didn't have the heart to groan. She was _happy_. It was easy to see that, at this very moment, she was as happy as I had ever seen her. And that made me happy.

"That's fine - you know I have a crush on Tyra anyway." I teased. She scrunched up her nose.

"Ew! You know she's crazy, right?"

* * *

><p>I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her hungrily, crawling on top of her on the couch. I honestly wasn't sure how it had happened but one-second we were watching television and then she had looked up at me and then she had ended up underneath me with my mouth against hers.<p>

But she was kissing me too, it wasn't one sided, it wasn't awkward, it was perfect. We were perfect together.

And we were happy.

That was all that mattered anyway.


	52. L&L: Truth

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah.<strong>

"Hey."

"Hi, Logan." I sighed. My bed dipped down next to me. "Yes?" I glanced up from my magazine to see Logan's smiling face.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Um...no?" I answered, flipping to the next page in my magazine.

"Aw, come on, please?" He asked, nudging me. "My treat."

"I'm busy."

"You're reading last weeks copy of _People_ Magazine, that is not what I call busy." He responded.

"Aren't you supposed to be with _my brother_?" I countered, changing the subject. I had to admit I was a little pissed at that. I knew I should have said something to my mom but I hadn't and I had missed the chance to tell her. It just didn't seem like something I could blurt out over dinner or during an episode of Top Chef. _Hey mom, I'm not going to be alone forever? I have a permanent plus one?_ I didn't even know what I would tell her. She liked Logan - _everyone_ liked Logan, except Jared - so I don't know why I wouldn't want to tell her. It just seemed difficult for me, I made it much more complicated than it really was.

"You _know_ that I'm not here to hang out with _Seth_." He whined. "I like you better though but don't tell him that."

"Gee, thanks, I'm honored." I snorted, rolling my eyes and flipping to the next page in my magazine.

"Logan! Don't lie, we are best friends!" Seth called from his room across the hall.

"Sure, Seth!" He called back while shaking his head at me. I smiled, unable to help myself. "Come on, _please_ go get ice cream with me." He pouted.

"No, I'm not going. I'm perfectly fine sitting here and reading my magazine on my day off." I explained, flipping the page again. He sighed dramatically and stood up from the bed.

"Fine, I'll leave then." He didn't move from his spot. "I'll just be going…" One small step towards the door. "Gone forever…" Another small step. "Off by myself, leaving you alone here, leaving you to-"

"Oh for god sakes, Logan." I grumbled, throwing the magazine onto the bed and getting up, starting towards him. I crossed my arms and half glared at him. "You are so annoying." He grinned at me.

"Are not." He taunted.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are - _oh god_, I am not doing this with you. You are turning me into a three-year old." I complained, pinching the bridge of my nose. Logan's strong arms wrapped around my waist as he laughed.

"Aw, but you like me." He reasoned.

"_No_, I don't." I emphasized, crossing my arms and glaring up at him.

"_Yes_, you do." He teased. He was always teasing, always making a joke. I groaned and was about to respond but decided against it.

"You're so frustrating, Logan, I can't even deal with it." I sighed, uncrossing my arms and wrapping them around his neck in a hug. He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine.

"But you love it."

"Yeah…" I reluctantly admitted. His eyes shinned with victory as he closed the little distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, closing my eyes, and moved my hands to his hair. I _loved _kissing Logan. I didn't want to love it but I did. I loved the way he held me close and I loved how he could kiss me soft and sweetly or rough and passionately. I loved how he could make me forget everything with just his lips against mine. I sighed softly. Things weren't so bad when you looked at them while kissing Logan. Everything kinda seemed okay, everything seemed like it would work out.

"Leah!" A shocked gasp came from behind me.

I _hated_ how I lost control of myself when I was kissing Logan. I hated how I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and I hated how I had been so excited about kissing him that I had forgotten where we were.

We both broke apart in surprise and I pushed Logan away from me out of habit. He sent me a quick glare and stepped back closer to me.

"Leah!" My mother repeated, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. "He is _Seth's friend_!" She emphasized Seth as if that would mean something major to me but instead it just made me mad. It made me snap.

"No, no he's not! He's not _Seth's friend_, he's _mine_! He belongs to me, _not_ anyone else!" I growled.

"I don't _belong_ to you…" Logan muttered. I shot him a glare and he quickly held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I do...whatever..."

"Logan, you should go." My mom said. Her jaw was clenched and I could tell she was very mad. It didn't happen often but when she did get mad, it was scary.

"No, don't even_ think_ about leaving, Logan." I ordered, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Leah Marie!" Mom snapped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth in the doorway, looking weary of the situation. "Get your hands off of him immediately! You're an adult, start acting like it!"

"I'm-"

"_You're_ eighteen! He's sixteen, _a minor_! _You're. An. Adult_!" She yelled back. I froze. Of course I knew this, I had thought about it a lot. I knew I was eighteen - technically an adult - and he was only sixteen - undoubtably a minor. But no one in the pack ever once mentioned it or looked down on me for it. Logan's mother hadn't said anything to me about it the few times I had seen her and Logan had never seemed bothered by it either. It made it easier for me not to care about it so much. My mom clearly cared a lot about it though, but, then again, she didn't know the full story. She didn't know that-

_"You didn't tell her?"_ I turned my hard glare away from my mom to look at Logan with apologetic eyes. His voice sounded so hurt and from the look on his face, I could tell he felt betrayed.

"Logan." I whispered as he wrenched his arm out of my grasp.

"No, save it. You don't care so I don't care." He snapped. "I'm leaving." He stormed out of my room and pushed past Seth.

"I hope you're happy!" I yelled, turning back to my mom with wet eyes. "He's going to hate me now and he's never going to talk to me again. He's going to leave me just like Sam and Emily and Daddy. Just like everyone does!" I pushed past her and Seth, rushing after Logan.

"Logan! I'm sorry!" I yelled as the back door slammed.

"Leah Clearwater!" I heard my mother yell but I ignored her, flinging open the door and running outside.

He was already gone.

Lucky I knew where he was.

I sprinted towards the beach, following his still fresh scent. I arrived quicker than I ever have before and even found myself slightly out of breath - but just for a moment.

"Logan." I gasped as I pushed apart the tree branches and moved into the tiny clearing just off to the side. It had a view of the entire beach, the cliffs, the endless water, and you could even see the outlines of James Island on a clear day. "Logan." I repeated, dropping to my knees behind him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. Please, _please_, don't hate me." He didn't relax under my touch like he normally did but he also didn't push me away from him.

"You didn't tell her." He stated, still sounding hurt. "She's your mom and she gets to know about all this supernatural crap. She gets to know about everything and she's allowed to fully understand imprinting but you didn't tell her." He turned his head to look at me sadly. "I wish I could explain to my family just how important you are to me. I mean, I know it's different for me than it is for you but I just thought you liked me a little bit. I thought you tolerated me enough to tell your mom that when I come over to your house, I'm there to see you, not your brother."

"It's not like that, it is that way for-"

"I don't hate you." He quickly interrupted, seeming to go over my previous words. "Lee's, people can fight and still care about each other. I'm not going to just walk away from you." He explained.

"You promise?" I asked softly.

"Come here." He sighed, pulling me around him and into his lap. "You're stuck with me because I've decided I kinda like you." I cuddled a little closer to him. "But you're totally telling your mom about us, not even joking."

"Okay."

"And when I come over your house I get to be with you, not your brother, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"And...well, I think that's it right now but I'll let you know if I have any more demands…" He admitted.

"You forgive me?" I asked. He sighed dramatically and made a show of thinking it over.

"I guess…" He hesitantly agreed, smirking down at me. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him for a few seconds but he pulled back before I could deepen the kiss. "Woah, woah. I'm a _minor_, Leah." He actually had the nerve to taunt me about that. I pushed away from him.

"_Not_ funny." I moved a few feet from him and crossed my arms. He laughed and reached out, pulling me back to him.

"Oh you know I'm just messing with you. It doesn't bother me, honestly." He explained, still chuckling.

"Promise?"

"Of course, besides, we both look twenty-five anyway." He shrugged and I laughed. He smiled and shook his head, looking down at me. "I love when you smile. Like really smile, ya know? Not that fake smile you use when you're mad at me or when Collin is bugging you." I didn't answer. "Wanna get ice cream now?"

"Sure, Logan. Might as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

"He's your imprint." Mom stated. I nodded my head. "And you didn't tell me." I nodded again to confirm. "And you...love him?" I hesitated. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that… He makes you happy?" I nodded immediately. She studied me for a few moments. "I'm going to bed, turn off the lights when you head upstairs." She walked out of the room and I heard her soft footsteps on the stairs.

Huh?

Is everything okay over there? Can I come over? My phone buzzed.

_It's fine, I think._ I typed back quickly. _Sure, use my window_.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week.<strong>

I hit the doorbell a few times and tried to brush the water out of my face. Unfortunately, the rain didn't show signs of stopping - _as usual_ - so as soon as I managed to wipe the water away, it was instantly replaced by more.

"I'm coming." I heard a voice grumble from inside. The door swung open and revealed Zach. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I was crying, something I hated doing, and I was soaked. "Leah?" He gasped, snapping out of his trance and pulling me inside the house. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"W-where's La-Logan?" I cried, continuing to push tears and rain water away from my eyes.

"He should be home soon...he was at Sam's I think." Zach explained. _Oh, right, duh. _Logan was on patrol. I had been stupid coming to his house but I just couldn't be at mine. Not when_ they_ were there. Zach sighed before hesitantly wrapping his arms around me. It was a nice gesture but overall kinda awkward. I knew Zach wasn't my biggest fan and yet he was trying to comfort me when he didn't even know what was wrong. "Aw shit, I don't know what to do with a crying girl." He admitted. "Just...don't cry…blue skies…" I choked out a muffled laugh at that one.

"I'm sorry...I just…" I paused for a second and wiped more tears away, trying to decide if I should tell him. I knew I probably owed him some sort of explanation. "I got home and I caught my mom and her apparent boyfriend, Charlie, kissing and I just couldn't handle it. M-my dad hasn't even been dead a year and Charlie was his best friend...they just...shouldn't be together." Zach's eyes flashed in understanding and he pulled me back into a hug, tucking my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry, Leah. That sucks." He sympathized. I nodded and buried my face in his chest. He was almost like Logan. He looked like him and sounded like him and if you squinted then…_okay_, maybe not. He wasn't Logan.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"Even if Logan's acting all weird, he's still my brother and my best friend. You're his girl so I can't be mean to you even if I do think you have definitely corrupted him." He shrugged.

Logan's girl.

That was an interesting way to describe me but I guess it was true. I was Logan's girl, even if we weren't in an official relationship.

"Logan's a good person." I defended. "You're right, though, he deserves someone better." Zach pulled back and shook his head.

"That's not really what I meant...I just don't want him making stupid decisions." He chose his words carefully.

"Logan's not on drugs, trust me...or at least trust him." I promised, hoping to display some truth as I wiped the rest of the tears away from my eyes.

"Okay…" Zach still sounded skeptical. "Come on…" He led me over to the couch.

"I'm all wet." I reminded him.

"Who cares?" He shrugged, pulling me down to sit next to him. We were quiet for a moment. "You know, my dad walked out on us when Logan and I were eleven and he now has a family in Hoquiam. He's only an hour or so drive away and we only see him once every few months."

"Logan never tells me anything." I mumbled, feeling sad that I didn't know too much about him. I knew he lived with his mom, Donna, and stepfather, Chris, who I hadn't met.

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk about dad to anyone...don't take it personally. But, anyway, my mom started dating Chris only a few months after dad left and I was so mad at her. I kept thinking that maybe my parents would work things out and they could get back together but that she ruined it by being with someone else." He shook his head slightly and I leaned my head against his arm, getting comfortable on the couch as I listened.

"Did it?"

"I don't know...looking back on it, probably not, they weren't happy so they split up. I guess Chris makes my mom happy and I guess she just didn't want to be lonely. Being alone sucks, ya know?" Zach continued. I nodded. I did know.

"It's just not fair, my dad loved my mom so much and then he died and now she thinks she can just replace him with his best friend and they can live happily ever after together. But they can't because it's not fair and it hasn't even been that long." I whispered. "And the worse part is, Seth loves Charlie. He thinks he's awesome but I think he can go be awesome somewhere else - preferably in Forks."

"Yeah, but you want her to be happy, right?" He probed. That was a stupid question. Of course I wanted her to be happy. Just not with Charlie. It hurt to think of her with anyone but dad but it hurt most to think of her with Charlie. What would dad think if he knew they were dating? Was he watching down on her and sad that she was with Charlie? Was he mad at Charlie? Or was he happy she wasn't alone? I liked to think that dad was on my side.

"Yeah...but not with Charlie." I insisted. He dropped the subject and I was glad, I wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore.

"Wow, cuddling on the couch with _Leah-freaking-Clearwater,_ this will be a great story. My friends will _not_ believe this." Zach smirked and I suddenly saw the resemblance between him and his brother since that was something I could picture Logan saying. I laughed even though I still felt like having a pity-party.

"We are not cuddling, gross, that's not even funny. I can either lean my head on your shoulder or put my feet on your lap, it's up to you, but _Leah-freaking-Clearwater_ doesn't cuddle. Just...gross." I shuddered, shoving him.

"Sure, Leah, you only cuddle with Logan though and don't lie about that because I know you sleepover, like, every night." He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I felt my face heat up. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell my mom...or yours. I do think it's funny though...he keeps on insisting you two aren't dating and that he's just your plus one in life."

"Well, for the record, he has never once asked me to be his girlfriend or even on a date so…" I trailed off, thinking about what would happen if he did ask me out. _I'd probably say yes._ I decided.

"Haha, are you serious? What a pussy." Zach sighed. "He needs some major advice on girls, I might have to give him a talk." I laughed and rolled my eyes

"Aw, he's sweet, Zach, and he puts up with all my bitching so he's fine how he is right now, I'll talk to you if I need you to give him some advice." I responded, winking.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked, picking up the remote and flipping through some of the channels.

"Can we watch Americas Next Top Model?"

"You're joking, right?" He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan.<strong>

I bounded up the steps, trying not to get anymore wet than I already was. The door was unlocked, like always, but as soon as I stepped inside I knew that something wasn't right. It wasn't necessarily wrong but it wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. My imprint's springtime fresh, citrusy scent wasn't what I thought my house would smell like but it did make me instantly happier.

"Leah?" I called, walking into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, leaned against Zach while he had an arm around her and they were both staring at the television. Normally this wouldn't have been a concern but she had that look in her eyes. Leah had this look she did - a lot, but not so much around me - where she would just stare at something, completely expressionless. It was usually when she was upset and didn't want to talk about it or when she was thinking about something way too hard. I hated that look.

"What happened?" I asked, struggling to move at a human pace as I walked towards them, my eyes focused on Leah. She didn't answer but I didn't miss the pure relief that washed over her face and broke her out of the trance. I crouched down in front of them and flickered my gaze over to Zach.

"She was standing outside like a stray cat, I decided to let her in, thought maybe we could keep her as a pet." Zach explained. I didn't find his explanation very funny and turned my attention back to Leah as she pushed away from him and practically fell into my arms. I held her close and stood up, pulling her with me and letting her wrap her body around me. I loved having her so close.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I whispered but she just buried her face in my chest. I glanced over at Zach and noticed the water marks on his shirt. I sniffed the air and held back a whine of pain. "Were you _crying_?" I asked. I could smell the saltiness and I wanted to kick myself for not being there when she had obviously needed me.

_"No!" _She insisted but I saw Zach nod his head.

"Her mom had her new boyfriend over and I was nice enough to comfort her. You're welcome." My brother drawled.

"I'm sorry Lee's." I apologized, trying to show her how sincere I was. "You're soaked, let's get you some dry clothes." She nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Wait! She wasn't done explaining this to me." Zach pointed out, gesturing to the television as Tyra Bank's face appeared on the screen and Americas Next Top Model came back from a commercial break.

"Seriously, Zach?" I asked. The sad part was that I knew he wasn't joking. I left him alone and carried Leah towards the stairs to go up to my room. "I have some of your clothes, you can change and then maybe tell me what happened." I suggested.

"Okay." She responded, snuggling close to me. I sighed and held her closer. She wasn't usually like this - not that I minded - but I knew this meant she was upset. She had expressed before about how she hated the thought of her mom dating Charlie. As far as I knew, they hadn't really made it official or anything but something must have changed. I placed her on my desk chair and walked over to my dresser. I had thrown all of her clothes in the bottom drawer incase my mom walked into the room. Over the past week, various articles of clothing had been left in my room. A tank top here, a pair of shorts there, panties casually slung over the lamp. _Dammit, I really hope mom didn't come in here_…

"Here you go." I said, handing her a pair of mesh shorts. She had already stripped off her jeans and tank top, leaving them in a damp heap on the ground. It was a good thing she wasn't human, she would have definitely caught a cold by sitting in those. She slipped on the shorts and, before I could give her a shirt of hers, had already grabbed one of my oversized T-shirts and put it on.

"Thank you." She muttered, looking around awkwardly. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry, I just didn't know where to go and you always make me feel better. I just didn't think-"

"Stop, Lee's." I insisted. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you're here and you know you can always come to see me. I wish I had been here sooner but everything was okay with you and Zach?" I closed the distance between us and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yeah, he was really nice…" She answered, yawning. I lifted her up and walked over to my bed, laying down before settling her on top of my chest. She made herself comfortable and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>"Psst, psst!" A voice whisper yelled. I shifted slightly. "Psst, Logan!" I opened my eyes and blinked a few times at the bright light. The bedroom light was still on. Zach was leaning against the door, smirking.<p>

"What?" I groaned, being careful not to wake Leah up.

"Leah told me you guys weren't dating." He stated simply. Great. I thought. He woke me up to remind me of something I hated knowing was true. Best brother ever.

"Yeah, I've been telling you the same thing for weeks." I muttered, annoyed.

"She also told me that you've never asked her out." He scolded, crossing his arms. _What was this, an interrogation? _I clenched my teeth and willed myself not to yell at him. If I did, that would wake Leah up and I didn't want to do that.

"It's none of your damn business." I snapped.

"Hey, I'm just saying. If you don't make a move soon, you'll be stuck being her booty call forever." He responded, easily. I opened my mouth. "And _don't _say she doesn't like you like that because a girl doesn't show up crying at a guys house if she doesn't like him."

"Leave me alone."

"Mom and Chris should be home from their date soon. I'll cover for you." He said, ending his 'wise words of advice'.

"Thanks." I sighed. "I owe you."

"Yeah you do." He flipped off the lights and shut the door behind him.

"Logan…" Leah sighed softly. At first I thought she was awake but then she cuddled a little closer to me and remained asleep.

Aw fuck.

I love her.


	53. L&L: Together

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>You know those things that you know are going to happen, things that <em>have<em> to happen, things that you can't change no matter what you think you may want. You had time to prepare for it but you don't, you had time to get used to an idea of something but then the moment comes and...well...you're just not prepared. You don't know what to do even though you should.

You know what I'm talking about, right?

Because, this, well...this is that moment.

* * *

><p>A long, loud wolf howl sounded and I shot up in my bed, instinctively reaching out for the person next to me who wasn't there. I whipped my head to look at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. Logan's patrol shift was supposed to end at two but he wasn't there. He was supposed to be sleeping next to me but he wasn't. I threw the covers off of me and sprinted out of my room.<p>

Normally I wouldn't have been worried if he was forty or so minutes late but that wolf howl wasn't just a regular howl. It wasn't someone saying hello or calling for a pack meeting. It was one of the first things you learned as a new wolf, it was a call for help. It was a call for danger. It meant there was a vampire.

"Leech!" I yelled, banging on Seth's door. He slept through almost every wolf howl and call but nothing could keep him asleep when I was yelling at him. I heard a thud and the door slammed open.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Vampire, someone called." I explained in a rush. His eyes darted behind me, trying to see into my bedroom.

"But where's...oh._ Oh. _Shit." He muttered. I ran down the stairs and out the backdoor as I heard mom come out of her room and ask what was wrong. As soon as I hit the tree line, I pulled my sports bra and shorts off, and phased.

That all happened in a matter of eight-seconds.

_Where's Logan?_ That was my first thought as I phased. It only took me two-seconds to realize his essence and thoughts weren't in my mind and that scared me more than anything else.

_Leah? Calm down! What the hell is going on?_ Sam's alpha voice boomed in my head. I could also sense his worry for me since I was absolutely freaking out.

_Where's Logan? He was supposed to be at my house a while ago and now there's...and now there's…_ From Jake's mind I could see a pale figure running, dodging through the trees, glistening in the moonlight.

_Logan left a while ago. _Quil joined in. My panic escalated and I lunged forward in the direction of the vampire.

**_Leah, stop._ **Sam's commanding order made me halt. A pained whine escaped my muzzle before I could help it. _He's fine, if anything was wrong, he'd be phased. Run the perimeter near the beach, I'm not letting you anywhere near a bloodsucker in your state of mind_. I realized then that he had blocked my mind from the others because I was a distraction. My mind was reeling in panic. Sam sometimes had to do this with the younger pups but never with me. I couldn't find it in me to care or be mad like I normally would. I just took off running in the opposite direction of the vampire, towards the beach and cliffs.

**_Embry, follow Leah, calm her down._** Sam ordered. Embry's mind suddenly merged into mine.

Lee-Lee? Everything's okay, don't freak out. Jake, Paul, and Sam are closing in on the leech right now - it was just a nomad. Embry soothed.

But where's Logan? I asked. What if a vampire got him before he could phase? What if he was attacked? What if-

Leah. Embry interrupted. Calm down, that's very unlikely. I'm sure he just went back to his house.

_But then why didn't he phase when he heard the howl?_ I pressed, continuing to run the tree line just outside of the beach.

You know how it is, you don't always hear it. Jared, Collin, and Ryan didn't phase. You know Seth never hears us. Sam even sent Brady to stay with Emily, saying we didn't need anyone else. Embry explained. I ignored him. Geez, Leah, slow down. I can't catch up to you if you're running at, like, five-hundred miles an hour.

Good.

_Is she calmed down yet? _Sam asked, coming into my mind again. I liked it better when he wasn't there.

Define 'calmed down'. Embry inquired.

Lee-Lee, I'd be able to tell if someone in the pack was hurt, okay? He's fine. I bet he's back at my house right now. Sam explained.

Did you catch the bloodsucker? Embry interrupted.

Yeah, Paul and Jacob are finishing up right now, we can- oh for god sakes Leah, just come back to the house. Sam sighed. I changed direction immediately. Embry, I'll send Paul to loop around with you and make sure this was just a nomad. We're pretty confident it was though. Someone will relieve you after the meeting.

I felt my mind blend in with the others again as Sam removed his mental block. I watched the instant play by play from Paul's mind as he went back over what had just happened. I saw the burly, strong vampire running and then I saw Jacob tackle him with Paul quickly following. Sam next as they all dismembered the vampire. I couldn't help myself for being a little jealous about missing the action since I was slightly unstable.

_Wheres- _I started.

_Logan. Yeah, Leah, we know. _Paul sighed. _Jeez, you're so tame when you're worried. _I didn't get mad at him like I normally would. _You okay?_ He tacked on at the end. I sensed realization coursing through him as he figured out just how messed up I was right now.

_I'm fine. _I snapped, getting closer to my target. The house.

Jake phased back into the pack with Quil following him. They had burned the vampire limbs and were heading back towards the house. I attempted to block everyone out like I usually did but couldn't manage to focus myself and keep my thoughts private. I halted just inside the tree line behind Sam and Emily's house but I couldn't get myself to phase back. I normally could phase on the fly but the panic and stress had left me too uptight. I dropped to the ground and breathed in deeply before counting back from ten. By the time I reached two, I could feel myself phasing back to human. I had been ahead of everyone but those extra ten-seconds it had taken me to phase back had given them more time to catch up. I stood up from the ground and unzipped the duffle hanging from a nearby tree. We always kept clothes behind Sam and Emily's house since it was a central meeting place.

"Leah!" Sam called as I pulled on my shorts. I turned to him and he averted his eyes from my exposed chest. _Nothing he hadn't seen._

"Yeah?" I asked, clenching my teeth and searching through the bag for a sports bra. I found one and pulled it over my head.

"You are _not _going in there until you're calmed down." He demanded. I started towards the house anyway but only made it just out of the tree line before his hands caught me around my waist. "Leah!"

"Let go of me! I am totally fucking calm!" I growled doing my best to get out of his constricting arms. I was strong, _really strong_, but not stronger than an alpha. Not stronger then Sam.

"Sam." Jacob's voice warned as he came out of the forest, zipping his shorts up. If Sam had heard Jake, he made no intention to move, continuing to keep me in place.

"Leah-"

"Get your god damn hands off of me!" I screamed, shoving and kicking at him. I was slowly losing it, I was slowly becoming hysterical in Sam's arms. I couldn't have picked a worse time or place to have a breakdown.

"Damit, Lee-Lee, just-"

"Sam?" A different voice called. Sam froze for a second and his grip slackened, but only momentarily. I dashed out of his arms and started towards the house but he caught up to me in only a few seconds and wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

"Ow! _Let. Me. Go_!" I tried once more. The door flew open and light flooded the backyard.

"Sam!" It was Emily. She ran into the backyard and spotted us. My back was pulled against Sam's chest while I still continued to fight him and hold back sobs the best I could. "What in the-"

"What's going on?" My head snapped up at the sound and relief coursed through me. Logan had followed Emily out of the house and was standing behind her. He stiffened as he took in the scene of Sam holding me back and the complete panic on my face. I lunged towards him but Sam still held me tightly. "What _the hell_ is going on?" The second time he asked his voice was much harder and his question was directed at Sam.

"Sam." Emily repeated softly. Brady silently slipped out of the house and pulled Emily to his side as Sam let go of me. I sprinted in Logan's direction and jumped on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his torso. He caught me, of course, and cradled my head. I let out a muffled sob into his neck.

"Shh." He whispered. "What happened? What did _you_ do?" He barked and I knew he was no longer talking to me. I didn't hear Sam say anything

"Where were you?" I croaked, pulling back and doing my best to control my sobs. He gave me a confused look before his face relaxed in understanding.

"I-I went home to shower." He responded. "I got to your house and all the lights were on so I came here and Brady said that there was a vampire but that it was already being handled. You know how it gets too hard if there are too many of us phased at once... He said to stay here since Sam didn't need us… I…oh Leah…" He sighed.

"I didn't know where you were and there was a leech and I thought something happened to you and I, and I-" I trailed off as I buried my head back in Logan's collarbone. He rocked us a little bit and did his best to smooth down my tangled hair.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. He pulled his head away from mine a little. "She's not actually hurt, right?" He asked someone.

"She's fine." Jake answered. Logan sighed. That seemed to make him relax and I felt him nod. I pulled back again and controlled my quivering lip. _I'm not gonna cry anymore. _He reached up and wiped under my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and dropped my forehead to his.

"You okay now?" He asked. I nodded slightly before closing the distance and pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

That was a big deal.

A very big deal.

I hadn't kissed him in front of anyone ever and now most of our pack was standing, watching us. Seth had seen Logan kiss my cheek or forehead but that was the most we'd ever done in front of anyone. I pulled back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I had expected someone to crack a joke or make fun of me or something but no one did. No one asked when I suddenly started caring about anyone, and no one commented on why Logan was supposed to be in my bed at three in the morning. No one said anything mean about what had just happened. They had seen the way I had freaked out and not one of them would say it was worth making fun of. No one said anything because panic like that wasn't funny. At all.

"I miss everything." Collin complained as he walked onto the scene and yawned. "What's going on with-"

"Nothing." Jake spoke up, crossing his arms and giving me a smug look. "Except that Leah finally accepted her imprint."

I didn't bother to correct them and tell them that I had accepted him a while ago. I didn't bother to tell them that the morning I had first kissed Logan's forehead in goodbye had been the day I decided things were going to eventually work out between us.

Because they didn't need to know that.

"Is this meeting a mandatory thing or can we go?" Logan asked Sam, breaking the silence. I could tell he was doing his best to control his voice and his jaw was clenched.

"Mandatory."

After any sort of altercation or pack problem we always had a meeting after to debrief. To discus any mistakes we made. To fix any problems we had. It was a good idea, it really was, but I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed with Logan.

"Okay, everyone inside…" Sam sighed, giving me one last mournful look. I noticed that Seth had appeared - looking at me worriedly - and that Collin was now getting the play by play from him. Logan walked into the house with the rest of the pack and took a seat on one of the couches, still holding me close.

"I'm sorry." He murmured again against my forehead. I nodded. He hadn't done anything wrong, not really. He hadn't tried to cause me panic or worry me in anyway. I pulled away from his shoulder and wiped any remaining tears away from my face, hoping I didn't look _too_ pathetic. He cupped my cheeks and shook his head before pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. I cuddled up closer against him and felt myself calming down.

"Can someone call Kim and Jared?" Sam asked. "And where's-"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ryan called, jogging into the house. "My mom wasn't home and Allison woke up and I couldn't just leave her awake-"

"It's fine, take a seat." Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ryan plopped down on the couch next to Logan and me, not seeming to realize the tense environment. He glanced over at us and raised an eyebrow. Logan waved slightly and I knew he was smirking. Finally Ryan just shrugged and turned his attention back to Sam. "We haven't had a leech breach the boarders in a long time and you all handled it perfectly. Jake and Paul, were both on the thing in a matter of minutes and I am very impressed. It wasn't anyones fault, the vamp just happened to run through at exactly the right moment. To be safe, patrols will be doubled for the next week or so but we're pretty convinced this was a nomad, he was probably-"

The door opened and Jared walked in with a sleepy looking Kim trailing behind him. Kim was dressed in the puppy pajamas that Paul had bought her for her birthday and was holding the stuffed Brady-wolf in her hands. Brady popped up from his seat and swung her around before falling back onto the couch, her in his lap. Jared managed to send him half a glare before turning to look at Sam apologetically.

"Sorry, we were asleep...I had patrol earlier and I was exhausted...crap, I should have woken up...I-" Jared started but was interrupted.

"It's okay, try to be more aware next time but it's fine, everyone's...fine…" Sam responded and I didn't miss how he glanced over at me. I was fine, honestly, I was okay.

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Vampire broke the border but we were on him in a minute. He was surprised and didn't have any fighting skills. As I was saying, he was probably just curious." Sam continued. "Jake, can you call the Cullens and make sure they had no friends passing through?" Jake nodded and got up, pulling his phone out as he went. He patted me on the head as he walked by and winked down at me. I nuzzled Logan's neck and he looked down at me, smiling, before kissing me softly. We broke apart at Kim's overjoyed scream and everyone looked over at her in alarm at her, including Jared who looked like he almost had a heart attack. Kim was staring straight at me though. _Great_.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ THEY KISSED! THEY. _KISSED_!" She squealed. Once she realized that no one else was freaking out or even found it remotely interesting, she paused. "Why isn't anyone else super excited about this?"

"Because it's old news. You should have seen them earlier, I totally thought they were gonna make puppies in Sam's backyard." Brady commented, pushing the now wide awake Kim away from him and over to Jared.

"_Old news? _Jared! I miss _everything_!" She complained. "This is _your _fault. You should have woken up from the wolf howls then I wouldn't have missed this." She pouted while Jared rolled his eyes.

"My bad." He mumbled, pulling her onto his lap and carefully pulling the stuffed wolf out of her hands before chucking it across the room. Logan and some of the other guys outright laughed at Kim's expression while I hid my laugh behind my hand.

"My Brady-wolf!" She gasped, moving to get it but being stopped by Jared's constricting arms.

"Yeah, _Jare_, her _Brady-wolf_." Brady teased, jumping up and going across the room to retrieve it for her. Jared had spent much of his patrol time as of late planning on how to get rid of the stuffed animal without Kim hating him. Apparently he hadn't found a way yet.

"Speaking of Leah and Logan," Sam continued as if he hadn't been interrupted multiple times, "you'll be only patrolling together from now on. If one of you is patrolling, the other is too. Any objections?" He asked. Logan glanced down at me but I just stared at a spot on the ground.

"No." He said softly.

"Kay, good." He clasped his hands together. "Anything else?"

"Cullen's didn't have any friends visiting." Jake clarified, walking back into the room and leaning against the wall besides the couch.

"Perfect. Everyone go home now, it's too early to see your faces." Sam said. "Except Quil, patrol with me."

"Yay." Quil mumbled standing up and heading towards the back door.

"I'll take your patrol, Sam, stay with Emily." Jake piped up moving away from the wall. Both Sam and Emily looked relieved before giving each other that loving look. It was different though. This time I didn't feel the pang in my chest. This time it just felt like it did when Kim and Jared gave each other that look. It didn't make me feel bad. Well...that bad. I let out a woosh of breath I had been holding before burring my face in Logan's neck. I placed a few kisses on his hot skin, hoping it showed him how much he means to me. I wasn't sure if he got the message but when I pulled back, he grinned down at me and nuzzled our noses.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked, stopping in front of us. Logan studied me for a few seconds more before glancing up at Jake.

"Yeah, she's fine." He confirmed. "Right, Baby?" I nodded my head. Jake quirked a smile at the two of us. "Good. I'm...happy for you guys." He continued past us and clapped Quil on the back before heading outside to patrol.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I agreed, relieved that I could head home and go to bed...with Logan. He lifted me off the couch and stood up, placing me on the ground. I wrapped my arms around him so I could give him a proper hug and he quickly returned the gesture. His intoxicating scent surrounded me and I couldn't help but inhale it. I also couldn't help but wonder exactly how things have escalated this far, how I got into this position. A month and a half ago, I never would have thought I'd be standing in the arms of my soulmate while my pack watched.

I wouldn't change anything though.

"Uh...Lee-Lee?" Sam's nervous voice interrupted. Logan stiffened and I spun around quickly to face him, not wanting my back to him. I bite my tongue to keep from yelling at him to call me Leah. I wasn't in the mood to fight. Sam was wringing his hands together and looking very nervous and un-alpha-like. Logan's arms tightened around me and he gripped me as if Sam was going to take me away. "I just...I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have held you back, I should have known better…I _did_ know better. I'm just...sorry...for everything."

Sam had apologized to me a lot. When he had first left me it had been every day, and then once I had phased, it had been at least once a week. He still apologized every so often and every time I would yell at him. I would scream at him that he didn't mean it - because he didn't - and that he didn't deserve to apologize to me after all he had put me through - because he _really_ didn't. But I didn't feel like yelling at him today.

"Thank you." I said slowly, nodding my head once. "You can apologize to me tomorrow and next week and next month and then maybe I'll forgive you...for everything." That was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I was going to move on. I had made my decision. I was letting go of Sam and everything that went wrong with us because I had Logan and I was going to be happy. I _deserved _to be happy.

"O-okay." Sam stuttered slightly, looking very surprised by my answer. _I _was surprised by my answer.

"Sam." Logan's voice was soft but still slightly threatening. "Don't _ever_ hold my imprint away from me again - I don't care if you're my alpha. If I had held Emily like that - especially when she was crying and scared - I would be lying on the ground, bleeding out." Sam's jaw clenched but he nodded his head once.

"Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam replied before turning around and heading back to Emily who had been watching the whole thing with interest.

"Come on." Logan encouraged, pulling me out of the house. I wrapped both of my arms around Logan's waist and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Remember when I had to fight you to let me hold your hand?" He asked.

"You mean yesterday?" I responded, glancing up at him.

"Sure." He shrugged, smirking at me.

"Thank you for standing up for me with Sam...no one ever does."

"I swear to Taha Aki, if he ever touches you again - especially like that - I might completely lose it." Logan admitted, nuzzling my hair.

"He was just trying to make sure Emily was safe and okay, I guess." I didn't know why I was defending him but it just came out.

"What about you, Lee's? Why wasn't it important that _you_ were safe and okay? You looked so scared and...shit...I will never get that image of your face out of my head." He breathed in deeply before placing a kiss on my temple.

"I'm...fine." I murmured, knowing it didn't sound very convincing. "I just woke up to the wolf howl and you weren't there. I was scared something had happened to you."

"You know...I was scared something happened to you." He admitted softly.

"What? Why?"

"Well...I didn't hear the first wolf howl, I was in the shower, but when I got out, I headed straight to your house. When I got there all the lights were on so I went straight to Emily's. Brady was already there and said Sam wanted the younger guys to stay back...I guess I'm gonna be part of that group for a while." He sighed and racked a hand through his hair. "I just didn't know if _you_ were okay." He whispered the last part and glanced down to the ground.

"Logan." I sighed before twisting around and launching myself at him. I took him by surprise as I put my hands on either side of his face and planted my lips on his. He gasped and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into his mouth. It took two slow seconds before he responded, snaking his arms around my waist and kissing me back just as forcefully. His hands moved all over my back before he finally picked me up and let me wrap my legs around his waist.

_"Gross!"_ Seth complained and we quickly broke apart. "Dude, she's my _sister_." He looked absolutely disgusted but as I glanced up at Logan, he didn't look the least bit sorry. I laid my head against his shoulder and tried to keep myself from smiling a ridiculously big smile. Logan continued walking back to my house - still holding me - and Seth easily fell into step besides him. It wasn't long before my eyes fluttered shut. I was so tired.

Being woken up at three in the morning, thinking your soulmate was in trouble does that to you.

I don't know if they thought I was asleep or what but it wasn't long before Logan spoke up softly.

"Um, Seth? On a scale from one to ten, how bad was she tonight?" He asked. His voice was almost inaudible but it was quiet outside. It seemed even the animals had hidden from the vampire and the big, bad wolves of La Push.

"It was...pretty bad. An eight, maybe a nine?" Seth sighed. "I don't know, I've never seen her so freaked out."

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have done that… It was raining earlier and I smelled like wet dog. I didn't think twice about going back to my house first." Logan sounded so upset that I nuzzled my nose against his neck, hoping it would make him feel better. He chuckled softly. "You awake, sleepy-wolf?" He asked. I groaned in response. "Good, 'cuz you're home." I opened my eyes and before we could even reach the front door, it flung open and my mom came rushing out, still in her pajamas.

"Oh, thank god!" She gasped, rushing towards Seth who was the closest, and wrapping her arms around him. "What happened? Everyone's alright?" She pulled back and glanced over at me. I wondered if I still looked like a mess. Chances are, I did. Logan let me down from his arms, even though I didn't want to leave them, and let me hug my mom. "Are you okay?" She asked in that worried, mother voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, hoping I sounded convincing. Then, in true Sue Clearwater fashion, she pulled Logan into a hug. I smirked while he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"No more chasing vampires while I'm trying to sleep." She scolded the three of us. We nodded our heads unsure of what to do. Her face smoothed out into a smile. "Good." She yawned. "Seth and Leah, head to bed. Logan, thank you for bringing Leah home." My eyes widened as I realize what she meant.

"No!" I quickly threw myself at Logan again. He _was not_ leaving. He wrapped his arms around me immediately and I knew he didn't want to leave either.

"Uh…" My mom mumbled, blinking. This reaction clearly hadn't been was she expected. "Leah?"

"No! I'm not going upstairs if Logan has to leave." I insisted.

"Oh...um...Leah, he-"

"Err, Mom, Sam wants Logan to stay with Leah tonight...he kinda alpha ordered it." Seth said hesitantly. I knew he hated lying - especially to mom - but I loved him for doing that for me. "Leah had a...panic attack - yeah that's a good word for it - tonight." At least the second part was semi-true...or completely true.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted. It really wasn't my finest moment and my head was still pounding from everything that had happened earlier. Mom looked unsure as she glanced warily at us.

"But-"

"Come on, Mom, it's been a long night and you have work tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." Seth carefully led mom away from us and into the house. For the first time I realized just how grown up Seth was. He was technically only sixteen but being a wolf had made him grow up quicker. He knew how to deal with situations and what others needed. Even though I was still convinced he lived in his own imaginary world, it sucked he had to act like a grown up sometimes. I groaned and pushed away from Logan.

"I am_ so_ sorry. I'm acting all clingy and possessive and..._gross._ Just push me away and tell me to stop being so needy, _please_." I sighed, clenching my hands into fists and pressing them against my eyes.

"Huh?" Logan responded, closing the distance between us and pulling my hands away from my face. "What are you talking about? When have I _ever _pushed you away? And...I don't know...I kinda like when you're like this. You're all...cuddly." He admitted, smirking.

_"Cuddly?"_ I asked, treating the word as an insult.

"Yeah, it's kinda girly."

_"Girly?"_ I repeated in horror.

"Yeah…I love when you want to be close to me and don't mind if my arms are around you. I-" He paused. "I dunno, it just makes me feel important to you because I know when you're close to me it's because you want to...not because you feel like you should be or have to be. I know you mean it…" He sighed. "Does that make sense?" He asked, letting go of one of my hands to cup my cheek.

"I...guess." I said slowly. He grinned and leaned down, pecking my lips.

"Let's head to bed, I'm exhausted." He admitted.

"Me too." I agreed. "Let's go upstairs and be..._cuddly_." I scrunched up my nose at the word but he just laughed before scooping me up in his arms. I gasped in surprised and burried my face in his neck to muffle my laughter.

"I _love_ cuddly." He defended, walking into the house and shutting the front door behind us. "And...well...you're not really _that _girly." He pecked the tip of my nose and carried me up the stairs. I had once been very girly. I had gone shopping with friends and talked about boys and painted toenails at three in the morning… But that changed with becoming a wolf. I was a whole different person now.

"Do you want me to be more girly?" I asked curiously. He made a face.

"Nah, then I'd probably have to watch _Toddlers and Tiaras_ and _America's Next Top Model_ with you." He shuddered. I laughed, probably a little louder than I should have since Seth and mom were both supposed to be falling asleep - though I'm sure Seth could hear us perfectly and mom was probably straining her ears to listen for anything.

"You don't _have_ to watch _America's Next Top Model_ with me. I always ask first and, besides, I can't force you to do anything. Wait...you know that, right?" I asked as he walked into my room and shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't bother turning the light on and just walked right over to my bed, dropping me onto it before climbing in next to me.

"I know I don't _have_ to but I like spending time with you." He responded, pulling me close. "And you don't really have to force me to do anything. I don't know if you've noticed but I kinda do whatever you tell me most of the time." He pressed his face into my hair and breathed in deeply.

"No...I mean...the day we imprinted, I tried to order you away from me since I'm ranked higher than you." I admitted, wiggling closer to him. "I tried to force you to never come near me again and I couldn't do it. I couldn't actually force you away from me." I craned my neck to I could see his face. He was smiling thoughtfully down at me.

"I _knew_ you liked me."

"Of course I do, Logan." I sighed, rolling my eyes and burying my face back in his chest. "Who else would watch _America's Next Top Model_ with me?"

"Don't tell anyone but you've gotten Zach obsessed with it." He chuckled.

"Hmm...nice to know I have a back-up incase I get bored with you." I teased before placing a light kiss on his chest.

"Good night, Leah."

"Good night, Logan."

* * *

><p>The next morning was awkward...but not how you would expect. It wasn't awkward for Logan and I or Seth and Logan or even Seth and I...it was awkward for mom and...well, everyone.<p>

It was Sunday and the shop wasn't opened until ten so when Logan and I had come down the stairs at nine-fifteen, she was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book and sipping her coffee.

"Good morning." She greeted, her eyes following us in a curious way.

"Morning." We both mumbled before looking over at each other and smirking. I felt like a teenager caught doing something wrong. I felt like a human. Logan grabbed a mug from the shelf on the wall and poured a cup of coffee before taking a sip. His face scrunched up.

"I can't believe you drink this black." He said, handing over the cup to me. I smiled widely and took a sip as he poured himself a cup but added cream to it. Seth trudged into the kitchen and yawned. I slipped two bagels into the toaster before turning to face him.

"Hey, Mom." Seth yawned again before heading over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice out. Logan handed him a glass. "Lee-Water, Loganator - making me breakfast?" He asked, pouring the juice before gulping it down. I made a face.

"Don't call me Lee-Water, what kinda name even is that." I said, shooting him an annoyed look.

"And don't call me Loganator...I don't even know where that came from." Logan added, getting the cream cheese out of the fridge and handing it to me. Seth smiled wide at us and plopped down in the empty chair next to mom.

"I dunno, I'm trying both of them out for now. Lee's in Logan's nickname for you so I can't really call you that and there's really no nickname for Logan." Seth admitted, though he did look sorry for using the nickname I hated.

Mom took another slow sip of her coffee and flipped to the next page in her book.

"Um, yeah, and that's the way I like it." Logan responded, rolling his eyes at me. He placed his hand on top of mine, massaging my knuckles. "Do you wanna go up to Port Angeles with Zach today?" He murmured extremely low. I scrunched up my face. "He likes you, I promise." I sighed but reluctantly nodded my head.

"Ew." Seth grimaced and we both turned around just in time for Logan to catch Seth's now empty glass that was aimed right at my head. "It's way to early for you to have one of those silent conversations you guys do."

"Seth, do that again, I dare you." Mom glared at him and Seth gave her a sheepish smile, obviously forgetting she was there. Logan winked at me before walking over to the table and sitting down in the third seat. I smirked and spread the cream cheese onto the bagels that had popped from the toaster, putting them on one of the ceramic plates.

"Loganater." Seth repeated, grinning. I put two more bagels in the toaster before walking over with the ones already cooked. I easily could have moved the purse and newspaper that was on the fourth chair but Logan hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap instead. I glanced over at mom who was still reading her book but she didn't look offended. Seth reached over and snatched a half of one of the bagels, still smiling.

"Sethy!" Logan mock complained, making me laugh and Seth's face fall.

"You can't call me Sethy, I sound like a...like a-"

"Pet dog!" I continued to laugh, grabbing a part of a bagel. Logan kissed my cheek before grabbing one of the other halves.

"Great, so now that you guys are together are you going to be ganging up on me?" He grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, smirking up at Logan and winking. "We hate each other."

"No, you don't…" Seth mumbled, looking confused.

"Of course we do." Logan agreed with me, nuzzling my neck. "I can't stand her."

"Yeah, we hate each other a lot, Sethy." I continued.

"Yeah, Sethy." Logan taunted.

"A lot."

"More than anything."

"Mhm."

"Hate, _Sethy_."

"Hate."

"A lot of it."

"Yeah, we-"

"Stop!" Seth interrupted, complaining. "Mom, make them stop. They're ganging up on me."

"Not now, Sethy, this is the good part of my book." Mom responded much to Seth's disappointment.


End file.
